


I'm a good man , honey !

by Bunkergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Celebrity Life, Celebrity love, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Therapy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, friends like family, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 149,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunkergirl/pseuds/Bunkergirl
Summary: A gifted doctor but a shy girl. An extraordinary actor chasing an ordinary life. What happens when these two cross paths in a unique way...A hard break up for Jensen , A difficult past for the doctor , but what happens when two people in love decide to support each other no matter what...Join in on the unique journey from strangers to friends to best friends and then.....the love of each other's life.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 56





	1. Are you my NEMO ?

Chapter 1 : Are you my NEMO ?

" And Cut !" Kim Manners said. " Well done boys ! And that's how we wrap the season ." He continued.  
Jared and Jensen let out a long breathe. The last few days were emotionally tiring because in addition to normal shooting they had to deal with the country lockdown. Social distancing on the sets , Worrying about their family back home and dealing with a boredom after returning to their respective apartments. Thanks to the Quarantine , Nobody had gotten out for a drink like they used to or grab a dinner at their fav restaurant either. They even had to pause their shooting for 3 months owing to the country lockdown. But thankfully the Virus started signs of receding and slowly life started to be on it's regular track. Last few episodes of this season were remaining and just as the producer and the director got the notice that they can resume their filming activities most of the crew members were on board.

Jensen sat on a chair after taking his mobile phone from a crew member. The weather was perfect about this time in Vancouver . It was mid- April and the perfect spring season anyone could ask for. No more cold winds and still a good time to Summer's Sun. It was a perfect in between.  
Jensen checked his phone for some messages. Most of them were from his beloved friends and family enquiring about his safety and asking about his returns. He replied to few of the important people in his life and then closed the messaging window and kept the phone back in the pocket.  
He was tired of not seeing her messages on his phone , Not seeing her name in his frequently contacted list. He was tired already. Life had been trying these days. His recent break-up with his girlfriend was taking more toll on him than he imagined. On normal days he would go out and get drunk till he would struggle to get on his two feet. It would be so perfect to drink till he would forget everything. But the present condition prevented that.  
The social distancing norms were getting on his nerves. So when he could be in some bar drinking till lights out he was sitting in a not so comfortable chair on the sets hanging his head on the back rest just looking at the sky.  
" You know, right ?? It was never her intention to call or message you ?" Jared said as he came with 2 beers in his hands. He passed on one of the cans to his buddy.  
" Come on Jen's you need to get out of that ! It a sad story but you gotta turn the page Man . You know Katie was never the one. "  
Jensen popped the beer can and stared drinking.  
" You know what ! Now I just care about getting home in Austin. Maybe spending time with family would make me come out my sulking real quick. I hope Tracey quickly figures out how to get us home !" Jensen said.  
With International flights still not running with their full capacity It was a challenge for them to get from Austin to Vancouver and no doubt it was going to be a challenge to get themselves from Vancouver to home.  
Tracy was a kind of their personal assistant who would manage their travel for the shoots and conventions all round the year.  
Jared's phone rang and it was his oldest son. " Can I talk to Unca Jensen ?" Thomas said as soon as Jared picked up the phone. Jensen laughed hearing that and taking phone from Jared and started talking with his little buddy. " You did a great job in protecting your younger brother from bullies Tom ! Shep is so lucky to have you !" Jensen said after hearing some bullying story which Thomas was telling him.  
" Yeah Unca Jensen he is really lucky ! Just as Daddy is lucky to have you as a big brother right ?" Thomas asked innocently.  
Jensen laughed at that line. Jared saw the way in which Jensen was laughing. It was quite a time since his buddy had laughed like that.  
" Why don't you ask that question to your father young man ?" Jensen asked Thomas over face time !  
The relationship of J2 was not unfamiliar to the whole world. The supernatural tagline - Family don't end in blood had actually become true for them over the past couple of seasons.  
Jared took phone from Jensen and started talking to his wife.  
" We'll see how they figure it out to get us there ! And then I will be home in no time kiddo !" Jared said to Shep.  
And soon after they saw Tracy approaching them with a bunch of papers.  
Looking at the slim figure coming near then , Jared cut the call earlier and made himself ready for whatever the news she had for them.  
" Hey guys ! I've been doing a lot of searching and here it goes. The next flight for Austin takes off 3 days from now ! Our regular flight Vancouver to Dallas and Dallas to Austin has been scrapped for 3 days. Thanks to the lockdown it's like freaking prison all over again."  
" SERIOUSLY ?? " Jensen said putting his head in his palms. The one thing that he didn't need now was being alone in his Vancouver apartment. Man he couldn't catch a break.  
" Don't worry Jensen I have something else figured out ! You know right , You need not to worry when Tracy is here !"  
" O thank God ! Bless my soul. Just do anything and get us out of here !" Jensen said.  
" Dude , Could you be more dramatic ?" Jared asked laughing.  
" Bitch !" Jensen said kicking his feet.  
" Jerk!" Jared replied kicking Jensen's feet now.  
" Umm Guys , I thought you would be more excited to hear your way home ?" Tracy said  
" Yeah ,Right Tracy , So what have you got for us ?" Jared asked her.  
" So even though the international flights have been hampered but the domestic flights are still in order. So we are gonna take a drive from Vancouver to Snohomish county and then to Seattle . If you remember Snohomish we have shot some scenes there...It's in Washington about 2 hour drive from here...and then from Snohomish we will drive to Seattle which like further an hour drive and then Seattle to Austin ! If you are okay with this plan lemme know within 2 hours . I have gotta make required arrangements and the flight tickets from Seattle to Austin." Tracy said getting up from her chair and deciding to walk away so as to give the two actors some space for thinking. She didn't even start walking when she heard Jensen's voice . " Do it !" Jensen said without even raising his head. Tracy looked at Jared for his confirmation and he too nodded. " I mean if there isn't any loophole in this plan, anything that gets us home till tomorrow , We are fine with it. !"  
Tracy nodded and said , " Why don't you guys just head over to your respective apartments and text me when you are ready to leave. So that I can send you the ride for Seattle. "  
Jared and Jensen both got up from their respective chairs and proceeded towards their vanity to gather their stuff.

( Late evening )

" Hey Tracy , Just called you to tell that we have left for Snohomish !" Jared was talking over to Tracy to inform her about their whereabouts.  
Jensen on the other hand was staring into tall pine trees that crossed them speedily. He was angry over himself that he wasn't able to pull himself out of this situation. He knew from the beginning that the relationship he had with Katie was not the one he had hoped for. But none the less he had managed it drag over the years. The relationship was no joy ride for sure. They had their pretty bad share of downs more than the ups. But still somehow they managed to row the boat. And it was no doubt that to make the relationship survive most of the efforts were put in by Jensen. He used to fly from his shooting locations to hers just to have a glimpses of her. Planning pretty surprises , Taking her out on a vacation , being by her side on worst days. Jensen did it all. He did it enough, actually he did more than enough.  
Katie on the other hand acted like Jensen owed his love to her giving him only apathy. Jensen could never remember her cry when he was hurt. Not once he could remember her coming to him because he needed help. Katie never showed her soul raw , vulnerable which desired for him just him.  
Switching from his thought Jensen increased the voice of the music in the car. Rock music. One thing that he had taken from his character Dean Winchester over the years was shoving it down and playing cool.  
" Hey could you lower the voice Jens ! Talking something important with Tracy !" Jensen saw Jared in the rear view mirror mouthing to him.  
Jensen lowered the voice a little but just as couple of moments passed the sound of music blasted again through the cars...almost smashing the glass windows.  
" ENJOY BUDDY !" Jensen shouted so that he could be heard.  
" Lets make this ride worthwhile !" He said again. Jared sighed thinking somethings' never change.  
Jared cut the call and put his hand in between the two front seat reaching for the music player. He himself lowered the volume.  
Jensen raised hands but before he could back get back to his loud music He heard Jared say , " Tracey said to keep our passports in handy along with some other documents. There might me some kind of check in Snohomish county. It's just they wanna be safe and take precautions that no international Traveller brings back the disease.”  
Jensen saw Jared pulling out some documents from his backpack.  
" O' Come on ! Can't we use our superstar mojo there and get out of that as soon as we can. I mean we do have effect on people !" Jensen said with a smirk.  
Jared looked into the rearview mirror and said , " No Jensen , Tracy specifically said not to use our superstar mojo there. You know She called in for some info and said some already bigshot authorities are present there and one leak about our behavior could drag us down to the pit. And c'mon man lets be responsible citizens first !”  
Jensen said " Fine we'll do whatever they ask us to do !"  
" And you know what once this whole thing is over I' m gonna take you to the bar every night until I hook you up with someone you deserve !" Jared said out of nowhere.  
" This loud music , acting cool , not caring , not giving a damn, having literally more night stands than ever - this thing ,it's not going to work in front of me !" Jared said again.  
Jensen sighed and ran his hands through his face. He knew Jared was right but he was not going to let him up.  
" Shut up man ! I am trying to get some sleep now so please don't start again with your philosophy lectures."  
Jensen said shutting him out once again.

( Late evening )

Finally they had reached the county. True to the words there was strict checking going at the border of the county. Not that there were any vehicles except their and the cops, but they were expecting a through check before venturing into their own country.

As they reached the check post , Jensen lowered his window glass and asked , " Good evening officers ! What can we do for you ?"  
The officer smiled and asked about there whereabouts. From where they came and where they were headed.  
But before they could do anything they were sitting in a hospital waiting room probably Snohomish county medical center being checked on a safe side.  
The hospital was silent at this hour of night. A few people here and a few people there.  
The hospital corridor was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach. The walls were light mongolia and scraped at places where probably hundreds of trolleys had bumped into them. The pictures of walls were cheap prints of uplifting scenes.  
" Jensen Ackles ?" He heard his name being called. The sister who called him was wearing scrubs and wearing simple mask and gloves. Although she was not covered from head to toe but she was covered enough.

Jensen had never been so furious before. All he wanted was to be home as soon as he could but here he was stuck in some testing center . He sat on the hospital bed.  
The exam room was simple. It was a curtained cubicle examination room with tile polystyrene ceiling. There were curtains separating him from other patients. Other than that there was nothing else to look at. He could hear moans from adjacent bed and was glad that there was something separating him. It meant he didn't have to engage with whoever it was to show any sympathy he didn't feel.

" Your blood pressure's just fine. Why don't you just wait here for for a couple of moments so I can test you real quick and you are free to go ?" The nurse said.  
Jensen was not concerned . The nurse was in mid 20's. Although she kept her professional front up Jensen knew that she was a fan girl. He knew that the nurse was a fan girl. He had seen many of them to identify even without letting them on.  
The nurse headed towards the door  
" Hey sister, I was wondering if you are wearing enough PPE( personal protection equipment ) ? I mean I care about you but more than that I care about myself about not getting the disease from a health care worker ! "  
Jensen said that with a soulless grin on his face. He couldn't believe he just said that. If Jared was in the same room he could have literally murdered him.  
The nurse wasn't expecting this at all. She was at the loss of words.  
Jensen knew he had to apologize so robotically he raised his one hand to clear the matter. But before saying anything he heard a female voice.  
" It's sufficient clothing for her as well as you !"  
The girl said. The voice was unexpected with an agreeable hint of huskiness and with a power more than her fragile body would suggest. An educated voice , a disciplined one.  
" Why don't you get a check on other ones on this floor ? I will handle this one !" The girl said wearing mask and gloves as she entered Jensen's room.  
The doctor had a posture of soldier. Every step she took was precise and purposeful. She smiled in a cold and distant way as professionals do. Due to the mask on her face Jensen could only see her eyes. They were brown with hues of golden. These eyes ...they were beauty. Her almond shaped eyes were devoid of any make-up and slight dark circles were seen under them. Her Hair was a messy bun a few strands of hair here and there out of the place.  
Jensen could never relax under her tired but beautiful face. His heart fluttered as the doctor neared him.  
The lady doctor picked up Jensen's file from the table. "Jensen Ackles coming from Vancouver heading to Seattle ! " She read lightly.  
She went near the drawer and took out a testing kit.  
" Open !" She said and in no time took a sample from his throat.  
She packed it properly in a test tube and kept it aside.  
She took another one and said , " Look up !" And again in no time she took a sample from Jensen's nose.  
She packed it too and gave them to another nurse that was standing 4 feet away from her.  
" Why don't you wait in a private ward... it's on the upper floor just above this !" Saying this the doctor made her way towards the door.  
" I am sorry !" She heard Jensen saying. Within no time she half turned.  
" I am not the one you should be apologizing to Mr. Ackles !" She said with a very different sparkle in her eyes. She noticed the way his eyebrows raised a centimeter or two and lined in between was a shock in his eyes. Maybe nobody had back answered to him like this. Suddenly the light in the room caused her eyes to turn into honey and glazed like a hundred shades of golden. They were warm and oh so addictive.  
" I'll let you know when we have the results !" With that she left.  
Jensen got up from his place and made his way towards the private ward. Inside the private ward the atmosphere was completely different. The air had perfumed scent and the seats were plush. Every surface was dustless. There were vases of flowers and beautiful frame pieces hanging on the walls.  
Jensen laid down on his bed thinking about how rude he had become now-a- days. He shut his eyes just to escape the world for sometime.  
But as soon as he shut his , another set of eyes popped in his mind. They were hers. Never in his life Jensen had noticed someone's eyes like this. He remembered every small detail of them.  
' What's happening to you Ackles ? He said to himself. They were just another pair of eyes. You can't go head over heels just for that. You gotta have something more than that.' He was thinking to himself when suddenly her heard his friend's voice .  
" Hey ! You holding up okay ?" Jared asked Jensen.  
"Yeah !" Jensen replied sitting up on his bed. " The doctor just took my swabs !" Jensen said again.  
" Ohh yeah ! She also took mine. Sweet girl I must say." Jared said. Jensen's eyes lit up. Jared talked to her. He must know her name. Jared continued, " Anyways I talked to Tracy through the hospital phone since all over belongings are in the car. I told her to inform our families about this little detour through hospital !" Jared looked at Jensen not paying attention to his words.  
" Hey buddy ! You listening to me ?" Jared asked snapping a few times in front of Jensen's face.  
" Yeah ! Yeah ! Tracy , families, the delay...I got it. Hey do you know what was the name of the doctor ?" Jensen asked with an urgency in his words.  
A big smile crept on Jared's face.  
" Dude , I get it she's attractive ,qualified and..." Jared was about to say something when Jensen said " Beautiful ". Jared was shocked hearing that.  
" Yeah beautiful but I was kinda expecting hot !"  
Jensen looked at Jared with confusion. " Why do you think I would call her hot and not beautiful. C'mon man this is not my one night stands ! I was genuinely Interested in her. I don't sleep with every woman I am attracted too ! You think of me that low brother ?"  
Jared didn't want to create any misunderstanding so he said , " No Jensen no , I just thought that you and a doctor you met an half an hour ago wouldn't just work out at this time !"  
Jensen dipped his head on his chest.  
" It's not like I am forcing anything Jared but what's the harm If I wanted to know more about her !" Jensen said.  
Jared gave up and said " Do whatever you want Jen's just be careful because if it doesn't end well It's going to be awkward. And plus we are public figures and you gotta keep in mind that. "  
Jared was right. You both were quite popular in your world. And at times you were followed like hell. So probably it was not a very good idea.  
" Anyways ! How are you roaming around here ? Aren't they following social distancing and quarantine protocol here ?" Jensen asked Jared.  
" No Actually I talked with her and she said that the rapid testing kit we took at the check post came out negative so we do not need to worry. And there are no active cases in this county as of now. The disease is almost gone, It's just that She wants to be double safe cause we are coming from another country least to say.  
And besides that probably she knows that we are actors so on this corridor it's just you and me !"  
Jensen nodded accepting what Jared said.  
" It was actually nice to see a girl react normally seeing us . " Jared said.  
Jensen smiled at the mention of the mystery girl.  
" Hey I am going to search for a washroom and freshen up." Jensen said getting up from his bed and getting out if the room.

During his walk back to his room. Jensen saw a room with a door half open and he could hear laughter coming from inside it. He knew that voice somewhere. It was just as addictive as her eyes. Jensen went near the room and peeked inside.  
The sight was innocently cute. A little girl with masks and tube attached to her body was sitting on her lap and there was laughter and giggles everywhere. Her voice was so free and pure and childish despite her adult years. It came to Jensen's ear as tickles and bounce.  
" So now you know darlin ! There are plenty of fish in the sea but you gotta wait for your Nemo !" She said.  
The little girl asked " But how will you know that he is the Nemo ?"  
The doctor pinched the little girls nose very gently and said.  
" You know he will stare at you secretly. He will stare at you untill you turn to him. And when you look into his eyes let them be unknown it would be like all the walls that you have built around you just collapsed and collapsed for good. And when you look at him you would feel that you haven't found a person , you have found your home ! " She said looking out of the window. These words just flowed out of her mouth like honey. As if she was waiting for her home.  
Suddenly coming out from her trans she heard the little girl say ,  
" Does that mean that the man starting at you from the door is your Nemo ?" Kavya was shocked. What was the little girl talking about. She turned her head towards the door and saw Jensen. A little blush formed on her cheeks as she became aware of the surroundings.  
Jensen also became aware about what he was doing and he started looking everywhere except towards you.  
Awkward !  
The little girl climbed down from her lap and said " Wait I' ll ask him myself !" Kavya's eyes froze... No..No...this could be very much embarrassing.  
Please kid , Don’t do this…  
" Wait Chloe !" Kavya said but the deed was done.  
"Are you kavya's Nemo ?" The little girl asked holding Jensen's knee .  
Kavya ??? That’s a different name….  
" Wh... What ? " Jensen asked confused.  
" Are you her Nemo ? Because you were staring her like one !"  
Kavya sat up from your chair and went towards Chloe. She stooped down to her level and said , " You Missy are going to your bed and taking your meds..before a long beauty sleep. Okay ?"  
Damn she is good with kids….  
The little girl asked Kavya to come near because she wanted to whisper something in Kavya’s ear. So Kavya went near her.  
" You know what, I guess you have found your Nemo !" She whispered and giggled.  
Kavya now could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. By now they must be beyond attractive rosiness. And she had no where to hide.  
‘ I need to bury my head somewhere' ~ Kavya thought.  
Kavya picked up the little girl and turned to Jensen.  
" Do you mind waiting for a few minutes . I'll just drop her and be back in no time !" She said and waited for his response.  
She's soft spoken too…  
"Yeah sure !! Don't worry take your time !" Jensen said getting out of there way.  
Jensen went inside and sat on one of the chairs in the room. He couldn't help but think about Kavya. She was a different kind. He had met girls before. But they were always kind of fangirling around him. Dropping everything they did just to pay attention to him. For the first time in years he felt treated like a normal man. And he kind of missed that. He couldn't help but also think that she could have been rude with him with the little stunt that he pulled in the exam room. But she wasn't. On the other hand she was quite polite.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Jared's noise , " Hey man what are you doing here ? I have been waiting for you ever since. And whose room is this ?" Jared asked.  
Just then Kavya entered saying , " Hey I'm sorry to keep you waiting ! So how can I help you ?" She said sitting on her chair opposite from Jensen.  
And now was the moment. Jensen didn't know why he came here. He was here was for absolutely nothing. He just heard Kavya's voice and couldn't help but stop by. So he looked at Jared if Jared could say something.  
And Jared had this classic old look saying , ' Don't look at me man , you bought this on yourselves.'  
Kavya looked at them expecting something. But nothing came out from neither of them.  
" I was asking when would we get the test results ! You know we have to head to our homes as early as possible and we can't do it if we are stuck here !" Jensen snapped.  
Jared kicked his feet.  
What an egoistical personality….  
" It's still 1 hour to go for your results. And besides the results won't be stopping you." Kavya said putting some of her things in drawer.  
" What do you mean ?" Jared asked.  
Oohh he is the nice guy out of two..!!  
" You know right ! You have to cross the Snohomish river to get to the city...the Bridge's broken...So you are stuck in county until tomorrow morning. " Kavya said...  
Jared just face palmed . This was going to be a long journey.  
" Thank you Doctor !" Jared said motioning Jensen to get up.  
" I guess we have to make arrangements for the night then ! We'll take your leave ! Come on Jen's !"  
They both got up from their seats and we're leaving.  
" Hey !! You know what you won't get any place to live ! The whole hotels , motels , home stays are being sanitized so none of them are open for tourist today . Why don't you just let me keep you for the night here and you can leave tomorrow morning !"  
Jared said , " No no it's fine we will come up with something !"  
"Yeah ! You don't have to worry !" Jensen repeated the same.  
But Kavya was stubborn , " No don't mind but this hospital is more safe than the hotels out there and it's not like we don't have room. And I promise no one would turn to your room to get your autograph !"  
Holy crap ! She knows who you are ! What a way to make an impression Ackles...  
" If you insist then it's fine !" Jensen said.

The boys thanked Kavya and started to leave. Suddenly Jensen turned behind told Jared to continue and that he will be back in a minute.  
He stood at the other side of the table from you.  
" Hey ! I just wanted to apologise..."  
Jensen said.  
Kavya looked up and said , "Again ?" She asked.  
" Yeah again , but for good this time ! I 'm sorry...for being such a brat. Just not having the best time of my life."  
Kavya smiled...  
Ohh good ! That smile ...That damned smile...  
"It's fine Jensen ! Not everyday is a good day ! "  
Jensen ran a hand through his hair and said , " So we are good ! Right ?" He asked again .  
Kavya didn't understand exactly that with what in his mind he was asking it but she said , " Umm ! Yeah..we are good !"  
Jensen felt relieved , " Thank you Dr. Kavya ! It was nice meeting you !"  
Kavya nodded and with that Jensen took her leave....  
" Jensen ..." He heard her Calling him.  
That voice....how smoothly it flows...  
" A word of advice ! Even though you explain what you are going through; sometimes , no.. almost all the time the world doesn't give a shit ! The world's quite shitty believe me. So don't give them more reasons for giving you more of bad days !"  
Jensen looked towards you....And smiled..." Point taken !" He said.  
" And hey ..also...I like the new name-NEMO !"  
And within no time...Kavya turned from pink to red.  
Jensen left smiling seeing Kavya blush...  
Was he actually trying to hit on Kavya...  
No why would he.. he was a celebrity..and Kavya....Kavya was just a doctor.  
With all the things that she had seen in her field untill now...kavya had this immense ability to calm herself down. So she was not the most reactive person...neither when she saw something that made her smile..nor when she saw something that made her mad...  
So it was quite difficult for people to make her out..  
She somehow knew that Jensen was trying to hit on her.. but for all practical reasons and purposes..she gave herself a sheepish smile and told that it was nearly impossible and that she should focus on her work...


	2. The complicated friend zone

They say once you have mastered the art of living alone you are ready for the company of others . That doesn't make it easy though !

Kavya sat in her cabin alone reading a particular book. She was done for the day. And probably done with this city. Most of the patients that she had screened here in the last 15 days thought that she was a permanent doctor here.

No she wasn't. She wasn't even a permanent resident of the United States. She was legal citizen yes...but her work dragged her all over the globe. She worked with a leading health organization specifically in the department of international spread of diseases.  
The last 6-7 months were physically as well as emotionally draining for her. But finally they were successful in containment of the disease.

The vaccine was still a long way but still the disease was now on the verge of elimination.

Before the Snohomish county she was working in the other nation's researching and getting statistics about the disease . She helped in establishment of clinics or hospitals at the borders just to stop the international spread. And this is what she was doing right now. This county was almost on the border of Canada and United States. She was checking the statistics here and was training the professionals for screening etc.  
After about a month of roaming here and there she was satisfied that with the virus being eliminated. There was no other new mutation found of the same.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A nurse had came with the test results. He handed them to her and left. 

( Jensen's room )

Jensen was drinking coffee with his friend Jared. True to words the doctor had said , there was not a single hotel and motel in the area that would take them for the night. The cops also went with the idea of spending the night at the medical center since there was no other option. They were in the middle of conversation when they heard a knock..  
" Can I come in ?" Kavya asked from behind the door.  
Jensen tidied himself straight way and Jared laughed.  
" Yeah...Yeah.. common in !" Jensen said.  
" Got your reports back ! As we predicted you have tested negative."

The boys heaved a sigh of relief. Although they knew nothing was wrong with them hearing it from a doctor's mouth felt different.

Kavya continued ," But I must warn you. Even though everything is alright it's better to follow the social distancing protocol once you reach home. Wash your hands frequently, Take some immunity boosting supplements and since you guys travel a lot , last but not the least follow proper hygiene."

" We will doctor ! Thank you for your co-operation " Jared said.

" Yes thank you and again sorry for my rude behavior doctor....." Jensen said.

Jared and kavya looked at him..." Your name...it's different..it's even slight difficult for me to pronounce ..." Jensen said.

" Kavya , The name's Kavya. It's Indian." Kavya said.

" Indian... that's exotic...So here for job ?" Jensen asked her trying to get more info.

Kavya smiled , " Actually I'm half American. So a legal citizen here ! Anyways...I take your leave. Hope you have a good sleep. And before you say anything more creepier than exotic ....good night Jensen !"

Everybody laughed and Kavya shut the door.  
Kavya was walking through the corridors but now she was more than sure that Jensen was trying to hit on her. He was actually the most handsome man Kavya had ever met. The perfect height , the masculine features , those green eyes and the freckles.

That perfect freckles.....

But Kavya knew better. She knew he was celebrity and she was doctor. They would never fit. Moreover he would get a much much better girl than her.  
Who knows maybe he was talking about a short fling. You never know what's in the mind of those celebrities.  
Kavya kept her cool and returned to her office. She knew probably 2 days from now Jensen even won't remember her. And it was her last day here today...  
So all in all the story had ended even before it started.

Kavya opened her messy bun and let her dark thick hair fall through her back. She locked the door behind her and plopped on her chair.  
She was finally done with this one. Her tiredness had started equating to insanity. Last few days were insane..just travelling from one country to another not thinking about jet lag and working almost 20 hours a day.

Now she would love to temporarily dislocate her spirit from her body as if she could ask God to take her spirit out for sometime so that her souls go wherever they go to zen.  
Kavya was a fairly brave person...She was. But sometimes she just didn't wanna feel the process of recovery all over again. She knew she will wake up fine the next morning. But it was the simple level of worn-outness that hurt.

The hot chocolate she had ordered from the cafeteria came and she went towards the balcony.  
Whenever she used to look at the night sky she always used to remember what her father said...  
' When the night comes, look heavenward and be willing to see that the stars still shine for their Dawn will come !'  
God she missed her parents. Life had become kinda lonely after they passed.  
For the first time in her life she found herself alone. She sat alone terrified of the darkness. Her mother was not there to soothe her nor her father was their to tell her stories. It was just her in a strange place with a strange world.

Kavya didn’t know when , but she found herself sleeping on her chair in the office around midnight. Her back ached a little which was not surprising because of the position that she was sleeping in. She removed her reading glasses which were still on her eyes and with squinted eyes tried to look at the clock. Probably it was something after midnight. She had left the door to balcony open owing to which some cold breeze flew through her room. And it felt good. Keeping her glasses and the book aside she took one pillow from behind her back and placed it on the table. Further dimming the lights than before she let herself fall on the soft pillow allowing herself to sleep again but this time in a more comfortable position.

( Jensen’s room)  
“ Seriously man , that was your pick up line ?” Jared said laughingly. “ You are exotic !” He again said barely able to complete his sentence because of his laughter. “Shut up Jared , It was the only thing I could come up with !” Jensen said knowing that he sucked. And he sucked big time. And with Jared continuously laughing in his background he was unable to think coherently. “ You are out of your Game Ackles !” Jared said.  
“ Why don’t you get some sleep buddy ! It’s already past midnight” Jensen said driving Jared forcibly out of his room. Jared put on his bitch face and said , “ Somebody’s a sore loser !” Jensen looked at Jared with shocked eyes. Jared finally raised his hands giving up and said , “ Alright I am heading to my room!”

Jensen locked the door behind him and poured himself a glass of water. He went near the small window in his room and opened it. It was pitch black outside. The night had fallen like a Black Velvet blanket draining the colors to grey and then nothing at all. He remembered the whole day. You walking into the exam room , your commanding yet gentle and subtle voice. God !! He couldn’t get you out of your mind.

Jensen rested his butt on the small platform of the window . He never believed in love at first sight. Wait was it love. Love is very strong word. Let’s called it attraction. But Jensen knew ; As soon as he met kavya, she was the one. The one he would spend his days thinking about. The one he would spend his nights dreaming about. 

Tomorrow morning he was sure to talk to her in good way and see if he could get any contact information. He would really like to talk to you after he was done with this place. And if not he knew where to find her. Snohomish was literally a 2 hour drive from his set. How difficult could it get. 

No he was not going to be any creep stalker. He was raised better than that. It was just that he wanted to give this …. .what should he call it.. relationship ? Naah She had barely talked to him…..Friend ??....Naah you barely knew each other… Oo for God’s sake…whatever it was he just wanted to give it a try.

( Morning )

Jensen laid half awake on his bed. He never fully slept. He was thinking. He was overthinking. What if today was the last time he sees Kavya ? What if Kavya refuses to share her phone number or email. What if Kavya thinks he is a creep. As soon as the first Sunray came peeking through his window he was up. His first thought was coffee ! Would he be able to get coffee here ? This was a hospital ! There should be a cafeteria ! He wore his shoes and switched off his room lights. He walked through the corridors and went to Jared's room. Very lightly he opened the door , in case Jared was sleeping he didn’t want to wake him up. And true to his thought his friend was sleeping peacefully. Jensen closed the door behind him and thought to himself that he was alone in the search mission of a coffee machine.

After finally 10-15 minutes of wandering Jensen finally found a coffee machine on the ground floor. He was getting his coffee when he felt some eyes staring at him. It was not unusual to him. He was after all a successful actor. And he had the looks that could stop anyone in track. Jensen was totally used to this feeling , the sudden pause in person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give away. It didn’t help that he was so modest with it , It made girls fall for him even more.

Despite all the opportunity that came his way he preferred to be one woman man who prized genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high heels. Maybe that was the reason he had been so honest in a not so honest relationship with Katie. But that was over now. Jensen knew he had Changed in the last few months. He had a few one night stands which he never had. But since he saw Kavya , he was ready to put that all behind.  
Yes he was handsome , alright ! But he was beautiful inside.

Jensen got his cup fully filled and smiled at the staff behind him. Suddenly he saw the nurse with whom he had behaved rudely yesterday. So without nearing them he mouthed sorry towards her. He knew he had to apologize to her. And without even saying anything the nurse smiled and nodded her head signaling that it was fine. Jensen made his way through the stairs. He felt good after the apologies.

Once he reached the floor he couldn’t help but March himself towards Kavya’s room. It was quite early he knew and she would most probably be sleeping but he just had to had a glimpse of her.

Jensen reached the room and pushed the door slightly. He hissed at the slight screeching noise made by the door. So he stopped it through half way.  
Kavya was peacefully sleeping in a rather  
uncomfortable position. She rolled slightly in her sleep. Her features were very much softer in sleep. The lines that usually creased her eyebrows were now absent giving her a youthful appearance. She looked peaceful. Kavya turned again and pulled over a small plush sized wrap around over her shoulders.

“ I told her that your are her Nemo ! But she won’t listen !” Jensen heard a small girl's voice coming from behind him. He turned around to look at her but the kid even though sick had an energy of a bounce ball. Without noticing Jensen she ran towards Kavya and started waking her up. 

“ Oh God , If she knows that I was staring at her this wouldn’t probably end well !” Jensen thought. So when Kavya was half awake Jensen walked away from her room. He didn’t want any other awkward incidents from now on.

“ Look Kavya ! I told you yesterday that he was your Nemo ! But you won’t believe me. Now he is again staring at you just the like you told me !” the 8 or probably 9 year old kid said with excitement.  
“ Good morning princess ! Are'nt you such a bouncy ball in the morning !” Kavya said rubbing her eyes. “ Why don’t you look at him…look at him the way he is staring you ?” Chloe asked again. Kavya now fully awake became aware , “ Who's staring Chloe ?” She asked looking towards the door to find no one. “ There's nobody there !” Kavya said again. Chloe looked surprised. She followed her gaze towards door to find no-one there. “ Why don’t you go to your bed ! The sister must be waiting for you with your breakfast ! And I will swing by there soon…” Kavya said thinking that Chloe's mind must have made up some story. “ No he was there ! Your prince charming…Your Nemo!” Chloe said sadly , unhappy that the big girl wasn’t believing a single word she said. Kavya knew Chloe was sad but she couldn’t encourage such behavior. 

After getting ready for the morning , Kavya went downstairs. She needed to instruct the staff about the protocols to be followed. It was her last day here. She had gathered a group 2-3 nurses and another doctor . There was single doctor working in a small county like this. Kavya felt sad knowing the amount of burden on her shoulders but she always knew that women are actually in the front lines in most of the difficult tasks.  
“ So guys remember you have to check twice ! The rapid test at the check post . So once the officers there inform you about some one coming from the other side of the boundary one of the nurses goes there with all the PPE she could muster up . The rapid test kit gives result in about 15 minutes. If the results come out positive you call and warn the hospital here for the required preparation. But if the test is negative you still get the people here for a confirmatory testing.” Kavya said sipping her coffee.  
“ The pandemic is as good as over but still we have to be cautious up to some time. We don’t want another wave to hit again. And seeing how the first One hit United States , you guys definitely don’t need a second one. Doctor Smith if you find anything suspicious in a test , and by suspicious you know what I mean , seal the area immidiately . Track the person , where he had been to in the last 14 days , who he met , where he stayed , where he ate everything. If we can track the index case it’s plausible to controll it. Right ?” Kavya had finished her work. The staff nodded and they went for their respective work.

Dr. Smith came near her and said , “ Thank you for bearing with us these last 2 weeks !” Kavya kept her hand on her shoulders and they both walked side by side. “ Don’t thank me about that. It was my work ! Why don’t we get a cup of coffee while I am still here ?” Kavya said and the other fellow doctor obliged.

( Kavya's office )

“So where to from here ?” Dr. Smith asked Kavya . “ Aahh they are sending me to Austin to unwind. As they quote.” Kavya said. Dr. Smith was not sure about How Austin city can help to unwind but who was she to question. But Kavya knew . Her job for the control of Pandemic was over. So now untill something dangerous arises again she 'll probably work as a normal doctor in Austin. They might even have a job ready for her there. And the unwinding part , they always booked some spa appointments , some yoga centres , some therapists for the officials to actually unwind.

Both the ladies were continuing their conversation when they heard a knock on the door. It was Jensen.  
Suddenly Kavya remembered her morning  
conversation with Chloe. Why was Chloe so adamant on Jensen staring at her through the door. No that can’t be possible. Anyways he is out today. I am out today. Different paths so no problem.

“ Earth to Kayva” her colleague said shaking her hands. Jensen loved the way Kavya suddenly zoned. Could she be thinking about me ? He thought. When he suddenly heard , “ Yeah Mr. Ackles ?”

“ Actually we are leaving ! The road's open. So we are headed home in Austin. Thank you for your assistance last night.” Kavya shuddered at the thought that Jensen was going to Austin. She just hoped that Dr. Smith doesn’t tell Jensen about her Austin plans.  
Oohh Good please no…let Dr. Smith be quite…  
Suddenly they heard the pager ring. It was Dr. Smith's. She took their leave. And Kavya exhaled thanking God.  
Jensen was thankful that he found his new found love…no not love new found attraction alone for his last 5 minutes.

Kavya said , “ Welcome !” This was it. This was probably going to be the end of conversation. But Jensen wanted something more. He couldn’t leave without knowing something about her.

“ Kavya … Is it okay If I call you that ?” Kavya suddenly became anxious on Jensen entering her room alone. It wasn’t like she was scared of him but she wasn’t in mood to be with involved with someone now. “ It’s fine …No problem !” Kavya said stiffening in her seat. “ Do you mind sharing your mobile number ?” Jensen asked. He stopped where he was , seeing that he was making her uncomfortable. It would be his last intention to the girl in front of him getting uncomfortable because of him  
Kavya put a strand of hair behind her ears. She cleared her throat and said , “ Jensen I know where this is going . And I am sure that you are a very nice man. But this wouldn’t end well !” Jensen wasn’t sad by what Kavya said. Instead he was amazed by how clearly she could put her thoughts. 

Damn he wasn’t going to leave her just like that.  
He came forward and sat on her opposite side. He rubbed his hands and said. “ I know probably it’s not a good idea to ask for a number when you have met less than 24 hours before. But how bad can it be ! Don’t worry Kavya let’s just be friends. I promise I won’t do anything that you won’t like !” Jensen said speaking calmly.  
Jensen continued, “ I will be honest with you or else hold my tongue. It goes against my nature to decieve. For me trust is important . So I promise you that I will tell you whatever my heart feels and If I err out or do something you wouldn’t want me to do , I will correct myself.” 

Wow..this was different Kavya thought. She had never heard those kind of honest words from a guy. Jensen’s honest eyes bored into Kavya’s trying to convince her that he was not lying. However Kavya still found it hard to believe. He had been honest and telling but Kavya wondered why couldn’t she believe him right now. His quivering lower lip begged her to believe him , her mind knew that he was a honest guy, Her heart knew that he wasn’t lying but her gut somewhere told her that she wasn’t ready for this.

Taking a deep breathe she took a prescription pad from the table and wrote her number. She handed it to Jensen and said , “ Don’t make me regret it !”

Jensen had a victorious smile on his face as he replied , “ Never !” And as I said , we will be friends at first and let’s see how things unfold. I promise , I won’t look at you any other way !” Kavya nodded.

Kavya now knew that Jensen was headed towards Austin. She was going to be in Austin. But she didn’t reveal that to him. It would be too much information. And if Jensen knew that she was in Austin , he wouldn’t be late in asking her out for a coffee.  
So instead she smiled and said , “ I guess it’s time for you to head out!” Kavya held her hand out professionally before Jensen just for a hand shake. “ If you have any trouble , you know where to find me now !” Kavya said purposefully letting him believe that she was going to be in this county for a long period of time. And Jensen had no reason for not believing her. Though this place was far away from Austin it was quite near to his work place. And he thanked Lord for that.  
Saying their final good byes Jensen left.

( In the car )

“ So how was it ? Made any progress ?” Jared asked Jensen from the shotgun seat when Jensen plopped behind him.  
Jensen laughed and said , “ Kavya said this probably wouldn’t end well for both of us ! Cause apparently she thinks I am a big guy and she won’t fit in my world I guess !” Jensen said.  
“ It’s always like that man ! I even gave a hint to you yesterday ! Sorry man …It had to end even before it started.” Jared said consoling his best friend.  
“ Who says it ended ! Jensen showed him the prescription paper .  
Jared looked at it surprise. “ You dog ! How did you convince her ?” Jared asked.  
Jensen replied , “ Just friends as of now !” Jensen said with a victorious grin on his face. ‘As of now’ he repeated those words in his mind again.  
And finally the following journey was not going to be filled with depressive thoughts anymore….


	3. Awkward in Austin

Kavya was different. Jensen thought to himself. If there would be any other girl in place of Kavya whom he had asked her contact number she would be head over heels for him. But not Kavya . Jensen had a slight hint that maybe for some moment she must have thought about him but at the end she was concerned about his and her careers separately. It was a long time any girl had treated him like that. 

Kavya seemed like an established independent girl . She had built her own life and it looked quite successful. She would never ever rely on her partner to create an image for her. These things they were visible in the first meet only. There was a steadiness to her. As if all the storms in the world were a whispering breeze to her. She was kind and clever and that’s why people were attracted to her. There was nothing “ princess” about her though , Just fierce independence accompanied by a perfect amount of motherliness. She was confident, carrying around her the air of warrior. 

“ Wake up , Sleeping beauty !” Jensen heard and he felt someone shaking him. “ Yeah…Yeah…I am up !” Jensen said. “ C'mon we gotta flight to catch.” Jared said with a phone in his hand. “ Hey !! Tracy..Yeah We are at the Seattle airport !....” Jensen could hear Jared speaking in background. He came out of car and started stretching his legs. He couldn’t remember when he fell asleep …Oh Yeah ! he was thinking about Kavya. A smile crept on his face as he pulled out the luggage from the trunk. 

“ Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki ?” A man came from behind . By the way he dressed he looked like an airport official. “ Yeah !” Jensen said looking at him. “ Yeah Tracy he is here !” Jared said speaking to Tracy over phone. Surely Tracy was a life saver.  
“ Follow me…let’s check you in for the next Austin flight !” The man said . And the supernatural actors couldn’t be more happy. They followed the man and in no time they were sitting in a business class of plane that would take them to their home.

( Snohomish county medical centre )

Hey Maggie !  
How are you ? It’s been quite long ! Hope you and your family are doing well in Austin. Just saw one of your books yesterday on Amazon. Made me fill with pride. Looks like you are more successful than you ever imagined to be. God bless you future endeavours.  
Anyways I'm sending this mail just to notify you that I am in Austin for the next week. If you are still around there maybe we could catch up sometime. We never got to meet after our Africa fiasco, right ??  
So anyways if you got time , Just drop in a mail here.  
Dr. Kavya Ray  
M.D. ( Diagnostic Medicine )  
Contact number - *** **** ****

Typing this mail , Kavya hit the send button. Maggie was good friend. She had first met Maggie in The year 2014. Kavya was working in Africa at that time serving humanity in the ebola crises. Maggie was in Africa for her first solo international trip. And it was no doubt that she was stuck there. Kavya had pulled some strings and helped her get back to Austin. After that they remained in contact most of times telling each other the major developments in their life. They didn’t chat daily, it was rather monthly activity. Both of them were busy with their careers and they were a firm believer that you don’t need to chat daily to be good friends.  
“ Doc ! Your Ride's here .” One of the nurses came peeking through the door. Kavya smiled and placed her laptop in her bag and said final goodbye to her office. She instructed the driver about the belongings he needed to carry to the car. Kavya told them that she would be there in 5 minutes.  
She took out a small piece of paper from the drawer and started writing something on it. 

“ Dear Chloe ,  
Dream with the dreamers and invent the things that you never knew you had in you.  
Think with the thinkers and discover the ideas that mold who you are.  
Smile at strangers and make friends that lasts life time.  
Travel with travellers and explore a life beyond your imagination.  
Love only one and grow old with your best friend.  
Let these things bring the fire back to your soul.  
So when you look back at life you'll have no regrets.  
And you can leave this place a little better than when you find it.

Yours loving ~ Kavya”

Kavya folded the small note and proceeded towards the destined ward. The little girl was sleeping peacefully. Kavya ran her hand through her hair gently and placed the note she had written for the little girl under the glass on the side table. Very quitely she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
Saying her final goodbyes to the medical staff there , Kavya sat in the car. 

She began thinking why was suddenly Jensen Ackles the superstar was showing an interest in her. She was still quite sure that it would be a one time thing . Cause he was Jensen Ackles and she was Kavya , just Kavya !  
Kavya had seen a few episodes of Supernatural. It was great show. But she never had a time to binge watch any of the series which seemed to be the current trend now. Her work never permitted her to do that. She liked the actors but never followed them on any social media neither she was a cult follower of the show. So she had absolutely no information about Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki other than they worked on supernatural. She could stalk them now ! But she chose not to. She didn’t want to get involved. 

( Padalecki house – Austin )

“Seriously Thomas and Shep if you don’t stop with your antics now we won’t be able to celebrate grandmom's birthday. How would you like if because of some reason we we’re not able to have a party for you on your birthday ??” Genevieve said with frustration as she was not able get done with any of the work.  
It was her mother in law's 65th birthday and they had planned a family dinner tommorow at their house. But it was getting difficult for her by the passing minute. And having two kids 5 and under didn’t make it any easier. Just then the door bell rang and she heaved a sigh of relief. It was Megg, her sister-in-law. She was a life saver at times. Since Jared was out for most of the year , Megg would at times prove very handy ! 

“ You are already frustrated !” Megg said as soon as she saw Gen opening the door. Gen laughed at that and said , “ Well you try living out with those two monsters and then share the experience !”  
Gen welcomed her inside and they started discussing about the menu and the gifts. It was not a surprise party but they wanted to make it special as much as they could. 

They were in the middle of preparation when suddenly Megg’s eye popped reading one of the mail.  
“ Hey !! You okay ?” Gen said handing her the list of groceries that she needed to pick up.  
“ Umm… Yeah…It’s just….can I ask you a favor ?” Megg asked with a serious face. Gen sat down in front of her and politely asked what happened.  
Megg continued , “ I know it’s just our family dinner but do you mind if I invite one of my real close friend to it !” Gen smiled giving her a signal that she had no problem in that but just out of curiosity she asked who her friend was. Megg replied , “ You know my trip to Africa 5-6 years back that sucked big time ! This girl Kavya, She helped me back to Austin. And believed me she pulled a lot of strings for me.” Genevieve the suddenly remembered , “ Oh ! Yeah Jared's mom tried to get her for dinner a heck lot of times But I guess it didn’t happen. You guys are still in contact ?” She asked.  
Megg smiled. “ Actually we.. we’re never out. We tried to meet sometimes but her being a doctor and way too much on front lines she was literally roaming around the globe. I have never told her about Jared so she won’t fangirl at a family event don’t worry !” She said.  
Gen laughed , “ Sweetheart , if she 's close to you and if she saved Jared's sister's life then even if she fangirls' we won’t mind ! Invite her asap !” 

Megg heaved a sigh of relief and said , “ I'll just get these things from the mall ! Hey Tom , Shep you wanna accompany me ?” And both the kids jumped from their places happily.  
Megg turned to Gen and said , “ Why don’t you take some time for ourselves. We will be back shortly.”  
Saying this She left for grocery shopping with kids. 

( Late night )

Jared and Jensen finally reached Austin. As soon as they reached the parking lot they had their cars waiting for them. They bid their goodbyes when suddenly Jared turned towards Jensen and said , “ Hey man ! You remember Mom’s birthday right ? Don’t forget and be on time.”  
Jensen smiled and replied , “ Yeah , Don’t worry brother I will be on time .” Jensen said and proceeded towards his home.

Jensen never preferred to have a driver. He loved driving and thanks to his tremendous earnings he was owner of quite expensive cars. It had rained recently . The earth beneath his feet was still wet and the petrichor was still appreciable.

His home was around 45 minutes drive from airport. He started his car and then just started dreaming about his bed. He was tired now. The road that lay before him was like a tarmac ribbon ,albeit one which was worked out over long periods of time. In the centre a white line ran relatively unbroken compared to the scarred and potholed concrete.

After about 40 minutes Jensen parked his car in the garage and left the luggage in the trunk itself. He had eaten at the airport so no question of dinner. He just took a short shower changed into comfortable clothing before he crashed on the bed.  
Not setting an alarm for the next morning was his way of happiness. But before sleeping he had a work in mind that he would never forget. He opened his mobile phone and added Kavya as a contact. And soon started typing a message for her.

Hey Kavya , this is Jensen. We met at the hospital yesterday night. Hope you haven’t forgotten me by now. Just wanted say that I just reached my home safely in Austin. Hope you are having a great time there.

Text me . Good night and take care !  
Jensen hit the send button and even before confirming whether the message was delivered to Kavya or not sleep took him over.

( Midnight )

Kavya had reached Seattle airport about half an hour ago. The airport was silent at this hour of night. Luckily the ticket she was mailed could get her to Austin the next morning. It was a kind of night journey but she still preferred it as she wanted to reach her destination as early as possible.

( Morning )

The phone ringtone was rude. From the middle of the most wonderful dream Jensen was bought sharply into focus. After the initial anger passed away , Jensen’s frustration at this inanimate object increased. He breathed long and slowly and finally picked it up ! “ Hey Dad !” He said over the phone . “ Wow that's grumpy even for you !” His father said jokingly. “ No…not grumpy just was sleeping peacefully ! That’s all !” Jensen said finally getting up from his bed. “ Did you meet someone Jensen ?” His father asked straight away ! “ Why would you think that Dad ?” Jensen asked shocked. “ It feels like days since you have that you slept peacefully !” Jensen’s dad pointed out.  
“ No..No..dad nothing of that sorts..just was tired !” Jensen replied. He didn’t want anybody to know as of now. Cause it was still kinda one sided relationship. Well his last relationship was also kinda one sided but the major difference here was that he was not being taken advantage of in the recent one. They further talked for sometime and then Jensen said that he would come to visit them tomorrow. With that the call ended and Jensen sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes. He tried to recollect himself before proceeding for any work. He then remembered Jared's mom birthday ….He needed to pick a nice gift for her today afternoon. And then he remembered texting Kavya…Oohh she must have replied by now. He once again took his phone in his hands and checked for any new messages. There were plenty.  
He scrolled and scrolled but became sad after he didn’t find her msg. ….Must have been busy…. He told himself. After a few more minutes he went for a nice long shower.

( Airport )

“ Hey beautiful !” Maggie said as she saw her friend approaching towards the parking area.A smile crept on both of their faces.  
Maggie and Kavya both hugged. Kavya asked Maggie ,“ It’s been ages. Have you gained some more inches ?”Maggie was a tall girl as compared to Kavya who was not more than 5’4 with slim to moderate figure.  
“ I literally look like a highschool girl in front of you !” Kavya said again. 

They both loaded the luggage inside the car and Maggie proceeded towards the hotel. Maggie insisted Kavya that she stay with them for her stay in Austin.  
Maggie usually lived in California but for the last few days she had been staying at her Parent's house in Austin. She generously offered her to stay with them. Her elder brother's room were non – occupied since ages and besides her mother and father would love to have Kavya over. But Kavya had generously declined. 

The friends stopped Midway for coffee and breakfast.  
“ So what brings you to Austin ? I hope we are not in danger !” Maggie asked. Kavya replied , “ No …No…none like that. Just that they've got a job here for me In Texas state medical centre for the time being. For the time being means unless another emergency arises.”  
“ Ohh my God ! That’s great news we could be so close now ! So have you figured out where you are going to live..I mean you can’t permanently live in hotel. I guess we start house hunting tommorow itself. Then we can even decorate your house…Ohh my gosh..I have even figured out your interiors !” Maggie said excitingly. “ Earth to Meggs! We will do this one day at a time ! I hope the hotel that I stay in serves good dinner. This last place I have been literally living on PBJ.” Kavya said. She continued “ Ohh speaking of Austin , I just have to reply to some text !” Kavya said remembering last night . 

She opened her mobile and started seeing the texts there were some mails from her work place , some about the future work place and some about the hotel that she would be staying in. And then there was this message from Jensen , It made her heart skip a beat. Kavya read her whole message with a blush forming on her cheeks.  
She started to reply , 

“ Hey Jensen , Sorry for a late reply ! It’s good to hear that you have reached your home safely in Austin. Hope you and your family have good days ahead.  
~Kavya. 

“You found a boyfriend or what ?” Maggie asked as she poured sugar in her coffee. Kavya raised her head and said , “ No it’s just a guy I met few days ago. I was so not in for it. But he was very adamant and took my phone number none the less ! He's an actor ! I will not disclose the show but he was nice overall. But I would never fit with him. “ Kavya said as she took a sip from her cup. 

“ I will not fit with him is an excuse Kavya ! Just admit you are still not over that Africa thing !” Kavya took deep breathes as she heard her friend talking , “ Maybe she was right." Kavya thought to herself.

“ Maybe you should give him a chance. He seems like a nice guy !” Megg said. Kavya laughed at that and said , “ You haven’t even met him !”  
Megg said , “ Sis , he adamantly took your number. The Kavya I know would have punched him literally. But you didn’t ! Speaks a lot about itself.”  
They chatted for some more time…and then Megg started to drive towards the destined hotel. 

As they reached hotel , They said their goodbye but Megg called out for Kavya and said “ Hey Kavya , Dinner’s on me today. My house. I will text you the address. Just a family dinner for my mother’s bday.”  
“ Thanks Megg , But I don’t wanna intrude on your family gatherings.” Kavya said. 

“ O.. don’t worry , You won’t ! My people are already expecting you. It’s just parents , brother's families and one more close friend !”  
Kavya accepted the invitation and then finally headed to her room for much needed sleep. 

( Evening ) 

The house looked perfectly warm and inviting. Everyone was almost ready and dinner was also ready to be served.  
Mushroom soup , bitter greens with tomatoes of the size of peas , rare roast pork as thin as paper , noodles in green sauce , Cheese that melts in your mouth served with blue grapes.  
Jensen was already here. He was actually a family now so it was not new that he was present on a family function.  
He was busy in talking to Jared's elder brother when suddenly his phone beeped. He had completely forgotten about the messages and calls he received in the afternoon.He had a lot of work today , first with lawyer and then he went to the mall to buy gift for Jared’s mother and then he hit the gym.  
He started overlooking the messages and then one msg made him sparkle like none other. He started replying to it -

'Yeah ! Me and my Family are doing fine . Thanks for asking btw. Isn’t it nice when you are surrounded by your loved ones. Anyways I had came for sort of family dinner tonight. Hope you have something fun to do this weekend to get out of that boredom place…'

He checked if anyone was looking at him. Thank God the field was clear and he could smile a little.  
“ Megg remind me to tell this friend of yours that it’s okay she saved you that time , But I would be perfectly fine if you stay in a small town in Africa , Hell even Amazon Forest is great for animals like you I have heard.” Jared said. Megg threw a pillow at him.  
" What's her name by the way ?" The oldest brother asked. " It's Kavya ! Isn't it nice and unique !" Megg replied to Jeffrey.  
Jensen’s mobile beeped again. It was Kavya.

'Haha.. Don’t worry. Actually I have a fun weekend this time. Just got invited by an old friend for dinner. So I am actually out of that dull building. Anyways just reached there .gtg. ttyl.bye '  
" Kavya ??" Jared asked shocked. " About gen's hieght. Wavy hair . Wears Spectacle. Was in Snohomish county untill yesterday ?" He continued.  
Jensen was pulled out from his thoughts when he suddenly heard the conversation.  
" Naah man , there must be some misunderstanding. I was just talking to her. She never mentioned about Austin." Jensen said.

Kavya typed her msg to Jensen as her cab pulled into the driveway. Well she was not actually lying. She was actually invited by a friend for dinner. It was just that Jensen didn’t ask the place and she didn’t tell. As simple as that. 

" Which Kavya are you talking about guys ?" Gen asked. Jared said , " We met this doctor in Snohomish and she is kinda Jensen's new crush !"  
Not a way to disclose this thing buddy...Jensen thought.

" And brother if she is the same, Never ever there would be a lucky man as you on this planet." Jared said. Jensen smiled at that and knew that Jared wasn't lying but he also knew that there was a zero possibility of this thing happening.

" Jensen's got a new crush ?? Ohh my God ? Do you have her photo ? Megg if she's the same girl , she's your good friend right?? She must have told you about him then ?" Genevieve asked going hyper. 

Suddenly Meg remembered their conversation. " He's an actor. I won't disclose the show though." She sat down on the dining table chair laughing.

Genevieve was continiously hovering Jensen with questions when Jensen calmed her down and said , " I'll tell you everything Gen but when time comes."  
And then the door bell ranged. " Why don't you take that Jens and try your luck. Maybe it will outshine everyone's today ! Who knows !" Jared said.

Jensen started walking towards the door and said , " I'm going to get it. But let's not make the new girl awkward and let's not forget that I talked with Kavya , meaning the Kavya I know and she is not in Austin." He just got to the door " I know guys she is not....." Jensen said as he opened the door.

As Jensen opened it he received the shock of his lifetime. His brain stuttered for a moment and his eyes took in more light than he expected. It was like he went on pause mode while his thoughts catch up .  
“ She is the same Kavya !" Jensen finished his sentence looking towards the figure that was standing in front of him.  
“ I thought you were at your friends house !” He asked still in shock.  
Kavya was equally shocked. She was white as a chalk. Her eyes and her mouth we’re wide open in an expression of stunned surprise.  
“ Crap !” was the only word that came out of her mouth !.....


	4. Thunderstorms And An Angry Man

But sometimes fate is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't expect it to...

It took a second or two for Kavya for the new information to sink in. Even though Jensen was standing right before her eyes , Larger than life in size. Then she felt her lips stretch into gaping grin and her eyebrows arch towards sky.

Suddenly Megg came blasting in between the two and turned to Jensen and said , " I get it Jens that you can make any girl go flat on her knees for you but let's not startle my friend here." Megg took Kavya's hand and bought her inside.

" Why Did she lie to me ?" Jensen said out loud but just for him to hear. Kavya was still calculating. Maggie....Megg her surname was Padalecki...Shucks...how come she never thought about it. Wait so was she a real sister of Jared or a cousin sister. You should have looked it over Kavya....You had all the time in the world to stalk them but you still didn't. What the hell...

"Oh! My God Kavya. What a small world." Jared said giving her a bear hug.Happiness clearly visible on his face. Jensen was really lucky man he thought to himself. Kavya looked so small in his embrace.

"So it looks like you've already met my brother Jared Padalecki and his friend Jensen Ackles. This is my mom Sheryl Padalecki and Dad George Padalecki." Megg said to Kavya introducing her to her parents and then her eldest brother and his wife and the kids.

Kavya came out from the shock and went forward to meet her parents. " A very happy birthday Mrs Padalecki !" Kavya said giving her a beautifully packed present. The gift was a beautiful paper bag with ribbons tied to it. The ribbons just gave it an adorable look. " Oo you didn't have to do that my child !" Megg's mother said giving Kavya a hug.

" No worries mam ! " Kavya said. " Mom you gotta open it now. Kavya has literally got the best choices in gift !" Megg said. Everyone looked wide eyes at her. " It okay. Like really fine. You can open it !" Kavya said to her mother. Sheryl carefully opened the ribbon and inside found a peach colored woollen clothe. Probably it's was a scarf. But when she fully took it out it was much larger in size. The whole fabric was classic peach in color with borders decorated by embroidery. The embroidery designs consisted of beautiful pink roses with some green leaves and other small designs thrown in between. The woollen clothe however felt different. It was not as thick as the woollens she had used before but at the same time it was more warmer than them.

" It's a Pashmina shawl !" Kavya said. Everyone looked confused. " Pashmina is a special kind of wool mainly from Kashmir and it's very warm as compared to the woollens we use today. And to top it it's hand dyed and hand embroidered." Kavya explained.

" It's one of the most unique gift I 've ever got ! Thank you darling." Sheryl said. Megg had a look of told you so on her face.

Jensen was admiring Kavya from distance. She wore a navy blue dress of soft satiny fabric with a semicircular high collar silk material of same color. She had coupled them with silver colored bellies that we're almost flat. The dress perfectly accentuated her curves. It was tight enough to show that she was a woman but lose enough to show that she was a lady.  
" C'mon let's get started with dinner !" Genevieve said. She and Megg went into the dining area for some last minute preparation. George and Sheryl followed them behind. So now the only people left in the living room we're Jared , Jensen and Kavya.

Jensen looked pretty mad though. Mad as flies in a fruit jar , Mad as a hippo with hernia , Mad as a monkey with migraine and mad as a Schrodinger's cat stuck forever in a box.

Kavya looked at him with an apologetic smile. She knew she had done wrong. But saying sorry in this case would be like covering a bullet holes with a band-aid.

Jared recognized the tension in the room and tried to break it. " So what brings you in here Kavya. I mean..What brings you in Austin !" Jared asked. Kavya told him about her new job here. Jensen laughed at that. " What's there to laugh Jensen ?" Kavya asked. Of all the reactions she had expected this was the least plausible ones. Jensen didn't looked at her. He looked at Jared and said , " She moved to Austin and she thought I wouldn't come to know !" Jensen said with an angry grin on his face . " What a perfect guess by an intelligent girl !" He said again and walked away.  
Kavya looked at Jared demanding help. He squeezed her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile as he guided her to the dining area.

" Your name ! It's quite different !" Gen asked Kavya. They were having dinner and just some light conversation. Kavya smiled and said, " It's Indian !" It means..." Suddenly Jensen cut her between and said , " Poetry !" Everyone turned his face towards him.  
Nice move Jensen Kavya thought. Give them more reasons to think about us...  
"Awkward" Megg said taking a sip of her wine. Gen joined her smiling. " What ?" Jensen said. " Even I thought it was different name so Just looked it over !"

Over the dinner Kavya was asked about her career and job and she answered them. Jensen was angry but more than that he was awestruck. Kavya was just 26-27 years old but she was quite on the top of her career. She was indeed that perfect kind of girl , women would love to hate. Kavya had a movie star look. Not too tall and willowy though. Her muscle definition was perfect and she walked in with a confidence of someone decade older. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure , her skin was like silk over glass. And to accompany this she had this overly intelligent brains.  
Kavya radiated intelligent beauty.

Chatting continued amongst the people untill deserts were served. Kavya liked Maggie's family. It was a long time that she had been invited over a family dinner. She had missed this. But good things don't last do they ??  
Soon it was time to leave and Kavya was already booking a cab for herself. Megg kept telling her that she would drop her but Kavya wasn't taking it. " It's already late Meggs. And don't worry my ride will be here in 5 minutes !" Kavya said after confirming her ride.

" Cancel it. I will drop you !" Jensen's voice came from behind. It was deep and it's barritone reverberated through her bones as his strong arms slides over her shoulders.

Jensen saw the fear in her face before she could hide it. Well this was different. Shock he had expected... Surprised also a possibility....but fear..this emotion was something different. Suddenly he removed his hands from her shoulders and made an apologetic manuver.  
" What's going on peeps ?" Jared came in with beer in his hands. Megg replied , " Kavya just booked her cab but Jensen's insisting her that will drop her !" Megg replied.

Jared looked at Jensen giving him a look. " What ??" Jensen said. " It's quite late and plus she's new in city ! Just want her to be home safe !" Jensen said.  
Megg liked the idea. And keeping aside all the crush and infatuation thing , she knew that Jensen was actually quite a nice man. He would never do anything wrong.

" It's okay Kavya. Go with Jens. Believe me I would worry less !" Megg said looking towards Kavya.  
And thus not Winning the argument Kavya had to give in.

After saying their goodbyes Jensen and Kavya finally proceeded towards his car.

Jensen went two steps ahead of Kavya and opened the door for her. Kavya liked this quality in men. She had always admired gentlemen. Sure enough she liked it when she split bills on a date but she loved it when some man bought her flowers. Inside this fully accomplished modern girl hid an archaic desire.  
Kavya was about to get inside the car when she heard Jensen's voice. " Kavya ?" He said. Kavya turned around to look at him. She thought this was moment when Jensen was going to confront her. So she braced herself. But instead least to her expectations something totally different popped out of Jensen's mouth. 

Jensen had his one hand on the door and now the other one rested on the roof the car. Essentially Kavya was dead trapped between him and the car. Jensen studied Kavya's eyes carefully and removed his hands from Kavya's surrounding. Kavya let out a sigh of relief.  
" Why are you so scared Kavya ?" Jensen asked. Kavya couldn't register what Jensen said. Was her body language that obvious. No no...she had trained herself to be a pretty bad ass lady. " You were scared inside and you are scared now !" He said again.  
Suddenly there was thundering in the sky that made Kavya shudder. Wow..perfect timing she thought looking up at the dark sky. Composing herself , she turned back to Jensen and said , " Why would I be scared Jensen ?".

Kavya had started breathing deeper. She bit her lower lip and her eyes were everywhere except on Jensen. Jensen moved closer to her and looked deeply in her eyes. Very softly he said without touching her , " Hey ! It's me ! I'm a good man honey ! I'm not the one to be scared of."

Kavya's breathing became softer, the pensive look melting into a soft smile as soft as the morning sunlight. Her body squirmed a little as her muscles relaxed.

There was something about this gaze of Jensen that she never found in another man. Perhaps she will never find them in another man. As if in that moment theirs souls made a bridge.

" Get inside ! Looks like a storm is on the way !" Jensen said as he ushered her inside. And soon after they were on the way home.

The black Mercedes cruised down the freeway heading south. Kavya was sitting in the the front passenger seat with so much soft leather around her that she could barely feel the 389 horsepower 6lt engine beneath her. At eighty miles per hour Kavya could barely appreciate what was surrounding them.  
" I'm sorry ! " Kavya suddenly said looking at Jensen. The silent car ride wasn't silent anymore. Jensen looked at Kavya with Surprise. " I'm sorry Jensen. I shouldn't have lied to you !" Kavya said looking towards him. The apology was sincere. Anyone could tell be looking at Kavya's eyes. Jensen suddenly had this new found hobby of studying her eyes. Apparently they spoke great depths. But when he heard Kavya apologize he got into his past...

( Jensen's flashback )

" I didn't ask for anything more . I just said I deserved an apology." Jensen said semi shouting at Katie. " Oh c'mon Jensen...one time one time I lied to you so that I could spend time with my girlfriends and you couldn't bear that !" Katie shouted.  
" I wasn't against it. I just said that I deserved to know !" Jensen shouted now. The talk that had started sophistically had turned into a full blown argument.  
" You want an apology because I was in your city and didn't let you know ?? SO LISTEN YOU WON'T GET IT JENSEN. ITS MY FUCKING LIFE AND I WILL NOT ASK FOR YOUR PERMISSION !"  
Katie said the final words and left smashing the door.

( Present )

"Jensen ? You listening ?" Kavya asked . " Yeah...yeah..What we're you saying ?" Jensen asked coming back from his past.  
" I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you !" Kavya said again.  
" But you did ! Anyways where are you staying ?" He asked Kavya not getting too friendly this time. He was actually hurt. He just didn't let it on.  
" What can I do to make it right Jensen please ?" Kavya asked.  
Jensen still not looking at her picked the bridge of his nose.  
" Tell me the reason for your lying !" He asked straight forwardly.  
Kavya took a deep breath. This she was dreading. But she knew she owed Jensen one.  
" How about we meet for coffee ? I'll talk to you then !" Kavya said. " Not a problem !" Jensen said. Saying that they just reached Kavya's hotel. Kavya got down followed by Jensen. Jensen helped Kavya with her coat that she was holding and asked , " You going to be okay ?" Jensen asked as he helped her with sleeves.  
" Why wouldn't I be okay ?" Kavya asked him.  
" You seemed pretty stoked up there !" He asked again clearly.  
Kavya nodded. " I'm fine Jensen. Don't worry ! I will text you date and timings for our coffee !"  
Jensen said " Okay ! I will pick you up then !" He said as he moved towards the driver's seat.  
" Why would you pick me up ? You don't owe me some explaining. I owe it to you. !" Kavya asked smiling.  
Jensen lips curved and he laughed." Just text me the date and timing and be ready. I'll pick you up !" He said.  
And he said the final goodbye.  
Kavya finally reached her room and plopped on her bed. She texted Megg that she had reached safely.  
She closed her eyes and thought , Austin was going to be real interesting !!!!!


	5. Cheesecake conversations

The past week for superbusy for Kavya. There were board meetings, international meetings about the whole situation. It mainly involved talking about the ground zero experience of people like Kavya. What was good , What was bad , What needed to be improved and What should be discarded. And due to this work from home culture that had began recently there wasn't a reason Anyone could give a reason and ditch a meeting.  
At present she was on a conference call with some other members. After the pandemic comes the real struggle. Issues like number of children without guardians , Rescue of the people stranded in other countries , establishment of refugee camps and what not.  
Kavya looked at the watch in her hotel room. It was around 2 in the afternoon. No wonder her bums were beginning to signs of distress. She had been stuck in the same chair from about 6-7 hours now. She was hungry and ready for a king sized meal. But she still had 6 urgent calls to return before 2:30. Kavya again buried herself in work and determined to finish it till 2:30. She wanted a whole day herself now.  
After about half an hour , Kavya exhaled finally separating the headfones from her ear. Sitting on the chair itself , Kavya attempted to loosen her body. She loosened her shoulders and lolled her neck back into circles. When she finally took a step from chair her when body was stiff. Kavya attempted to do some warm up exercises to release the built in stress.  
" Time for lunch !" Kavya exclaimed picking up the phone and ordering from room service. After a few moments the waiter arrived with Kavya's lunch. Two plates of ravioli with some orange juice served with a salad of mixed greens and parmesan cheese on the side. The little white parcels were wonderfully fresh and filled with generous amounts of spinach and cheese. From last 2 days Kavya was ordering literally cheese loaded meals everytime. Be it breakfast , lunch or dinner. It was looking as if she had discovered cheese a few days ago and just couldn't let go the idea of it.  
Kavya's phone rang while there was a handful of food in her mouth. She was sure that it was not an office call. Kavya couldn't take the call in this condition. So she let it ring. If it was an emergency they would call her again. And besides she was frustrated talking to people. For a time she just wanted her mouth to be opened for the sake of food and not anything more.  
The fone rang again after few minutes. From the screen Kavya could see it was a video call. And since it was on her phone she knew it wasn't from her office. They would call on her laptop.So thinking it might be one of her friends she picked it up and placed it on the table using the glass as her prop.  
" Woah ! Looks like you started the date without me !" A familiar voice echoed in the room. Kavya smiled. " I couldn't help it Ackles. I asked you 2 times last week. And btw We just planned for a coffee. When did this thing turned into a date !" Kavya said while eating and she raised her eyes.  
Jensen raised his hands on the other side and said , " Yeah yeah ..I am sorry. So anyway free tonight ?" He asked. Kavya thought about her schedule and pending work. Nothing too important and mainly she just wanted this thing to be over. " Umm..yeah tonight sounds good !" She said still continiously eating. " Wow.. someone's real hungry !" Jensen said from the other side. " Sorry"..Kavya pouted.."Skipped breakfast. Too much calls." Jensen could see that she was kind of tired but he didn't press it. " So why don't you text me the place and timings. And I'll pick you up accordingly !" He said. Kavya first nodded but then said , " Jensen " She said as Jensen was about to end the call.  
The way she says Jensen........  
" Yeah darling !" He said. Making Kavya blush. " First of all. Stop making me blush ." Kavya said trying to semi cover her face with the glass of orange juice. Jensen laughed and said , " You know I can still see your left side of face. And you are still blushing." Kavya said letting out a short breathe. " It's not going to work on me Ackles. I was just saying that I'm kinda new to this city ! Why don't you suggest someplace nice." Jensen didn't find it bothersome. On her front Kavya was correct. " Well I know this place simple and great food and offers a collection of good beers and wine !" Jensen said. " I"ll pick you up at 6:30 !" He said again.  
" Do they serve cheesecake ?" Kavya said abruptly. When she realized. What she had said she suddenly covered her mouth and started apologizing.  
" Do you wanna have cheesecake for dinner ?" Jensen said almost laughing at her antics. And when he focussed on her lunch. " Sorry Kavya. I guess you already had enough cheese for your lunch." He said. " Be ready at 6:30". Kavya was also laughing at her own antics. " Wait up Ackles. You chose the place. So I'll pick you up. As I had said last time I owe it to you !" Kavya said. Jensen said it was fine with him picking her up, But Kavya wouldn't take a no for an answer and it was finally decided that she would pick him up.  
( Evening )  
Too say that Kavya was more anxious and nervous than excited would be correct. There were many thoughts that we're eating her up alive. Firstly what would Jensen ask. Would he get too personal. Would she be uncomfortable with him. And second he was a celebrity. Would he be judging her. Kavya was knew that she wasn't a eye candy from the beginning. She never cared for heels or a perfect body or dying her hair.  
For a moment Kavya sat down on the edge of bed. Even if Jensen judges you why should you care. She thought to herself. It's not like you too are going on a date. He is just a friend..no..aquintance. It's not like you care about his approval. Kavya took some deep breathes and let that thoughts sink in. She got up front her bed and changed in to a black jeans and coupled it with a grey colored oversized hand knit sweater. She went near her dresser and started applying minimal make up. Just some winged eyeliner , Kavya would say. But suddenly her phone rang. She ran to pick it up. " Hey I'm ready !" Jensen said from the other side of the phone. Kavya looked at the clock and freaked. She was already running late so she didn't bother with anything else. Kavya picked up her black clutch and wore her Mystique black sandals that had sequined flower work and lokced the room. Thankfully she had aleady booked the hotel car in advance so she didn't need to run for cabs.  
Kavya got in the lobby and her car was standing right in front of her. She quickly searched for the address of Jensen's home that he had dropped not more than an hour ago and left to pick him up.  
( Jensen's house )  
" Hey ! I'm here." Kavya said calling Jensen. Jensen waved to her from his second floor window acknowledging her presence. 10 minutes after Kavya could hear the front gate being opened. She got out of the car and like a gentleman opened the car door for Jensen.  
Jensen laughed from distance looking at that. He came near her and closed the door behind her. Jensen took her by hand and opened the door for her on the opposite side to let her in. Kavya pouted. " This one's my job." He said. Kavya laughed at that and they both became comfortable in the car. " So !! Where to Kavya asked ?" Jensen smiled and opened his wallet and then handed a chit of paper with some address written over it. " Let the driver worry about that !" Jensen said.  
" You look good in spectacles !" Jensen said looking at Kavya. " Oh ! Shit." Kavya said removing them and then touching her hair. Her hair was in a messy bun. " I was late and then completely forgot to do my hair and wear lenses." Kavya said facepalming. Jensen rubbed a hand on her back. He somewhere knew that his celebrity status would startle Kavya. It would startle anybody. He was a big man in industry. He removed his hand and lifted Kavya's chin up saying , " This is what I like about you !" Kavya looked at him shockingly. " What ?" She asked. " That you don't even try and come out looking so beautiful." Jensen said his eyes deep buried into Kavya's.  
Kavya blushed a little and then said , " Jensen !" . Jensen shifted a little bit away from her and gave her some space. The ride followed was filled with light chats about the city. Places to go , places not to go and just like that.  
After about half an hour they reached the place and Jensen asked the driver park the car inside. " Are you sure it's allowed ?" Kavya asked. " I'm pretty more than sure." The place looked quite simple but nice. ' Family business beer co.' It read. As soon as they came outside Kavya saw that it was completely empty. Kavya went near Jensen and said , " Jensen I appreciate your place selection. But I think It's kinda closed."  
Jensen laughed. " Yeah it's closed on Wednesday ! But I know the owner. I thought you would get uncomfortable if some media or fans followed. So I asked him for a favor !" Kavya smiled at thinking. Jensen guided her inside and for the first few minutes showed her the place around.  
The construction looked like it was a cut out front Architectural magazine. It was beautiful but not in olde-world way, the way Kayva usually liked. Everything was geometric. The exterior was large clearing. There were fruit ladden trees. But more than that Kavya liked how each trees were covered with a golden lights. They looked beautiful at night.  
" It's beautiful !" Kavya said looking at them. " Well it has too be. I put the lightings personally myself !" Jensen said following her gaze. Kavya looked astonished. " The owner..well he is a good friend of mine...so..just helped him out !" Kavya nodded and then Jensen guided her to the table that he had asked the staff to set up outside only.  
The evening welcomed the Amber glow of the sky and Kavya looked at the completely empty cloudless horizon. She felt a sooting breeze on her skin and became absorbed in the music of crickets.  
The food was served and one must say it was abundant for two of them. Eggs , ham ,pile of fried potatoes , A tureen of fruit sitting on ice to keep it cool. And then there was wine. The wine bottle was customary green yet deeper where the red wine started within. It had a shine that accentuated the age of the label.  
They were both engaged in dinner when Kavya asked , " So where do I start ?" Kavya sked drinking a sip.  
" It's not an investigation Kavya ! And neither I am a police officer. Stop acting like you have committed a crime. Take it casually. You didn't want to tell me you were moving to Austin , So you didn't tell. It's fine by me...I was just hurt because I was expecting you to be honest with me. Cause I was being honest with you..! Jensen said.  
Kavya ran her hands though her hair and looked sideways towards the trees as if composing her thoughts. She then turned to Jensen and started speaking. " All right, this is probably the most honest I have been with somebody in the recent days. Just don't pass it to anyone !" Kavya said.  
She took another sip of wine and started speaking. Jensen was all ears ! " Jensen , this job I do definitely has its perks but....all right I haven't said this to anyone but it definitely makes me pay a huge price !" Jensen was just as focussed as Kavya he didn't want to miss anything. " The last 8-9 months have been difficult. I have been dragged literally like God knows everywhere where ever they needed help. It's perfectly fine..I love it that's why I took this job. But not every place is nice , and not all the people are accepting. Not all the people are civilians like us , there are tribes that don't want an intrusion , then there are modern educated people who won't listen to you no matter what. Not every place is as developed and as rich as this. I have been to a village where I literally had to walk 6-7 miles just for the sake of a bathroom. "..Kavya said not looking towards Jensen. " Woah ! That's crazy !" Jensen said. Kavya laughed and said , " Crazy doesn't even began to descirbe this part of my life !"  
Kavya continued her talking , " So when you met me. I understood the signs. It's not like you were a hippie or someone weird. You are a good man. I knew that. Of course you have your temper but who doesn't ! But I guess I was too tired to think. Maybe we met at the wrong time. I'm sorry Jensen. I should have been better." Kavya said her head down in deep apology.  
" I was just done with everything. I didn't want anybody near me. I wanted to be stable for few days. My sleeping had suffered because of timezones. My eating habits were a mess. And I just needed some kind of stability." Kavya continued.  
Jensen got up from his place and sat besides Kavya giving her a side hug. He rubbed his thumb in circles around her shoulder. " You're not the one to apologize Kavya. I should have been better. I'm sorry for that. It was just a bad timing...!" Jensen said.  
Kavya took a deep breathe and released herself from Jensen's embrace gently. Jensen now knew that she was still uncomfortable cause of his proximity. So he distanced himself away from her giving her some required space."  
" Can I ask you a question !" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded. Kavya then shifted slightly on her place and sat completely facing Jensen with one leg partly resting on the bench.  
" Looks like you have met pretty shitty people on you visits. Is it why you were scared of me yesterday !" Jensen asked very clearly.  
Kavya smiled lightly. " Yeah I have met people whom I specifically call 'wonders of the world'. But I was not scared of you Jensen. I was scared of Thunderstorms. That's another story to tell. But the reaction you saw yesterday were just the reflexes I have developed over all those years of working." Jensen relaxed but still not completely convinced. He knew that she still felt uncomfortable around him. And he wanted to know the exact reason.  
" Then why are still uncomfortable around me Kavya ? Like I said yesterday. I'm a good man darling ! I won't harm you ever !" Jensen said again looking deep into her eyes.  
" Pulling out all dirty dark secrets from a girl on her first meet. Nice move Jensen !" Kavya said smiling. Jensen still kept her looking like he needed an answer.  
" First you have to promise you would not make fun of me !" Kavya said in a serious tone. " Never. Whatever that bothers you , I won't treat it as a fun." Jensen said.  
Kavya drank another sip from her glass and said , " It's not like I've never been in a relationship. I was ..I was involved in the past. But most of them when they came to know what I really do , What my job is, they treated me different. It's like they see me as the one dangers bringing disease from foreign lands to them. I have been called names " virus girl" , " bacteria babes " and what not. They would be embarrassed for taking me to the parties always thinking how would their friends and family react."  
Kavya said with a sad tone clearly noticable in her voice. She continued , " So I was done with them. I was done having relationships where I was forced to think that I was some contagious person bringing on the apocalypse. And at the time I met you I just couldn't think of any other reason that you'd be any different."  
Jensen knew she wouldn't like it but he couldn't see her like that. So he embraced her in a tight hug. And luckily this time her breathing didn't go for an erratic turn. How could someone be so impossible rude and unethical and a dick. Jensen's anger was visible on his face. He just wanted to go on the road and punch and kick everyone who had did wrong to this amazing girl.  
Kavya continued from his embrace , " I started a social media campaign then. Majorly based how badly we were treated and how much respect we deserved and how much we got. I managed to get some followers. But then I realized that this was not my job. This was not who I was raised to be. My job was to save people and suddenly my focus had completely changed from helping people to gaining respect. So I deactivated everything and clearly distanced myself from the virtual thing. I knew you were an actor. I have watched a few episodes of the show. But thanks to the distance I maintain from everything I couldn't even make a connection that Meggs would be Jared's sister even though they had tha same surname."  
Kavya lifted herself from Jensen's embrace, " So Jensen Ackles. This is my story. Iiterally have told you everything that was in pretty head of mine." Kavya laughed feeling a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders.  
" You are the most amazing person I have ever met you know that. That honesty , The clarity of your mind. It's amazing ! And know that the people who treated you the way you told me were ridiculous and the most inhuman I could ever know of. You are perfect. Some people can't just handle perfect" Jensen said. He got up from Kavya's side and in a standing position said to Kavya , " So Miss Kavya , We may have started on a bad time but we can repair it . Will you be my friend !" Jensen asked jokingly.  
Kavya laughed at that. Mockingly she said , " Maybe I'll think about it. I mean You are a good and successful person. But I kinda hold a very high standard for my liking." Jensen laughed at her antiques and signalled something to the chef. Kavya didn't notice it. Jensen sat on her opposite side. " Hmm...I was thinking Are you ready to decline this friendship even if I was to offer you the best cheesecake you ever had ?" Jensen said placing a beautifully decorated cheesecake in front of her.  
Kavya's eyes bloomed like a child had seen a candy. No.. too many candies. " How did you manage to get it. I saw the menu of this place. They don't serve cheesecake. Looks like this chef is also your good friend." Kavya said taking a big mouthful bite from the delicacy.  
" Well the chef couldn't refuse his boss. Especially if the boss is sitting in front you." Jensen finally managed to speak the truth.  
Kavya was surprised. " You bastard. You were fooling me all this time !" Kavya said punching Jensen on his shoulder.  
" Well I can't help it. I always had this passion for craft beer and I had the money so I thought it was great investment."  
Rest of the dinner passed laughing. Jensen telling Kavya about his family. Kavya telling Jensen about hers. Not that she had any immediate blood relatives now. She had no sibling and her parents had died in a crash. But none of that seem to bother her now.....  
They both were Happy in the present moment and something was clearly blooming....


	6. Girls Encouraging Girls

A whole week had passed by since Kavya's and Jensen's dinner. It was Sunday morning today. Sunday meant a lazy day. But today Kavya had to go house hunting with Maggie. The morning brought stratus of to clouds against the blue sky. They drift lazily in the breeze without destination or purpose as if everyday for the clouds was a sunday.  
With heavy heart Kavya was up from her bed in the fear that Meggs would come barging through her door any time. She had given a timing of 1. But in Meggs book one meant it was the maximum limit. She could be here anytime starting from 7-8-9-10-11-12...and at the most 1. And Kavya was just not ready to hear the jibber jabber of her friend so she got up and went directly into the bathroom.  
( Jared's home )  
" Hey Jensen ! " Meggs said as she saw Jensen sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels. " You spending the day with Jared ?" Megg asked. " Football Sunday !" Jensen replied finally finding the required sports channel. Megg smiled and then suddenly there were two kids running through the hall and in no time they were on Jensen. " Well have fun watching football with these goofballs !" Megg said laughing. Jensen was shocked , " What do you mean ? Where is Gen going !" He asked. " Well we are kinda having girls day. Me , Gen and Kavya. Doing some apartment hunting , then shopping and then whatever time permits." Meggs replied.  
Over last two weeks even Genevieve and Kavya had bonded very well. They had met may be once or twice but they enjoyed each other's company. There were actually many similarities between them. They were independent , they were kinda not too girly and most importantly they encouraged each other.  
" You spending the day with Kavya ?" Jensen asked. " Yes " Meggs replied. " And you are not allowed lover boy !" Gen said as she came through the hallway. Everyone laughed even Jensen. "You'll call if you girls need anything right ?" Jensen asked holding down the two boys. Gen cleared her throat and said, " We'll specifically tell Kavya to call you if she needs anything !"  
Gen kissed the 2 kids and said goodbye to Jared. " Have fun ! " Jared said to the retreating figures of the girls.

( Kavya's hotel )  
Kavya wasn't wrong. She heard the bell at 11:30 and by the style she knew it was her friend. Megg plopped on the bed and Gen sat on a chair that was accompanied with an ottoman. "Wow this is a nice and expensive room." Gen exclamied. Kavya smiled handling them coffee , " Yeah ! One of the perks of my job !" Kavya said. " So where are we going first ?" Meggs asked. " Umm I've kinda short listed 2-3 apartments that I would like to visit and if you guys approve one of it. I would like to sign the deal today itself. And then we go wherever you girls suggest !"  
Gen took the file from Kavya's hand and started looking at the photos of the apartment. " Wow ! Someone is in a hurry to check out from this hotel !" Megg said. Kavya nodded and explained that she was just tired of being cramped up in this place. Gen suddenly started laughing. No one could make out why. " What happened Gen ?" Kavya asked. Gen continued laughing and through the laughing she managed to say , " Meggs Imagine . If Kavya had said this sentence of being tired here in front of Jensen ! What would he have done under normal circumstances !" Meggs realised that and she started laughing. " Care to put me in guys !" Kavya said not understanding a word. " Well if Jensen knew that you needed an apartment urgently he would have literally called his agents and even may have found a perfect apartment for you inside of 3 days ! And if you didn't like the apartment he wouldn't be shy to invite you to his house as his room mate." Gen said. Kavya understood and sat on the edge of bed ," Well he is a nice guy ! That's what a nice man would have done !" Kavya said with her head down.  
" No..No..No...he does treat you differently you know that right ?" Gen said sitting down on the floor so that she was facing Kavya. Kavya knew that somewhere inside her but she was still unable to completely accept it. Rather she didn't want to accept it. Gen gently placed Kavya's strand of hair behind her ears. " You know you are younger than me quite a bit. I mean me , you are even quite younger than Jensen. What I am meaning to say is , you are like my baby sister ! You can talk to me." Gen said with utmost love and compassion in her eyes. Kavya nodded.  
" So you have spent some alone time with him ! How do you feel about him ? Rather do you feel anything about him ?" Gen said. Kavya knew she could be completely honest in front of these women. So she said , " He is a gentleman that I am sure of. He is nice and funny and responsible. I am still coming to the terms that he is Jensen Ackles. I mean Jensen ....I am just Kavya. He is big guy right. There are hundreds like me but there is only one Jensen Ackles. And why would he date me. He could get along with any of the big celebrities that he knows. Why me ?" Kavya said finally opening her heart.  
" Well we could work on that ! Other than that Kavya, Jensen is being real patient with you. I mean I have seen hitting him on another woman but never before he had addressed the situation so patiently and calmly!" Gen said. " Are you ready to have a relationship ?" Megg asked. Gen said , " Why wouldn't she be Meggs ..I mean unless you are interested in any another guy ?" Megg said to Gen that had taken the question in completely wrong direction. Megg sat besides Kavya and asked , " You are over Christian , right ?"  
Kavya's world stopped at the mention on his name. He breathing became erratic. Gen was having no idea. " If you wanna talk about him we can talk about it in front of Gen. She would be of great help in this situation." Megg said. Kavya didn't have anything against Gen. But she didn't want to talk about it. " Do you mind if I take time to talk about it to you Gen. I mean I wanna talk to you but not just now ! Would you be okay with it If I give you a call some other time !" Kavya asked with almost a crying voice. Gen replied in an almost motherly voice. " Yes sweety. I wouldn't mind at all. But let's now just focus on our day. We are kinda ruining it."  
And the girls freshened themselves up from a heavy conversation and left for whatever they had decided to do.  
( Afternoon )  
After about 3 houses ; Gen , Kavya and Megg went to the fourth and final apartment. The previous houses were okayish. Kavya really hoped that this apartment would stand out. They parked their car in the 4 floor parking area. This was kinda of a modern apartment located in exact downtown of the city. This place was surrounded by sky scrapers in all the direction.The windows were of big size. Almost covering whole of the wall. They gave a perfect view of the sky , clouds and the cranes that were situated on high rise buildings. This was 3 bedroom apartment. And the moment the ladies walked into it everybody was like ," This is it !" And within half and hour Kavya found herself signing the deal. She was happy to get at least one big thing done.  
The rest of the day went by going through the malls. Shopping and then some more shopping and then stopping for dinner after being tired. " Well I'm so sad that I couldn't be there when you are going to set up your place !" Megg said to Kavya. She was flying back to California tommorow afternoon. " It's okay Meggs work is important. Besides I'll have Gen !" Kavya said.  
" Looks like it's going to be the two of us in city now. With Meggs flying and the boys leaving for convention we both have to keep ourselves company !" They ate dinner chit chatting about small topics and then headed for their home at around 7.  
Jared and Jensen we're leaving for a week or maybe more for their convention in 3 days. There were two Kavya knew that. One was in San Diego and other she couldn't remember. Maybe she would miss Jensen. She wasn't sure of that.  
( Padalecki house )  
Gen returned around 8 pm. The four boys were having dinner very quitely. " Well that's suspicious !" Gen said entering the dining room. Jared replied , " Well looks like me and Jensen finally got better at handling kids." Gen was still eying something suspicious but she let it go. She poured herself a glass of water and sat besides Jared. Jared kissed her on her forehead and asked , " How was your day ?" Gen told him about the apartment they finalized the deal with, their mall hopping and the dinner. " Woah ! Woah ! She finalised the apartment ???" Jensen said shockingly. " It's okay Jens. Give the girl some space ! You are already startling her. She will text you at night though about the day !" Gen said to Jensen. " Well it's not like I am trying her to tie her to something. Just expected a call before she signed the final deal." Jensen said. " Well she was going to. She asked me once if it was okay to call you. But I declined it." Jared and Jensen we're shocked. " Why would you do that ?" Jared asked her. Gen took a deep breathe and said , " Well don't you guys get it ! This is too much for her. She is already anxious about your celebrity status. I mean anyone would be Jens. So before you make her call you for each and every decision she would make, you have to make sure what your relationship with her is !" Gen said.  
" You ladies , always with the brains !" Jared said. " She is right Jens ! Give her some time." Jared continued. Jensen nodded. " Is there anything that I need to know about what's going on that girl's head ?" Jensen asked for good. " I don't know Jens. I guess it's too much for her. She is still not over the fact that why Jensen Ackles is suddenly showing interest in her. According to her I quote ,there is nothing special about her. She thinks you could end up with anyone more beautiful than her." Gen said. " That's ridiculous !" Jensen said. " It's quite normal Jens. Make her feel that she is all worth it. That she is beautiful ! Make her accustomed to our world but slowly. Tell her at the end we are the same as her. Share your secrets just to tell her that she is okay with sharing hers. That'll help I guess !" Gen said. Jensen said taking a note of that. Gen was thinking about mentioning about the guy that Megg talked about. But for now she decided not to open up that chapter. She herself didn't know what exactly the matter was.  
"Well ! You boys have dinner. I'm tired and I will head to bed." Gen said kissing Jared's lip and the she headed to kiss her children on their small heads and headed towards her bedroom.  
" Jared this doesn't mean that I wouldn't notice if anything of my precious collection is broken. This well behaved thing. It's a act I know it." Gen said as she proceeded towards her bedroom.  
The 2 grown men and the two little men gulped a generous amount of water. They knew what was following.  
" JARED PADALECKI !!!! MY TABLE LAMP !!!" A Gen's furious voice came from the bedroom. And they knew the devil's gate was just opened.  
( Jensen's car )  
After the world war three about the table lamp, Jensen left Jared's house. It was around 10 and he still had half an hour till he reached his home. His phone rang and he guessed it was Kavya. Jensen picked it up and connected it to the car's speaker. " Make her feel beautiful !" Jens remembered Genevieve's statement. So he answered the phone and said , " Hey gorgeous !" Jensen expected a small silence from the other side. And there it was. He was getting good about guessing Kavya's reactions. He was so getting good at reading her eyes. Kavya told her about the deal she finalised pertaining to the apartment. They talked about their respective days. Jensen told Kavya about the lamp they broke while at Jared's. Kavya laughed....  
That laughter....I could listen to it my whole life....Jensen thought.  
" Hey btw you do remember the dinner at my house the day after tommorow ?" Jensen asked Kavya. Kavya replied affirmatively just asking what was the dinner about. Jensen replied that it was just a season finale that they would be playing followed by dinner. There would be Jensen's parents , probably his sister also. Jared was also invited but they had to head for a family event to Idaho with Gen's family so they had declined. Jensen noticed slight changed demanor of Kavya. He now knew what Gen was talking about. He really had to help the girl to get her out of shell. " You'll be okay Kavya !" Jensen said with an authority in his voice. " Even though Gen will not be there , You know me.. I mean you will not with complete strangers." Jensen said. " Hmm !" Kavya said. " Kavya !" Jensen said with authority again. " Don't act like you are going to get bullied. We are normal people. We won't bite you ! I want you to be excited for this." Jensen could hear Kavya breathing. But then he heard , " I'll be there Jensen. Don't worry !" Jensen had a victorious smile in his face. Perhaps he was learning how to deal with this.  
The conversation ended on a good note and Jensen really looked forward to the dinner night.

( Dinner night )  
Kavya dressed herself in a casual black jeans coupled with a mustard yellow tunic that came down till her waist. She kept her hair open this time and applied very little make. She didn't want a total formal outfit of a dress and not a total casual outfit. This outfit was perfect . She was still living in her hotel. She would move her things once Gen was back from Idaho. Gen had promised that she would help. Kavya had booked a car for herself using some knowledge from Jensen. But It was due for arrival next week. So once again she was dependent on the hotel's ride. She wanted to ask Jensen if he needed any help for the night. But since his family had arrived yesterday only she didn't want to make some things obvious that even she didn't know where they were headed to. She was even worried about today. The list of people Jensen had mentioned mostly included his family and Jared and Gen and her. While Jared and Gen were not there She was the only one remaining. She didn't want his family to think otherwise. Kavya knew she was overthinking again. So she brushed aside her thoughts and left for Jensen's house.  
( Jensen's house )  
The house was huge. The lawn was well maintained and the porch had, well... many Texan elements. Kavya expected that because Jensen always emphasized on how much of a Texan he was. The door was open so she didn't need to ring the bell. As soon as Kavya entered she saw a bunch of people. She could recognize some of the family members Jensen had showed her the photo. But there were 3-4 faces relatively unknown. Maybe he added them on the last moment. " Kavya " she heard Jensen say from a distance.  
Kavya smiled finally finding a familiar face. Jensen hugged her and without hesitation this time Kavya hugged back. " I thought it was just your family !" She said still in his embrace. Jensen whispered to her , " Well you really thought that I would make our not-so-official and an unnamed relationship that obvious." Kavya felt blessed at how much Jensen thought about her. Jensen continued , "But still I'm proud of you that you made it. C'mon let me introduce you to some people." Saying that Jensen dragged Kavya inside his house.  
There dinner went on well. It was scrumptious and tasty. After dinner came the time to watch the finale. Everyone huddled near the television set. Some on the couch some on the floor. Kavya took a cushion and made herself comfortable on the floor resting her back against the couch. Jensen was in the kitchen to get some popcorn. As soon as the show started He came running with two big bowls and kept them in the coffee table in front of them. He himself then grabbed a pillow an plopped himself besides Kavya.  
Kavya was pretending to concentrate on the show and Jensen laughed in her ear and said, " You know , I know that you haven't watched a single episode of this season. So I guess it's okay that you don't pretend." Kavya laughed at that. Suddenly Jensen put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer. The lights were quite dim so it was not noticable to anyone. Kavya first became conscious but she eased into the embrace. " You comfortable, right ?" Jensen asked.  
" More than I'll ever be !" Kavya replied looking directly into his eyes. Saying this Kavya rested her head on Jensen's chest.  
Jensen tightened his grip on her and gently kissed her forehead. Feeling that Kavya was relaxing near him and seeing the progress she was making made Jensen very proud...  
" Go kill the sons of bitches Jensen !" Someone shouted from the crowd and everybody laughed. And the night went on...


	7. Cocktail like feelings

"Well that's the last box !" The man said to Kavya. Kavya nodded and paid the required amount of money to the packing and transferring company. And finally she was done for the day. She took a look around. Small boxes on the top of big boxes surrounded by more big boxes. " AAHH!!!" Kavya sighed irritated. She was going to start her work in 4 days and before that she had to take care of this house. Her phone ranged. It was Gen . " Please tell me you are back !" Kavya said. Gen laughed on the other side and said , " Yeah...And I'm yours for next 2-3 days don't worry !" Kavya finally heaved a sigh of relief. Gen promised Kavya that she'll be tommorow for breakfast.  
Kavya got up from her place and proceeded towards kitchen. There were some fruits and and a protein bar. It was fine. She could do that for a night. The phone ranged again. Kavya ran to pick it up in the hall. " Yeah this is Dr. Kavya !" She said. " This is Dr. Nicole Smith's office. You had booked an appointment for tommorow." Kavya paced through the living area replying affirmatively. " Well this a reminder for your tommorow's appointment at 6 in the evening." The lady on the other side said. Kavya acknowledged and thanked her for the reminder.  
Kavya's job usually offered her therapist after they had been through some hard core time. Kavya never took it seriously. One or two time she must have visited but she found it of no use. Probably the therapist she was given were not proper or probably she was not ready to vent out. Whatever may be the reason. She prefered carrying a bottle of Ativan and some sleeping pills more comfortable than meeting a therapist. Kavya was thinking about how would tommorow's appointment go. When she suddenly sensed some movement behind her. She became alert and without much difficulty managed to Punch the person standing behind her. " FUCKING ASSHOLES !" Kavya shouted. She could see a tall man pressing his nose and in pain. The Pain was evident. She heard some knuckling noise too. " Ouch !..This fucking hurts man !" Came a familiar voice. " Jensen ?? Is it you ?" Kavya asked. " Hey it is me ! But it could be a thief on 35th floor right !" Jensen said still holding a hand on his nose. " Oh my God...! Oh my God..I just punched a man who gets paid for being beautiful !" Kavya said panicked. She took Jensen by his shoulder and made him sit on the chair. " Lemme see !" Kavya said nearing him and removing his hands.  
" Shit !"she exclaimed. " Please don't tell me it's fractured !" Jensen said to Kavya. Kavya nooded negatively but said , " Your nose is just going to be purple tommorow morning ! Wait. I'll bring you some ice !" After 5 minutes she returned with an ice pack and put it on Jensen's nose. " Sorry about your convention !" Kavya said. She was so regretting this. She pressed the area for more than 5 minutes and said , " Do you want some water ?" Jensen nodded. Kavya got up and heard Jensen say , " Hey do you mind showing me the bathroom. I kind of need to see it myself !" Kavya pointed the direction to him saying that it's just down the hall. Jensen got up for the same. As soon as Kavya was alone , she facepalming herself. How idiotic could she get.Her mind was now clouded with thoughts such as how would Jensen go to a convention tommorow. How would his fans react. Would he be all over media for the same. Man..she was the asshole here.  
Kavya went inside to get the fruits. She thought to herself again. Great Job Kavya - you don't have anything to offer even for dinner. Just... just screw up everything. She again face- palmed herself.  
" Looks like you got punched instead of me !" Jensen said , his voice a little scrawny from pain. Jensen said sitting on the counter top. " That was an intense reflex action I must say !" Jensen said not leaving the hold of an ice pack. " Well I was just thinking about someone who had called and then suddenly I heard some movement, I was cent percent sure that it was some thief. So the reflex action." Kavya said as she sat besides Jensen putting her arm over his shoulder. " I'm so sorry ! Your fans will kill me right ?" Kavya said looking apologetically towards Jensen. Jensen laughed at that. He took his large arm and bought Kavya more closer by her shoulders. " Why do you think they will be angry ?" Jensen asked. Kavya smiled and replied " Well... I followed you on Instagram today. You have many loyal followers I must say." Kavya said biting her tongue. Both of them laughed. " Don't worry about them !" Jensen told her. " By the way , What are you doing here. I thought you had early morning flight to catch tommorow ?" Kavya asked rasing her head from his embrace. " I have..it tommorow at 7:30. Just that I wanted to see you before leaving. So kinda decided to surprise you which I now think that I shouldn't do it anymore !" Jensen said. " Well do you have anything to eat ? I am very hungry !" Jensen said. Kavya released herself from his hug and got up from the counter. " Well I have apples and some grapes and a protein bar !" Kavya said trying not to look embarrassed. Jensen laughed . " Well I just had my things shifted. I don't have a set kitchen to make something !" Kavya said in her defense. " Don't worry. That's why I came for." Jensen said pointing at the food delivery bags on a table near the front door. " Just please tell me you have cutlery and plates and all that stuff !" Jensen said. Kavya laughed at that. " I'm not that bad mister !" She said as she took the boxes and started warming them up in the kitchen.  
" Why don't you take a look around apartment while I get this all warmed up !" Kavya said. Jensen thought it was a good idea and he left for the same.  
After sometime , Jensen came back and saw Kavya setting plates. " Took you long enough !" She said as she poured the water. " The window in the master bedroom doesn't lock properly. Let the apartment authorities know asap !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded and she asked to sit on the counter top itself. Jensen jumped to get himself on the top. " This is a unique dinner !" He said and started eating. " How's your hand ?" Jensen said. He knew that Kavya hit him quite hard. So along with his nose he was damn sure that Kavya had also hurt her knuckles. Kavya didn't look at him and said , " It's nothing I can't handle !" Kavya said that keeping the hand buried in the deep noodle bowl so that Jensen couldn't see. Jensen noticed that and said , " It means that it is something ! Lemme see them. You know we both heard the knuckling sound." Kavya kept the fork and waved the hand in front of Jensen and said , " See it's nothing !" But Jensen like a ninja warrior stopped her hand in between and didn't let go. " What is this ?" Jensen asked seeing her knuckles red. Kavya took back her hand and said , " I might have started punching in gym ! Just for the frustration sake !" Jensen started eating again and said , " You know how to tie your hands before punching , right ?" Kavya nodded and said , " I have done it quite a times Jensen. I know how to tie my hands !" Jensen replied , " Well next you do that , lemme show you my way of tying them. It will probably hurt less !" Kavya was shocked to hear that. " You punch ?" She asked. Jensen laughed , " Everyone punches. Everybody has got their pile. What's you pile about ?" Jensen asked. Kavya froze. What should she say. Job , relationship or Christian ? She also thought of telling him about the therapy sessions she was supposed to start tommorow. Jensen could sense the silence and he cleared his throat to break it. " Just the Job !" Kavya said. She thought it was probably not a good time telling him other things. " Okay..." Jensen said half convinced. But he didn't push it. " What's yours ?" Kavya asked changing the topic. Jensen kept his dinner aside and gulped a generous amount of water. " My ex Katie " He said. " Ohh !" Kavya said not knowing what to say exactly. She also kept her dinner aside and moved towards Jensen's side. " You wanna talk about it !" Kavya asked in a gentle voice.  
Jensen told her everything that he could about his previous relationship. What things he experienced , what he learned. What now he knew that he shouldn't do and what should he do. And Kavya was greatful. She liked this vulnerable soul in front her. He was so pure. After the dinner was done , Kavya went inside to do the dishes. When she came out she spotted Jensen in the apartment balcony staring at the city lights. She came from behind him an gave him a hug. Jensen returned it. Kavya asked " You sure you okay ?" Jensen smiled and nodded. " Believe me , I have never felt this light !" He bought Kavya in front of him and they both sat in perfect silence. Kavya was sitting on Jensen's lap and he never let his grip loosen on her. Kavya knew that Jensen needed some human warmth so she let be it. She knew the importance of human embrace. It had been quite a time since she been in one. She gently pecked her head from Jensen's neck and kissed him on the side of his forehead. Jensen smiled at the gentleness of the kiss. He held Kavya's back and put a strand of hair behind her ears and asked , " Kavya , you would tell me if anything is bothering you, right ? " Kavya became stiffened. Jensen continued , " Anything at all , I mean me being a Tv guy , your work place problems , your emotional problem . I just wanna ask that you wouldn't feel embarrassed about sharing, right ?" Jensen asked.  
Kavya smiled , Oh my God ! How much she felt like sharing some very important things with him. But Kavya himself didn't know what she actually felt. So she let it be. " Yes Jensen . I would definitely come to you !" She said again resting her head on his chest and getting lost in his cologne.  
Jensen felt happy that he had made his point. He just wanted to tell Kavya that she could share anything with him. And he was happy that he could tell her. They sat like that for a few minutes when finally Jensen decided to take her leave owing to his early morning flight next day.

( Next morning )  
" Ohh my God ! You punched Jensen ?" Gen asked standing at the door. Looks like the thing's on the internet already Kavya thought. Gen came inside and they both had breakfast. Gen showed her video of the convention which was doing rounds of social media. Apparently Jensen had mentioned that he was hit by a friend. Both of them were laughing. After they were done with breakfast they started assembling the furniture.  
" Jensen yesterday talked about Katie !" Kavya said while putting the brackets on the wall. Gen stopped the work instantly. She went near her and said, " Did you know what his intention was ?" Gen asked as they both took a break from their work. " Yeah ! He just wanted me to feel comfortable around him just as he felt sharing his secrets !" Kavya said. " So did you talk about Christian ?" Gen asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and said and nodded negatively. " You and Christian Still in contact ?" Gen asked. Kavya laughed , " I hope we could be still talking to each other !" Kavya said getting up from her place and heading towards the window. " You know if you still have feelings for him you could call him !" Gen said coming behind from her.  
Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " Christian's dead !" She finally spat out. Gen being shocked was an understatement. " Oh honey..I'm sorry !" Gen said giving her a hug. Kavya wiped a single tear that escaped her eyes. " I'm sorry ! I haven't cried for the past 3 years. And I won't now !" Gen said rubbing her back. " You wanna talk about it ?" Gen asked.  
" It was few years back. I was stationed in Noma at that time. It's kinda one of the poorest city innthe world. Christian was along with me there. We were responsible for locally controlling an epidemic there. It is actually one of the most difficult areas to work in. There's constant hustle between the army , tribal and the civilians. Not to mention that it not that well developed. We had never met before but clicked as soon as we met. It was our second week there helping there at the local hospital. We were refused a place in the city so we camped outside the city limits. It wasn't safe we knew that but we had no other choice. And what we expected it happened eventually. We were attacked one night , our belongings taken away , including our satellite phones , eatables and everything. We were kept tied to a tree for 3 nights in a row in the forest. It had continuously rained since three days. We were completely wet and confident that we we're going to get pneumonia. We cried for help , tried to tell that we we're not murderer neither we were trying to destroy their tribe. But they won't listen. I hardly thought they understood anything but still we tried. On 4th day Christian came up with a plan. He said he will distract them for some time so that we can try to free ourselves and try to get some help for him. I didn't want to put him in danger but we didn't have any other choice. So we brought the plan in action. But the moment I freed myself I know that I had to pay a huge price. I looked back at Christian before running for help. They were beating him to death. He was bloody , probably fractured in places we can't even guess. But his eyes ...his eyes they gave me hope. So I made a run for it."  
Gen was already in tears. " So did you get any help !" Gen asked almost crying. Kavya replied ," I did. I was back with their police after 3 days." But they had cleaned up pretty well. There was not a sign there showing that they had kept anyone captive. So after convincing the army for 3 days It was me that was concluded as a fool. They never found Christian. Nor they were ready to file a missing complaint. Why would they ? Because at some point of time everyone was involved in it. I don't remember what happened after that for two days untill I woke up in a shelter home. That's where I found Megg. Just as scared as us ." Kavya continued looking at Gen. She was a mess by now. " Didn't you call somebody from your main office or anything like that ?" Gen asked. Kavya laughed. " In this line we are called the firemen !" Gen looked confused. Kavya continued , " In a sense that a fireman knows that no help is coming for him !"  
The authorities there adviced to leave the place without thinking about Christian. For them Christian was long gone. No body knew when and where. So after them continuously persuading we decided to leave. So I pulled some strings to get us out of there. On the leaving day I felt thirsty and so we stopped mid way. But owing to the recent events no localite was ready to offer us some water. So I stopped asking and went near the stream to fill some inside the bottle.  
I saw Christian there by the stream. Sitting taking a support of a large rock. His gaze was permanently fixed. It took me time to realize that it was his body. He was gone permanently forever. The spark in his eyes extinguished. To see him dead there was to see myself dying.  
I crouched one hand still over his chest. My other hand touched his cheeks to close his eyes forever. And in that eternal moment , I felt his presence . I felt like we had the our first and last kiss that we never got to have."  
Kavya told l this story with her eyes stoned. Not a single tear falling from them. Where as Gen was a emotional mess.  
Kavya took deep breathes. And then turned to Genevieve . She asked , " So tell me Gen , what do I tell Jensen. That Christian is the boyfriend that I never had. I love Christian but he never knew and is long gone. And my most important question Am I doing Justice to Christian by dating other men. "  
Kavya finally wiped a lone tear. Gen came near her and gave her most motherly hug if anyone could ever get.  
Gen released Kavya after few minutes and asked " Do you mind If I clean myself up a little bit !" Kavya nodded.  
Gen had literally no answers for Kavya situation. The girl had been through hell. And yet here she was managing to keep the whole universe together.  
Following whole day went silent. With some chat here and some there. " I have an appointment for a therapist today !" Kavya said out of nowhere. " Does Jensen know you are going for therapy ?" Gen asked. " I myself don't if I'm going or not !" Kavya said.  
Gen came near her and said , " oh honey you need to vent ! And I mean seriously vent it out ! And I think your feelings are all mixed up. Like a worst cocktail you ever had. You need help to sort them." Kavya still didn't response. Gen continued , " So here's what we are gonna do ! You are going to the therapist today ! And after coming back I'll have some hot home cooked meal ready for you ! And we will relax with a girl's night !" Kavya was shocked. " What about the kids gen ?" Kavya asked. " Ohh they can stay at the Grand parents house ! I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone !" Gen said out of love. " I'm fi..." Kavya was saying but Gen cut her and said , " Upity up miss. Go change and head for the therapist. Take my car ! "  
Gen was truly a gem...


	8. Why Am I Doing This Therapy ?

" Kavya..Your coffee is ready !" Gen shouted. Kavya was inside getting changed. Finally after lot of convincing and a lot of thought process going into it , She had decided that she would visit her therapist. " Yeah.. coming !" Kavya said from her bedroom. Both the ladies sat in front of the counter sipping their coffee. " Are you scared ?" Gen asked. Kavya just nodded giving Her a signal that she was holding a lot in. Gen gave her a back rub and suddenly Kavya hugged her friend like her life was dependent on it. " There are so many things I don't wanna feel right now. And then there's this guilt inside me..that I haven't told Jensen the therapist thing. He will be so dissappointed in me. Hell I am already so dissappointed in myself." Kavya said still in Gen's hug.

" We'll figure something out ! Don't worry. And Jensen will understand. It's not like you intended to hide this thing from him. Sometimes things take time. Don't worry !" Kavya released herself and continued to drink her coffee. " For now , I want to you listen to me carefully. Sort things out before they become too much. Sort things out before they come between you and Jensen. Sort things out when you still have this space. Okay ?" Gen said again. Kavya nodded and headed for the keys.

( At the therapist )

Kavya parked the car in the parking lot. Her feet were stalling about going inside or not. But Gen would be really dissappointed if she went home without trying. So for her sake Kavya went inside. 

The office was quite pretty as compared to other therapist's office that Kavya had visited. The walls were light colored but some brights were scattered here and there giving it a different character. " May I help you ?" The receptionist asked Kavya. Kavya took a deep breath and went near. And in no time she found herself sitting inside the therapist office. This office was actually different. Instead of couch , chair and tables there was central pit in this wooden floored room. The central pit had a mattress and few macrame rugs scattered over the sides. It was filled with bright Technicolor pillows. Kavya sat on the mattress and already felt a little bit relaxed.

" Hey there !" Kavya heard someone behind her back. The doctor was around 45-50 years in age but she was well quite maintained. And the positive energy she radiated was awesome. After initial introduction they both sat down and started the session.

" So Kavya ! I noticed that you appointment was not booked by you but by your firm ! May I ask the reason ?" The doctor asked. " Yeah! They just think..or know that the job's kinda difficult. Kavya didn't know anything else...and she said," look I just think it's there way to help us unwind." The doctor asked Kavya for how long she had this job and Kavya answered appropriately.

" So this means that you must have seen some therapists before ?" Dr. Smith asked. Kavya nodded and said ," Once I went once ! After that I guess I didn't feel like following through." "Why ?" The doctor asked again. " It was too much for me. And the reason why I went was for....well the issue seemed to be a lost cause. And besides that I had been functioning properly rather I had been functioning very well so..!" Kavya said. " So this time the company books appointment you came ! So can we assume that you are not functioning properly ?" The doctor asked. " No..no..I am ..I am doctor ! It's just there are too many things going on and Gen..she is my good friend. I was still not sure whether I would come but she made me." Kavya took a long pause and said , " She made me come and here I am !" Just them some coffee came and Kavya was glad for the serving.

" So how's life ?" Doctor Smith asked while she drank her coffee ! Kavya smiled at that question. The only thing that came to her mind was Jensen. Doctor Smith noticed her smile. " Looks like someone makes you really happy !" The doctor said. Kavya blushed again. " Yeah ! Just met him actually ! His name is Jensen." The doctor noted and proceded further. " Are you guys in a relationship ?" The doctor asked. " We are actually taking it slow !" " So tell me about Jensen !" The doctor asked. Kavya took a deep breath and said.  
" He is a good man ! We met in a ridiculous way actually ! But he took a step forward and asked for my contact number ! I denied but as destiny had it we met again. We talked and he seemed really nice man to me. He is gentle yet he has that male ego. He cares , he helps , he gives me confidence...and he looks damn good !" Kavya said. Dr Smith laughed. " Why did you deny him at first ?" She asked. Kavya took a deep breath and said , " I thought that I was not worth for him. Well I see Jensen's working on that lately. He's trying really hard. Well I am more comfortable with him now than I was before." Kavya replied. 

" Now about taking the things slow part ? " Kavya stiffened at that question. The doctor continued , " First of I want to start that it's perfectly fine in taking things slow. People now-a-days have all kinds of pressure on them. The peer pressure, the social media pressure. Taking things slow is normal. You know what today's culture had made perfect look so easy that normal seems under rated. But lemme tell you it's okay to be normal. You don't have to be perfect all the time. Just as you can't be happy all the time. That's not mental health . That's crap." Kavya listened to her words. They made quite a sense. Normal is fine. Normal is perfect.  
" So . Does Jensen has issues. Is he making you take things slow ?" The doctor asked. Kavya nodded negatively. " It's me actually doctor. Of course Jensen had his problems with his ex but he is kinda to most sorted person I 've ever met. It's like I didn't even have to tell Jensen to go slow. He understands. He reads me like a open book." Kavya said.

" How do you feel about being with him. I mean other than the butterflies in the stomach and all that ...but do you feel content ? Do you feel he is enough for you or you are enough for him ?" Kavya took a deep breath and said , " Actually I don't know what I feel and how should I feel. I mean Jensen is sure lovely but I think I'm doing injustice to him."  
" How so ?? " The doctor asked. " Since I kinda started dating Jensen , I think I've been doing injustice to Christian. And If can do injustice nto Christian how I can do justice to Jensen. He deserves so much more than me !" 

" Who is Christian ?" The doctor asked. And Kavya told her the whole story. One thing the doctor noticed that Kavya bore an expressionless face.No sadness, No tears and No emotions.  
After about sometime...the doctor finally asked , " So just out of curiosity I wanted to to ask how have other therapist adviced you to deal with this matter ?"  
Kavya laughed at that and said " Just the old stuff , It was past and move on , Turn the page of your life..blah...blah..blah.."

" So you didn't find it helpful ?" The doctor asked. She further asked , " You do not want to forget him ?"  
Anger built in Kavya's eyes. " And why the hell do you think I wanna forget him ? Listen doc Some people want me to turn back my odometers. Not me. I want people to know why I am this way. I have travelled a long way and just so you know some of the roads weren't paved."

" Okay ! We'll see that." The doctor bsaid smiling.  
" Have you told Jensen about this stuff ?" The doctor asked. Kavya nodded negatively. Have you tried ? Kavya nodded negatively again. " Why ?" Doctor Smith finally asked.

" Up till now I never told anyone ! Just yesterday I told Gen and she forced me here. I was tired because the few people that I told way back didn't know what to do. So I was the one convincing them that it's okay if you don't know things even though I was the one that needed convincing. Jensen is already trying too hard. I just didn't want to let him down even more."

"Well... that's it Kavya. We are done for the day. I've got a rough idea that where you are actually stuck. And we are going to fix it. But before that I 've got a homework for you. You are going to make a notebook. And whenever you have thought about Jensen , Christian or yourself you are going to write it down with time and the date of course. And I'll see you after 5 days. " The doctor said .

" Doc , About Jensen and Christian ,it's okay.. but why about me ?" Kavya asked confused.

" Hon , I'm a firm believer that the relationship you have with yourself is the most complicated one. Because you can't walk away from yourself. You have to forgive every mistake. You have to let go every flaw. You have to find a way to love you even though you are feeling disgusted with you. Okay ?" Kavya nodded.  
From her first appointment itself Kavya knew that this therapist was different. Kavya had even made up her mind to tell Jensen that she was seeing a therapist. She won't go into the details of all the incidents but he deserved to know. Kavya started her car and went home.

( Kavya's home )

Kavya pressed the button as hard as she could. Why wasn't Gen opening ? She thought. But then she heard the clicking. Instead of Gen opening the door , she saw her friend holding a laptop screen in front of her. And on the screen was Megg. " Well hello Kavya !!" Megg said. " Meggs...Oh..how have I missed you !" Kavya said smiling. She was happy talking to her friend. When they talked more Kavya came to know that Megg had gotten a job with a publisher in Austin itself. And their happiness knew no bounds. Kavya immediately offered Megg her apartment. It was big enough and without a hesitation Megg agreed.

Genevieve and Kavya had dinner peacefully. Gen asked Kavya about how her first session went. Gen was happy that Kavya was at least positive about going to a therapist. " Gen I'm thinking that Jensen should at least know that I'm seeing a therapist !" And Gen supported her. She was beyond happy. After about some time they both retired to bed.

As soon as Kavya reached her room , She tried calling Jensen. The first one went unanswered. Kavya thought that he might be busy. She thought. She took one of her diaries and started to write. ..." Going to tell Jensen that I'm seeing a therapist. Although don't know If I could talk to him about Christian but I'll try...." She wrote the date and the time. She made her bed and took a long shower. When she came out of her bathroom she found out that Jensen was face timing her. She immediately sat on the chair in front of her laptop and picked up the call.

" Hey !" Both of them said simultaneously.  
" If you are busy we can talk afterwards it's no problem !" Kavya said.  
" No sweetheart ! Never busy for you. Was going to call you after dinner anyways !" Kavya blushed hearing that.

.....Damn she looked so beautiful in wet hair....Jensen thought.

" So how was your day ? And how your nose ? Is it still paining ?" Kavya asked. Jensen told her about the con and then some fun they had. Kavya told her that Gen had stayed overnight today.

" Jensen can I tell you something ?" Kavya said in a serious tone.  
Jensen's face also became serious and said " Yeah ! Go ahead !"

" I went to see a therapist today ! I mean the company made the appointment and all yesterday. I wasn't sure if I would go or not so I didn't tell you at dinner last night. But Gen forcibly made me go !" Kavya said looking for hint of anger on Jensen's face.  
But Jensen gave her a proud look. He said , " I'm happy Kavya !" A huge weight was lifted of Kavya's shoulder. " So is she good ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah . Better than most of them I have seen up till now !" Kavya replied.  
" The day you told me about your job profile, I was seriously like holy shit. This girl is brave. But sometimes we need help to get sorted and that is perfectly fine my dear. "

" We'll talk some more about this when you get back!" Kavya told Jensen.

" Yeah ! Absolutely fine. So how's that apartment coming up ?" Jensen asked. Kavya showed him some things around that they had assembled today ! " We'll get it by tomorrow evening !" 

" Did you tell the apartment guys to fix the window ?" Jensen asked. Kavya told him that she forgot that and will do it tomorrow.

" Megg might be my new room mate !" Kavya told excitedly. Jensen was more than happy to hear it himself. They were still not knowing the date but it would be next week that Megg comes Kavya was sure of that.

" Don't exhaust yourself too much Kavya ! You have work starting the day after tommorow !" Jensen said when he saw Kavya yawning. Kavya smiled and convinced Jensen that she was fine.

"Jensen ! This whole thing....I mean the therapist and all. It's kinda new for me. I mean I'm used to just deal everything by myself alone. Gen sure convinced me for it. But I still feel....I mean I don't know....I mean this is just another post job stress. It will pass by. We only say right , Give it time..It'll be fine ?? Is this really necessary ? I mean this therapist she's kinda different and all good but before we venture into serious talks , today's was just character introduction...but before we go out and get serious, I can stop right ?" Kavya asked rubbing the back of her neck and then fidgeting with her thumb ring.

" Yes Kavya ! You can definitely stop if you don't want to go ahead. And I'm pretty sure that you can handle things by yourself. Believe me or not but I know for sure that when you join the day after tomorrow at your new workplace , You'll be a pretty badass doctor. It's just that I want you to know that just because we can deal with it alone doesn't mean we have to. If you don't wanna talk to the therapist it's totally fine. I'll be there always. Again I'm not saying that you have to talk to me I'm just saying If you have to talk I will listen. Jared's a good friend in these times. You can talk to him too. You want to change the therapist You can have mine. But I want you to talk to someone. Let's do this negotiation. You take three sessions with her and then we decide what to do and if you don't like her you are free to not take it anymore !" Jensen said calmly.  
" Why Jensen ? Why do you want me take it ? I mean today the she asked that why was by appointment not booked by myself but by my company. I had no answers because I never wanted to go. Then she asked why I was here , I said because Gen forced me too. Why I am going to see her - I don't have an answer for that." Kavya said.

" Listen. You never go to a a therapy with answers. You go to therapy for answers. And If you ask me Why I want you to take it ? It's not because I think you are emotionally messed up or a depressive personality. Day by day I am knowing more about you I feel like...." Jensen suddenly had no words. He took a deep breathe and the said.

" Listen Kavya , Some people are not good at asking help because they are so used to being the helpers. Through out their life they have experienced an unbalanced give and take, so their usual instinct is ' I'll handle this on my own !' The self reliance is all they have ever known. Your Job is difficult. Maybe more difficult than I could ever imagine. Even though you don't need it now I just want you to able to ask for help when you need it. And I am not that possessive types. If you wanna talk to me, it's my privilege. If you wanna talk to Gen , Meggs or Jared It's perfectly fine. If you talk to some counsellor it's excellent. I just want you to know that you can vent. You never know what's hidden inside."

Kavya smiled as she understood Jensen's reason. He was correct. Ohh Good she needed such people in life. " Can I go a little Disney princess types on you !" She asked Jensen.

Jensen didn't understand. But then Kavya said , " You are correct. I might be a little cold..I mean I'm cold as ice. But you are worth melting for !" Kavya said looking down blushing and pursing her lips.  
" There's my girl. Blushing, smiling and most of all happy !" Jensen said. They continued little chats and finally it was time for them to sleep.

Kavya shut down her laptop and went to do her bedtime rituals. She felt good that she had at least shared something with Jensen today. She didn't feel like talking about Christian over the phone. When Jensen comes back , she will talk to him. Kavya had to admit that she missed Jensen. She was going to be missing him for the next whole week. Admitting this was a great step for her.  
She smiled and a peaceful sleep over took her in no time.....


	9. Thunderstorms Triggering

The forest was ancient. Thick and old. The roots twisted. It might once have been filled with bird songs. But now it looked ages past former glory. It's canopy so dense that you could originally see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. It's thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of a small hut that was centred there.  
Kavya knew this place. She couldn't point it exactly but she had been here. She walked closer to the hut in a hope of getting some more information. But she tripped because of a thin rope. Kavya kneeled down to see what it was. It was a kind of a trap. She took the thin sharp rope in her hands and looked at tree where it was tied. A whole new level of nauseous wave passed through her. She knew this tree. It had large girth and roots that spread to almost 1-2 meters surrounding it. Kavya got up from her place and carefully without falling for any trap looked behind the large trunk.  
Kavya's eyes popped out. She now could remember where she was. As soon as she got to the back she could see herself and 2 more people tied to it. Tied with thick ropes, mouths covered with dirtiest clothes. Dried blood could be seen on Face , lips and hands. Kavya fell backwards looking at the semi unconscious bodies and she tripped again over a big Boulder. This time she fell in a puddle causing to wet herself and splash some water. She now completely knew what the hut contained. So she tried to run away from it. But no matter what path she took, she always came back to the same destination. As if the way out through this was through the hut. So closing her eyes she went inside. But as her luck had it , she tripped again. And when opened her eyes to find herself a path she just saw what she had tripped over.  
It was Christian. His corpse was almost devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. Kavya turned to her side as her stomach heaved. Her nostrills were filled with the smell of rotten meat. Without eyelids the milky blue eyes of the corpse stared in nothing but dark and almost lipless mouth hunged open. She could hear the thunderstorm outside but she wanted to get out.  
Kavya screamed through her lungs but nobody came. She then came to know that this was a nightmare. A nightmare but looked like a night terror. She felt like she might die from the pain in her brain. Kavya desperately tried to wake up in her bed. But she couldn't come out of that forest. Finally with a sound of thunder she was back in her bed with eyes open.  
Soon after the nausea took over and Kavya found herself on the bathroom floor heaving. Chunks of partially digested chicken spewed out of her mouth. Her stomach kept on contracting and forcing violently everything up and out. Her face was white and dripping bile , sweat. The pungent smell invaded her nostrills and she continued to heave even if there was nothing to let go.  
" Kavya ?" She heard Gen asking from the door. " Hey ! Don't come in here. It stinks !" Kavya said as she closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it. " Okay ! You get cleaned up. I'll be outside." Gen said giving her some privacy. Kavya nodded as she searched for some mouthwash in the drawer.  
After about 15 minutes Kavya came outside wiping her face with a towel. She looked at the time on the wall clock. It was 7:30 am. She sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breaths. It was quite a time she had a nightmare like this. Damn that therapy and damn that talking. Kavya got up and shifted the curtain slightly to look outside. It was raining heavily. " Damnit "- She said lightly.  
Kavya gathered her thoughts and went outside. Gen must be waiting for her. " I'm sorry. I woke you up !" Kavya said as she entered the kitchen seeing Gen pouring a coffee. " Don't worry ! I was up anyways ! Morning sickness sucks !" Gen said giving Kavya the coffee. " Must have ate enormously yesterday !" Kavya said before Gen could ask anything. " You know I can see that you are shit scared. I mean your eyes...they kinda speak more than you know !" Gen said.  
" Fine...I had a nightmare about Christian ! It was bad !" Kavya said without putting off much of a fight. " I guess the therapy and the talking would do it !" Kavya said drinking her coffee. " Well it's kinda good ! All the pent up things are coming outside !" Gen said giving Kavya some cookies. " So how did the talk with Jensen go ?" Gen asked out of curiosity. " Nothing much ! He's supportive. Even if I take I'm the therapy or not ! He just asked me to do three sessions and then decide." Gen laughed. " That boy. He knows that sometimes even three sessions are enough !"  
" Jensen took therapy ?" Kavya asked. " More than once ! Why do you think these boys are so sorted. There job gets them. You know !" Gen told Kavya how stressed out the boys felt once. She even told Kavya about Jared's depressive phase and the Always keep fighting campaign.  
The rest of the day went dull. The apartment was almost fully assembled. Some small things remaining here and there which Kavya could take care alone. Both the ladies had a good supper and Gen was finally free to go.  
As Kavya shut the door behind her , " Shit !" She exclaimed. She had again forgotten to tell the apartment authorities about the window. She would have to do it tommorow without fail otherwise she would have a speech from Jensen about forgetting things. No..she didn't want that. Just then her mobile beeped and she saw a mail that said about the complaint being registered about the window. And they will soon deploy someone to deal with it.  
Maybe Gen had done it Kavya thought. But Gen didn't know , only Jensen knew other than her. ' This man surely knows how to win my heart !' Kavya thought. She opened her fone and texted Jensen.  
Kavya : Thanks Jensen for taking my load off even being so far away ! You are perfect <3  
Jensen : Naah babes ! You'r the perfect one !  
Kavya : So tell me how was your day ? Anything interesting ?  
Jensen : Nothing too interesting. Regular photo ops , meeting fans and hanging out with the cast. A fan proposed me today btw !  
There was a long pause. Who was that girl ? Was she from the same industry ? She must have an athletic body. Jensen will surely fall for an athletic body. Crap ! I already hate her - Kavya thought.  
Jensen : Is someone jealous ? :-P  
Kavya : No..I mean what did you say ?  
Kavya said texting as she sat on the couch with a sad face..  
Jensen : I said yes ! Wait I'll send you the photoes.  
Kavya's face suddenly turned white. What the hell she thought. And then her mobile beeped for 4-5 times continuously. Jensen was actually sending the photos. She grabbed her phone and quickly opened it. She wanted to know who it was. But as soon as she opened the photo , there was relief all over her face. Jensen was seen proposing to a 5 year old girl !  
Kavya : Seriously Jensen ! That's not a way to play game. And you are 33 ! She must be what ...5 ??  
Jensen : It's not my fault I'm loved by everyone. Well at least you could accept that I had you for a minute there.  
Kavya : Okay fine ! I was a bit....only a little bit jealous. But anyone could be...it's not my fault. And I hate you now !...  
Jensen : You are a sore loser Kavya ! Have some sporty spirit. So I was wondering if next time someone proposes me what do I tell. I have someone in mind ?  
Kavya went into deep thought. Were they ready to take such a big step ? Kavya thought that it was not even 6 months into this. Jensen had a public image. There would be articles. Gen could sure help her but at the end even Gen was a public figure.  
Jensen : Hey ! hey ! hey ! Still there ?  
Kavya took a deep breath and replied.  
Kavya : Jensen I don't know a thing about how things work on your side of world. But one thing I definitely know that whatever you decide to do would be appropriate. So don't worry this decision is completely yours. Just keep in mind that I'm real fan of privacy thing !!  
Jensen : You know what, It's been long time that I have heard someone say that I trust you completely for this part. And you have no idea how refreshing that is. I'm just so proud of myself that I made a move that night at the hospital.  
Kavya laughed alone reading that msg.

Kavya : Make it a habit Jensen. There are going to be many things where I'm going to say I trust you completely. And I mean it. So anyways when's your flight tommorow.  
Jensen : My pleasure your highness. I'll probably reach Vegas by evening. I don't know the flight. Tracy's gonna figure out something. Then one day convention , one day photo ops and then finally I'll be in Austin.  
Kavya : And I'll be waiting for you.  
Jensen : :-)). Gtg darling. They are calling me for dinner. Btw if you're tired. I know this Chinese place near your new apartment. Get delivery from there it's amazing...  
Kavya : I would...but not today ! Tummy's kinda upset today...  
Jensen : Okay ! Take care and best of luck for your first day at work !  
Kavya smiled and searched for things to make a salad for herself. The weather in Austin was still stormy. Probably it was one of the trigger for her nightmares. She had read somewhere in a psychology journal that these small things matter. Maybe it was true maybe not. Kavya ate her Salad not liking even a tiny bit of it. But tomorrow was her first day at work. She didn't want take any risks.  
After dinner was done Kavya went to her closet to decide the clothes for next day. She wanted something formal so she went with a light green shirt coupled with grey colored trousers. She was almost set for tomorrow. She just needed a peaceful sleep now. Please no nightmares at least today she thought. And with that following her night care routine she went to bed.  
( Morning )  
Today was no different. Kavya woke up with dropped jaw , baggy eyes and a glistening sweat on her forehead. Her heart pounded like a state of emergency. After a second of massively intense panic , it Dawned upon her that it was nightmare. Just a dream.  
What an awesome start to the day Kavya thought !  
With heavy heart she woke up from her bed. She felt slightly nauseous but she was better than yesterday. So she just grabbed her towel and went for a nice warm shower.  
Within no time Kavya was on the kitchen counter eating cereal for breakfast. Over the years Kavya had turned from being a total foodie to eating whatever she can get. So very rarely she cooked scrumptious meals when she was alone. What's the need ? She used to say. Kavya looked at the wall clock and hurriedly ate her Cereals. She rushed to check all the doors and the windows and finally left.  
( Hospital )  
Kavya got out from parking and headed towards the insides. Accidents and emergency big board read. Kavya passed by through it. Ambulances lined up outside , paramedics Wheeling chair from one place to another , a child in a neck brace , another child screaming in a corridor , doctors running here and there. " Aahh ! I missed this sight". Kavya told herself. This was her happy place.  
Kavya went to the first nurse she saw and asked her for the cabin of Dr. Webber. The nurse told and Kavya went forward. As soon as she found her destination she knocked on the door. " Dr. Webber ?" She asked and a senior doctor replied ," Hmm !"without looking up. " I'm Dr. Kavya Ray. I'm joining today !" As soon as Dr. Webber heard her name he got up from his chair and greeted her giving her a warm welcome. He ordered some coffee for her before giving her a tour of the hospital.  
" So do you like this city ?" Webber asked. " Yeah ! It's kind of new. I mean I have worked mostly upside in the North. Seattle, Portland, etc ! This is kind of new !"  
" So where has your work taken you uptill now ?" Dr. Webber asked sipping his black coffee. " Aah! Don't ask Middle east, south asia, Africa , South America !" Webber almost laughed at her list. " But I need some stability at least for some time. I thank you for considering me for this position !" Kavya replied heartfelt.  
After a few know abouts, Webber gave Kavya a small tour around the building and showed her cabin. And finally after taking his permission ,Kavya took his leave. " Dr. Kavya Ray , M.D. ( Diagnostic medicine ) ,The board on the door read. Kavya took a deep breath and entered her cabin.  
Kavya quickly changed into green scrubs and went towards the destined nurse station. She introduced herself and to her surprise new workmates were actually welcoming. Kavya liked it here. Today she was posted in the ER. That was her schedule once a week she would be given ER , OPD and the remaining 5 days she would be training 5 interns each month and 2 diagnostic medicine residents.  
Today was actually uneventful. A few minor accidents , Some overly panicked parents of a child , And elderly man that needed to be convinced that he didn't have pneumonia. But that was the beauty of this profession. You were always ...always busy helping someone.  
It was early evening when Kavya went to get herself some juice. She still had 6-7 hours of her shift remaining. Was she tired....Naah. She could manage 48-50 hours of shift without any difficulty. So this was quite easy for her. She opened the door to the refrigerator when suddenly her pager rang. Another emergency and this one was big. She ran towards the ER door that slide automatically open from the patient who was having an epileptic attack was bought in by the cops. It took nearly 15 minutes for Kavya to stabilize him and immediately she told the nurse station to page the neurosurgeon on call.  
Kavya was ordering CT when a senior doctor walked into the room. Kavya didn't notice him but all the nurses suddenly started paying attention to their appearance giving Kavya a slight hint. Kavya explained the case to him and signing the file confidently she fully handed the patient to him.  
" He's like sex God , Isn't he ?" A nurse said to Kavya. " He also broke up with his recent girlfriend so kinda available !" The nurse continued. Kavya laughed putting her hand on the nurse shoulder she said , " Do you want him ? Coz if you want, I could talk to him for you !" The nurse made a funny face and said , " Naah ! It's your first day ! So you haven't seen his bag of ego. I'm better off without him. And I would also suggest you find someone else. You seem like a nice girl. His ego is suitable only for bitches !" Kavya laughed at that. She was liking this place.  
Some other minor accidents , A cut in the leg and again a sick crying infant. These things happened and Kavya wrapped her first day. She went into her cabin and quickly changed from her scrubs into her dress, packed her belongings and made way to the parking lot. She met a lot of people in between who were excited to meet their new work mate. Kavya talked with them trying to remember each one's name.  
The drive home was silent. Some instrumental music was playing in background in a low voice. It was 9 PM already. Although it was not that eventful but it was kinda busy. Kavya had checked her phone ones but not after that. She then suddenly remembered the Chinese food place that Jensen mentioned. She searched it on gps cause she was not in a mood to make dinner. She would take delivery and then proceed home.  
Kavya reached home and without doing anything she went to shower directly. A low humming music played through the bathroom speaker. She flinched at the sudden cold temperature of the ceramic tiles. The shower area was now completely filled with steam and Kavya let the warm Droplets slide over her tired body. She liked the energy of her new workplace. And more than that she was happy that she was back in her business. She kinda missed it. But suddenly her mind went to shreds as a picture of Christian's body passed through her mind. It was how she saw him that day and now how she saw him in her every dream. Kavya turned the dial of the speaker to increase the volume of the songs. Her eyes fell closed over and over each time showing the same images again and again.  
After completing her shower and being dressed for the night in her comfy PJ's Kavya sat down in her study and started writing about Christian in the diary. She wrote about him , How she was seeing him every day , every moment. How she couldn't get him out of her mind. How she felt guilty about not telling Jensen about this. She now anxiously waited for Jensen to come back. She couldn't do it anymore alone. She quickly opened her phone and texted Jensen. " I miss you J !"  
After receiving no reply from Jensen for 5 minutes Kavya left to warm up her dinner. As she set her plate she could hear her phone ring. Knowing who it was she quickly hopped from the stool and went to get her phone. Of course it was Jensen's FaceTime.  
"Hey Darling ! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to call you today. The convention and then the other stuff. It just completely ran out of my mind." Jensen said.  
" It's okay Jensen. I know your are busy ! And I won't mind this little thing." Kavya said assuring Jensen with a smile.  
" Seriously ?? When did God started making you ladies so sensible ?" Jensen asked making fun of Kavya.  
" I mean don't you think that this culture of you should reply me within 5 seconds other wise you are not my friend is overrated. Everyone's busy dude. Read a book or something. And btw girls are more sensible than boys. " Kavya said eating her dinner.  
" Well. I have met one now ! So I don't to worry about that aspect of life." Jensen replied making Kavya blush. He loved doing this to her. Oh how he wished he could be near her this moment just to kiss that Rosy cheeks of her.  
" So how was you day ?" Kavya asked.  
" Nothing ! Reached Vegas. In the evening. And then I was kinda Hammered by my ex for some legal issues through the day. So just had enough and wanted to spend some time alone. The other crew members went for dinner." Jensen said.  
" Oh I'm sorry. If you are not up to it we can talk tomorrow !" Kavya asked trying to respect his privacy.  
" Kavya ?" Jensen said raising his eyebrows. " Ohkk fine I'm sorry !" Kavya said putting her head down.  
" Anything serious ?" Kavya asked.  
" Naah ..just this vacation home we bought. And she wants to sell it to a different buyer. I want to sell it someone else. I'm telling you that girl is literally going to push every button I have." Jensen said.  
" It happens Jensen. Don't worry about it and more over don't stress about it. Try your best to convince her otherwise let her go. And most of all remember that at the end of the day you are a public figure. I'm not saying to give up your rights because you are one of them. But just keep in mind that trying to make a good deal here could screw you up in the public aspect. You never know who could turn against you right ?? It will destroy your mental peace in ways you can't even imagine." Kavya replied calmly.  
" Yeah I know that. But it's just that her manager is offering the most stupidest deal ever. I just don't wanna be at loss. I'm speaking for her good as well as mine. She just won't understand." Jensen said rubbing his face.  
" Hey Jensen ! " Kavya said...Jensen still looking down. " Hey eyes up man ! " Kavya said snapping in front of him. Finally after getting Jensen's attention she said , " Some people won't hear you regardless how much , how loud ,how truthfull and how profound you speak. Wish them well and let them go ! You understand me ?" Kavya said.  
Kavya continued again , " And listen , she will push every button you have. She is your past. And past lingers. And believe me it lingers like hell. So you yourself have to make sure that it doesn't affect you !"  
Jensen smiled and said , " God ! What did I do to deserve you. You are perfect you know that ?"  
Kavya blushed again and said. ," No ! You are the perfect one !"  
Jensen then asked , " So enough about me. Tell me about your first day ?"  
Kavya told him about her new works. Her duty hours and her new colleagues. Jensen was talking to her about her new work when suddenly Kavya heard a thunderstorm. And this time She could say with garuntee that the thunderstorm was a trigger. Suddenly flashes of herself , Christian and some other people being stuck in the forest in rain continuously flashed in front of her mind. Her head ached like she was having a migraine attack. She was blinded with flashing colorful spots.  
" Kavya...?? Kavya ???..Shit what's happening to you. Call someone. Wait I'm calling Gen."  
Kavya could hear Jensen in the background. She knew it was not that serious. So she raised her hand to oppose him telling him she is fine. But one thing triggered another. Sudden nausea clawed at her throat and she tried to push down the bile..But it was too late. Kavya couldn't get to the bathroom but she still managed to reached the dustbin and propelled the acidic fluid out of her stomach. She didn't want Jensen to look at her like this but she had no option. He was continiously asking from behind if she was okay and Kavya would raise a hand to assure him. Finally Kavya leaned over one last time as her stomach emptied once more. When she was done she rested her back on the wall and took some deep breathes.  
" Shsh...It's okay... It's okay !" Jensen's voice came from the phone. " Can you get up ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded helping herself up. She washed her mouth and and spitted once again. She then got near the phone and said , " I'll just call you in some time Jens !"  
But when she was about to cut the phone she heard Jensen's voice . He said , " No..no..you are going to keep this call hanging without getting embarrassed. You are going to get cleaned up and check in with me every 5 minutes. I'm going to wait for you here."  
" Jensen it's okay ! I'm fine..." Kavya said not having much strength to oppose but she tried. But Jensen would take no for an answer. So she went to the bathroom and cleaned her up properly. She washed her face. God she looked like hell. Kavya then changed her clothes when she heard Jensen almost shouting , " Everything okay in there ?" .  
Kavya smiled at his concern and said , " Yeah ! Everything okay. Just gimme 5 minutes." She could even hear Jensen sigh. He cared a lot.  
She came back in the living room and took the Garbage bag. She motioned Jensen that she'll just get rid of it. " Be careful !" Jensen said as Kavya walked through the door.  
After about 5 minutes Kavya came back and sat in front of Jensen. " I'm sorry you had to see that." Kavya said breathing deeply.  
" Hey !! Look at me honey !" Jensen asked gaining Kavya's attention. He could see a small tear in her eyes. He knew she was embarrassed about all this. He needed to make her feel better. It was absolutely nothing. " Kavya ?? Honey ?" Jensen said again. " It's fine. It's perfectly fine. Don't overthink this. Why don't you get some juice out of fridge and drink it ?" Jensen said. Kavya finally looking at him. " Kavya ?? Juice ?" Jensen said again. " Oh yeah " Kavya said getting up and getting some from refrigerator.  
Jensen talked through this to Kavya comforting her all the time. Oh how she wished he could be with her. She needed his tight hug.  
" Don't over work yourself and take some medicine for the stomach flu okay ?" Jensen said. Kavya nodded still not having strength to form big sentences.  
Saying some more loving things to her. Jensen asked Kavya to get some sleep. They ended the call and Kavya just covered her remaining dinner. She couldn't eat anymore. She went into her bedroom and pulled out her drawer for sleeping pills. She was about to take one but she knew how difficult it was for her to get rid of them. She wasn't going into that again. So she took her earpods and blasted the music in full volume and slept like that.  
Hoping for a better morning tommorow.


	10. A Crack In The Dam

Kavya was back to eating salad next morning. She had yesterday's leftover Chinese but she didn't want look at it. Just then her mobile beeped. It was text from Jensen.  
Jensen - Hey babe ! I know you are not going to take a day off. Well you shouldn't. It's your second day. And you are a doctor so I'm not going to tell you what to do. Just eat simple, keep hydrated and take it easy for a day or two. Okay ?  
Kavya smiled at the msg. And started replying.  
Kavya - Don't worry Jensen. I'm in a pretty good shape now. Just eating my breakfast. Don't worry it's light and yes I'll take it easy. And drink lots of juice. Go on with your convention. Your fans must be waiting for you.  
Jensen - Yeah ! I'll be with them in no time and have fun. Whereas you go have fun with your sick people. And here I take your leave. Reached convention centre. Good bye and take care.  
Kavya finished eating her salad and proceeded to her work. Today was not that going to be eventful. She was given charge of few patients and had to train the residents and interns under her. This branch of her didn't get many residents. She was actually surprised that she got two here. Not everyone was interested in this kind of life.  
The weather today was thankfully sunny. The clouds had receeded. And she didn't have a nightmare last night. So she was actually happy. It was a good day. Within an hour she was in the parking lot of her hospital.  
Kavya went inside and greeted a few nurses and headed towards the cabin. A sweet surprise awaited her. On her table lay a perfect bouquet of flowers. The flowers were Kavya's favorite. Mini sunflowers , white daiseys and purple asters. It wasn't her birthday and neither she had achieved something big for anyone to send her this. She closed the door of her cabin and started searching for a label or letter or anything that would give her a clue. She finally found a small envelope that was tied by using a twisted golden thread. The letter J was written on the envelope. Kavya smiled as she desperately tried to open it. Inside there were two cards. The first card read ~  
I know your happiness doesn't lie in this small things but you deserve this. This was supposed to be done yesterday but better be late than never.  
Kavya took the second card and read.  
Best of luck for you first day at work. Go conquer the world darling <3.  
Kavya smiled at the sweet gesture. Suddenly she heard her door creek open and someone say, " Hey doc ? Do you mind if you take a consultation before starting your rounds ? Dr. Harper needs your opinion on the yesterday's epilepsy guy ?" The nurse asked as she entered the cabin.  
Kavya replied , " Yeah , of course ! Btw who is exactly Dr. Harper ?" Kavya asked the nurse. The nurse smiled and said , " Dr. Egoistical ?? You forgot what I told you yesterday ?" Kavya remembered that it was the neurosurgeon. She assured the nurse that she'd be with him after changing into her scrubs. The nurse nodded and left Kavya alone to do her things.  
" Thank you Dr. Kavya !" Dr. Harper said after they finally reached on some conclusion. Kavya acknowledged that started heading towards her patients. " New to the city ?" The Harper guy asked. Kavya said , " Yeah !" Smiling. " So do you mind if I show you some places around ?" The Harper guy asked. Kavya smiled again and said , " Actually I have someone with whom I am going to explore this !" Well done Kavya. The refusal was very polite. She thought to herself as she finally took a leave.  
As Kavya reached the nurse station , she picked up one file that she needed to attend when suddenly she heard the nurse from behind. " Refusing the hottest neurosurgeon on your Day 2." Kavya was shocked and she started imagining about where else the news had reached. " Looks like gossip travels faster here than the people that were actually involved in it !" Kavya said mocking the nurse. " Of course ! What do you expect ! So was it wise ?" The nurse asked. " What ?" Kavya asked again. " The refusal. What could I be asking about anything more !" The nurse said irritatingly. Kavya smiled again and said , " Yeah ! I trust you enough to believe that when you said he is not a nice guy for me..." Kavya Said. As she and nurse walked towards the patient room. " Oh ! I like that you trust me but a coffee would have actually been nice. Oh! Wait I completely forgot that you had someone."  
Kavya was shocked to hear this. Nobody literally nobody more than 4-5 people knew about Jensen and Kavya. So how could be this nurse so sure. " So is this J guy ? He also a doctor ?" The nurse asked. She continued again , " He better be hot than Harper though !"  
" How do you know about this J - guy ?" Kavya asked finally. The nurse smiled and said. " Who do you think put the flowers in you cabin. And btw although the words were from J guy. I wrote the letter. The flower delivery man was drunk enough to make him practically a lost guy who couldn't write !" Kavya face- palmed herself.  
" So is he a doctor ?" The nurse asked. Kavya didn't know what to say if she asks what is Jensen's job. So she pulled the nurse by the shoulder and said. " Can you do this favour for me. You know about this J guy. Just don't make the whole hospital talk about us !" Kavya said. And the nurse sadly nodded. " And no he is not a doctor ! He owns a business. Brewery types !" Kavya said answering smartly. In all this Kavya completely nforgot to text Jensen.  
"Thanks J !" Kavya replied. " You really really know how to make me smile. Sometimes even I don't know that !" Kavya sent that message and went back to work. After about an hour she got time to check her phone.  
Jensen : Well ! Make yourself smile when you can and the rest of times you have me.  
Kavya smiled again as she got back to work. The rest of the day was uneventful. A few rounds and working on some rare diagnosis. She got texts from Gen and Megg in the afternoon enquiring about her new workplace. She talked to them for sometime. She also asked Megg about when she was coming. And she was going to be here tommorow night. Kavya was excited about that. She told Megg that she'll keep the room ready and pick her up at the airport.  
After about one or two more cases Kavya called it a day and went home.  
Kavya was about to fix some dinner for herself when her phone ranged. It was Jensen. " Hey !!" Kavya said happily. " How was your convention ?" She asked. Jensen replied, "It was good as always. Just tired now !" Kavya smiled and said. " It's okay J. Take some rest for the night. Don't go out partying if you don't feel upto it. Take a warm shower and get ample amount of sleep. Sometimes continious travelling can get you !"  
Jensen chuckled and said , " Actually Kavya I'm not in my room now. I have come here to meet Katie. We sorta found a middle ground." Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. At least Jensen wouldn't worry about it anymore. " That's good right !" Kavya said. " Yeah !" Jensen said in a very low voice.  
" Is there anything bothering you Jensen ?" Kavya asked frankly. " No..just Katie being Katie. She's half hour late. And I don't know somehow have this feeling that this is not going to end here. I don't know why ?"  
Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " It's okay Jensen.You are probably getting anxious. Take deep breathes and just take one thing at a time. And If you think this is not ending here. It's okay. We'll deal with it together ! Don't worry."  
" Yeah ! On the phone she just sounded ....I don't know kind of regretful." Kavya again sighed. " Maybe she is Jensen. Maybe because of her behavior she lost Jensen Ackles. And I for now know that losing you can be pretty devastating. And maybe she never found anybody after that. So just don't be over friendly where she would mistake your behavior for something else and don't be super rude."  
Jensen smiled , " Woah ! Sometimes when you talk so maturely like that, I think if you really need that therapy. Btw I called for another thing. I just wanted to ask you or tell you I mean ...."  
" What Jensen ?" Kavya asked again after Jensen took a long pause.  
" I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about Katie. I mean this is probably the last time I'm going to see her so.. don't worry. You trust me on this right ? And if you have some doubts we can always talk about it !" Jensen finally said.  
Kavya smiled internally and said , " It's okay Jensen. I'm fine. I know that I don't need to worry about this matter at all. Actually I'm one that should be apologizing. I mean no body likes constantly asking their partners if they trust you , right ? I'm sorry Jensen. I know sometimes you know that I'm not trusting or I'm not sharing. Yeah it's probably true. But I trust you the most in world. That's gotta count for something right ?"  
Kavya said apologetically. " Hey ! It's fine. Remember what we decided. Step by step and day by day." Jensen said. Kavya smiled as they cleared one major emotion between them.  
" Jensen btw ! You said that sometimes you think I don't need therapy. So do you think I could stop maybe ???? Pretty please.... please....!" Kavya said almost pouting.  
" No Missy ! You promised me three sessions ! C'mon you can do that for me right ?" Jensen said with an authorative voice. " Hmm ! " Kavya said sadly.  
" C'mon Kavya don't be a child. Do I need to give you incentives like a child gets after you complete a session every time ?" Jensen just asked jokingly.  
" Oh ! Can I get some freak shakes when you get back. With extra cream on top. I know this place. Their deserts look amazing !" Kavya asked seriously..  
" Actually I just asked jokingly about the incentives but since you want one we can get that whatever desert you asked for. Don't worry !" Jensen said laughing. " When is your next session by the way ?" Jensen asked.  
" Tommorow !" Kavya said. " Ohh ! Speaking of tommorow. Meggs is coming tommorow. I'll probably call Gen and we'll have a girl's night. If everyone is free for it."  
" Yeah ! Enjoy your night before I come. Because after that you are completely mine !" Jensen said.  
"Yupppp !" Kavya said stressing on the p.  
" Do I need to tell to be careful if you plan on going clubbing and all !" Jensen asked  
" No. We'll be careful." Kavya replied.  
" Listen probably I won't get time tommorow. The photo ops , the autograph session and then I'll have to pack for my flight back. So if you wanna talk about anything important. Just leave clif message. He'll get it to me. I'll forward his number to you !" Jensen said. And Kavya replied affirmatively.  
" Gotta go darling ! She's here !" Jensen said finally ending the call. " Be calm !" He heard Kavya say before the phone ended.  
" Good evening Jensen ?" Katie said. " Good evening !" Jensen replied. They had a very formal greetings. " You look happy !" Katie said noticing the obvious happiness and content on Jensen's face. " You never got to see this face of mine. Right ? Well whose fault was that !" Jensen said suddenly outlashing. Katie became self conscious and a little sad on hearing that.  
" I'm sorry. Let's just finish whatever we have left and then we can be done from here as fast as possible !" Jensen said gesturing her to sit. They completed the formalities pertaining to signing of some documents here and there. When they were finally done out of no where Katie hugged Jensen in the parking. Jensen was taken aback by this move of her and he didn't reciprocate.  
" I'm sorry Jensen for whatever I did. I hope that you find your happiness with your new gal that you always deserved." Jensen became serious. How come she knew about Kavya. " What new girl ?" Jensen asked. Katie released herself from Jensen's hug and said , " I know you Jensen. That smile of yours. That happiness. Have a Happy life ahead." Katie said finally letting go and taking his leave. Jensen now just wanted to be in his room and be happy that this was finally over.  
( Next day )  
Kavya was posted in the OPD that day. So she kinda had very little free time. Patients seem to be coming continuously. It was the flu season already. She barely had time for her lunch as well. And after her shift she needed to head for her therapy session. Seeing that she wouldn't make to the airport in time, Kavya texted Gen if she could pick Megg. They had plan their Girls night at Kavya's apartment. Gen replied that she would pick her up and they would wait for her at her place only.Gen had a spare key for Kavya's apartment.  
( Therapist )  
" Good evening !" The therapist said entering the room. Kavya was sitting comfortably but was a little anxious about what this session would bring. " So how was your week ?" She asked.  
Kavya replied , " It was fine. Started this new job. I talked to Jensen about this starting therapy and all."  
Dr. Smith : "That's a great step. So what did Jensen had to say ?"  
Kavya : " He was supportive and happy. Of course I'm yet to tell him about the Christian thing and all. I just thought this thing I couldn't talk about it over phone. He's returning tomorrow from his work. So I guess I'll muster up some courage to talk to him.  
Dr. Smith : So any changes in you since you have opened up about your previous experiences ?  
Kavya took a head band and tied her hair in a messy bun and said, " Yeah ! Actually I had I don't know if this opening up was the reason or not. But I had some hard nights. There were nightmares and then some images flashed in front my eyes making me throw up all my food."  
Dr. Smith : It happens honey. Sometimes we shove up things so bad and when they come up to the surface it kinda turns us in a havoc. Were you able to figure out if anything triggered these flash backs ?  
Kavya : I guess it was the storm Or thundering or the rains. Cause when we ......" Kavya took a deep breath and continued " when we were stuck it was kinda continuously raining and stuff so maybe...."  
Dr. Smith : It's good that you were able to figure out at least that. We'll find some solution for it later. But for now we will talk about you relationship with Jensen.  
Kavya nodded and gave the therapist permission.  
Dr. Smith : So is this your first relationship since your difficult times ?  
Kavya : No. I dated two men before him But it never kinda got this serious. We can call it just summer fling.  
Dr. Smith : Did you take therapy then ?  
Kavya : No...I mean I had therapy before. But it was never because I was in a relationship.  
Dr. Smith : Did they know about your job profile , Christian ?  
Kavya : (laughing) Telling them about Christian was out of the way. They got scared of my job only. So never went in that details.  
Dr. Smith : How much does Jensen know about your job other than this Christian thing ?  
Kavya : Everything. I mean it was our first proper meet. And it was like I met an old friend of mine. I don't maybe I was too vulnerable at that time. Or everything had just piled up inside me. But he asked me one time and I was like. Here's all you need to know. His eyes they held this compassion ... I mean at one instant only I knew that I could trust this guy.  
Dr. Smith : Isn't it great when you find someone like that ?  
Kavya : Betcha. It's the best feeling ever.  
Dr. Smith : How often do you think about Christian ?  
Kavya : ( drinking a sip of her coffee ) Actually I used to think about him very rarely. Negligible. Just had trained my mind in that way. But...  
Dr. Smith : He comes to your mind more often now ! Right ?  
Kavya : Yeah. I guess I had the same feelings for him as I have have for Jensen. So maybe I don't know what I feel about this... Actually I don't know. I don't know why I'm thinking about him. I don't know what feeling I have exactly when I get those flash backs and I don't know what to do.  
Dr. Smith : It's fine. It happens So let's start from the beginning. When you came back to your home after all this in USA where did you went first ? Mom? Dad ? Some best friend ?  
Kavya shudder at the mention of her parents.  
"I went to my parents house but"...Kavya had tears in her eyes but she continued to speak. "But when I returned I came to know that they had been in a crash and nobody survived in that. They had tried to call me but since our phones and everything were stolen nobody could contact me. So suddenly I had lost 3 most important people in my life and had nowhere to go. I talked to Megg about some things. Meggs is friend of mine who also turned out to be Jensen's friend. But then my work happened again. I was again given some new assignments and I trained myself to be quite about it. To shove it down. It was hard. Pretty hard. But I did it. Silence had became a way of life."  
Dr. Smith : So now that you are with Jensen. What do think which life was better ? Your silent ones or the one you are having Jensen now.  
Kavya : See before I met Jensen I was fine. Of course I had this huge baggage behind me But I was functioning very properly. But when I started talking with Jensen , I came to know that I can be happy too.  
Dr. Smith : So what's stopping you from completely trusting this process. Why are you a little apprehensive to start something new ?  
Kavya : I don't know. I have never thought about that.  
Dr. Smith : Think Kavya. It now time to think ! When you are happy with Jensen what's the first thing that comes to your mind ?  
Kavya went in to deep thought process. A wave of all the happy moments hit her. His brewery , the cheese cake , his texts and call and his hugs. Ohh good his hugs. And suddenly her face became sad. Like she was having something she wasn't supposed to have.  
Dr. Smith : What do you think Kavya ?  
Kavya : ( sighing ) I don't deserve this.  
Dr. Smith : And why is that. Keeping aside that he is a big guy , a public personality. I'm sure he's been telling you that you deserve all of this. I am not willing to talk about the fact that why don't deserve Jensen. Note that you deserve him. I am willing to discuss why you think you don't deserve to be loved.  
The therapist had hit on a correct point. Once again Kavya's emotions jagged and her insides became tight. Anybody could say that It was becoming difficult for her to speak but she spoke. " I love you. Come sit with me. Let's have dinner together. Call me if you need anything. Take care of yourself. Do you think I don't like when somebody cares for me like that." Kavya took a long pause and remained silent with wide eyes and heart in her mouth. " I need love but why do you think I deserve it when I'm not even supposed not be alive. I should have died with Christian when he was killed. I deserved the same fate as him But he died and I lived. And because I lived I died almost every day. I love Jensen. I know he does too. But Everytime I get happy with him I have this....this conscience of mine telling me that I shouldn't be doing this. I should have been dead. And I try. I try really hard. To make it work. But I'm still scared on inside. What if my conscience overpowers my love. What if Jensen decides my love isn't enough for him. Or Worst what if he too feels that I should have died that day. I'm scared of the day I tell him about Christian. I don't know what his reaction would be. I just know that I am enough in love with him that I would be completely broke if this doesn't work out."  
The truth was finally out. It had taken a lot of courage on Kavya's part to confront to her feelings. She was a emotional mess by now. This pain was not like a cut or a gash over a body. This is much different. Only who is undergoing it can feel it. Sometimes it felt like a pulse at the back of head and sometimes it came forward demanding attention. Cutting your mind and heart in half and stinging with every breathe that Kavya took.  
The therapist decided that it was enough for today. She said some reassuring things. Dr. Smith knew that those won't work. She know had a treatment plan perfect to Kavya's need.But for now she needed to let her be. It was for a long time that Kavya had kept these emotions at Bay but now the dam was breaking. Coming days would be more hard than this but Kavya would heal through it. Dr. Smith was sure about that.  
Kavya was not in a mood to do anything now. She just wanted to go her home and lie down on her bed. Maybe she'll take sleeping pills today. She just wanted to be shut down from the world for now. When she was leaving the therapist , the receptionist gave her a call and said.  
" Mam on your insurance your emergency contact field is empty. Do you want to make any changes ?" Kavya gave it thought and went near the receptionist and asked her for a pen.  
" I don't know if I'm doing this right !" Kavya said so low that only she could hear. But taking all the courange she had she wrote. Mr. J. Ackles - *** *** ****.  
With almost no emotions Kavya drove home. It was around 9 in the evening. Kavya wasn't in the mood of dinner. She just needed her bed now. She reached home and found that the door was not locked. She shifted into alert mode. But as she was about to open the door opened from inside and the two girls shouted " Hello !"  
Oh ! The girls night ! Crap ! Completely forgot it.  
Gen and Megg suddenly saw the expressions of Kavya. " Had a tough day at therapy ?" Megg asked. Kavya nodded getting inside. " Well I know something from my experience. I know you just want to go to your bed and sleep but we are not gonna do it." Kavya was not in a mood of anything.  
" We were planning on a movie marathon but now we are gonna go out and get drunk like crazy !" Gen said. And before Kavya could protest she saw herself getting dressed for a bar.  
And now she had decided instead of sulking she was going to drink it out. Drink like a crazy. And drink all the sorrows away.


	11. Drink , Drank , Drunk

The bar ' Cloud 9' was relatively fancy place. It was sort of minimalist classical. But that was okay for the three girls. It had been around 1 hour since Megg , Gen and Kavya had reached here. And uptill now they were fully drunk. " The whiskey here is pretty darn good though !" Kavya said in her drunk voice.  
The dancing was going on like crazy. The music was so loud that it made the skin tingle and the lungs feel like a mush. The bass thumped in time with the heart as though they beat as one. All three of the girls were filled with music from head to toe. All three of them were quite drunk. Over the roar of music they could hear a distant chatter of people but they couldn't clearly make it out. They were drunk and laughing like crazy about some joke cracked by Megg. The song that was playing got louder. And all the people that were on dance floor looked like they were tic-tacs being shaked in their bottle.  
After about dancing for half an hour when the girls were tired they tried to sit it out away from the crowd. " Who needs another refill ?" Kavya asked half laughing struggling to stand straight. " Me ! " Both Gen and Megg said as they went to the counter. " Appletini . Screwdriver . Cosmo." The three girls placed their order. " So we..we had planned to talk...let's talk !" Megg said trying to speak with a cracking voice. And since none of them were sober, their talking wasn't actually that meaningful. They ended up talking about their college life instead of their future." Well Jessica seems to a meanie beanie." Gen said squinting her eyes at the latest shot she took. " Next time when we are about to take out our frustration we should head to this Jessica girl and kick her. No body messes with Meggs and....and...it will be fun kicking a girl." Kavya said half laughing.  
" Do you want me to call someone for you ?" The bartender asked. She looked like pretty nice lady. She had identified Gen but she kept quite not making a fuss. " Good question ! Anybody of you guys sober ?" Kavya asked. " Well I don't know what exactly is the range of sober but I'm definitely more sober than you guys." Gen said looking at the two drunk ladies. " Miss sober can you drive ?" Megg said fidgeting with the car keys. Gen took the car keys and tripped on one step and everyone laughed. " Oh my God. Somebody please snatch the keys from her. I don't wanna die this early." Megg said. Kavya struggled to get on her two feet and helped Gen up. " C'mon give me your husband's or partners phone. I'm going to give them a call. You three just manage to walk on your two feet." The bartender said again. " Well ! This girl's husband is not the city and so is her partner. And I just ditched mine before coming to this city." Megg said to the bartender. She then looked at her friend and asked them , " Guys do you have anybody that can come get us ?" Kavya laughed and said to Gen , " Well I'd call Meggs or you if I needed to be picked up. So no I have got no one. Hit us with some more mean drinks. Looks like we're are spending the night here." Kavya said drinking her beer. The bartender had stopped giving her vodka. " Call cliff. Though he is not here he would send somebody." Gen said giving her cellphone to Megg. The sudden bright light from the phone made Megg squint her eyes. " What's your password ?" Megg asked. " Well it's my birthday ! It's either straight or reverse. Try both ways !" Gen said not clearly able to think. " I tried both ways. You try now. This light is killing me !" Megg said throwing the phone towards her friend. Thankfully Gen catched it. " Did I drink this many to not remember my password ?" Gen said trying multiple times. But her phone got automatically locked since she used too many incorrect passwords. " Here take mine. I have his number. Just search a contact name cliffy. Call him." Kavya said giving her phone to the bartender.  
( Airport )  
" Tracy sure deserves a gift. Getting us tickets this late. I mean c'mon. She works like Magic." Jared said as they both landed at Austin airport. They were supposed to land tommorow but they asked Tracy if she could arrange today's ticket. And well here they were.  
" Hey ! You wanna crash at my place. The girls are having a girl's night anyways. Let's have our fun tonight !" Jensen asked Jared and he said yes without any hesitation. They both were standing away in corner while Clif got there luggage. The airport was quite full even though being late. They didn't want to take the risk so they stood far away from the crowd as they could.  
Within 5 mins they saw Clif approaching them with their two bags. " Let's go !" Jensen said as the three proceeded towards their car. Suddenly Clif's phone rang. " Hello. I'm calling on behalf of... Kavya...." He heard someone say. " Sorry I don't know any girl by that name." Clif said as he cut the call. He thought that this might be some other fan who got his number. After 5 minutes his phone rang again. This time he could hear a drunk female's voice. " Hello Clif. You may not know me...But Jensen knows me. Oh ! I'm a friend of Genevieve also. And I know Megg and and Jared too. Well....I called to...Hell I don't remember why I called....Hey gen..why did we call cliff ? Well as Gen's remembering why we called you. Let me tell you my name is Kavya...! Gen do you remember ?...Oops she puked...." And then Clif heard some laughing. " Bastards." Clif said while he again cut the call. " Who's calling you ?" Jared asked. " I don't know some drunk girl named kava or kaya...must be some stupid fan. She kept saying she knew all of you." Jensen and Jared's eyes immediately went from normal to wide open. Jared call Gen's phone and it was unreachable. He then called Meggs and her phone was switched off. Jensen call Kavya and after too much time she finally picked up. " Kavya where are you ?" He asked straight forward. " I ..don't remember Exactly where we took the last turn to this place. Oopps Gen your capacity is this low. I drank almost twice as compared to you. Stop puking." Jensen heard Kavya say. " You three are drunk ?" He asked with his lines forming on his forehead. " Yeah ! Totally. And we are figuring a way to go home. I called someone just 5 minutes ago. He didn't respond . Bad guy. Oopps why are you snatching. Ask nicely gal. You have been so nice to us whole night. Why are being rude now ?" Jensen heard Kavya said. Well they were totally wasted. He was sure of that now. " Damnit Kavya I told you to be careful !" Jensen said. He then realized that the bartender had snatched Kavya's phone and he took there address. He told them that they were on their way to pick them up.  
( Cloud 9 pub )  
" Let's make a list. So that we can punch the meanie beanies next time during our girls night out." Megg said. " Yeah ! Gen take this tissue paper and write the names of the people. Cheers to the night where we made this amazing list !" Kavya was just laughing hysterically.  
Suddenly they heard the door of the pub open. There were not many people remaining now. And the music had stopped so they could appreciate small moments here and there. Megg saw two very know familiar faces walking through the door. " Well we are spooked !" She said.  
" Look at you girls. How much did you take ?" Jared came from behind of Gen and Meggs. " Enough !" Gen said. " Enough to get us wasted. Well we didn't plan on taking it. But this girl Kavya...she had a bad day. I guess. I don't remember though ! But you guys should join us. We just finished with our embarrassing college stories and now we are starting with High school." Jensen said coming by Kavya's side. " Let's get you home !" Jensen said helping Kavya up. "C'mon Gen Meggs please tell me that you can stand on your feet. " Jared said. Megg laughed. " We can but Kavya, she killed it. I doubt she remembers she has legs." And all the three girls started laughing. Slowly they were starting to catch attention. Jensen told Jared to take Gen and Meg with him. He'll take Kavya to her home after settling the bills. Jensen and Jared were wearing baseball caps to hide from public.  
Kavya managed to stand on her two feet to fall back down. Only this time Jensen was there to catch her. " I gotcha... I gotcha !" He said as he held Kavya by one hand and motioned the bartender for the bill. Jared took Gen and Megg outside because they had already started gathering attention. " You are strong !" Kavya said as she leaned against Jensen. Jensen chuckled at her voice. It was kinda dry. Alcohol would do that. Jensen could smell it from her breathe now.  
God she looked so beautiful when she's this unguarded - Jensen thought as Kavya continued to lean against him for support. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder protectively and Kavya welcomed it. She was short not abnormally but in front of Jensen she looked like a small doll barely coming to his shoulders. " You okay ?" He asked as he put a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Kavya looked up towards Jensen and just smiled. " You're back !" Kavya said finally acknowledging. " Yes. I'm back !" Jensen said not loosening his grip on her.  
God her vulnerable eyes and soul....- Jensen thought.  
Jensen looked around if someone was catching anything and when he saw that they were safe , he turned back to Kavya and said , " You look beyond beautiful in this state. You know that !" Jensen gave a small kiss of Kavya's lips. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " You make me feel beautiful !" She was still stuttering.  
" No darling. You have an understated beauty. Perhaps because you are disarmingly unaware of your own prettiness. Your skin is completely flawless. I doubt you use expensive products or face masks. That's not really your expertise. You are all about simplicity, making things easy and helping those around you relax. Perhaps this is why you glow so much. It's your inner beauty that lits up your eyes and softens your features. When you smile and laugh , I can't help myself but smile too mostly on insides. But I smile when I'm with you. Too be in your company feels like I'm someone who has been warmed in summer rays where I was cold for most of the time. You have no idea what you have done to me Kavya ! Do you ?" Jensen asked. When he didn't get any response from her. He looked at her and she had half drifted into dreams. Jensen chuckled and kissed Kavya on her forehead.  
Just then the bartender came with the bills and Jensen settled them all. He patted Kavya a little bit and took her by hand and guided her towards the door. When they reached the stairs Kavya tried to focus on them. " Well this'll be tricky !" Kavya said. " Do you think the stairs are moving J ?" Kavya asked. " Well aren't you a pretty little wasted girl !" Jensen exclaimed and scooped Kavya bridal style and helped her down towards the parking lot. His one hand stabilized her back and the other gave support under her knees. He carried her so easily just as she was soft doll to him. When he reached downstairs he was happy to find Clif with his car door open. Apparently Jared had taken the cab and left the car for you guys. Jensen quickly placed you in the car and closed the door. He got inside from the other side and they were ready to go home. " Yours ?" Clif asked. " No..No...not.my house. Turn to downtown. We'll stay at her house tonight." Jensen had no problem in taking Kavya to his house. But he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable next morning when she wakes up with a heavy hangover. " So this is Kavya ?" Clif asked. Jensen nodded. " I only gave your number to her. In case I'm not available. She is a close friend of mine !" Jensen said. " Close friend ?" Clif said looking in the rear view mirror. Kavya was still clung to Jensen as if she was hanging on for her life. And Jensen also didn't mind that. Instead he held her , welcomed her into his embrace. " She better had something heavy for dinner. That amount of alcohol is going to need some soaking." Clif said. " Oh yeah ! I completely forgot about that !" Jensen said looking towards Clif. He turned to Kavya and asked her in a low voice , " You had dinner Kavya ?" Kavya rubbed her eyes like a little kid trying to remember. She then nodded negatively. " We have to fix that !" Jensen said. After 10 minutes they stopped at a small restaurant for dinner pick up. Jensen and Kavya we're sitting in car and Clif went inside to pick up the order. After 5 minutes Jensen saw Clif walking around with dinner and within no time they headed home.  
As they reached home, Jensen released Kavya from his embrace and went to her side of door. He opened it and gave Kavya a hand so that she could get out. She was starting to sober out little by little. But she was going to have a hangover as hell tommorow morning that was for sure. Kavya started to walk but Jensen still held her for the fear that she might fall down anytime. As they reached the 35th floor Jensen opened the door and guided Kavya inside.  
" Home sweet home !" Jensen said with a sigh of relief. Kavya plopped on the couch. She saw a plush blanket on the couch and started to wrap it around itself in a mood of sleeping. But Jensen snatched it. " No...no...no...you are not sleeping." Jensen made Kavya get up and he sent her to her bedroom. " Get changed. We are having dinner." He said to the retreating figure of Kavya. " Umm....No...." Kavya said pouting.  
Adorable...Jensen thought.  
He took Kavya by her hand and gently said to her that , " kavi...C'mon don't make me force you ! Okay ?" Kavya again rubbed her eyes and nodded. " You can manage yourself right ?" Jensen said asking her. Kavya nodded again not in complete senses.  
After about 15 minutes of struggling with her simple PJ's and tank top Kavya was finally able to get into comfortable clothes. She got out from her room and made her towards the kitchen. Kavya saw that Jensen had also changed in comfy clothes and he was doing something using pans. Kavya ran behind him and gave a tightest back hug. " You hanging in there okay ?" Jensen asked smiling. Kavya came forward and said yes. " I'm sorry ! You had to clear our mess." Kavya said with her head down. Jensen lifted Kavya's chin up and smiled, " It's fine." He winked saying that. " I thought we were having a take out dinner !" Kavya said looking at the mess that Jensen made. Jensen laughed hearing that and said , " Even I thought that. But apparently we are having a make yourself a burger kit instead of having a ready to eat burger !" Kavya laughed hysterically at that. She was starting to sober up but She was still kinda of high.  
After about struggling for another 20 minutes Jensen was finally able to put something on plate that looked like a burger. Kavya stood besides Jensen continuously but she was completely useless. Actually Jensen didn't let Kavya interfere. Coz she was still under influence of alcohol and he didn't her near any knifes or the stove. " C'mon let's eat dinner !" Jensen said getting 2 plates in his hands and helping Kavya down from the counter top. " I don't feel like eating !" Kavya again said pouting. " I know. But believe me you'll be thankful tomorrow morning. Now let's get your cute tush to sit somewhere and eat this whatever it looks like." Kavya took a deep breathe and stopped Jensen. Jensen turned around and had a serious face now. " Everything alright ?" Jensen asked. Kavya took the two plates from him and placed them on the counter again.Jensen came near her and as soon as he was near enough Kavya hugged him without getting up from the counter. Suddenly Jensen felt something wet on his T-shirt near his chest.  
Kavya had always been self-conscious when she cried but now she just gave herself to the enormity of grief. She sobbed silently with small tears on Jensen's clothes. Jensen was first shocked but then he reciprocated the hug and started rubbing Kavya's back. " It's okay. C'mon let it all out !" Jensen encouraged her to let loose. " I've got you. Don't worry I 've got you." Jensen said continuously to Kavya in a soothing voice. Kavya looked so small and fragile in Jensen's embrace. And Jensen looked like a strong man hugging her so tightly such that no harm would come her way.  
Jensen leaned somewhat and started to put some cool liquid in a glass. Kavya's sobbing finally stopped and she released herself from Jensen's tight grasp. " I'm sorry. I had a hard day at therapy !" Kavya said finally . " It's okay !" Jensen said passing her the glass to drink. Kavya took one sip and squinted her eyes. Jensen jumped and sat beside Kavya on the counter top. He continuously rubbed Kavya's back. " It's sour !" Kavya said. " Yeah It's lemon soda ! C'mon finish it. It's a good remedy for vodka." Kavya took a deep breathe and finished the remaining drink in one sip. After completing it Jensen took the glass from her and placed it in the sink. He was tall guy. His hand reaching even the remote or corner areas was not a problem. After that he turned completely towards Kavya his one one leg on the counter folded from knees and other one still hanging. Kavya was still looking forward into nothing just to avoid Jensen's gaze. Jensen knew this. He knew that Kavya was trying to avoid his gaze now. So gently he took Kavya's hands into his and gently turned her head towards his side. " You wanna talk about it ?" Jensen asked in a low pitched voice. " I opened up about some past experiences and that didn't go well. I had nightmares 2-3 nights in a row. And today I told her about us. And the questions she asked or the things she made me feel...I don't know... I just wanna tell you J that I'm am trying really hard. I'm trying real hard to trust you. I mean I trust you but I'm trying really hard to get on ground zero level with you. Because I feel you deserve to know everything about me. The things that nobody knows. But it will take time for me.. and I was scared..Hell I'm scared what if during this you decide that I'm not worth it. And that will hurt J. I mean at this point in certain aspects I trust you more than I trust myself. So when I say to myself that I don't deserve it , it doesn't bother me now. Cause you have made me realize that I deserve to happy to. But when YOU will say that I don't deserve this. It will shatter me in places you wouldn't know. Please don't get tired of me..Ever...." Kavya finally said to Jensen. These were her pent up emotions. Of course some people knew about Christian but none of them knew what Kavya had confessed in front of therapist. Nobody knew that Kavya thought to her she deserved to die that night. This was Ground zero for her.  
Jensen took a deep breathe and hugged her. He had a victorious smile on his face. This is why he wanted Kavya to take therapy. Kavya didn't deny the hug. She embraced it. Kavya had been hugged before but not like this since her mother passed. There was something so warm, something that felt right , smelt right. She let her body sag and her muscles loose. Jensen always gave her equal respect which she deserved but cradled her like a cherished child when she was at her lowest. In that embrace Kavya felt her worries loose. She felt Jensen brush her hair back with his fingers and kiss her gently.  
" Do you now understand why I told you take the therapy ?" Jensen asked. Kavya was confused but Jensen continued , " Your feelings are important. Expressing them is important. No.. you are not too sensitive. And no you are not making things uncomfortable. If someone breaks your trust it's okay for you to feel the anger and pain of betrayal. If someone lied to you it's okay for you to feel the pain of lying. What's not okay is that you bottling up you feelings because you are feeling ashamed to feel them. If we were as insensitive as the world wants us to be , we won't be human anymore. We would be rocks and mountains. But we are humans. You and me , we are humans. We have heart and soul. Use you heart to feel things. Use your soul to experience them. Let them be happy or sad as the time may be. But know them. Be gentle with yourself. But allow your mind to have feelings. And know that no matter what you feel or what you think I'll be besides you. Constantly , Consistently and Continually."  
Kavya now felt like she was melting. She had been as cold as ice for ever since she could remember. But now she was melting. She was feeling things which she had locked up for so much time. Was it good or not ? That was the question. But this man sitting besides her calmed her down. If Jensen was with her no matter what came crashing down she knew that he will always be there to catch her.  
" So how about we have some this not so nice dinner with some movies and then take a really good sleep ?" Kavya nodded and Jensen helped her down from the counter.  
Jensen put on some movie on the TV and they both took their seats on the couch. After having dinner they didn't even know when they were deep in sleep. The couch was pretty big to accommodate them in sleeping position. Kavya laid her head on Jensen's chest using his hand as her pillow. Suddenly Kavya shifted herself so that she could make little space for Jensen for his comfort. But Jensen pulled her back in the former position and held her tighter.  
And in the Darkness their cuddles felt like touches of warmth , coziness , heaven and everything that's good..


	12. Dad Approves

The egg yolk sun poured through the blinds and awaited entrance in Kavya's eyes. Sight still in night's glue Kavya tried to rub some memories away. Thoughts of vision still coming and going ,she tried to remember. As soon as Kavya opened her eyes her head throbbed. The pain felt like someone had taken a knife to the skull. She tried to lean her head against whatever she was sleeping squinting her eyes shut hoping that the pain would just go away. The rest of the world became detached and all she focussed on was the pain.

"Morning Sunshine !" She heard someone say. That's Jensen's voice Kavya thought. What was he doing here. Came the second question. She wiggled herself away from his tight grip and tried to get some answers. " Calm down !" Jensen said as he loosened his grip on her. He helped Kavya get up from her deep slumber and chuckled at her enormously confused face. " What are you doing in Austin ? In my apartment ?" Kavya asked. " You were supposed to return today !" Kavya exclaimed. " Cloud 9 , vodka , Clif ?" Does that make any sense to you. Jensen asked as he also straightened himself. Kavya rubbed her eyes and nodded negatively. " Hard day at therapy , your girls night , Megg , Gen ?" Jensen asked again. " Aahhh ! Yes...I have some images of us dancing !" Kavya said. " Well lets say that your Nemo had to come get you from Vegas !" Jensen said teasing Kavya. " Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing !" Kavya asked her face still in her hands. " Well even if you did , those girlfriends of yours won't remember a damn thing." Jensen said as he woke up from the couch and started stretching. " Why don't we get ourselves cleaned up ? I mean you have your work and I have to meet my family !"

Kavya nodded as she got up and went to the bathroom. The hangover felt like a balloon under cranium slowly being inflated under pressure. Kavya splashed cold water on her face to feel somewhat refreshing and she hoped that she could just wash away the toxins from her brain just like that. Her eyes were red and swollen. They looked like red lattice on a white clothe. And that headache. That damned headache. Pounding ,throbbing like a toothache, in between her eyes, migraine , visual disturbances , excruciating and debilitating pain. But Kavya had no other choice. She gathered herself and took a long warm shower. She had around one or may be one and half hour before she needed to show up for work.

Kavya readied herself in her workplace clothes and went in the kitchen to fix herself some coffee. Jensen was still taking shower in the other bathroom. What shift she had today Kavya tried to remember. Oh ! Shucks today starts her 48 hour shift. Kavya sighed sadly.Not a good time for this big shift. In a sad mood she opened the fridge to find something for breakfast. Milk and cereals she thought. She poured herself a bowl of same and waited for the coffee to be ready. As she heard Jensen coming through the other room, She set aside a bowl for him and poured him some cereal also.

Boy this headache's too much to take. Kavya thought as she pushed aside her cereal bowl and put her head down on the table. Today's shift was going to be much much difficult than she thought. " Hey do you mind if I leave my stuff here for a few days. I'm thinking of heading to San Antonio straight away !" Jensen said as he came from the guest bedroom. Kavya said yes without even concentrating on the question. " Wait ! When did you get your stuff here ?" Kavya asked. Jensen chuckled. " Well you don't remember anything do you ? Me and Jared had to come directly from airport to pick you guys." Jensen said as he poured himself some black coffee. " Seriously ? How much mess did we make ? And where's Meg ? She was supposed to live here !" Kavya asked her head still down. " It's fine. Everybody needs this kind of night sometime. Just be careful next time. And don't worry Meggs still lives here. Jared took Gen and Megg to their house for the night. C'mon tell me where you keep the ibuprofen now ?" Jensen asked looking at Kavya's condition. " Side table in bedroom ! Top drawer." Kavya said thinking that a pain killer may be nice at this point of time.  
Jensen got up from his place with his coffee mug and left for Kavya's bedroom. " Woah ! " Jensen said. This was the first time he had entered her bedroom since they had set it up. It was set up on a moderate budget. No to Richie rich and not like basement. Just enough to make anyone who enters it warm. There was small bed and on the back wall it had a mural. A tree with every color of fall imaginable. On the wooden old fashioned bed there was a soft white duvet which was covered by an orange color hand embroidered pull up. The opposite wall had black and white photographs. Jensen went near them to have a closer look. They were small Polaroid black and white picture with the place , year , date and time mentioned with the names of the people in them. " Zimbabwe , Benin , Madagascar , Democratic republic of Congo , Brazil , Papua New Guinea, US-Mexico border , Afganistan." Jensen read some of the places from the photographs. Wow this girl had been really all over the world , he thought. And that made him proud. Super-proud. She was working for such people who were normally overlooked when some trouble arises. "Day by day You make me fall for you even more Kavya." Jensen said to himself. He then remembered that he had came here for the pain killers. So he went near the side table and opened the drawers to search for them. He found them pretty early. Jensen was closing the drawer when suddenly something catched his attention. In the most backside cornor of the drawer was kept a bottle. Jensen tried to get it and when he saw the name he was little disappointed. It was a bottle of sleeping pills. Jensen tried to take a closer look to see if Kavya had consumed any but he was happy on finding that the bottle was completely sealed. Jensen sat there and thought for a moment but then without hesitation he placed the bottle in his pocket." If Kavya isn't taking them she wouldn't know and If she's taking them now I would know !" He thought to himself. And with a little sadness he left the room. 

" Here ! Take these. " Jensen said pulling 2 tablets of ibuprofen from their bottle and placed them in front of Kavya. He poured a glass of water and sat to continue his breakfast. Kavya gulped the water after taking the pills and finally started having her breakfast. " So you are going to see your family ?" Kavya asked Jensen. " Umm ! Yeah. Mackenzie my sister is here for some days with my parents along with her kids. Her husband's working and so mom invited her here. I thought it would a nice complete family vacation. I'll be there for 2-3 days." Jensen said.

" Nice ! Enjoy your days my boy !" Kavya said. " What's you agenda this week ?" Jensen asked. " Well...I have a 48 hour shift starting 1 hour from now and from my last experience I know that 48 hours get carried to 50-55 hours sometimes. So for now I am just thinking about the shift." Kavya replied. " Hey Jensen ! Yesterday I hope we caused no trouble to your... I mean...you are not in the media right ? Because of us." Kavya asked with guilt written on her face. She purposely asked when Jensen had gotten up from his stool to place his plates in the sink. She didn't want him to look at her right now. God he was so incredibly perfect in reading her eyes. Jensen smiled a little facing towards the sink. " What if we were ?" Jensen asked. He purposely wanted to see Kavya's reactions. " Oh my God ! Crap. Well I don't know what should I do in such cases. Shit. Gen's also a public figure. And she was drunk. What have they written about her. And did they write that you guys were also drunk. I mean c'mon please they wouldn't write that, right ? Does your image falter in this industry if they snap you like this ?" Kavya's questions and worry didn't stop. One question came flying after another and there was no stopping. First Jensen, then Jared and Gen , then their careers and then their name. And to top it all at last Kavya asked if Tom and Shep were okay. " I mean we had planned the girls night and I didn't even ask Gen about the kids. How stupid of me to even think that." Kavya continued. Jensen wanted to laugh so much loud but he stood there acting as though some serious things had happened. But when Kavya asked about Tom and Shep , Jensen just couldn't hold it in. He laughed like crazy. Kavya suddenly froze on seeing Jensen. " Jensen. What gotten into you ? You sure didn't turn mad , did ya ?" Kavya asked seriousness still visible on her face. But Jensen continued to laugh. After about 5 minutes Kavya came to know that Jensen was joking and she joined his laughter. Although her laughter was not like that of Jensen.

Kavya smiled on seeing Jensen laughing. His laughter was like a sweet joyful laughter that you could hear from a mile away. It echoed through the hall and into each and every room of the house. It could cheer everyone who would hear it. The laughter was of the same kind you'd get if you start tickling a 4 year old child.

After about 5-7 minutes of continuous laughing, Jensen came near Kavya and spun her stool in his direction. He kept his hands on the side bars so the Kavya was locked inside this little cage. Jensen could feel that Kavya's heartbeat increased suddenly. She was breathing more deeply than she should. He liked making girls feel like that. Jensen came more closer to Kavya and whispered in her ear , " You know it's been days...like seriously many days since I laughed like that." Kavya was still in flutter mode. Well Jensen was so close to her she couldn't help it. Kavya could actually hear her heart beat. Not through her ears but through her chest. The husky , barritone voice of Jensen still reverberated in her ears. Finally after a long pause Kavya managed to say , " You look great while laughing. You should laugh more." Her voice was gentle with a little shyness still in it. But now Jensen was kinda falling for this shyness. He liked how totally opposite Kavya was in front of him. In her workplace she was like this badass boss lady and in front of him she was kinda like a shy girl who would always hide in his embrace.

" I owe you once more , Ackles from bringing me home safe." Kavya said again in her low voice. " What does Jensen wants ? " She asked again. " Hmm. Do you know what I really want ?" Jensen asked with his eyes directly focused on Kavya. Her heart beat again Increased. Now Kavya knew that even Jensen was able to hear her heart beating through the chest. Jensen came more near to her practically touching his forehead to hers. Kavya froze. She didn't know what to do now. But to her surprise , Jensen spoke very calmly " How about everytime you worry for someone or care for someone, you add yourself to that list too. Hmm ? I mean me -Jensen , Jared, Genevieve , Megg , Thomas , Shepard. I think you yourself also deserve to be on this list too." Kavya was so taken aback by Jensen words that a small hmm escaped her lips. Jensen chuckled at her shyness and kissed her on her forehead.  
The kiss stayed on her head long enough to make Kavya smile wide. Yes love was in touch as well but Jensen always made sure that before he touched the skin he would first touch Kavya's soul. The forehead kiss Implied that how much comfortable both of them had became with each other. With a single action without using a single word Jensen was able to show how much he cared. The kiss Implied the respect that Jensen had for Kavya firmly telling her that he was not merely here for his sexual appetite. He held her head gently telling that he liked her and held her in high esteem and at the same time assuring Kavya that he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon.

Kavya and Jensen both separated after having their moment. "C'mon I'll drive you to the hospital." Jensen said. Kavya nodded and packed her bag and in no time they were on their way to the hospital.

" Clif will get you your car by today afternoon." Jensen said while driving. Kavya then remembered that her car was still in the club's parking. " It's fine Jensen. I'll manage." Kavya said. She didn't want to trouble anymore people now. But Jensen insisted and she kept her argument down. Soon they reached hospital. Jensen pulled Kavya for a hug before leaving inside the car. " Kavya ! I guess your co-worker is trying to stare at us." Jensen said. Kavya chuckled at that. Thankfully Jensen had worn his shades and a cap making him almost non-identifiable. " It must be Marcy ! She's great don't worry. She was the one that placed the bouquet in my cabin. I told her that J is a business man. Brewery types." Both of them laughed at that. And finally Kavya took Jensen's leave.

( Hospital )

" Prince charming dropped you today at work ! What Happened to your car !" Marcy said as soon as Kavya entered the ER wearing scrubs. " Oh ! Marcy there is not one detail you would miss right !" Kavya laughed and told her that her car broke yesterday.

The first two hours were moderately busy. Small accidents and bruises without any major case. As soon as Kavya got free time she texted Megg and Gen about their whereabouts. They replied immidiately and laughed about last night. Kavya then texted Megg that if she decides to get back at the apartment Kavya had placed the keys under the door mat of the front door. After talking some more Kavya then resumed her work.  
It was about 3:30-4 in the afternoon when Kavya got a call on the hospital phone. She was surprised a little. Who would call her there. She got up and picked it. " Hey Kavya ! This is Clif. I bought your car. Where should I come to give you the keys ?" Kavya then remembered and instructed Clif the way to ER through the back door.

And no sooner than 5 minutes she saw Clif entering the ER. This was going to be first time that Kavya talked to Clif. " Hey !" Kavya said and Clif smiled. But suddenly there was loud beeping and a code was called. " Code blue ! Code blue !" Clif could hear. And Kavya turned around and ran like crazy. Clif was looking at her from a distance. 

" What's the matter ?" Kavya asked in full doctor mode checking every machine for the diagnosis. " His heart's beating abnormally !" An intern said. Kavya looked at the ECG machine and said ," It's a tamponade !" When the sister heard tamponade she immidiately went into preparatory mode and help Kavya with OT gown and the gloves. " I have never cut the staplers before." Kavya said to herself but she got on the work despite of it all. " I'm not finding the clot !" Kavya said after 5 minutes inserting an instrument to remove the clot. " Screw it. I'm using my hands !" Kavya said frustratingly and almost angrily putting the instrument in the kidney tray. Clif was not getting full view but he knew that Kavya was desperately trying to save this life. After about 1-2 minutes more she pulled out a clot which was almost the size of a fist. " Look at the size." The people around were saying. " The heart's still not beating !" The nurse said looking worriedly towards Kavya. Was she too late in extraction of the clot. Kavya thought. She then massaged the heart hoping that it would stimulate it's activity. When all of the people started losing hope the ECG machine beeped again. " Sinus rhythm !" The nurse said and Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. Kavya then completed the remaining work and said to the nurse ," Send the interns over who were monitoring this case." And with that she removed her gloves, head cap and all that stuff. Two interns came behind her and said , " You called us !" One of the interns said. " In which year you are in your medical school ?" Kavya asked them with a serious face. " Fifth they both said. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " Next time I ask what's wrong. I need a proper answer like cardiac tamponade. Not like his heart is beating abnormally. Okay ?" The interns nodded and went for their work. 

Clif - Oh! Shit Kavya remembered. She washed her hands and walked as fast as she could where Clif was waiting. " Hey ! I am extremely sorry to keep you waiting !" Kavya said to Clif with a sincere apology. " You a doctor ?" Clif asked shocked. Kavya chuckled . " Yeah ! I didn't look like one last night. Right ?" Kavya asked smiling. Even Clif smiled at that. " Actually I told Jensen not to bother you about the car. But he wouldn't take a no for an answer." Clif noticed something different about her. " It was absolutely no problem. Here. The keys !" He said handling them to Kavya. " Oh. Thanks !" She said. "And sorry !" Clif said. " Why are you apologizing ?" Kavya asked. " I was being judgmental yesterday. I mean I just thought that you are behind Jensen cause of his name and money. But you look different !" Clif replied. " We talked for literally 5 minutes and you are so sure about my intentions ?" Kavya asked raising her eyes. " Well Most of the girls Jensen has dated we're actually kinda....bitches. They even treated me like their own body guard. But not you. I have seen many of Jensen's and believe me when I say that you are different from all of them. I hope you two make it work." Clif said smiling and taking Kavya's leave.

( San Antonio )

" Are they really setting up barbeque this early ?" Mackenzie asked her mother Donna. Jensen and his father were in their backyard arranging the grills. And it was quite a little early for dinner. " Well don't you know your father honey ? He needs to talk to his son alone. And when he needs to do that he gives the silliest excuse he could muster up at that moment." Donna replied smiling.  
Jensen was helping his father setting a thick metal rod over the top of the grill when he suddenly heard his phone beep. He checked and it was text message from Clif.  
Clif - Gave Kavya the car keys and her car is in her hospital's parking lot.  
Jensen - Thanks buddy.  
Clif - It's fine. You know what. She is different. Just make it work with her. I like her. So you are getting married to Kavya or you are not marrying at all. I'm tired of dealing with you pissed off girlfriends.  
Jensen chuckled at that message. " Anything funny son ?" He heard his father say from behind. " No nothing Dad !" Jensen replied. Alan came with 2 beers in his hands and passed on one to his son and said , " C'mon sit !" He said. And they both sat on the lounge chairs that were in their backyard. 

" So where's this relationship going ?" Alan asked Jensen. Jensen knew that this conversation was about to happen. " We are still new in all this stuff so you know....And this well you wouldn't believe me but we are taking things real slow." Jensen said. " Is she a nice gal ?" Alan asked. Jensen smiled and remembered the text message from Clif. He turned to his father and said , " She's great. Beautiful , Intelligent , compassion....You know I cannot really explain her qualities. You and Mom need to have a nice dinner with her and then you would come to know." Jensen said. " We will plan on it son surely in coming days !" Alan said. He took another sip from his bear and said , " But that's not what I asked. I meant to ask that how can we..I mean how can we as your father and mother be sure that this isn't another girl using you for her publicity ?" Jensen was shocked hearing this question. " You never asked this before !" Jensen said to his father. " You were not serious like this before !" His father replied aptly.

Jensen took a deep breathe and said , " Kavya knew....I mean when me met she knew that I was star in supernatural. That didn't make her behavior different towards me. When I first asked her for her contact number. She politely declined and said that this wouldn't go well." Alan was focussing on each sentence that Jensen said. " And why is that ?" He asked. Jensen continued , " Because she thought that I was too good for her. That I will get some better." Alan raised his eyebrows. " You know she's a doctor. But other than that she works with this foundation named ' Doctors without borders - Medicine Sans frontiers' . And you have no idea how much lives she has affected or changed or how many have a life because of her." Jensen said to his father.

" Did she told you that ?" Alan asked again. Jensen laughed at that. As if Kavya would have told him any of this. " No.. she didn't. Listen she is a type of girl that she would never brag about her accomplishments. I mean she tells me that she did wrong. She tells that she could have done better. But never once she told me that this time she did her best." Jensen opened his mobile and typed something on it and when the page popped he passed on mobile to his father. Alan started reading it. 

I am a social worker in the country of Ecuador mainly based in the capital. This year April we witnessed major floods across Quitto. Landslides and storms and heavy rainfall followed. The government was doing whatever it can. But being in ground level knew we needed more. So started dialling every contact I knew that could help. It was a distress call for sure. But very few answered and out very few only a handful of them were ready to help. Even their help was in sending monetary funds. Of course those can be of great help but more than monetary funds we needed hands at ground level. There were injured and sick people everywhere that needed care. There were people who were still stranded. And then I get a call from this foundation and they tell me they are sending a team of doctors with as much as pharmaceutical aid they could muster up in due time. That's how I met Dr. Kavya Ray. She was not that experienced but she was willing and determined. And I saw her working with my own eyes. Water level going up to knees didn't stop her. Heavy storms literally causing the roof over our heads to blow away didn't stop her. Her health like fever and chills didn't stop her. I know she rescued as many as 20-25 people who were too injured to walk and were left behind in the landslides by her own determination. I mean we had given up upon them but then Kavya comes and says - Who gave you the authority to give up upon them ? Stop acting like Gods and start behaving like humans. And then we mustered up a team and rescued them all. I don't know if she will ever remember me or read this. But Dr Kavya - you don't know how many people in here owe their life to you.  
Thank you for your incredible service to mankind.

Personal experience shared by a community that received our help.

Alan was in awe after reading all this. " She sure is some girl !" Alan said being proud of Jensen about his choice. Jensen smiled. " And you know Dad , this is just one. If you have the time there are many. I can send you the link. But the things is , if it were any girl other than Kavya , they would literally have posted these things on the social media accounts or hell even created their own website. But Kavya didn't. When she talked about social media once you know what she said ?"

Alan waited for an answer. Jensen continued , " She said that when I jumped in this world of social media. I started getting followers. But after some time I realized that this was not who I was raised to be. My focus had completely changed from saving lives to gaining respect and popularity. So I deactivated it all."  
Jensen smiled remembering her. He again continued , " First I thought she generally worked for epidemic and pandemic cases. But when I searched her. She has worked a lot you know. She has saved many. And she won't even let it on. Hell she doesn't even know that I stalked her on this website. She didn't even let me know. And if I confront her about this thing she's like...It's okay Jensen. It's my job."

" Well I'm happy for you son ! I hope you invite her to dinner as soon as possible !" Alan said giving Jensen a hug. He was really happy for his son and he liked Kavya. She sure was a amazing human being. His boy had finally found someone he deserved.

" C'mon let's go inside. Let's not keep your mother and sister waiting !" Jensen's father said to him.

" So what did you talk about ?" Mackenzie asked Jensen. "Just Some guy talk ! " Jensen replied teasing her. " Seriously dad ? Isn't Jensen a bit old for this guy talk. And you can talk in front us..because this lady is literally the mother of this guy and I happen to be his sister who also raises 2 small guys !" Kenzie said pointing towards Jensen's nephew. Everybody laughed at that. Jensen went near the crib of his nephew and picked him up. " Yeah buddy. Just grow up a little bit faster and we'll involve you too in our guy talk. We'll involve everyone but Kenzie. Right little guy ?" Jensen said giving baby kisses. " I hate you !" Kenzie said raising her hands.

The Ackles family had a nice and simple dinner. They enjoyed each other's company. Talked some more and watched TV for a little while. Finally they decided it was time for bed.

" What are you reading darling ?" Donna asked Alan as she saw him on computer. Alan just looked at Donna and smiled. Donna came near him and sat on the arm of his chair. " What happened ?" She asked again. " I feel Our Jay has finally found someone who he deserves to be with !" Alan said with a total content on his face. " How did the talk go ?" Donna asked. " You know Jay is pretty much convinced that Kavya is different. And whatever he told me about her it seems she is. See I was reading about her only." Donna looked happy. She was content that Alan had finally the talk with their son. They both were so worried since the Katie incident that they took every precaution. " And you know you should see the look in his eyes when he talks about her. I have never ever seen that before. It's like he found his stability , focus , happiness and love all at once." Alan said . " Did he say anything about her family to you ?" Alan asked Donna. Because he hadn't covered this when he talked with Jensen. " He just said that her parents died in a crash when she was nineteen or twenty. Other than that some relatives here and there but nobody in particular." Donna said with sympathy in her eyes. " We'll be her family , Right Alan ?" She asked her husband. " Yeah sure ! " Alan smiled. " I hope this girl becomes our daughter in law soon."  
Jensen overheard this conversation when he was walking back to his room.  
A smile crept on his face. He just wished Kavya was besides him at this time. Hearing this from his parents really made him feel good in ways no one can explain. He went back to his room smiling.

As soon as he shut the door , Jay took out his mobile phone. But then he remembered that Kavya was on double shift for time being. So face time was out of the way. When nothing could be done he just texted her , " Hey ! I miss you kavi !"  
For 5 minutes he didn't get any reply so thinking that she was busy Jensen drifted on into a peaceful sleep.


	13. It Hurt Jensen

" Jay ?? You awake ? C'mon it's time for breakfast ?" Jensen could hear his mother constantly knocking on the door. He was in a deep sleep. When the knocking didn't stop Jensen slightly opened his eyes to look at the time. It was around 9 in the morning. 'Slept really really well '- He thought to himself. Within 5 minutes he got up from his bed grumpily and opened the door only to find one little monster jumping on him. " I want to go to breakfast burritos." Little Ben said with a pout. " And mommy won't take me !" He said now with a puppy face. Jensen laughed at his nephew. " Why don't you get ready ? I'll take you. Ask Mommy and Gran if they wanna come." Jensen said. And suddenly the peace in his room was shattered by an overexcited child. Running , screaming and dancing with happiness on Jensen's bed. Jensen let his energy flow for a few minutes keeping a watch on him continuously even from the bathroom. After he freshened himself up he went to bed and carried Ben on his shoulders. " That's it buddy. C'mon. Did you ask others ?" Jensen asked as he carried his nephew downstairs. Ben said , " No. They all said no to me. I won't ask them !" With a sad pout. " Is that so ? Is that how we behave Ben ?" Jensen asked the little kid whose face was tucked in Jensen's neck. " Uh huh !" Ben said. Jensen chuckled at his nephew's rigidity. " C'mon let's ask nicely ? Okay ? Let's see what they say ?" Jensen said to Ben and made Ben stand on his two feet. " C'mon go ask Mommy and Granny and Grandpa." Jensen said in a gentle voice and sat on the dining table. " Kenzie ? Can I get a coffee please ?" Jensen said to his sister as he opened his mobile phone. His face was lit as soon as he saw Kavya's message.  
Kavya (01:30 am) : Hey J ! I know you're probably sleeping. But I miss you too. It's pretty boring here tonight. :-((  
Kavya (02:45 am) : Hey ! I know you are still sleeping but I am still bored and I don't know what to do. And for your information never ever try pad Thai rice at my workplace.  
Kavya (03:30 am) : I hate Thai food. Because they use too much cocunut in everything. And I promise this is my last text. No more troubling. Sorry. Good night. <3  
Jensen chuckled at her childish behavior. As he was keeping his phone back in his pocket he felt Ben hold his legs with his little hands. " Mommy is being mean Uncle Jensen." Ben said with big lumpy tears forming in his eyes. Kenzie came from the kitchen with two coffees in her hand. " You don't wake up everyone from their sleep because you wanna go out Ben !" Kenzie said with a strict voice. " You know how much Uncle Jensen works. Don't you think he needs sleep. Can you imagine waking everyday at 4:30 am ? Hmm?" Kenzie said again. " Everyday ?" Ben asked with big eyes as Jensen chuckled. " Yes ! Almost everyday. He works for TV from morning 4:30 to almost evening. He deserves a good holiday . Right ?" Kenzie said again explaining some manners to her kid. Ben went near his Uncle again and said , " I'm sorry Uncle Jensen." Ben said literally hugging Jensen's leg. " C'mere little monster. It's okay !" He said lifting Ben over his lap. The child looked so small on Jensen's lap. Jensen had a nice personality. A little about 6 ft , well built and muscular. " Why don't we all go to grab some breakfast ? Hmm ?" Ben's face lit up like a Christmas tree. " C'mon. Go ask gran and Grandpa to get ready." Jensen said again putting his down on his feet.  
And within no time the whole Ackles family were on there way to have some good breakfast. Alan walked with his daughter and her younger child who was still a baby around 7-8 months old. Jensen walked with his mother and holding hand of Ben. " Kenzie. Cover Justin. Paps are here." Jensen said to his sister from behind seeing some cameras around. He had covered himself good but ....well being a celebrity he had to pay some price. As soon as he saw some flashes he picked up Ben and carried him inside keeping one hand on Donna's shoulder.  
( Hospital )  
" I assure you that Mrs Allen. It was just a heart burn. Every other test came out inconclusive of you husband having a heart attack. It's just GERD what we call the gastroesophagel reflux disorder. It's a severe form acidity that's what triggered the vomiting. I'll prescribe you some strong antacids and your husband is free to go." Kavya said explaning to a paranoid patient. Some patients are difficult and they require the patience more than anyone. This was that kind of couple. But Kavya was happy that she was completely done with them now. She signed the discharge papers and sat on a chair in the nurse's station. Kavya exhaled looking up. Uptill 2 in the morning she was busy not like super busy but waiting for reports and that stuff. That's when she had got time to text Jensen. She had her dinner at around 2:30 at night and when she decided to grab an hour of sleep her pager started busting with emergency calls. And now she was on so much adrenaline that sleep was out of the question. But still she closed her eyes for the sake of rest. As soon as Kavya closed her eyes the pager beeped again. Tired Kavya got up again for her job. As Kavya entered the ER she sighed again. It was again a paranoid family. A soon to be bride had fainted one day before her wedding. Kavya checked her and she seemed perfectly fine. She might have just fainted because of the stress. Kavya tried to convince the bride's mother but she was adamant on doing some tests. Finally giving up Kavya said , " Let's do an MRI. And till we get reports everybody relax. Your wedding should be perfectly fine. My words." Kavya said to the patient and left.  
Kavya returned to her spot again and now she had given up upon sleep. She ordered a strong coffee from cafeteria and waited for it. She opened the computer in front of her and started reading some articles that she had short listed. She was in the middle of reading when she heard a nurse say , " I literally live in this guy's city and not once...not even once I have sighted him. And where do his fans get to see him. In a small burrito place in San Antonio. What are the odds ? I mean I visit his brewery just for the hope of seeing him. But no..Not once he turned there." Kavya didn't know who she was talking about. So she asked turned to Marcy and asked , " Hey Marcy ? What she's talking about ?" Marcy was doing some file work and said , " Oh! Simone ?? She's a great fan of Jensen Ackles ! You know him. He is TV guy. From this city. She dreams to meet him but I guess luck isn't on her side. Today he was spotted with his family going for breakfast. Some lucky fans got foto with him too." Kavya gulped her strong coffee. Probably she shouldn't have asked that question. " You know him ?" Marcy asked. " Hmm ?" Kavya replied not knowing what to do. " Wait I'll show you his pic !" Marcy said taking out her phone. As soon as Kavya saw that photo she smiled. Well this guy was a natural beauty. His green eyes and his perfect nose. Nothing could match that. And to top it all Kavya knew his nature. Was this kind of person actually existent Kavya thought. You don't get all the things in a one man they say but here he was , a complete package. " Will you stop staring him ?" Kavya heard Marcy's voice. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said pressing her lips inside. " And look , how good he is with kids !" Marcy again showed another photo. It was probably in today's news. Because she could see Donna , Alan and Kenzie. Well the little kids must be hers she thought. Before she blushed tomato red , Kavya tunerd her head towards Simone and said , " Hey Simone ! Could you check if the bride to be's Report are ready ?" Kavya asked and put Simone back to work. Even with strongest coffee with her , Kavya started dozing off again but this time she was pulled out by her phone buzzing. She didn't pay attention to that for first two to three bells but guess...It wasn't going off on it's own. So with half opened eyes and without even looking at who called Kavya said , " Hmm ?". Kavya said in a very sleepy tone. " Well that's a nice response !" Came a voice from other side. Kavya was awake by now and then she saw the name. It was Jensen. " Hey Jensen. I'm sorry. I dozed off. The night was kinda of difficult." Kavya said coming to her senses. " It's fine ! So how much untill you get to be home ?" Kavya looked at the watch and said , " pretty much another whole day ! So how was your breakfast burrito ?" Kavya asked smiling. " The photoes are out already I guess on the fan page. But how you came to know ? You sure do not follow them right ?" Jensen asked. But before Kavya could answer he again started talking , " Listen Kavi , these fans they are all good and kind but sometimes they mess up your mental peace like no other. It's better to not get close to them okay ?" Jensen said. Kavya smiled a little. " Relax Jensen. I don't follow any of your fan pages. But some of my colleagues do. They showed me." Kavya said reducing worry for Jensen. Jensen took a deep breathe and said ,"Try to Stay away from those people too. Telling you from experience !" Jensen said. Kavya hushed him saying that he worries too much. " So how's everything home ?" Kavya asked. " That's why I called you ! Everything's fine here. Actually me and Dad were thinking of going camping. There a ridge nearby. We kinda want some days rough in the wild." Jensen said. " Well that's new. Just be careful okay ? And please take all the medicines. Will you be able to contact from there ?" Kavya asked. Jensen took a long pause and said , " Well that's one thing I wanted to tell ya.. There's no mobile reception there. So probably we will be out for 3-4 days. But don't worry we'll be taking one satellite phone with us. So if anything happens or we need help we can contact." Kavya's heart sank a little bit on hearing this but she didn't make any fuss. " Okay then. Just... Just take care okay ? And don't get too rough. And carry raincoats and umbrellas and some instant glucose products." Kavya said.  
" Dr. Kavya ? The chief wants to have a word with you !" Kavya heard the chief's assistant from behind. " Okay Jensen. Gtg. Take care." They both said as they finished their call. Kavya nodded towards the assistant and went behind her.  
Kavya knocked on the chief's door. " Come in !" She heard the voice and with that she opened the door. " Professor Lauren ?" Kavya exclaimed as she saw her medical school professor here. " Oh my gosh ! Look at you !" Kavya said as she hugged the senior lady. " Well it's always special to see one of our own student being so successful !" Lauren said.  
Doctor Lauren was Kavya most favorite professor in her whole life. She was one of a kind the students could never get better of. Whatever witty retort the pupil had she had one better. She took their disobedience and took it for an advantage for herself but not through belittling them or stamping her authority over them. She checked their behavior with the style of humor they could relate to , aspire to even. When she taught it was with a passion of a life long teacher, someone who inspired the next generation.  
" Wait ! Is there any of your lectures at Texas University ?" Kavya asked. Both chief Webber and Dr. Lauren laughed at that. " Dr. Lauren turned her smiling face towards Kavya and said , " Actually bud ! I left teaching. Kinda work at this hospital now. I was on a vacation for 2 weeks and when came back I came to know that you have started working here. My joy just knew no bounds !" Kavya's face became sad when she heard that her favorite professor had left her teaching job. No she was more than happy that Dr. Lauren was at same hospital as her. " What happened ? Aren't you happy ?" Chief asked. " No..no..I am happy ! Why wouldn't I be...It's just I think you shouldn't have left your teaching job. There are very less teachers like you." Kavya said with a sad face as she sat on on of the chair. " Dr. Lauren was so touched by what Kavya said that she kept her hand on Kavya's and said , " You know why I left ? They don't make students like you anymore." Kavya smiled on hearing this. And all three of them chatted for a few minutes. The chief asked about how she was doing at the new place , her past experiences and everything. After about half an hour the chief spoke , " Actually Kavya the reason why I called you here is ...well it's a good news !" Kavya squinted her eyes a little and thought What exactly could be the good news. Because she wasn't expecting anything now. Kavya looked at two of her mentors and their face showed clear excitement. What could it be she thought again. Breaking the silence Dr. Webber said , " You have been nominated for The Fernsby- MacQuid Pathfinder awards for exceptional service to humanity." And then silence followed. Kavya took in every word what the chief said and was still sitting dumbfounded. " C'mon say something. One of my fav students gets nominated for a top notch award. You know how proud it makes me feel ? It's like best teachers' day gift ever received." Dr. Lauren said. Kavya still couldn't acknowledge what had transpired. This award was surely one big shot things for Medicine folks. But that's gotta be impossible right ! " Don't you have anything to say ?" Dr. Webber said. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " That's gotta be impossible . Right ?" The award ceremony is in 2 days. And they had announced the nomination around 1 month ago." Dr. Lauren smiled as this was the reaction that she had expected. " Well taking into account the current situation they had a board meeting and decided to push up your name forward." Dr. Webber said with proudness that was clearly visible on his face. " But the one's who get this like have 10-15 years of service. How would I even fit in that group ?" Kavya asked. " Well someone surely thought that you deserved this. And do you know what ? This makes you the youngest candidate to make it this far in the history of this award." Dr Lauren said. Kavya smiled slightly. But in her mind she was dancing. Her happiness knew no bound. She wanted to shout out loud. She wanted to tell everybody. " I'll try to get you tickets to the Paris done. Okay ?" Dr. Webber said. And then there was a knock on the door. " Excuse me Dr. Webber. Do you mind if we borrow Dr. Kavya. We kinda need her in a explorative surgery ?" A surgeon peeped through and asked. Kavya looked towards Webber for permission and Dr. Webber nodded. She wanted to call Jensen before he goes out of coverage. So she hurriedly went towards the nurse's station to get her phone. " Dr. Kavya ? Where are you going ? You are needed in OR 4 !". The surgical intern said. " Explorative surgery. Umm..Yeah... Sorry ..let's go !" Kavya said tagging behind the intern. "Calm down Kavya...they need you...it's explorative surgery.... it wouldn't take more than 1 hour...and keeping all things aside...diagosis is your job. You have just got nominated...you haven't won yet.." Kavya kept saying these things to herself.  
" Can we have the voice recording of the hearts sound ?" Kavya said to the cardiosurgeon. " You can have anything you want if you give me the diagnosis !" He replied. " Looks like this case got you spooked Dr. Anderson !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! Just can't get why an 8 year old kid keeps having symptoms of a CAD !" He replied. Kavya sighed. She knew the mentality when a doctor couldn't diagnose a case. It was frustating. " Do you need anything more than the heart sound audio and the video of the surgery ?" Dr. Anderson asked Kavya. Apparently they had found nothing in the surgery. So Kavya said that she would go through the video once more to be sure. Dr. Anderson liked the idea. As Kavya was removing her gown Dr. Anderson said , " Hey do you mind if you could put something up within some time. I know it's a lot to ask. It's just that this patient is a kid and his parents are petrified that their 8 year old son is having a heart attack like symptoms." Kavya smiled and nodded. Of course anyone would be petrified. This was not a normal case. Kavya took the audio and video cassettes with her to the library. She was now so engrossed in this case that she kept her award thing totally side. Her patients came first. Now and always.  
After about 4 hours of continuously hammering her brain with the noise and video. Kavya was now ready with something. She didn't even realize that it had been 4 hours. She was hungry because she had skipped lunch in all this. But then this was important. " Dr. Anderson ?" Kavya said as she went to talk to him. " Please tell me you have something !" The fellow doctor said.  
" Yeah ! Actually...It took me long but hear it." Kavya started playing the heart sounds. She asked Dr. Anderson to listen with utmost concentration. " There....After the closure of Atrio-ventricular valves there's an extra flap sound. It's like this particular portion is little late and closed just after time. So I observed this anatomical portion in the video." Kavya turned her laptop towards him and said , " Look at this portion of left artrium." Kavya pointed it to Dr. Anderson. " Yeah it's kinda looks that it's not in sync with remaining heart. But you know, I checked for arrythemia. It's not that." Dr. Anderson said putting his head down. " It's not Arrythemia. This portion..." Kavya said pointing at the laptop. She continued , " I watched this whole footage on a bigger screen , in slow mo and everything that I could muster. This portion isn't in Arrythemia. This portion has no rythm at all." Kavya said finally putting out her findings. " What do you mean ?" Dr. Anderson asked shocked. " I tested the little portion that you had surgically taken for biopsy co-incidentally from the same area and matched with the boys genetics. They do not match." Kavya said. " Crap !" Dr. Anderson said. " Ask Mommy if she was ever thought that she was pregnant with twins. This different genetic portion is definitely an unborned undeveloped young guy." Kavya said. She discussed a few more things about case and took leave. As she was leaving she remembered the whole award thing and telling it to Jensen. " Please God please...let him be still in connectivity. Kavya thought to herself. Kavya reached the nurse's station and tried calling Jensen. "C'mon Jens...pick up...pick up..." Kavya said so low that only she could hear herself. The call directly went it voice mail. " Pch ! " Kavya said sadly. Kavya's heart ached for Jensen. So much that she was on the verge of crying. She wanted to share this news so bad with Jensen. " Dr. Kavya !" She heard from behind and immidiately controlled her emotions. " Dr. Anderson !" She said. " Umm yeah ! I just came to thank you. I mean since you have joined I came to understand the importance of the overlooked branch diagnostic medicine." Kavya thanked for the generous words and they then discussed about the further treatment plan. " Here's is your ticket !" Dr. Webber came from behind while Kavya was still talking to Dr. Anderson. " And you leave tommorow evening. The flight's 11 hours. So you'll be there next day morning. And in the evening the programme starts. So you are good to go !" Webber continued. Dr. Anderson asked about what all was this about and soon the word spread like a wild fire in the hospital.  
Kavya sat in her cabin , " So Jens , everyone knows except you." Kavya chuckled. " It's fine. Continue your camping. I'll surprise you when you come." Kavya said. She opened her phone and called Megg. " Maggie.. Whatcha doing ?" Kavya asked. " Well I need a favor. I need some shopping. So can you be ready at 7 in the evening ?" Megg asked what she needed to shop and Kavya told her everything. And even Meggs happiness knew know bound. Kavya told her that how she couldn't tell Jensen. " Well we will tell Jared ! He'll see if he can do anything !" Kavya smiled at that. But she knew actually nothing could be done. "Lets see that. Anyways see you in the evening !"  
( Evening )  
Kavya loved shopping. Not many people knew that but if she didn't have the money that she had now she would live on a porridge to have more money to shop. She loved the perfumed , air conditioned mall. Shopping malls were her eye candies. Kavya basked in the attention of the sales people. She would try different fabrics , different textures and them couple them with different footwear's and then they would send Gen the photo of finished look. Gen would tell corrections or sometimes totally reject the outfit. It was fun. Finally after two hours they were ready. When they were about to leave , Kavya stopped Megg and dragged her inside a spa. " We don't have appointment Kavya !" Megg said in Kavya's ear. " Oh ! We have . And I for one specifically booked you your favorite therapy. C'mon off you go."  
After a relaxing spa session, both of them headed for home. The night was filled with packing and then some more packing and then Megg's list of things she needed from France. " I'm literally going there for one day and you have like a billion things you want from there !" Kavya said looking at the list. " Yeah ! Some are still remaining. I'll text you as I remember them. Oh ! And wait This is Gen's list." Megg said pulling one more paper from her pocket. Both of them laughed at that. They had a peaceful dinner and after that Kavya slept with excitement , curiosity and butterflies in her stomach. She constantly kept thinking what new the next two days would bring. She had been given off tomorrow. So next day was going to be more challenging. She would constantly keep thinking about this and....just keep thinking. Probably I should start watching supernatural tommorow. Just to keep myself busy. Kavya thought and drifted into sleep. Although she was filled with adrenaline. She was also tired from her recent shift at the hospital.  
( Morning )  
Kavya woke up around ten next morning. She felt less excited though as compared to yesterday night. She couldn't make it out though something was pulling her back. A sense of gravity, fear or a simple intuition that was trying to tell her something. No she didn't have a nightmare or something in the recent days but she felt heavy. Kavya checked her mobile for any new messages. She had a missed call from her therapist. A lump formed in her throat. She took a deep breathe and called back at her office. Within one ring someone picked up. " Hello this is Dr. Kavya Ray ! I received a call from this office today morning. Can I know what was it pertaining to ?" Kavya asked in a formal tone. The receptionist replied politely , " Oh yeah ! Mam. We actually called to schedule your next appointment. Would tommorow afternoon be fine ?" The receptionist asked. Kavya told her that she was out of country for a few days and she would let them know once she is back. The receptionist obliged happily. " One more thing mam ! Dr. Smith has requested a joint session this week. So if it's not a problem she asked if you could bring your partner Mr. Ackles this time for a session. It wouldn't take long. She promised." Kavya was shocked on hearing this. Who does that. Therapy was supposed to be personal. No one intrudes on that. Suddenly she changed her mind of never going to this third session again. She would convince Jensen somehow. " Umm..I have to talk about it to him. How about I call you back after 2-3 days ?" Kavya asked politely even though she wanted to bang the phone. The receptionist again obliged and ended the call.  
Kavya freshend up a little bit and went to the kitchen. She found another on fridge. It was by Megg stating that she had left for office in the morning. And she would be in here in the evening to drop her at the airport. " Looks like I have the apartment by myself." Kavya said to herself as she lazily began the chores. Kavya tried Jensen's fone again in case she would find some luck this time. But no, it again went to voicemail. So now instead of pondering over the subject she just texted Jensen.  
Hey J ! You don't know how much I have missed you in the last 12 hours. Well I have got some good news to tell you. I am nominated for Fernsby MacQuid awards for humanatrian services. It's perfectly fine if you haven't heard of this award. It kinda a big thing in medical Fraternity. The hospital has arranged for my tickets and I am leaving for Paris today evening. I missed you Jay. I don't know if I'm going to get the award or not. Cause I'm like the youngest nominee ever. Other people would surely have 10-15 year of experience more than me. But let's see how things go.  
Anyways text me once you get back !  
Love, Kavya.  
P.S. - I miss you a little too much :-(  
The rest of the day went by lazily. Doing some last minute packing , taking a little nap, talking with Gen for sometime and trying Yoga to calm herself down. Kavya did it all. Megg came around 4 and they had to leave for airport around five. So they started checking the final documents. Passport , visa and other important stuff. Kavya told Megg that they need to take a detour through the hospital. She wanted to meet Dr. Webber before she leaves. Megg suggested that if she wants to do that they should leave and and Kavya didn't mind. She directly went to her room to get ready.  
After some time , the luggae was loaded and off they went. They reached the hospital within 30 minutes. Megg sat in the car only and Kavya went to meet the chief. " Dr. Webber ?" She called out from the door. " Oh come in !" The chief said. " Ready to go ?" He asked. Kavya nodded and said , " Yeah ! As ready as I'll ever be." The chief smiled and said , " Go get it . We want a Fernsby MacQuid doctor on our board." Saying this patted Kavya's back. " And remember even if you don't make it. You are still a winner in my eyes. Okay ? I don't need some award to certify you about the works that you have done. Your work is enough to speak for itself." Kavya smiled at that and took his leave.  
( Airport )  
" So here's it doctor ! Grab that award !" Megg said hugging Kavya. Kavya reciprocated the hug and went inside. Their was very less crowd today. She was done through the security in no time and within half hour she was here in front of her gate. She was still feeling a little apprehensive about going but in the afternoon she did some exercises that the therapist and told her and calmed herself down. What could possibly go wrong ? Kavya thought. She opened her phone to see if Jensen was back. He had told her that he would be gone for 3-4 days so there was no point in waiting for his text. But still Kavya had this glimmer of hope that somehow he'd be back early and reply her. But as reality has always ruled the world there was no reply. Kavya sighed sadly. Just then she heard the announcement , " This is a notice to all the passengers travelling from Austin to Paris via Flight Boeing 664 about the unavoidable delay in the foresaid flight. The flight is delayed by 3 hours." Kavya squinted her eyes in frustration. She opened her phone and texted Megg and Gen about the delay. When she was about to keep her phone back in pocket she stopped and decided to text Jensen again.  
Hey J ! I guess you are still not back. Anyways I'm at the airport. My flight is kinda delayed so I have to kill time. It was about to take off at 8:20 but now it's taking off at around 11. I'm still a little anxious but I"ll be fine. Hope your camping is going fine. Waiting for your reply.  
P.S. : Missing you more than previous message :-(  
Kavya sent the text and decided to close her eyes for a little bit.

Kavya felt sudden dryness in her throat. So much that she had to wake up from a deep slumber. Even she hadn't imagined that she would sleep through the whole delayed timings. But she did. When she opened her eyes it was quite dark outside. Small red and yellow lights could be seen outside the Large windows on the runway. At a distance a plane was coming in low rushing towards the runway. Two more planes were seen on the ground surrounded by service trucks.  
" All the passengers travelling by flight number AI 664 are requested to keep their passports in handy. We'll be starting the boarding process in a short while." Kavya got up from her not so comfortable chair and straightened her clothes. Passengers could be seen making line in front of the gate. Kavya took her handbag and proceeded towards the same. Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was an unknown number. Kavya picked it up.  
" Hello...hello Kavya. This is Kenzie... Jensen's sister...." Kavya heard from the other side. Her voice was frightened. What had happened Kavya thought.  
" Yeah Kenzie ..? Everything alright ?" Kavya also asked worried.  
" Well I brought Mom into Emergency room just now. And she's not breathing. There's this rash and I don't know what to do. Dad and Jensen can't be reached..." Kenzie said through the tears. Then Kavya heard a child crying behind her. Kenzie was in Austin ? What was she doing in Austin she thought.  
" Can you please come over and take a look ? I'm beyond scared." Kenzie said. Her voice breaking at intervals probably because she had been crying. And Kavya could still hear the screams of a child. Those were the screams of confusion.  
An air hostess came from behind and said , " Mam you need to board your flight now !" Kavya looked at her. And then at the boarding pass. She took a deep breathe and then another. She already knew what she needed to do. So she again put the phone to her ears and said , " Mackenzie, I need you to calm down okay ? She's in a hospital right. So don't worry ! She's in proper care. And you don't worry. I'll be there in 40-45 minutes."  
Kavya said taking her cabin luggage and turning away from the gate.  
( Hospital )  
Kavya entered the hospital with utmost emergency. Tying her hair into a bun she directly reached the nurse's station in the ER. She called Mackenzie but she didn't pick up he phone. " Kavya ? What are you doing here ?" Professor Lauren asked. " I just got a call for a patient !" Kavya said searching for the file named Mrs. Ackles. " There's is nothing emergency case here though. One minor bike injury and one case of sever Anaphylaxis." Dr. Lauren said. " Anaphylaxis ?" Kavya thought. " Where is she ? " Kavya asked. Dr. Lauren said , " Room no. 115 !!" Kavya made a mad dash towards it. As soon as she neared the room she could hear the commotion inside. " What is happening ? This is the second sever allergic reaction in last hour ?" That was Kenzie's voice. Kavya increased her pace and saw that an intern was struggling to manage the patient and her family together. Kavya entered with her airport clothes and said , " It's okay Kenzie. I got this." She said asking Kenzie to step aside. " 0.1 cc of adrenaline stat !" Kavya said towards the intern and the intern did as told. Kavya examined Donna's lungs and said , " She's not breathing steadily ! Ambulatory bag now !" She shouted at the nurse. Even after 15 minutes of external ventilation Donna breathing didn't stablized. " I'm going to intubate her !" Kavya said and immidiately they started the process of intubation.  
After stabilizing her breathing Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. What did Donna do to have such a severe allergic reaction Kavya thought. She went outside to talk to Kenzie. Kanzie was sitting on a bench with little Ben besides her and a baby in her lap." Kenzie !" Kavya said pulling her into the scene. " I have stabilized her for now !" Kenzie went near Kavya and said , " So she is fine, Right ?" Kensie asked. " No. She is stable but not breathing ! We are trying to figure out what caused such sever reaction. Why don't you wait outside. Cause she's all tubed up and kids won't like that scene." Kavya said keeping a hand on Kenzie's shoulder. Kenzie wanted to cry but she couldn't in front of her children. " I'll send an intern to you. She'll just take proper medical history. If you don't mind !" Kavya asked as she guided Kenzie to her cabin. Kenzie nodded. " Here ! Don't worry this is my cabin. You wont be disturbed here . And I'll call the cops and try to get hold of Jensen." Kavya said opening the door to her cabin.  
Kavya sat on the nurse's station.She sent an intern to take the medical history of Donna. She called the cops and told them about the situation. They assured her that they would find the two guys and inform them about the situation. What had happened in last 2 hours Kavya couldn't make it. The plane , The award function and now she was suddenly back doing her job. " What happened ? " Dr. Lauren asked. " The Anaphylaxis patient had another episode of severe allergic reaction." Kavya told rubbing her eyes. It was around 12:00 am now. " What ? Just half an hour ago she was given a dose of adrenaline. Never seen anything like it." Kavya said." Yeah me too. I had to intubate her. She won't breathe even after administration of adrneline. And blood pressure is still kinda low even after the administration of pressors. Not worrisome low but kinda of puts a doubt in mind." Dr. Lauren sat besides her. " Your friend ?" Dr Lauren asked. " Yeah kinda !" Kavya replied. Thankfully Dr. Lauren didn't ask her about the flight things. " Seems like your case. A rare diagnosis." Dr. Lauren said. " I hope it's not." Kavya said. She was calling Megg explaining the situation. But as she was talking to Megg she heard Kenzie shouting again. " Doctor...Doctor !" Kavya immidiately turned to her. She was franatic. The nurse's rushed inside and immidiately called for a code blue. Kavya ran inside as fast as she could. Even after intubation , Donna was struggling to breathe and her heart rate was erratic. "It's cardiac arrest." Kavya said and she immediately started CPR. Another two doctors followed and they started their work. After about 20 minutes again they stabilized her. There was ruckus everywhere. Nursing shouting , Kenzie not keeping the calm , the machines still alarming but for a time she was stable again.  
" Sever allergy causing a cardiac arrest ! It's kinda not related to each other." Dr. Anderson said. " Yeah. But when I came here to administer adrenaline. She didn't even show a little sign of going under cardiac arrest. And it merely half an hour ago." Kavya said. " How much adrenaline did you administer ?" Dr. Anderson asked. " Normal dose. 0.1cc" Kavya said. " Well do you think the intern messed up ? Accidentally giving 1 cc. I mean at this point there no plausible explanation." Dr. Anderson said. " I'll talk to the intern." Kavya said. " Till then I 'll try to find anything that's remotly close to this." Dr. Anderson said and both the doctor went there separate ways. Kavya had gotten a text from Gen saying that she'll send Clif so that Kenzie isn't alone. And if anything is needed more just call her and Jared. Kavya was thankful for that. Cause a worse thing than a serious patient is through the roof paranoid relative. " Allergy causing an heart attack ?" Kavya thought to herself. Even for her it was rare. She went back to the nurse station.and found that Clif was sitting besides Kenzie. " Oh thank God !" Kavya said to herself. When he saw Kavya , he made a walk towards her and said , " The cops have informed Jensen and they are getting him here through a helicopter." Kavya said okay and then she went to read the medical history of Donna. " Kavya ?" Clif asked. Kavya turned around and said " yes ?" Clif was in a very serious mode. " Did the intern messed up with adrenaline dose ?" Kavya was shocked on hearing this. " Where did you heard this from ?" Kavya asked. " It doesn't matter. I , Kenzie and even Jensen deserve to know if he messed up." Kavya took a deep breathe and said ," I don't know ! But I think he didn't." Kavya said in support of the intern and turned back to her work.  
No medical history of any cardiac problem , no history of any major illness , no family history ! As Kavya was reading through the file , the cardiac arrest was pointing more and more towards the intern. But she was very specific in mentioning the dose. Very loudly and very clear she had said 0.1 cc. Dr. Anderson came and asked Kavya if she could find anything and Kavya nodded negatively. She was about to call the intern when suddenly a very angry looking Jensen marched through the door. " Who the hell messed up with the dose ?" He started shouting angrily. Oh Clif what have you done. Kavya thought to herself. Jensen was so angry that he wouldn't listen to anyone. Dr. Anderson went ahead and said , " You need to calm down Mr. Ackles. We never confirmed that the cardiac arrest was our fault."  
Kavya came behind him and said , " Calm down Jensen. We are still trying to figure out and relate things." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. " So tell me why would a perfectly healthy woman get a heart attack inside a hospital. Did you find anything relevant ?" Jensen asked. " We are still working on that Mr. Ackles."  
Jensen looked at Kavya with an angry smirk and said , " So tell me Dr Kavya , were you fully focused on treating my mother or were you in regret that You missed your freaking award show ?" Jensen said that out pretty loud. And there was no guilt written on his face. " Jensen !" Genevieve shouted from behind. Everyone was shocked hearing that. Kavya's eyes became slight moist. Anger was expected but did Jensen just say this rude thing to her.  
Kavya knew that patients seemed to behave differently under stress. But boy that hurt. And it hurt like hell. She was still frozen in her place. Genevieve walked towards Kavya to comfort her but Kavya denied it making her way towards another room. Her complexion suddenly become ashened and her face suddenly became lifeless. Her eyes froze like that of deep winter and they lost their usual warmth.  
And suddenly she just wanted to be all alone......


	14. Giving Space

" Are you sure that you picked the 0.1cc syringe. Look I mean it could happen easily. We are under stress and maybe you picked 1cc syringe from the drawer instead of 0.1cc ?" Kavya patiently asked Eric who was the intern on duty at that time. They were sitting in Kavya's cabin. Kavya didn't want to have this conversation in front of anybody else. Eric focussed on remembering what he did. His mind took a rapid walk of what had happened that night.  
" 0.1cc adrenaline stat." Kavya said and his hand went towards the drawer and he pulled out the smaller syringe out of the two and administered it. " I am confident mam that I used 0.1 cc adrenaline." Eric said with confidence on his face. " Are you sure ? Because if there's anything that you have to tell me. Now it is the time. We may not get an opportunity to talk like this again." Kavya again asked patiently. " I know Dr. Ray. But you don't have to worry. I didn't use the wrong syringe. And I know it." This was it for Kavya. The intern seemed confident enough. " It's okay. I trust you." Kavya said. " You can go !" kavya said to the intern and he took her leave.  
The frustration was building inside Kavya and at a rate that she thought she might explode. Tired as hell she again took Donna's file and started reading if she could find anything that could remotely help this situation , perhaps a small missing detail or a loophole ...just anything. It was still dark outside. And the silence of the night could be appreciated. Kavya looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was around 3:30 in the morning. Her brain was literally running on 5 percent battery. Kavya was exhausted both physically and mentally. It felt as though energy was continuously drained from her. As though she was leaking electricity. Kavya ran her hand through her hair thinking of every possibility when she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her lower stomach. But she was on so much Adrenaline that her other hand ran over it and within next ten seconds she completely forgot about it.  
Kavya massaged her throbbing temples as she glanced at another page of the file. The words seem to blur together. Kavya blinked rapidly and pressed her forehead. She groaned and leaned back in her chair looking at the ceiling for few seconds. She stiffled a yawn and rubbed her blurry eyes again following her gaze on the papers that laid on the table.  
After about 5 minutes she heard a knock on the door. " Come in !" She said. It was Jensen. Kavya didn't know how should she react. Kavya knew these moments very well. She knew Jensen was under pressure. There are times when a person is undergoing so much that he can't decide what he should do. Cry , shout , throw a tantrum but they can't. So the most common outcomes in these times is saying somethings that they do not mean and be hurtful to others. It's just so easy to be cruel in that moments. And Kavya had seen Jensen's temper at the hospital. This was very much expected from him. So she decided to rest the topic for a while and said , " Yes ? What can I do for you ?"  
Jensen's facial expressions were still of that an angry man, demanding answers every minute. " May I ask why has the hospital not taken any step against the one whose caused this whole cardiac arrest fiasco ?" He asked with stone cold eyes. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " I talked with him Jensen. He is confident that he used a proper dose !" Jensen looked sideways curbing his potential anger. " You believe him. He said that he used the right dose and you believe him. YOU REALIZE THAT IT WAS MY MOTHER WHO PAID THE PRICE, RIGHT ?" Jensen shouted standing at the door. Kavya stood up from her chair still putting a hand on her lower abdomen. She didn't know why but it was kind of throbbing. She went near Jensen and looked into his eyes and said , " I know the time is difficult Jensen. But you gotta have patience. We are looking into things." Kavya said putting a hand on his shoulders. Jensen jerked back from her touch. This was kinda low blow. Kavya's pager beeped and she turned around to see what it was. Jensen was still arguing through the door. " You know what ? This being calm and all image of yours.. this won't work infront of me. Really Kavya ? This wasn't what I expected from you. Alright you are not listening. You 've got 2 hours to fire him. Otherwise I'm suing him and this hospital. And you know what...I am so dissappointed in you right now ! Man you are whole new person professionally. You say you are looking into things but Clearly we don't have any outcome. Are you doing enough ?" Kavya stopped dead in her tracks on hearing that. A lone tear escaped her eyes and she dialled a particular number from the intercom. " What do the reports say ?" Kavya asked immidiately over the fone. " Are you sure ? Did the lab people double check it ?" Kavya asked again. Jensen was behind her hearing all these. " What do the reports say ? Is mom okay ?" He was continuously barging through the door. " Okay alright ! Shift her into a clean sanitized room. Stop the steroids." Kavya instructed over the phone. " What do you mean by a clean room ?" Jensen asked semi shouting and confused. Kavya's head bursted with pain. Jensen shouting , Not going anywhere with this case , the words Jensen was saying. It was too much for her. Taking a deep breathe again she said , " Go see your Mom Jensen. She needs you !" Kavya said in a Stern voice. As soon as Jensen heard that he made a mad dash towards his mother's room. Kavya paged Dr. Anderson and some other concerned people.  
" Where are they taking her ? And why won't they let us near her ?" Jensen asked to Jared. Suddenly Kenzie came and cried in Jensen's embrace. " Her immune system is down Jensen. They are shifting her into a sanitized clean room." Jared said keeping a hand on Jensen's shoulders. Jensen couldn't believe what was happening. One night before everything was alright and now everything was crashing down.  
Kavya , the cardiologist Dr. Anderson , Dr Cataleya the rheumatologist and Dr Lauren were standing and looking at the transfer of Donna Ackles through a distance. " First she comes with an allergic reaction. We give her anti-allergy medicine. Then she reacts to anti-allergy medicine. Her heart stops. And now her immune system is practically dead !" Dr. Anderson said. " Steroids can make immune system go down like this. Since she reacted to adrenaline , we gave her steroid " Dr. Cataleya said. " Two doses of steroids won't do this." Kavya said her both hands in her pocket. " Any hint of auto-immune disorders ?" Cataleya asked again. " I'll check her for the major ones. Lupus, Churg-Strauss..". Kavya was still thinking going through all the happenings. " "That won't explain cardiac arrest." Dr. Anderson said. " Oh please ! Are you still shipping that intern saying he didn't screw up. Everyone screws up." Dr. Cataleya said. " Check her for autoimmune but I think it's not going to come out positive !" Kavya said to Cataleya. " Why do you think that ?" Dr. Anderson said. " Auto-immune diseases are mostly congenital. Don't you think if she had any of the above mentioned disease she would have shown at least one symptom before. If she had auto-immune disease, she had it from birth. And what is her age ?" Kavya checked her file. She said again , " 62 ! So what no symptoms untill 62 and now boom. The disease explodes." After some more discussion everyone went to work their ways. Kavya stood there for sometime and seeing that the field is clear she went towards Donna's room. She stood outside and constantly looked towards her sleeping figure. " Coffee !" She heard Jared come from behind. " Can I ask you something ?" Jared said. " Hmm ?" Kavya said. " How is she doing exactly ?" Kavya pressed her lip inside and said , " At this point she's pretty sick !" Kavya said not going into details. " How sick ?" Jared asked again. " If she gets a cold , she'll die !" Kavya said finally putting the truth outside. " Crap !" Jared said. Kavya looked behind and saw the three Ackles with their head down. Worried sick. " I hate seeing them like this." Kavya said to Jared. Jared turned around to see what was Kavya talking about. " Nobody wants that. But this too shall pass." Jared said. He continued putting a hand on her shoulder , " You know , right ? Jensen's not thinking straight. Don't mind whatever comes out of his mouth tonight. He can be a brat at such times." Jared said. Kavya smiled at that a little and nodded negatively , " I won't !"  
She drank a sip from her coffee and suddenly something striked her. Kenzie mentioned that they were in the city to try a new herbal medicine shop. Kavya facepalmed cursing herself how could she miss such a big thing. She went near the three Ackles and said " Kenzie ? You mentioned of trying some herbal products before you came here ?" Kavya asked Kenzie with an urgency. " Umm yeah..!" Kenzie said confused . " We went to try some figwort tree. Mom's friend had mentioned about it for treating allergies."  
Kavya sat on knees in front of Kenzie squinting her eyes shut. " Why does it matter ?" Alan asked. Kavya was still connecting the dots. " My father asked why does it matter ?" Jensen shouted at Kavya again. " Calm down man ! Give her some space !" Jared came in between Jensen and Kavya. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " Figwort reacts with adrenaline. That must have triggered the cardiac arrest." As Kavya was explaining the connected dots to them , she heard the Chief behind her.  
" Dr. Kavya ? Why your patient's relatives have sued our hospital ?" Kavya couldn't believe her ears. Finally now Jensen had a guilty look on his face after they had found out a the real cause. " Yeah ! Perfect you couldn't wait. Right !" Kavya said angrily to Jensen as she marched herself towards chief to give her explanation. As this news spread the chief called an immediate meeting consisting of Kavya and other concerned doctors and the interns along with Jensen Ackles.  
" What do you have to say Dr. Kavya ?" The chief asked. " Sir , the patient came in with an severe allergic rash that had caused difficulty in breathing. We followed the standard treatment protocol for Anaphylaxis by administering her adrenaline. She had another severe allergic reaction not too far after that. So we followed the same protocol. But after about half and hour , the patient went into cardiac arrest. We were trying to link allergy and the cardiac arrest but now when I have studied her history , her daughter mentioned that she had consumed a cup of Figwort tree. The herb Figwort reacts with adrneline or epinephrine that triggered the arrest. And now her remaining symptoms can be assigned to some long term mild allergic reactions that just decided to explode now." Kavya said. " What is this Figwort tree used for ?" Jensen's lawyer asked. " Figwort's a herb that is generally used in case of urinary retention. But some people advocate it's dermal properties for eczemas and mild allergic reactions !" Kavya said.  
" Was your mother experiencing any kind of allergies Mr. Ackles ?" Jensen looked dumbfounded. He didn't know this. But Alan said , " Yeah , she was having this rash for quite a few days. Not to serious but it had started kinda of troubling her." Alan said.  
" I would like to interject by saying that Dr. Kavya's diagnosis maybe the only hope in this case. We have tested Mrs. Ackles for every autoimmune disorder and it came out out negative. Maybe we just need to find the long term allergen now !" Dr. Anderson said. " And I further request Mr. Ackles to rest the case so that our Intern who has been accused of some false allegations could walk free from here."  
Jensen signed the papers resting his case and the intern walked free. All the doctors vacated the conference room except Kavya. She sat there resting her head. The chief could be seen talking to Jensen at the opposite side of the hall.  
" Mr. Ackles I understand that it's your mother. But you gotta trust us at some point." Jensen was still silent staring into something blankly. " You are right Dr. Webber. It was a wrong doing from our side. We apologize you for the inconveniences caused." Alan said shaking Dr. Webber's hand. " You know more than us ! You gotta trust the girl sitting right across us !" Dr. Lauren said facing towards Kavya. " I have practically raised her in medical school. If not for her immense knowledge of these small things most of the doctors would probably die trying to find a connection between the cardiac arrest and the severe allergies."  
Jensen knew he was wrong but he was still on so much high that he couldn't process anything. He was still stone cold about the things that he had said to Kavya. He saw Kavya leaving the hall but didn't want to talk to her. He didn't feel like it yet. The Ackles family and Dr. Webber and Dr. Lauren all headed out.  
Kavya sat on the nurse's station and watched in distance as some interns questioned the Ackles about any probable allergen they knew about. In normal cases she would have ordered patch tests for most common allergens but now that Donna's immune system was completely shot she couldn't take that risk. Of course it was good that the problem regarding cardiac arrest was completely solved which kinda uncomplicated the case. But now again they were on their own. Figuring out an allergen out of thin air was not an easy job.  
" Holy crap ! Is that Jensen Ackles ?" Marcy said coming from behind. Kavya turned towards and said , " Yeah ! He is Jensen Ackles." Kavya said folding her hands. " His mother was admitted last night !" Kavya said. " You looking over that case ?" Marcy asked. Kavya nodded. " Oh Goody ! Please take me for assistance instead of Simone. C'mon I'm your friend. You owe me at least this much." Marcy said. Kavya chuckled at that. " What are you staring at ?" Marcy asked again. " I'm waiting for Jensen Ackles to leave so that I can talk to his sister and father." Kavya said. It's not that she wanted to hide something from him or she was angry at him. But no matter what she was saying Jensen seemed to do the exact opposite. He was not thinking clearly. And the more he pondered over her the more Kavya lost focus on the case. " He's not going to leave. You know that, right ?" Marcy said sitting besides her. " You know a lot of things !" Kavya said to Marcy. " Yeah ! I even know that you should have been on a plane to Paris." Kavya frustratingly got up from her chair and said. " Don't start on that ! I'm going to talk to them. You wanna come ?" Kavya asked standing there only. Kavya started to walk and Marcy followed. But Kavya's hand crashed with some files and they landed on floor. Kavya bent down to pick them up. But as soon as she got up pain again shot in her lower abdomen and she lay there still for a moment. " Hey ! Are you okay ?" Marcy asked. Kavya was not getting up from her position now catching the attention of many. Even Jensen was looking at her. But he was still frozen in his place. As soon as Kavya saw Jensen's gaze on her she got up and straightened her dress. " Are you in pain ?" Marcy asked. Kavya said nothing leaning against a cupboard. " I'm fine. Get me clean gown. I need to enter the clean room" Kavya said. She took deep breathes and walked towards them.  
" Hey Mackenzie ! Do you know where your mom gets the rash frequently ?" Kavya asked as she reached them. " Umm yeah on the leg....like on the shins." Kenzie said. In the mean time Marcy came with the dress , head cap and gloves for Kavya. Kavya opened the door and got inside. " I heard you had a long night !" Marcy said as they both entered. " Longest " Kavya replied. She looked through the glass. Jensen , Kenzie and Alan were standing there. Jared and Gen had stayed for a while and they offered to take kids with them. Kavya looked at the monitors. For the time being Donna was stable but she was not improving. Marcy removed the blanket from her legs for Kavya to examine the rash. Kavya bent and started examining the rash. It was purple at periphery and red at centre. " You know you can tell me if you are hurt somewhere. I know you are in pain." Marcy said to Kavya as she was continuously prodding the skin. " I know. It's just while returning from the airport yesterday. I was in a hurry and banged myself really hard onto a trolley. And I'm guessing my lower abdomen for sure has purple bruise over it now." Kavya said still not looking up front the rash. " What do mean by guess. Haven't you seen it yourself ?" Marcy said and Kavya nodded negatively. " It's not a rash. It's a spider web pattern.They call it Telangactesia." Kavya said when she finished examining it. Marcy came over there and looked for herself. " Yeah !"  
Kavya sat there in silence. Immune system capacity declined , cardiomyopathy , troubled breathing, blood dyscrasias. " It's all related to heavy metal." Kavya removed her gown and went outside. " Did you notice any contact to heavy metal ?" Kavya asked Alan. " No...none at all. I guess not in her whole life Donna was near any metal work." Alan said. " All her symptoms point to heavy metal toxicity. The rash it's not rash. It's a spider web pattern that is caused by bleeding inside the skin. The cardiac arrest of course it was caused by figwort but it was accelerated by cardiomyopathy. Cardiomyopathy means your heart muscles become extra sensitive. I guess some doctor also must have prescribed her calcium for tremors and weak bones ?" Kavya asked Alan. " Yeah ! She's been taking them for a month now." Jensen looked towards Kavya and said , " But what about the fact that she has never come in contact with a heavy metal ?" Yes that was big question. Kavya again pondered. What could cause heavy metal toxicity other than a heavy metal itself. " Does she have any metal implant inside her body ?" Kenzie looked at Kavya and said , " No I don't think so. If there was a metal rod inside her we sure would have mentioned it in her medical history !" Kavya took a deep breath and turned towards Alan , " Any dental implants ? Aur intra-uterine devices that were installed ages ago ?" Alan nodded negatively saying , " None of that !"  
Kavya returned back to the Nurse's station. Back to square one. She thought. " Dr. Ray we couldn't find anything that could cause such a massive allergic reactions." A resident came from behind her and sat besides, drinking water." Kavya put her head down. She was continuously thinking but not one result was coming out it. " We asked for their kitchen and garden supplies to look for pesticides, did a search if anywhere some heavy metal was involved, almost took into consideration all the rarest things...but nada." Kavya took bottle from his hand and started drinking. She would steal some glances at Jensen to see if he was doing okay. Oh ! How she wanted to comfort him in his difficult time. But being near her was making him more paranoid than ever. Kavya had asked Marcy to keep an eye on them. And she was doing her job. She was offering them with coffee or some snacks from time to time. She let them ask her questions when they were in doubt.  
" What if the allergen is internal ?" Kavya asked. " I thought we cleared the whole metal implants things ?" The resident said now munching something. It was breakfast time. So almost everyone who was here from night had started to munch on something. Kavya herself was in dire need of solid food. She had skipped her dinner yesterday. And with the exception of one day she was almost awake for 4 nights in this week. That had triggered some amount of acidity. But she was not in a mood to eat. Not when she could see Jensen in this situation in front of her. He would eat one or two candies here and there. But other than that hey didn't touch any food. Jensen kept watch that his father and sister were okay and had something to eat but he himself was not eating anything.  
" I mean something more internal !" Kavya said. " Well you gotta be more specific !" The resident said. " What's that disease where the body accumalates too much of copper because it is unable to excrete it ? Copper is not exactly a heavy metal but kinda signs up for it." The resident stopped munching and said , " Wilson's disease ! But she's got no liver problem or neurologic symptoms." He said again. " It's because it's still in early stages. So instead of having a full blown hepatic and neurologic attack. It has started by showing symptoms of severe allergy ?" Kavya said mentioning that it might be a possibility. The resident completely stopped his breakfast and started thinking. " It's actually might be possible. It explains the whole actually. Although the diagnosis is rare but we can still give it try." Kavya's adrenaline again rose. Finally she had something. " Check for her ceruloplasmin level." Kavya ordered. The resident got up and started dressing up to enter the clean room again. " Go fast and when you have the sample , tell the lab guys that I want this ASAP !" Kavya told him.  
Untill the test results came , Kavya went in for her morning rounds to check other patient. For the next half an hour Jensen couldn't see Kavya on their floor. After about half an hour Kavya came back from the rounds. Unknown to her , Jensen was watching her. For a time being staring had became their only form of communication. When Jensen was unaware , Kavya would stare and now when Kavya was unaware , Jensen would do the same. She removed her pager from the pocket and threw it over the table infront of her. It was now around 10 in the morning. She had constantly working for the past 12 hours and now was in desperate need of sleep. " Here I bought a snack for you !" Marcy said giving some sandwiches to Kavya. " Keep it. I'll eat them after sometime." Kavya said as she called the resident whom she had given to job of testing ceruloplasmin level.  
Little did she know that as soon as Kavya denied the food, Jensen kept aside his box of breakfast. " You know sometimes love isn't all hugs and kisses and sex. Sometimes it's about stealing glances at your better half across the other part of room." Jared said coming behind from Jensen. " What do you mean ?" Jensen asked. " Do you really think I wouldn't notice that you kept aside your breakfast just because Kavya denied hers ?" Jared said. Jensen then again looked at Kavya. She was standing and talking over phone telling someone to hurry up with the lab work. " She's tired. And she hasn't eaten since yesterday. And she's in pain. She's constantly clutching her stomach." Jensen said to Jared. " And I did no better."Jensen said to Jared. " Did you talk to her ?" Jared asked. Jensen nodded negatively." I can't process anything unless mom's out of the woods."Jensen said.  
Suddenly Jensen saw a guy wearing scrubs running towards Kavya handling her a file. " You are right !" The resident said. Kavya looked at the reports and what she had put forward an hour ago. She paged Dr. Lauren to discuss the findings and Dr. Lauren was here in no time. " Proud of you kiddo. Putting a diagnosis like this in a so early stage of the disease. It's great. Inform the family." Dr. Lauren said as she approved of the treatment plan. Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. If this treatment works Jensen's mom would be normal in less than 6 hours. She just hoped that everything they chalked out goes according to the plan. " Dr. Lauren ? Can I ask a favour ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah kiddo !" Dr Lauren said. " Could you talk to the family ? I mean I kinda don't have a very good rapport with them !" Kavya said putting her head down. This was probably the first time Kavya had denied talking to the patient. " Okay !" Dr. Lauren said. And she went on to talk with Jensen. Kavya could see Kenzie and Alan approaching them. Once they approve of the treatment Kavya would start immediately. Dr. Lauren signalled her from a distance and Kavya got her signal. Marcy immediately helped Kavya and the resident into a clean suit so that they can enter Donna's room. As Kavya was entertaining the room, She looked towards Jensen and locked eyes with him. ' I've got this ' her eyes clearly told and she hoped that Jensen could read her like he always does.  
After 15 minutes the resident came out removing his gloves. " We have just administered her with a D-penicillamine." Kenzie asked confused. " Isn't that an antibiotic ?". The resident chuckled and said. " No. Penicillin is an antibiotic but penicillamine is a chelating agent. It will chelate the extra copper from the body." Kavya was still inside the room monitoring if any changes that took place. " When will we know ? I mean how much it will take for the medicine to start working." Jensen asked. The resident took a deep breathe and said " We can't surely say that. Every patient is different. Every response is different. So we just wait...." The resident was talking but was suddenly interrupted by Kavya Who just came out from the room and removed her mask. " We know now! She's already showing improvement. Her respiratory statistics are already up. And I guess within 2-3 hours her immune system will also show improvement. If everything goes according to plan we will be able to shift her to a normal ward by today evening." Kavya said. And suddenly those seemed like magical words. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief on hearing that. Kenzie was beyond happy so much that her instant action was hugging Kavya. " Thank you for everything. Thank you for dropping everything and coming !" Kenzie said. Kavya was first apprehensive about it but she reciprocated the hug and comforted Kenzie as much as she could. " It's okay. Don't thank me. It's my job !" Kavya said. And suddenly when Jensen heard that a wave of gult washed over him. Out of no where the conversation he had with his dad started running in his mind. " You know dad , even if I confront her about all this. All she would she that It's okay Jensen. It's not a big deal. That's my job." Jensen ran his hand through his face. Alan came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Happiness could be seen on his face too.He also went ahead and hugged Kavya. " Thank for your patience !" He said. And like a father he put his large hand on Kavya's head saying , " God bless you my dear !"  
And as expected over the next hours Donna's health improved. In the afternoon Kavya came and extubated her. She could now breathe on her own. Her test showed significant rise in the immune cells. And Kavya decided to shift her to a normal ward in the early hours of evening. Now only Alan and Clif were here. Alan had sent both Jensen and Mackenzie home to get some sleep since Donna's condition was improving. Kavya herself had sent Alan in the lounge upstairs. He wasn't in the mood but she convinced him saying that nothing is going to happen and at all if anything happens she wouldn't budge from here. As Kavya entered to check on Donna one last time before she would shift her , Kavya could see that Donna was waking up by now. Kavya immidiately sent Marcy to get Alan.  
" Hey Donna ? Can you hear me ?" Kavya asked in a low voice. Donna nodded trying to say something but then realizing that her throat was too dry. " It's okay. I"ll get you some juice." Kavya said and gave her juice ordering it immediately. Donna looked way better than what Kavya had expected. " Where is Jensen, Kenzie and Alan ?" Donna asked. " Well Alan is right outside this room. You can wave him from here. Wait I'll open up the blinds." Kavya said going towards the glass wall. Alan was standing there with Marcy. And seeing Donna sitting on the bed made him happy like ever. Donna waved slightly at him small tears falling on her face. " Jensen and Kenzie just went home to get some sleep. They'll be here in no time." Kavya said. " Well I'm planning to shift you to a normal ward asap so you can finally hug that husband's of yours." Kavya said and Donna chuckled. Dr. Lauren came at that moment and decided to assess the reports having a final say. And well today was really a good day. Immediately they started the process of shifting her.  
( Evening )  
Donna was all smiles being shifted into a normal room. Kavya was helping her get settled. She first arranged all the medical things and then even though it was practically not her job she was helping Donna to be comfortable. Placing the cushions properly so that her back wouldn't ache. Handling her the glass of juice again. Because Kavya wanted to increase Donna's diet step by step. She then even helped Donna to get her legs up. As soon as Alan came in to the room , Kavya left her space and immidiately gave it to Alan. " Scared us pretty good dear." Alan said hugging Donna. " Well don't worry hubby. I'm fit as a fiddle now !" Kavya chuckled at that. Over the very few time that Kavya had spent with Donna she knew that she was a sporty high spirited woman. Kavya was signing some files when she heard Jensen's voice , " Mom !" He said almost teary and giving his mother a bear hug. As soon as Kavya noticed Jensen was here she kept the file in the stand and excused herself out of the room. She was back at the station looking the current reports of her other patient, If anyone needed tending when she heard Jared behind her.  
" Good job ! That was a rare disease I must say. Never heard of it ever !" Jared said. Kavya turned behind and smiled. " Yeah ! Thanks btw. Did you get any sleep ? I mean you must also be tired right ?" Kavya said. " Wanna head for a coffee ?" Jared said and Kavya obliged. They went to the cafeteria and took a place in the most neglected cornor. Thanks to Jared's celebrity status. " How's Jensen holding ?" Kavya asked. Jared laughed at that question. " He's good. And now that Mom's out of wood. He seemed Happy. I volunteered to drop him at the hospital as soon as Alan called. He's running on very less sleep. So didn't want to take any chances." Jared said. " Speaking of sleep. You should eat and sleep too." Jared said again pushing the food infront of Kavya. " Pad Thai rice ?" Kavya said looking at the box. Jared looked confused and asked , " Is there any problem ?". Kavya laughed and nodded negatively. She took a spoon and started eating. " Gen and Megg are worried about. Give them a call." Jared said sipping his coffee. Kavya said that she would. " You could talk to me. I mean if you are feeling hurt. You can vent here." Jared said. Kavya's hand moment stopped. She looked sideways trying to curb her tears. She took deep breathe. A mild sob escaped from her. It was slow and gentle. Jared shifter his chair so that he was near her and kept a hand in her shoulder. Kavya controlled her emotions and said , " I know it shouldn't affect me. Right ? I mean these things should be normal for me. And Jensen he was in so much stress. I shouldn't be fussing about it actually. But I don't know whenever I remember what he said or whenever I see Jensen , there's this lump inside my stomach that scares to go near him. I'm scared of what he will say. Even though I know he doesn't mean them. But they..." Kavya didn't know what to say. " They kinda hurt. Don't they ?" Jared completed her. " Yeah. But it's okay. As a doctor it didn't matter to me much. Because my focus was Donna. I just felt like I should've handled the situation better. And when I could'nt think of anything I decided to give him space. Hell I wanted to comfort him so much. But I don't know if I did it right ? But I just couldn't think anymore. I hope he doesn't mistake it for something else. I mean normal Girlfriend would have been near him comforting him and telling him It's going to be okay. But I didn't. I don't know just if I did enough."  
Jared comforted her in all ways he could but he knew that the only person who would be able to cure this would be Jensen.  
( Donna's room )  
" Well who thought that a simple allergic reaction could take this turn ?" Kenzie said. They all were having a lite time. Jensen was laughing with them but inside he was silent. Kenzie passed him some apples that she had bought for Donna. " Did Kavya eat ?" Jensen thought.  
" Well We should be actually greatful to Kavya. I mean Jensen you have made a right choice here brother. She left everything when I just told her that mom was having an allergy attack." Kenzie said.  
" What do you mean ?" Donna asked. Now everyone was all ears because nobody knew this side of story. " Well I know it was a simple allergic reaction at first. But then I had kids and I was alone and just couldn't see Mom in this condition. So I called Kavya. I guess she was at the airport. I didn't know that she was leaving for Paris for some award ceremony. But I just said that Mom's in hospital having some allergic reaction. If it would be any other doctor. They would have just called their collegue and asked them some assistance or otherwise over the fone. But Kavya didn't. And she left everything and turned back. Although the case turned out something totally different later. But come on Jens she left her maybe most important evening just because of two words - mom in hospital. I mean nobody does that. That girl is worth keeping brother."  
" Yeah you bet ! I mean you and Kenzie weren't here when Donna was shifted ! She was taking her care almost like her own mother." Alan said. And Donna asserted to that.  
And this was what Jensen didn't need anymore. He didn't need to hear that Kavya was doing everything that she could. Or even more than enough going out of her capacity. And he said things to her that meant that she wasn't enough. He rose from his chair and kept the fruit dish on the table. His will to eat now suddenly died all the way. He took out his mobile and decided to text Kavya. Just then Jared entered.  
" Hey Donna ? Hoy you doing ?" Jared asked as he entered and hugged her. " I'm fine Jared . Thank you. And Thank you for taking care of these three people when I was not here." Jared laughed at that. " Hey Jared ? If Gen is home do you mind if I go and pick the kids now. Gen must sure be tired and I don't wanna burden her anymore." Kenzie asked Jared. " Nonsense. You know that they won't bother us. And yeah Gen is home of you wanna go. Go with Clif." Jared said. Kenzie took the keys from Jensen to Jensen's house and left.  
" So what are we taking about ?" Jared asked taking a bite of the apple. " Oh ! Just how lucky Jensen is to find Girl like Kavya !" Donna said. " Hmm ! He sure is lucky ! Right Jens ?" Jared asked giving piercing look towards Jensen. Jensen understood that. " Anything wrong ?" Alan asked. " Yes Jensen why don't you tell them what's wrong ?" Jared again said to Jensen. " Well good work brother. Rat me all out in front of my parents."Jensen said raising his hands. " What did he do Jared ?" Donna asked again with concern. " Well let's start by how he said to Kavya that she cared more about the award than his mother. In front of like 20 people." Jared said and his both parents were shocked. " I don't know what else you said Jensen because Kavya won't tell me. But just so you know , that girl did everything that could be done in past 24 hours. I even talked to senior doctors and they are really in awe that this young doctor figured out such a rare diagnosis in this little time. In spite all of this how did you make her feel. That she is not doing enough. How could you be so heartess Jensen ?" Jared said.  
" Is it true young man ?" Alan asked and Donna joined him. " You are getting up and giving her the apology she deserves. Right now !" Donna said. " Hold on. Not now. Unless you want to make something official !" Jared said stopping him. " Let her go home and then talk !" Jared said again.  
" Did she speak to you ?" Jensen asked Jared. " Yeah. I made her come with me to cafeteria !" Jared said. " Did she eat anything ?" Jensen asked oyt of concern. " Yeah I made her eat the Pad Thai rice.!" Jared said. " And she ate Thai food ?" Jensen asked shocked. Jared replied , " Yeah she did."  
The evening passed by Jared talking to Jensen. And the Donna and Alan giving Jensen angry looks. Some chats with doctor here and there and It was finally decided that Jared would drop Alan home and Jensen would stay for the night. Jensen went down with both of them to drop them to the parking.  
When Kavya saw that Jensen went out. She immediately went in Donna's room for her last round of the day.  
" Hey good evening Donna ?" Kavya said entering. " Do you mind if I check somethings ?" Kavya asked again. " No kid. You are the boss here." Donna said. Kavya checked Donna over and explained her somethings that Donna had question about.  
" I hoped our first official meeting would be under better circumstances than these." Donna said trying to innitiate a conversation. " First official meeting ?" Kavya said. " Yeah you being with Jensen...that kind of meeting." Donna said. Kavya was shocked and didn't know what to say.  
"C'mere kid !" Donna said patting besides her asking Kavya to sit besides her. Kavya obliged. " I'm sorry on behalf of Jensen." Donna said. " You don't need to apologize Mrs. Ackles. I completely understand. He was under stress and anyone would react like that." Kavya said. Donna brushed a strand of Kavya's hair and said , " So if you don't mind Why did you come after Jensen left the room !" Donna asked. Kavya looked side ways and said , " It's just. I don't want things to get more complicated. I just want Jensen to calm down first. I know he didn't mean anything he said and probably he regrets it even more. It's just I want him to have his space." Kavya said very calmly. " Yeah I mean I'm sad. But it's fine. I have seen it many times before." She continued.  
Donna kissed her forehead and said , " I respect what you think and what you do ! Just know that if you are sad , You have a right to be angry at Jensen !" Kavya smiled at her. " Get some rest Mrs. Ackles. I"ll see you in the morning !" Kavya said and left.  
Kavya sat in her cabin. Donna was a nice lady. She missed her mother now. Because Donna had that motherly figure personality. She looked at phone to see if she had any news messages or call. But it was on low battery. And so she plugged it and went for some dinner at the cafeteria.  
( Late night )  
Kavya was sitting at nurse's station. The corridor was now nearly empty. A few nurses here and there and that's it. She knew she needed to be home. But she had purposely asked chief to schedule her for a night duty since Donna was here. And the chief had obliged. When Kvaya saw that no one was paying attention, she silently went into Donna's room. The lights were dim and Donna was sleeping peacefully. At least she thought that. She saw Jensen sleeping over couch in a very uncomfortable position. He looked like a baby while he was sleeping. He was also snoring slightly. Well he was tired as hell. He deserved that sleep. Very silently Kavya grabbed a pull over from the nurse's station and gently laid it over Jensen. And even in sleep Jensen seemed to accept that gesture. Because immidiately he clutched that thing. Kavya smiled at that sight. Giving a final look at the room and left.  
Donna was watching silently from her corner of eyes. Jensen was sure one lucky person.


	15. Making It Better

Upon waking up Jensen burrowed his face into the soft warm sheets. He didn't remember using them yesterday. But they seemed to comfort him. He rubbed the remainder of his eyes for any residual sleep and started to look around. Last 24-30 hours felt like a week and he didn't want to go back there ever. He looked towards mother. She was awake reading a book. Jensen grumpily got up from his seat and went towards Donna's bed. Like a 5 year old child he rested his head besides Donna so as to receive the comfort he desired. His Mom would always have a calming , soothing effect on him. Donna gently ran her hands through Jensen's hair. 

" Whatcha reading ?" Jensen asked. " The war of kindness - building empathy in a fractured world !" Donna said. She kept the book aside for a while and said , " Kavya gave it me this morning. I wasn't feeling like sleeping so.." Jensen's head shot up on the mention of Kavya. " She was here ?" Jensen asked shocked. " Hmm ! Who do you think put that quilt on you ?" Donna said. " You talked to her ?" Donna asked again. " I texted her but she didn't reply. So I thought she didn't want to talk to me anymore." Jensen said.

" Jensen. I have spent just a couple of hours with her. And In that I can say that she isn't the one who would act immaturely like not picking up the call. She must haven't seen her mobile." Donna said. Jensen looked towards Donna and said , " But I guess I screwed up big time. Don't you think ?" Donna smiled. " There's always a place for apology my dear. Talk to her personally."

Kavya was waiting in cabin of Dr. Claire Anderson. She was the gynaecology attending in the same hospital. The pain in her lower abdomen was still constant. Kavya thought that it was mild bruise and would go away on its on, giving it some time. But it wasn't reducing. But instead it increased to a point that it was difficult for her to even walk. " Good evening Kavya !" Dr. Claire said. " Good evening Dr. Anderson !" Kavya said getting up but in pain. " Please call me Claire. My husband told me about that intelligent brains of yours." Claire said. " Your husband ?" Kavya asksd. " The cardiologist.You worked with !" Claire said and Kavya smiled. They talked for a little while and the Kavya told her about her problem. Claire took her the examination room to examine.

" Well that's some bruise for sure ! How did you manage to get this bruise from a simple trolley ?" Claire asked. The bruise actually looked painful. It was dark purple and blue in the centre. There was slight swelling visible. " Ow ! Ow ! Ow !" Kavya said As Claire prodded over it. " Let's do a sonogram !" Claire said as she pulled the equipment towards the bed. " Well there's some internal bruising on the uterus but don't worry I don't see any internal bleeding." Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. " But it would take a while for the pain to go. I hope you don't have your period days in coming one week. The pain would escalate Because of it." 

Kavya facepalmed herself. " Crap. I'm expecting it in next one to two days." Kavya said. Claire smiled at that. " Well the times we hoped that we are a man ! Don't worry keep icing it. Put some calamine lotion if it burns and I'll give you some tablets to get over the period pain if it bothers you so much !" Kavya nodded and thanked her fellow colleague. Claire seemed like a good women. Kavya talked with about for a little while and then took her leave. Kavya then she headed for her cabin. For now no new cases were reported and her admitted patients were all stable. Although she'll need to go for her rounds one hour later but for now one hour of sleep really was a good idea.

As soon as Kavya entered her cabin , A tough hand gripped her tight and pulled her inside the room. With one hand on her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, the person closed the door behind her with other hands. Kavya tried to remove his hands from her mouth but her tiny fist were of no comparison to the large hand covering almost half her face. She started kicking him trying to get rid from his hands. " Sshh It's me !" Kavya didn't listen and was still in alert mode. " It's me Jensen !" The person said again. Kavya still wouldn't listen, So Jensen gripped her waist tightly so as to stop her kicking and put his one leg around hers to controll her feet. When Kavya was way too near the person she smelled a familiar cologne. The one that would relax her. And she stopped kicking. " Have you calmed down ?" Jensen asked. And Kavya nooded. Jensen pushed her and made her sit on one of the chairs.  
" What are doing here ? What if someone sees you ? Is mom okay ?" Kavya asked looking at Jensen. He looked different now. The anger had died and so did the arrogance. Both of them made an eye contact. Jensen's emotions saying he needed a connection now more than ever and so did Kavya's. Jensen's eyes were so different in moment like these more soft than Kavya knew eyes could. The professional man in him was gone. "C'mere !" Jensen said holding up both his hands for a hug. Kavya hesitated at first a bit but then jumped right into the warm of this embrace. Drawing in closer . Always wanting for more. Jensen's chin rested on Kavya's head and he hugged the snuggling figure of Kavya tighter than ever. God he had missed her. " We are okay ? You and me ? Okay ? Right ?" He asked. 

Kavya just nodded in his chest. " I'm sorry. I have known to be dick in hospitals but who would know it better than you ?" Jensen said. Kavya chuckled at that. " But...On a serious note. I'm sorry." Jensen said. " I don't need an apology Jensen. It's fine. You were under stress. Everyone reacts differently to it." Kavya replied. As expected - Jensen thought to himself. He released Kavya from his embrace and now they were both standing facing each other. Jensen kept both of his hands on Kavya's shoulder and said. " No ! You deserve an apology. I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I'm sorry for not trusting. I'm sorry if you have made you feel ignored. And last but not the last sorry for making you feel like you were not enough." Kavya took in every word what Jensen said. No man had ever apologized to her like this ever. So clear and so truthful. " And I accept it." Kavya said smiling towards Jensen. Jensen felt a wave of relief wash over him. He knew Kavya wouldn't expect an apology. He knew that perfectly now. But more than that he knew he owed her at least that much. That girl would literally accept the apology she never got and still move on like nothing happened. But Jensen couldn't sleep well like that. And he knew that his apology should be as loud and clear as his disrespect was. Here he was. Doing it. The right way.

" How about we get something to eat ?" Jensen asked after they had their moment. " Eat ? In the hospital ?" Kavya said shocking. " May I remind you that you are Jensen Ackles. You will get photographed even if you go to the loo." Kavya said. Jensen smiled at that sense of humor. But then he started searching for something in his backpacker of jeans. And seconds later he pulled outa couple of chocolate bars. " Improvise , adapt , overcome !" Jensen said proudly handling one of them to Kavya. Kavya laughed at that. They both sath comfortably and then Jensen asked. " So tell me about this award ceremony of yours !" Kavya told him everything about it. She was sitting on a chair and Jensen was sitting on her table pushing some things away. One foot half folded and the other straight touching the ground. Kavya told him about this foundation awards, the doctors who they think have done a good amount of social service. What is the value of award and all that.

" So what are your chances ?" Jensen asked. " Zero !" Kavya said. Jensen was shocked on hearing that. " Aren't you a glass half full !" He said sarcastically. " Well . To clear things in my side. I was shocked even for getting nominated. I mean ..Yeah ! I've done some good things !" Kavya was saying when Jensen cut her and said , " Great !" . Kavya didn't quite understand. So Jensen clarified for her. " You have done some great things ! Now continue from here !" He said. " Tsk !" Kavya said. Jensen raised eyebrows at her. " Fine !" Kavya said. She then continued, " I have done some great things but there are other to whom I'm not even comparable. When did I start this...When I was about in 2-3 rd year of Medical school." Kavya was saying but then was again cut of by Jensen. " How can you start so early ?" Jensen asked. " Ohh ! I used to enroll in foreign exchange programmes and that settled me in this line actually !" Jensen was in awe. 

" So continuing ! I have done this merely for 7 years. But there are people that have a done a bunch more than me I guess. They deserve it. " Kavya said. " Hmm !" Jensen said munching on the chocolate.

" When is this award ceremony ?" He asked. Kavya looked at the time and said , " Oo..it's probably happening now. But they usually call if the award recipient is not there. And since I didn't get any call...I guess we can close this chapter." Kavya said drinking some water. 

" We'll celebrate. You getting nominated is a big reason for me. So how about when we get mom home we can have some time for ourselves ?" Jensen said his eyes so hopeful. Kavya smiled and said , " I'd love to have that. But lets focus on Donna first !" Jensen replied , " oh ! I don't have to worry about her. She already has a great doctor to take care of her." Jensen winked saying this making Kavya blush. Kavya looked at her wrist watch and said , " oh shoot it's time for my rounds !" . Saying this she discarded all the wrapper mess they had made, hugged Jensen for one last time and opened the door to check if anyone was there in the corridors. " No one dangerously near !" Kavya said to Jensen and Jensen left without being noticed by anyone.

( Donna's room )

" Seems like someone has cleared the air !" Kenzie said looking at Jensen. Jensen came from behind her and crushed her being an adorble elder brother. Alan and Donna laughed at their children. Alan and Kenzie had came an hour ago and they had bought breakfast for Jensen. Actually they had asked him to go home and rest but he denied saying that he would do that after the doctor's first round of the day. So they ended up packing breakfast for him. As they were having a lite time the door opened suddenly and Kavya entered along with one resident and one intern. Everyone straightened up at their entry. 

" Did we interrupt something ?" Kavya asked. For now they had to pretend that they knew each other just professionally. " No ! No..nothing !" Alan said. " Katherine !" Kavya asked. And the intern started updating her senior about all the developments. Kavya was simultaneously doing her examination and explaining something's to the resident. After about 5 minutes Kavya said , " Well Mrs Ackles ! Looks like you are on your speedy way to recovery ! How would you like to go home today afternoon ?". Everyone's happiness knew no bounds after hearing that. Kavya explained something's to Kenzie about how her diet needs to be monitored and scheduling her routine examination. 

When they all were talking suddenly Marcy peeped inside from the door and said , " Hey Kavya ? We need you out for a moment !" Kavya squinted her eyes not knowing what they needed her for now. When she didn't budge Marcy came inside and dragged her by the hand outside and said , " Come on it's a big moment !" Kavya still didn't understand. Marcy then turned towards the Ackles and said , " You guys can join too !". Jensen immidiately followed then and behind him were Alan Kenzie and the other doctors that were present in the room. 

When Kavya reached the hall she saw a crowd not very large but not small either gathered around the nurse's station. She followed their gaze to see what are they looking at exactly when she saw them focussing on the TV high up on the wall. Someone was trying to get a YouTube live station on that TV.

" It's on ! " The guy said. And as soon as The TV was on Kavya could see a Lady standing on a stage. Fuck ! This is the award ceremony live. She thought.

" This award is named after a very dear friend who knew what it was to be on the front lines always. His love for serving the people was pure and that describes this year's winner. So without wasting any further time , The Fernsby- MacQuid Pathfinder awards for service towards humanity goes to -"

And then their was a long pause. Kavya clutched her hands together and held her breathe. There was a complete silence across the hall. Not a single movement could be appreciated.

"Dr Kavya Ray !" 

And suddenly claps echoed from the whole room. Kavya was still shock. Dr Anderson came from behind her and patted her back. That bought her back to life.  
" And to accept this award on her behalf I call upon stage Dr. Samuel Waters." The guy could be seen approaching the stage and accepting the award. He took the microphone in his hands and said ,

" Dr. Kavya Ray." He smiled a little on saying that and said , " We used to call her ' the doctor's kid' in medical school. Because she herself came from a great line of Genes. Being a daughter of so a respected doctor couple , we all used to think that she would get anything she want without a hint of difficulty. But Kavya made her own path. I am so proud to accept the award for the youngest women ever to receive this title. Now all of you must have some idea about her achievements. So I'm not a gonna brag about that all. I'm going to tell you what makes her so special.

Knowing very well how big this honor is , Dr. Ray opted to stay in Austin. An emergency came in and she knew that she was the right person for the job. And this is one of the many reasons why I'm very very proud to call her my colleague and my friend. Now Doctor Ray has experienced more loss in her life than most of us would deem fair. She lost her mother who I know would love to be here tonight with us. She lost her father who knew with total certainity that this night would happen.

The most amazing thing about Kavya is, though, she takes all that pain, all that loss and she turns in into a drive. A drive to save lives. To make things better. And despite all she has lost, She continues to find joy in her work , as a surgeon , as a teacher. And she managed to share that joy with us through her spirit of possibility and hope right in the face of darkness. I am profoundly greatful for the lessons that I have learned from Dr. Kavya Ray and it is my distinct honor to accept this award on her behalf. Congrats Kavya..."

Kavya still couldn't believe it. There was clapping sound coming from around as well as a balcony above. She wished she could be here with her parents now. A small tear escaped her eyes when she remembered them. Dr. Webber came and hugged her followed by Dr. Lauren and then Marcy and then Dr. Claire Anderson.  
From the corner of the eye she looked at Jensen. It was as if he was waiting for her to look at him. His eyes were filled with pride matching no other. Very suggestively he blinked his eyes as if they were saying to her, " I told you you deserved this." Kavya shrugged her shoulders. Besides him we're Alan and Kenzie and they were filled with immense pride as well.

Only if they could show that in a public place.

Kavya was overwhelmed by all the appreciation and love she received. The last 10 minutes had surely an adrenaline rush for her. 

Kavya was surrounded by her colleagues for 15-20 minutes more but then the atmosphere calmed down. She took some deep breathe to come down from her high and sat at the nurse's station. " We need to party !" Marcy said coming from behind her. " Yup ! My treat !" Kavya said drinking water to calm herself down. Her phone beeped and she saw a text from Jensen. " C'mon come inside. We need to hug this moment." Kavya blushed seeing his message. " I'll be back in a bit." Kavya said. 

Kavya stood outside Donna's room. She took some deep breathes and entered. As soon as she entered she received a bear hug from Kenzie. " Oh my God ! Congratulations." And Kavya reciprocated. Kenzie was followed by Alan and then Donna asked her to come near her. Donna kissed her forehead just as her mother would and hugged her tight. " Finally ! We got someone who is an academic genius in this family !" Donna said. Kavya's eyes fluttered on hearing the word family. And she remained in the hug for a few seconds more.

" What are you waiting for ?" Alan asked Jensen. And Jensen hummed in confusion. Alan motioned him something and Jensen smiled. When Donna released Kavya from him Jensen grabbed her into his hands and hugged her tight. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other stroked her hair gently. Kavya rested her hands on his chest. " Oh ! Look how cute they look !" Kenzie said. Kavya blushed on hearing that. And Jensen immidiately turned around so that instead of Kavya's back , his back was facing them. 

" Okay okay ! Have your time !" Kenzie said teasing them. " I'm sorry for the lack of privacy !" Jensen said in a small voice so that only Kavya could hear. " It's okay ! I don't mind !" Kavya said. " Wow ! Someone's opening up real good." Jensen said still stroking her hair. " I knew you deserved it !" Jensen said. " Hmm..I'm still on a high !" Kavya said. " Happens ! Now we got one more reason to celebrate !" He said. 

Suddenly Alan coughed and Kavya released herself from Jensen's embrace. Her cheeks were still flushed and she was literally tomato red. She knew this would happen so she hid herself behind Jensen as Jensen turned around. " Dad ! Not fair !" Jensen said looking towards his father. Alan laughed.

" How about we celebrate at dinner tonight ! Our house ?" Alan asked Kavya. " Oh ! I don't want to bother you Mr. Ackles. And besides Mrs. Ackles would need rest once she gets a free pass from here !" Kavya said taking all the situation into account. " Stupid child. You won't bother us !" Donna said. " Jensen would pick you up for dinner ! And you can spend the night with us !" Donna said looking towards Jensen. " Won't you Jens ?" She asked. " Umm ! Yeah sure !" Jensen said looking towards Kavya with assurance. Suddenly Kavya's pager beeped and she took there leave. " We'll see you in the evening !" Kanzie shouted towards the retreating figure of Kavya.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Nothing too serious. Kavya discharged Donna in the afternoon and everything went well. She had a conference call with Gen and Meg and they decided to meet in the late hours of afternoon and they promised each other that they wouldn't drink this time.

( Evening )

The time with Meggs and Gen was amazing. They just had a few glasses of wine and that's it. They joked and planned a Paris trip for a change. Megg told them about a new date she got. And the the talks went on.... 

But now Kavya was sitting on her bed regretting why she chose this dress. The dress was amazing. But it had a buttons on back side that almost started from her hip. But boy it hurt to stretch her hands at back. All the afternoon because she was completely high on adrenaline she had completely forgotten about the bruise. But she was reminded of it when she just got her period and the gynaecologist didn't lie. It hurt like hell. Thanks to award and all that she even forgot to get the medicines from the pharmacy. 

Jensen on the other hand was punctual as always and parked his car in Kavya's parking lot. Well he shouldn't be surprising her because the last time he did that he ended up with a purple nose. But he still wanted to. He took the bouquet from the passenger seat. He was wearing a simple grey button up paired with black pants and brown leather boots. He reached her floor and took out the spare key he had to Kavya's apartment. Very lightly he opened the door and to his happiness there was no one in the living room. He saw that there were three glasses of wine on the dining table along with an almost empty wine bottle. " These girls !" He exclaimed. His eyes want to the note that was on the dining table. It read -

" Hey you were sleeping peacefully so didn't disturb you. Anyways heading for my date. You too have fun at yours. And thanks for the dress and everything that I took from your closet while you were sleeping :-P  
\- love Meg "

Jensen became happy that Kavya was home alone. " Meggs I need some serious help in here. This thing's a pain in my ass. And I mean a serious pain !" Jensen heard Kavya shouting from her bedroom. Probably she hadn't read the note yet. Suddenly he heard something crashing on the floor and he hurriedly went towards Kavya's bedroom. He opened the door and saw that Kavya was not facing him but she was sitting down on the floor with her dress half open. " Shit !" Jensen said. Probably a wrong time Jensen he thought. As soon as Kavya heard Jensen's voice she became self conscious and tried to cover herself with a pullover. 

" Sorry sorry !" Jensen said shutting the door. The door was now completely closed and Kavya relaxed. " What are you doing here ?" Kavya asked. How stupid of me Kavya thought...Of course he is here to pick me up. " I mean.. where's Megg ? And how did you get inside ?" Kavya asked. " Well Megg left a note for now that she left while you were sleeping and I wanted to surprise you so opened the door by my own key ! But I guess in our case surprises don't go well. Kavya facepalmed herself. Well now since Megg was not here to help she decided to change her whole outfit. " Ouch ! Ouch !" She said getting up.

" Are you okay in there ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah just give me 5 minutes !" Kavya said. She was trying to get out of dress but then she realized that she had closed almost 4 buttons, though painfully but now it was going to hurt to unbutton them. Well done Kavya...so very very well done. 

After about 5 minutes , Jensen heard her voice again , " Jensen can you come in. I need a favour !" Kavya said. Jensen said , " of course ! You dressed up now ?" Jensen asked. Just to be sure this time. Kavya facepalmed herself this time. " Well just come in. I need you to do something !" Kavya said. Jensen entered and he didn't see Kavya in the room. 

" Bathroom !" Kavya said. And he went inside. Kavya was facing him so that her back was not facing Jensen. " What do you need ?" Jensen asked. " Well I kinda can't stretch cause I got this muscle pain in my body. I need you to button me up." Kavya said. Jensen smiled and took her hand. He made her stand in front of the large mirror and stood behind her. He looked continuously towards Kavya's face trying to read her expression. He was happy that she was slowly and steadily opening up to him without hesitation. Kavya was continuously looking down. Not completely down but still avoiding Jensen's gaze. She was biting her lower lips and she could feel Jensen doing the job behind her. " All done !" Jensen said when he clasped the last one on her neck. " Do you need anything ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded negatively. " Thanks !" Kavya said. " No worries !" I'll wait in the bedroom. You finish up !" He said and went outside. 

Kavya took 15 minutes more before she came out with a hand still on her bruised area. Jensen saw that and finally asked. " Hey what happened ?" Jensen asked as she sat besides him. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " Well first promise me you won't over react !" Kavya said. " I can't promise that !" Jensen said raising an eyebrow. Kavya was in no mood to fight and she said , " Well , when Kenzie called that day I was at the airport. And When was hurrying back , I kinda bummed in a trolley and it bruised me a little. I thought it was just a small bruise and it will settle flat by 1-2 days. But it didn't." Jensen raised his eyebrows at Kavya. Kavya monitoring Jensen's reaction said , " You don't have to worry. I showed it someone at the hospital. We did a sonogram !" Kavya was saying. " Sonogram ? " Jensen said in a loud voice. " When we're you going to tell me this ?" Jensen asked. " It's okay Jensen !" Kavya said calming the man down. " It's nothing serious. Just the bruise is quite large and..." Kavya paused. " And what ?" Jensen asked. " Well this is ..some girly stuff but my uterus also kinda bruised internally and the gynaecologist said that it would pain more during...." Kavya paused again. " During ?" Jensen asked again. " During my period. I just got it this afternoon. And you can see that now..." Kavya said. 

" You should have told me before. Is this why you were clutching your stomach constantly in hospital ?" Jensen asked. " Yupp !" Kavya said. " Hey don't worry... It's just a bruise that got bad." Kavya said laying her head on Jensen's shoulder. " Next time something happens you tell me immidiately !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded. " I want a verbal answer not a simple nod !" Jensen said lifting Kavya's head from his shoulder. " I promise I won't hide things now !" Kavya said. 

" Do we leave now ?" Kavya asked. " If you are ready !" Jensen said. Kavya replied , " Yes. Please can we just stop at the pharmacy. After the whole award thing I forgot to get the medicines that she prescribed ?" Kavya said. And Jensen nodded. After locking the doors they left for Jensen's house.

As Jensen parked in front of pharmacy , Kavya removed the seat belt and started to get out of the car. " Woah ! Hold your horses ! Where are you going ?" Jensen asked. " Out. To get the medicines !" Kavya said with an obvious grin." You don't move. I'll get it." Jensen said wearing a cap and sunglasses. " It's fine Jensen. I'll go. Let's not take risk here." Kavya said. " Well if they find out take it as your punishment for hiding this thing from me." Jensen said getting out of the car. Kavya just hoped that nothing falls out of the plan.

After about 15 minutes the car door opened and Jensen popped in. " You got lucky ! No one recognized me !" Jensen said and Kavya laughed. And then they drove...

( Jensen's home )

" Welcome darling !" Kenzie said hugging Kavya. And soon behind Kenzie little Ben followed and hugged Kavya instantly reaching upto her knees. " Let's take it....easy. Ben" Kenzie said knowing that it was a lost cause now. " You helped Gran. I love Gran. And therefore I love you too." Ben said and everyone laughed. Soon Alan and Donna welcomed her giving her a hug.

" I hope you are taking it easy Mrs. Ackles !" Kavya asked Donna. " Oh ! Don't worry. I didn't do a thing. Just guided them. I hope the dinner is edible." Little Ben laughed at that. " C'mere you monster !" Jensen picked him up and started tickling him. It was a sight to behold.

For the next half an hour they sat and had their dinner. They talked . Spilled secrets about Jensen's school years and what not. After they finished dinner , Alan took Donna to their room. Kenzie started doing the dishes and Kavya helped her. She was in pain but she thought it didn't look nice. So she gathered the dishes and started helping her out. Kenzie first refused but then she had to oblige. Jensen was on the other hand keeping a watch on Justin and Ben. The two ladies were more or less of the same age. Kenzie was 7 years younger to Jensen and so was almost Kavya. They talked about their fav shopping destination, spas and all that. 

After doing the dishes , they both proceeded towards living room where the boys were watching Batman. " C'mon Ben ! It's time for bed." Kenzie said as she picked up Justin from Jensen's lap. Ben immidiately want near his mother. " Say goodnight to Uncle Jensen and Aunt Kavya !" Kezie said to Ben. " Are they like you and Daddy ?" Ben asked suddenly making everyone speechless. " C'mon Ben !" Kenzie said getting everyone out of the bad situation.

" So ! How was that ?" Jensen asked raising his eyebrows. " They were great. I just love family dinners." Kavya said. They sat on the couch and watched TV for a while. " I missed my mom and dad today." Kavya said suddenly. Jensen grabbed her from her shoulders and made Kavya lean on his body. " It's okay !" He said rubbing his arms over her. He saw that Kavya was starting to feel sleepy. " C'mon let's get ready for bed he said. And with Jensen's help Kavya managed to stand though the pain was still there. She managed to not show that in her face. 

" You okay to climb the stairs ? I could carry you !" Jensen asked. " No ! I'm fine. Just can you get my medicines. I left it on the table in the hall." Kavya said. Jensen nodded and within a flash he came with a bag. And then they both headed upstairs.

This was first time Kavya was going to see Jensen's room. As Jensen guided her, Kavya's jaw dropped. It was big room. Mostly monochrome in the shades of grey. The bed was huge and boy ...it looked comfortable. There was large window that opened towards the front road. " Welcome !" Jensen said . Kavya laughed. " So how's it ?" Jensen asked. " It's pretty good and warm and inviting !" She said.

" You wanna use the bathroom to get changed ?" Jensen asked and Kavya nodded. " Call me if you need help ! I will sit here !" Jensen said. And Kavya took the clothes that she had bought with her and went to bathroom. 

" Jensen !" After 5 minutes of trying , Kavya finally called. And Jensen came inside calmly. He himself had changed into pyjamas and a comfortable tee. " It's okay ! Lemme help you !" Jensen said. " This feels so stupid !" Kavya said. Once Jensen had unbuttoned her , Kavya want behind the shower curtain and removed her dress. She put on her tee and then again one more big problem. She couldn't bend. What about PJ's ? Then she saw Jensen robe hanging in there. " Jensen can I use your robe ? I need you to help me some more !" Kavya said from behind the curtain. " "Yeah of course." Jensen said. Kavya came out from behind the curtain and handed Jensen the PJ's." I think I need your help in these too." Kavya said not looking towards him. Jensen made her sit on a bench and scooted down to help her with her lowers. " I'm sorry you had to do this !" Kavya said as she pulled up the PJ once Jensen had bought them upto a comfortable position from where could get a hold of them.

" It's fine !" Jensen said kissing on her forehead. He then scooted down and unexpectedly lifted her. " Well...I could walk !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled at that. " You sit here. And I'll get you some water for your medicines !" Jensen said. And Kavya made herself comfortable. The bed was soft and so inviting. Jensen came in with a glass of water and Kavya took one pain killer. 

Kavya applied some calamine lotion over the bruise when Jensen saw what actually Kavya was dealing with , " That looks painful !" He said sadly. " And you worked for almost 40 hours non-stop in such pain." Jensen said again."If you wanna cancel our day out tommorow and rest we can do that." Jensen said. 

Kavya raised her eyebrows and said , " And why would I miss such an opportunity ?" Jensen smiled. " I'll make it worth !" Jensen said. And he helped Kavya lie down and pulled the covers over her. He then went towards his side and lied down. Kavya's heartbeat suddenly increased. Yes she had slept with Jensen before. But it was just once. And she was fully drunk that night. Kavya suddenly tried to shift in a more comfortable position but the sudden change of movement pained her muscle intensely. " Ow !" Kavya said clutching her stomach. Jensen shot up from his place where he was lying. He opened a small fridge besides his side and pulled out an ice pack.

" C'mon lie down ! And face the opposite side." He said. Kavya obliged without even questioning. Jensen again pulled the covers And came near her from behind. " Just don't panic ! Okay ?" Jensen whispered in her ears. Kavya didn't know what he was going to do. But she trusted him. She felt something cold on her tummy beneath the t-shirt. Jensen's one hand lowered the pyjama bottoms gently so that the ice pack could completely cover the bruise. Kavya squirmed. " Sshh !" Jensen said. " I'm not doing anything funny. Just lie down and relax !" Kavya now understood that Jensen had placed an ice pack perfectly and with his hand he was holding it in correct place. " It's cold !" Kavya said holding Jensen's other hand for some warmth. And Jensen welcomed the gesture.  
Sleep then soon followed them...


	16. Kisses and Nightmares

Jensen's bed was beyond comfortable. Kavya was still in semi-conscious mode , thinking about how does a guy have a courage to wake up from this bed. And besides now in the morning she had the cutest cuddling partner she could ever get. When Kavya opened her eyes in her morning , though the lights of the room were still dim but she could find a note by Jensen kept on her side table.

" Hey ! Woke up Early today. Downstairs in the kitchen. Sleep as much as you want and if you need any help just give a shout or call. I'll be there ;-)  
FYI - Ben comes jumping around to cuddle ~~~~~~

Love, Jensen."

Kavya read the note and kept still for a time being. She loved snuggling in the bed , being lazy sometimes. Well not everyday she gets time for this. So when she's getting it she was using it to full capacity. As Jensen had mentioned, in no time Ben came hopping around half asleep. Kavya welcomed him and now the sight was behold to watch. Kavya pulled the covers for him and invited him in. Her one hand wrapped around Ben and Ben being a full cuddler trying to put his one hand and one leg around her. Kavya didn't know but this thing triggered a second sleeping session. Although it lasted only half an hour because she heard someone calling through the door although almost whispering. " Ben ! Come on ! Buddy ! It's time to get up !" As soon as Ben heard that someone was trying to wake him up he snuggled more closer to Kavya. Not wanting to let go. Kavya reciprocated Ben's hug. She couldn't make it out who was actually standing at the door cause whoever he or she was they were whispering in a very low voice. As soon as Kavya's grip on Ben tightened she heard a chuckling sound. And then after that a sound of photo being taken.

" What are you guys doing ?" Kavya asked finally in a dry sleepy voice. " Oh ! I'm taking picture of the cutest sight in the whole world." Kenzie said. Oh...it was Kenzie. " Hey Kenzie... Morning !" Kavya said. Kavya said rubbing her eyes seeing Kenzie standing there with Justin in her hands. " "Wait up ! I'll call Jens. He can help you with this snuggle bunny that is totally lying on the top of you." Jensen came within minutes and said , " Oh my God ! Look Ben has got a perfect partner." Jensen said laughing at both of your positions. " Oh I even took their photo look !" Kenzie said and Jensen laughed at that. He came near the bed and gently took Ben in his hands. Ben whined a little. " C'mon drill seargent. Up you go !" Jensen said making him stand on his two feet. Ben was still complaining about being woken up but Kenzie took him to her room so that Kavya and Jensen could have some privacy. 

Kavya got up from her bed and sat like a sad little child. She pulled the covers over her and said , " I don't wanna leave this bed !" She said. Jensen laughed at that. Jensen came so close to her hearing that. So close that Kavya could practically feel his breathe on her neck. Finally happy that Kavya had normalized around his closeness, He smirked and said , " Well I can make this bed much more interesting for you !" Jensen said with a naughty grin on his face. " Uh huh. Mr Ackles. Let's not get too naughty here." Kavya said in his ears. And suddenly they heard the voice of Donna. " Jensen the breakfast isn't gonna make itself. You have to come and make it since you are not allowing me !" And both of them laughed. " Talk about kids in this house." Jensen said getting up. " Btw how do you feel ? If you don't want to it's no pressure. We'll do a simple movie day today !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled at that. " I feel better. Don't worry !" Jensen kissed her forehead and got up from his bed. " Well call me if you need anything ? Okay ?" Kavya nodded hearing that.

Kavya got up from her bed and went to get ready for her day. She took a long shower and the semi dried her hair. She had a thing for slightly wet hair. And then for the dress. Kavya had decided that she would do this on her own now. No matter what. For her it didn't look good to call Jensen Everytime she needed to be dressed. Then Kavya applied a generous amount of Calamine lotion and started dressing. She had decided a high waist black jeans paired with a white crop top. Slight revealing but perfect enough to cover her bruise and then she coupled it with a light blue colored denim jacket. She let her hair loose and open, parting them sideways. A little lip balm and that's it. She wasn't a make up girl anyway. A little hear and little there. That's it. She had never done a heavy make up in life and she probably would ever do it. Although she had managed to get dressed today by herself she was at discomfort. Therefore Kavya sat through it on a beautiful piece of furniture in that bathroom. After 5 minutes of resting she got up and wore her complete white sneakers. She applied a little perfume had a final look at herself in the mirror and now she was set to go.

( Dining area )

" 14 years . And he still can't make proper circular pancakes !" Alan said. " What have you learnt in last 14 years of living alone Jensen ?" Alan asked looking at the irregular shape of pancake. Jensen sighed and said , " Well for starters, My job is not making pancakes everyday. I act. " Kavya laughed hearing the conversation. She remembered the struggle Jensen was having to put a burger on a plate the night she was drunk. " Oh C'mon not you too !" Jensen said looking at the laughing figure of Kavya. " I'm sorry. I couldn't help it !" Kavya said as she sat on the dining table. " Oh yes ! She is on our Side Jensen !" Kenzie said. " What's our side ?" Kavya asked. " Oh ! We are just finding out ways to laugh out at Jensen !" Alan said. Kavya laughed again. " I like our new team mate. She doesn't even need a reason to laugh at you !" Alan said and everyone busted into laughter. Everyone had a nice breakfast and after few minutes Jensen went upstairs to get ready. Kavya played with Ben during that time. After about half an hour Jensen came down wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses over his shirt. He was rolling the sleeves of his denim shirt in half. Kavya stared at him.

That muscular hands....They looked like they were perfectly carved out. And from her experience Kavya knew that they were strong too. " Where are you planning to go ?" Donna asked. " Just roaming around the city !" Jensen said. He pulled out the drawer to take his car keys. " Is Cliff coming with you ?" She asked again. Kenzie laughed at that. " How romantic ! Kavya , Jensen and our adorable Clif !" Everyone again laughed. " Well I just said that because you don't want the media to follow you ! Even we took time to get accustomed to this. Just don't overwhelm her." Donna said pointing towards Kavya. Jensen kissed Donna's forehead and assured her that he'll be fine.

" Hey Dad ! Some guys from the brewery will be here to discuss the new electric fitting. Would you take care of that ?" Jensen said. Alan nodded and then finally Jensen and Kavya took off for their day alone.

" Get in. The luckiest girl on the earth today !" Jensen said as he opened the door to his car for Kavya. Kavya giggled and said , " And why is that Mr. Ackles ?" Kavya asked. Jensen went into his superstar mode and said , " Well not every girl gets Jensen Ackles to chauffer for her whole day !" Both laughed at that. Jensen got inside from the other side and they started their ride. " So where are we heading ?" Kavya asked. " First let's get a tour of Austin city. Because I know you you would love that and then have some nice lunch and it's surprise after that." Jensen said. 

And as Jensen had said , the first half of the day went a little touristy. Jensen showed her the important landmarks of the city. The tourist capitol, some museums and other things. They we're having fun. Since Jensen had well managed hiding his face they were not shy to show PDA , click pictures of each other. Lastly Jensen took her to the local market. From the moment they entered the local market Kavya came to know about one thing. Jensen absolutely hated shopping and market places. But Kavya was having fun dragging him everywhere. But at last she decided to give the poor man a rest and let this be the final shop they visited. Kavya had purchased some local artefacts for her house from this shop. " Alright ! We are done. I'll just bill these out !" Kavya said. " Oh thank God ! " Jensen said. " Remind me to never bring you here !" Jensen said and Kavya giggled. Kavya stood in the line for the billing counter and Jensen stood away this time. It was a bit crowded and they didn't want to take the risk. But as soon as Kavya's number came and she took out her wallet to pay for the items ,Jensen came from behind and said, " I got this !" He handed the money to the cashier and Kavya pouted looking at him.  
Jensen felt that Kavya looked so cute during these moments that he could stare at her indefinitely. But he grabbed her by her waist and winked at her. " Perks of having a husband !" The cashier said and immidiately both of them detached themselves from each other and maintained a safe distance. 

As they walked back to the parking lot , Kavya a little tired now said , " I'm hungry !". Jensen smiled towards her and said , " C'mon lets have a lunch !". They found a not a so crowded Cafe near them and ate till their stomachs full. After eating , Kavya took out the painkillers from her bag and took one. " Is it hurting ?" Jensen asked. " No ...no...just the effect of pain killer was dozing off so I took one. Don't worry it doesn't hurt. Once I take these small tablets, they work like magic." Kavya said with an assuring look. " Okay. I trust you for now but if this doesn't end in coming 2 days we show to a better doctor." Jensen said. Kavya wanted to argue that Dr. Claire Anderson was a good one. But somewhere Kavya knew that attitude of Jensen about not trusting the doctor stems from something different. She made a mental note to talk about it to him and for now she just let it go. " I'll just freshen up. I'll be back in five !" Jensen said.

As soon as Jensen went inside he took out his phone and searched top gynaecologist in Austin. He was going through the list when he suddenly heard , " Oh my God ! Jensen Ackles !" Two girls started screaming and Jensen immidiately closed the door that led to this corridor. Great Ackles at least you could have waited till you enter the men's restroom he thought. He asked them to keep quite and took a photo with each of girls and gave them autograph. He just hoped that the girls just don't say anything once they get out. He immidiately texted Kavya and said , " Got busted. I'll settle the bills at the counter. You just take the car keys and wait in the car. I'll be back through another door." 

As soon as Kavya read that text she became alert. She collected all their belongings and stuffed them in her bag. She saw Jensen coming and going towards the bill counter. They pretended that they were strangers and Kavya got the keys and proceeded towards parking lot.  
Kavya waited for Jensen in the car and looked almost in all directions not knowing from where he was coming. Suddenly the door opened and Jensen popped in. " I'm sorry ! But you have to get used to this a little now !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled and said , " I think we still did pretty good. We almost roamed around whole city without you getting spotted." Kavya said they set off for their next adventure.  
" So where are we going now ?" Kavya asked as Jensen was driving a little out of City. As Jensen turned into a drive way he said , " My hiding place. My cabin !" Kavya looked at the medium sized cabin through her window. It was completely situated in the woods and it smelt of solitude. She smiled. It was beautiful. She herself had never been in a cabin and this was going to be a new experience for sure. Jensen got down and opened the door for her. He guided her inside and and showed the property. There was a small kitchen, a living room with a nice and cozy furniture along with a fire place. A small bedroom with a comfy bed and a window that opened directly into the woods. Kavya was in awe when Jensen suddenly came from behind and covered her eyes saying , " Now the best part !" He took Kavya by her hands and suddenly Kavya felt a close gush of wind blowing. They were probably outside now. When Jensen removed his hands from Kavya's eyes , Kavya saw the most amazing site she had seen. There were standing on the back porch and in front of them was a lake. It was surrounded by mountains on all side. 

" It's beautiful !" Kavya said moving forward sitting on one of the two lounge chairs. " I know that's why we are spending the night here." Jensen said. " I didn't bring any change of clothes. Why didn't you tell me ?" Kavya said. " You can have mine. I always keep some spare comfy's here." Jensen said.

It was early evening but owing to the woods it had started to get dark around here. Jensen had managed to get some wood and they had a fire started around the lake. The land seemed ominously quite and now even their activity had paused so there was a complete silence. All that could be heard was a sussaration of the leaves in the Gusty winds. Looking up they were transfixed by the myriad of the fluttering leaves that had created a roof above them. It was serene. Kavya and Jensen both sath close to each other sharing one quilt. There body's warmth made them feel good.

" Jensen ? Can I ask you a question ?" Kavya asked. " Hmm !" Jensen said. Kavya released herself from Jensen's grip and sat up exactly opposite to him. " Well I don't know if I'm guessing this correct but why do I feel that you don't trust doctor's easily !" Jensen shot up completely at this question. Of all the things he had expected this was the least one. He looked sideways and said , " Well I guess you know that now !" . Kavya looked towards him and said , " It not hard to put it that way. The Snohomish county hospital , In Austin and now you don't trust my doctor. I mean did something happen ?" Jensen smiled as he remembered. He pulled out his phone and searched for a photo. After finding one he showed it to Kavya. " This was Mike. My first room mate when I came to California. He was kinda brother to me. We were both new to this industry and young and having fun with our lives. But one he met with an accident. Pretty bad one. As soon as I got the call, I rushed to the hospital. They had pronounced him dead. But he was dead not because of his injuries but because a doctor there couldn't relieve the pressure on his brain real quick. I don't what it was, a misdiagnosis or they were actually late or if the doctor in the ER was too afraid to perform that procedure without a neurosurgeon. But Mike was dead and it was not even his fault." There was a long pause after that. " So that's why the behavior." Kavya came besides him and rubbed circles on his back. Jensen accepted the gesture throwing his arm around her shoulder and bring her closer. " Sudden Death hits different you know. One moment you know everything's alright and then next the world comes crashing down." Kavya froze listening to this sentence. " I've never met Mike but one thing I know for sure. If he'd be here. Do you what he would say ?" Jensen squinted a little and said , " Well he was little unpredictable. So no ! I don't know what he would say !" Kavya took Jensen's hand in hers and said. " Forgive them even if they have committed the worst mistakes. Forgive them even they don't deserve it. Forgive them not because they apologized or they did something that unwinded the whole situation. But forgive them because your soul deserves peace."  
Jensen smiled on hearing that and looked towards Kavya. Before things got more emotional Kavya said , " Do you want some beer ?" Jensen nodded and Kavya got up to get some.

Jensen looked at the photo of his friend one last time before keeping his phone away when he suddenly felt something wet on his back. He first thought that they might some mild rain showers but after a gap of few minutes he felt another wet spot but this time it was large. He turned his back to see what it was and laughed when he saw Kavya . Her legs were partially submerged in water and she was trying to get Jensen wet. " C'mon Ackles let's have some fun !" She said. " Oh now that you have started it...." Jensen said getting up from his place. He went near Kavya put her over his shoulders and completely put her in water. " Jensen ...I'm all wet." Kavya said. " Well it's not my fault !" Jensen said still splashing her with water. Kavya didn't remain behind and the splashing game continued.  
Kavya didn't realize that Jensen had made them come to the edge from the centre. She came to know only when she was trapped between a rough wall and Jensen. Jensen held her tight by her waist. The lake was not deep for Jensen but it was kinda deep for Kavya. She could swim but standing at one place was difficult.

The water was cold and so was the weather. Kavya not being Conscious of what Jensen was doing to her started rubbing her arms to get some warmth.  
Kavya's whole hair was wet. A few strands of them sticking on her face here and there. Jensen thought that Kavya looked beyond sexy in this form. She had a serious expression. Only if she knew what she was doing to Jensen this very moment. Jensen removed his hands from Kavya's waist. Kavya stumbled a little but then rested her both fists on Jensen's shoulder looking for some support. Jensen stood on leg and placed his other leg between Kavya's parting them a little bit. Kavya was now stable once more but she didn't know what was happening. Jensen took his hands and cupped Kavya's cheek. He came near her and gently kissed the water droplets on her lips. Kavya closed her eyes on seeing where this was going. " Kavya !" Jensen called out in a most sensual way causing Kavya to open her eyes. He looked for any expression in her eyes. And as though asking permission just by mere eye contact , he brought his lips close to her again. Kavya sat frozen, a little scared and a little excited. She leaned in a little so that her forehead was pressed against his. Closing her eyes, her breathe became shaky contradictory to that of Jensen. He was calm as if this was the only place where he was supposed to be. " Thank you !" Jensen said in barely a whisper. Without opening her eyes Kavya asked , " for what ?". Jensen smiled at the blush that had turned Kavya's cheeks red. " For being you." Jensen replied and gently kissed her lips once more. Jensen pulled apart so that would allow Kavya to take some breathe no matter how shallow or shaky they were.  
Unable to controll himself anymore, Jensen held Kavya's head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery passionate kiss. Jensen's hands worked around her body feeling every curve and every line on her perfect physique. They finally pull apart and look into each other's eyes. Kavya looked down suddenly becoming conscious. Jensen kissed her hair and pulled her into tightest hug.  
There was something so heavenly about the kiss in the lake, a tender moment that just couldn't wait. They lay their in the same position for some more minutes. " Jensen !" Kavya said softly. " Hmm ?" Jensen asked looking down towards her and brushing away some wet hair from her face. " I'm cold !" She said softly leaning more into him. Although he was so completely wet but she snuggled for any warmth she could get. " Let's get inside !" Jensen said. And he helped her out from the water. Then they walked hand in hand droplets beading their hair.  
" Here ! Take these !" Jensen said giving her a pair of his shorts and tee. " You go ahead. I'll shower in another one ". Kavya loved how Jensen was treating her. She loved the pace he was setting. Sometimes he would get super intimate and then after having a moment he would come back to being her best friend. She loved the way how very comfortably he was easing her into this relationship.

She took a long warm shower washing away all the lake smell. Kavya laughed a little when she wore Jensen's clothes. They were too big on her. His shorts we're almost like capris and well his tee, One more Kavya would fir inside them. She went in to living area and saw that Jensen was talking over the phone. " Dates , location , time , script !" Kavya heard these words. They must be discussing about the next season Kavya thought. She opened the fridge and handed a beer to Jensen. She signalled him that she was going inside. And he mouthed okay.  
" Yeah ! Okay fine. Call Rob and Jared. We'll have a conference call within 10 minutes. Jensen was talking to the producers about his next season. And now after 10 minutes he will be having a conference call with the other guys to discuss some scripts and stuff. He took this opportunity and went to bedroom to have a look at what Kavya was doing.  
As Jensen entered the bedroom he saw Kavya sleeping , as still as a brick. The only moment was slight rise and fall of her chest. She always slept with her backs facing upwards. So her face looked innocent as it would pressed against the bed. In sleep she was angelic. Her face as fresh as a dew drop. Making gentle snuffling noises as she breathed. Jensen went near the bed and pulled over a duvet over her without waking her up. He adjusted the thermostat and dimmed the light so that now nothing would wake her up. Gently kissing her forehead he left for his conference call.

Kavya knew she was dreaming. But it was good one. She was once again kissing Jensen. His tender lips and his firm grip over her. She liked when Jensen took controll. Kavya opened her eyes to see him. But to her surprise they were not near the cabin anymore. This kinda felt like a more dense and scary kinda of jungle. The slight rustling of leaves was replaced by strong winds with strength enough to uproot a whole tree. The lake was no longer a lake but a dried river that had turned into a muddy puddle. " No...No...No..." Kavya screamed. She didn't want to look the person she was kissing. She didn't. Suddenly the most beautiful dream had turned into her worst nightmare. She tried to wake up so hard..but she couldn't. She kicked her legs so that something would awaken within her. But it was of no use. She now knew the only way of getting out was facing her fears. So with squinted eyes she turned her face. And this was no Jensen. Christian's life less body laid there with his eyes open. As if looking through her. " NO...." Kavya screamed once more ...this time enough to get her out from the dream.

( Living room )

"Wow...the writers are sure adding a buttload of characters this season !" Jensen said to Richard Speight. He was talking about them when suddenly he heard Kavya's scream. The scream was so loud and so urgent , Jensen literally shut the laptop and made a mad dash towards bedroom. As he opened the room with a this he saw a small figure of Kavya sitting of the floor with her back resting on the wooden framework of the bed.

Kavya had woken up before she saw anything else. Jensen at first didn't understand what was happening. So he crouched down to her level. Kavya looked at him and tried to say something to him. But her voice sounded as though there was presence of a chilling knife around her throat, digging deeper by the minute. She couldn't form a single coherent word. She could hear her own heavy breathing and the amount of sweat she was producing it was enough to fill the entire bottle. And then she saw Jensen's eyes. Those compassionate green eyes. And that broke her down completely. Jensen was still not understanding what had happened exactly but when suddenly Kavya broke he held her back and rubbed soothing circle over them.  
" I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !" Through the tears Kavya was saying to him and Jensen was constantly saying , " Sshh ! ITS OKAY...I've got you ! Sssh...I'm not going anywhere...It's okay...Iet it out." Probably it was a nightmare Jensen thought. But what was she seeing that is affecting her so much already. Thankfully Kavya had slept without eating dinner. Otherwise a whole new chapter would have opened. Jensen took support of the bed and made Kavya sit on his lap. Both of their legs stretched out at right angles to each other. Her breathing was still eratic. " C'mon breathe with me !" He said. Kavya still wasn't focussing. She was still under a panic attack may be. Jensen thought. So he raised his voice a little. " Kavya..." No response..." Kavya ??" A little louder this time. Kavya now looked at Jensen. " C'mon. With me. Inhale..." Jensen said himself taking a deep breath in. Kavya followed his action. " Exhale !" He said again exhaling himself. " C'mon again. Inhale.." and they both took a deep breath in. This routine followed till Jensen was sure of Kavya's breathing.

Jensen laid there with Kavya for a few more moments. " Do you wanna move to the bed !" Jensen asked. Kavya just nodded. She still didn't have any energy in her to talk. Jensen scooped her and laid her on the bed. He went to kitchen to get her a glass of water. Kavya had calmed down now. When he entered she was just lying their with eyes closed and back resting on the headboard face up towards the ceiling. Jensen went near her and said , " Hey ! C'mon drink this !" He handed her a glass of cool water. Kavya held the glass with both her hands as if she was unsure that one hand would be enough. She suddenly felt very weak. Physically as well as emotionally drained. Jensen took his bandana that he always had a habit of keeping one in his back pocket and wiped Kavya's face. " I'm sorry it was a bad nightmare !" Kavya said stuttering. " Sshh ! It's okay ! It happens!" Jensen said. He again asked , " Do you wanna talk about it ? It helps !" Jensen asked. Talking about the nightmare means visiting it again. Kavya nodded her head negatively and burried herself in Jensen's embrace again. " Please don't leave me...ever !" Kavya said with a crying voice. Jensen didn't understand what was happening but he held her tight again assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

" Do you want me to sleep with you ?" Jensen asked. " Please !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled at that and said , " Scoot over. Make room for this tall guy !" Kavya chuckled lightly hearing that. At least she's smiling again Jensen thought. He pulled the covers over them and kissed Kavya's head. He held her closer than he ever had. And within no time Jensen could hear her breathing even out.

I don't know what you think about it. But you are going to talk about these nightmares Kavya - whether you like it or not. Jensen said to himself as he closed his eyes waiting for sleep.


	17. Being Recognized

The absolutely amazing smell filled Jensen's nostrils and immidiately bought him to a semi-conscious state from being completely asleep. Maybe he could sleep for 5 minutes more but the aroma....that aroma made him walked straight to the kitchen. With messy hair and half closed eyes he followed where he was led to only to see that Kavya was the one making this absolutely delicious breakfast. There were eggs , hash browns , vegetable salsa and some juice. 

Kavya was so engrossed in cooking that she barely noticed Jensen was standing at the door. Taking the opportunity Jensen came closer to her , his feet making absolutely no noice at all. When Kavya was the most unaware Jensen gripped her by the waist and turned her around. " Aahhh !" Kavya said as she was taken by surprise. But she calmed down on seeing Jensen. " You gotta recognize my touch now sweet heart !" Jensen said in a husky voice still holding her by her waist. Moments later Kavya felt Jensen's lips On her cheek. So soft as if there were small petals with dew drops dancing on them. The kiss had the smallest hint of coolness to it. Kavya smiled. Jensen looked towards her with those beautiful eyes...those green orbs ...they could surely make any girl feel like jelly in her legs. Kavya smiled and raised herself a little so that she was standing on her toes now. Gently she reached Jensen's lip and kissed them in a same beautiful way just as Jensen had kissed her cheeks. After that Jensen released her and started looking at things that were scattered over the platform. 

" I made breakfast for you !" Kavya said. As she turned the hash brown on the pan. " And I'm eagerly waiting to have it." Jensen said as he sat down on the table. Within minutes Kavya came with a large tray in her hand and bringing warm breakfast for Jensen. She set the hash brown plate in front of him and started putting the avacado spread that she had made for the toast. And then she moved the plate that contained scrambled eggs. 

" You cooked all this yourselves ?" Jensen asked digging in. " Yeah ! I felt like cooking." Kavya said as she simply sipped her black coffee. Jensen looked towards Kavya when she was not noticing. Her eyes were kinda tired. " When did you wake up ?" Jensen asked. Kavya looked at him and said , " About an hour ago." Kavya became stiffened as she now knew where the conversation was going. " Listen Jensen ! I'm sorry. You had to cut short everything you were doing last time. I mean I should have composed myself better. I'm an adult and last night was so stupid of me." Kavya said. She knew that Jensen had cut some pretty urgent calls last night pertaining to his work and that made her feel sorry.

" C'mere !" Jensen said pulling her chair towards him with single hand. " It's okay !" He said stroking her back. He was still making her feel comfortable when he continued , " Although I was about to take this conversation somewhere else. But first I have to ask. When does you shift start today ?" Kavya looked at the watch in living room. It was 7 in the morning and she had quite a time. " It starts at 2 in the afternoon !" Kavya said. Jensen heaved a sigh of relief because it meant they had time to talk about stuff. He took Kavya's coffee from her hands and placed it on the table. 

" I know Kavya this was not the first time you had a nightmare. You have told me before. Do you wanna talk about it ? I hate to see you like this !" Jensen said with utmost compassion in his eyes. Kavya took a deep breath and said. " Well you are the closest person in my life now. It's fair only that you know now." Kavya said. She turned her chair towards Jensen and started. 

" Jensen ! It was around 4 years back. I was asked if I could go to Noma. Well noma is ...you can say a complete tribal area with very rare indigenous tribes. Some of the forest officers working there had spotted a rare disease in that area. And when the report of one sample was back , it was very rare type of mutation. So I was asked there to go and research about it along with simultaneously helping the people to understand some proper concept of hygiene. Along with me was Christian and one other girl Liberty. 

We knew the task was difficult. But we we're also determined. As soon as we reached the area we knew how difficult it was going to be. The hospital there was in ruins due to poverty , there was a complete language barrier , the tribes felt that we were there to harm them. And just don't ask what we faced. Just know that it was difficult. But still we were able to gain the trust of some officers. The village was a havoc. There was a constant tussle between the army , the tribes and then we going there didn't make it any better. We started living in a tent just outside the village cause the people there still won't accept us as there own. 

Christian on the other hand made things somewhat easy. Constantly kept motivating us. Honestly kept us going through hell. It was no doubt that we clicked the moment we met."

As soon as Kavya said this she looked towards Jensen to gauge his reaction. But he was calm. " It's okay. I'm listening keep going !" 

Kavya sighed and continued , " But things got a little complicated. And without knowing what actually went wrong , we were brutally attacked." Kavya's breathing was now taking erratic turn as she was proceeding with the story. Suddenly she felt someone lift her up. She opened her eyes to she that Jensen was carrying her towards the couch. " I'm okay Jensen. You don't have to do this !" Kavya said. Jensen sat down keeping his legs straight. Kavya tried to sit besides him but he pulled her into his own lap. " I have learned this from my therapy. You calm down around certain people and judging by last night you calmed down by my touch." Listening to this Kavya leaned into him somemore.

" I don't remember much. Just that when I was conscious again, We three were tried to tree. It was dark. I could see some tribal people chatting in an unknown language at a distance. For 3 days we were kept like that. We tried talking to them but they won't listen. Libby got high fever and her wounds were starting to get infected. So we knew we had very less time. Christian came up with a plan. He distracted the people so that me and Libby could make a run and get some people for help. Christian came up with a plan. He said he will distract them for some time so that we can try to free ourselves and try to get some help for him. I didn't want to put him in danger but we didn't have any other choice. So we brought the plan in action. But the moment I freed myself I know that I had to pay a huge price. I looked back at Christian before running for help. They were beating him to death. He was bloody , probably fractured in places we can't even guess. But his eyes ...his eyes they gave me hope. So I made a run for it.

I was back with their police after 3 days. But they had cleaned up pretty well. There was not a sign there showing that they had kept anyone captive. So after convincing the army for 3 days It was me that was concluded as a fool. They never found Christian. Nor they were ready to file a missing complaint. Why would they ? Because at some point of time everyone was involved in it. I don't remember what happened after that for two days untill I woke up in a shelter home. That's where I found Megg. Just as scared as us .  
The authorities there adviced to leave the place without thinking about Christian. For them Christian was long gone. No body knew when and where. So after them continuously persuading we decided to leave. So I pulled some strings to get us out of there. On the leaving day I felt thirsty and so we stopped mid way. But owing to the recent events none of the local people were ready to offer us some water. So I stopped asking and went near the stream to fill some inside the bottle.

I saw Christian there by the stream. Sitting taking a support of a large rock. His gaze was permanently fixed. It took me time to realize that it was his body. He was gone permanently forever. The spark in his eyes extinguished. To see him dead there was to see myself dying.  
I crouched one hand still over his chest. My other hand touched his cheeks to close his eyes forever. And in that eternal moment , I felt his presence ."

Jensen was at the loss of words hearing this. He didn't know how to react. Kavya sensed this. It was like Deja Vu all over again. People usually don't know how to react. So she got up and faced Jensen. His face was expressionless. " It's okay Jensen. It's completely fine if you don't know how to react. It's normal." Kavya said. 

" What do you see in nightmares ?" Jensen asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " Anything. Sometime the forest , the storm and almost all the time his lifeless body. That's why I'm scared of Thunderstorms." Kavya said. 

Jensen pulled her back into hug giving her all the comfort he could. But Kavya said , " It's fine Jensen. I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine. I had to be fine. I had to be strong again. So I pulled myself out of it. I worked on it. Day by day I just made it a point that I need to be stone cold from that day. A lot of me died that day. But I'm fine."  
Jensen was finally pulled out from an emotional rollercoaster. Now they both had separated from each other's embrace. Kavya was sitting on the centre table that was the most near to the couch. " How did you deal with it Kavya ? Tell me exactly ?" Kavya didn't know where the conversation was going. She was at the loss of words. A long paused ensued after that question. " I asked you something Kavya !" Jensen asked with firmness in his voice.

" I don't know Jensen. I just did what was right during that time. And why do we need to talk about it now. I have told you almost everything. I don't think what I did after that isn't of that much importance." Kavya said trying to close the topic. Jensen bent sideways and grabbed his bag. He took a bottle of pills and asked. " Did you use this ?" Jensen asked showing the bottle of sleeping pills that he had grabbed from Kavya's drawer the other day. Kavya couldn't believe her eyes. Her mind immidiately started racing. 

" Sweetheart, If you're gonna make me ask every question twice. It's going to take double time." Jensen said with a calm and firm voice. " For some months. But I haven't taken them for a long time. I promise. You can trust me." Kavya said 

Jensen looked at her face to check if she was being truthful and when he was convinced , " Let's keep it that way ! Okay ?" Jensen said raising his eyebrows and keeping the bottle back in his bag. " You don't trust me do you ?" Kavya said looking at Jensen's action. " Oh I trust you dear. Let's just keep it with me for your benefit." Jensen said.

" So why suddenly you are having nightmares ? Like these brutal ones again ?" Jensen asked. A lone tear escaped from Kavya's eyes. If Jensen knew the reason he would probably wanna leave her. Who would tolerate her by any means. God..she felt like a culprit here. She shouldn't have hid things from Jensen. Now it's gonna ruin their relationship. 

" Miss Overthinking ? " Jensen said with a chuckle to lighten up the mood. The moment Kavya's expression changed he knew that she had started overthinking again. Probably to a great hieghts. " Hey ! What are you thinking ?" Jensen asked in calm voice after that. 

" Jensen, this is the first time I have been in such a serious relationship after that. You make me happy girl. You have no idea how you make me feel. It's just that I don't think......" Kavya took a long pause and then continued , " I don't think I deserve to be this happy. Every time I have a moment I always feel , I should have been dead. I feel like Christian died saving us. His death's burden sometimes just too much for me. I'm sorry. I was scared to tell you because our first meet I was head over heels for you. And then I just kept falling in love more and more. I never had the courage to say this to you. Because I was always scared that you wouldn't probably want me. I mean who would ? You deserve a girl that is lively and filled with excitement not someone naive like me. But now I realize that how selfish it was on my part. I fell in love.I made you fall in love. And I didn't even take into account that how much it would hurt if this thing falls apart."

Jensen was not believing what Kavya just said. Was this girl on crack he thought. How could she think that I would leave her Jensen thought. But then he heard Kavya's voice again. " There's still time Jensen. If you wanna leave and have a shot at finding your best girl. I wouldn't mind." Kavya said with tears in her eyes.

" Sshhh ! Just be quite okay ?" Jensen said keeping a hand on Kavya's lips. He then continued , " I want you to listen to me very carefully. First of all when you feel that you are supposed to be dead, know that you aren't. Because someone upstairs sure needed you to be alive. Yeah Christian's death was bad. Very bad. But sometimes there are things for which you can't even bat an eyelash. So I'm not saying to let this event go. I'm saying learn to live with it."

Kavya looked at him and said , " but I live with it." Jensen again sshhed her and said , " Listen to me completely. I'm saying learn to live with it happily. We'll find a way don't worry. Now as I told you last night, sudden Death hits you kinda different. So is the same case here. Just know that you have a different reaction than mine. But we both have the same angst inside us. So if one of one throws a little tantrum or is being in one of those moods, the other one will handle. Just as you handled me at hospital and I am helping you today. See relationship is not always 50/50. Sometimes it's 80/20. One of us is going to be sad and cold somedays. Not wanting to talk, distanced but that's fine. So he or she will not be able to put 50 percent that day. So the other one has to put in 80 percent. That's how we keep together. That's how we grow together. That's how we lift ourselves. "

Kavya was taking in all the things that Jensen said. Boy he was a surely sorted man. Or he had a damn good therapist in the last few years. Jensen took a deep breathe and said , " And last but not the least. I'm going to keep telling you this no matter if I have to do it everyday to get it through that thick skull of yours. You are an amazing extra-ordinary women. You deserve every bit of this. And no matter what happens you've got this tall guy standing besides you. Always !"

"Always ?" Kavya asked with a small voice. Jensen looked into her eyes and said , " Always !"

" You okay now ?" Jensen asked. " Hmm !" Kavya said with a slight smile on her face. " So how bout we just be who we are and just by doing that give the world a hell of couple goals !" Jensen said. Kavya chuckled at that. " I guess we should leave now !" Kavya said looking at the time. Jensen nodded and they both left to pack. Both of them were ready in almost 15-20 minutes as there was nothing much to pack.

" I'll get the car ready. You'll lock this thing ?" Jensen said throwing the keys towards Kavya. " Of course !" She said towards the retreating figure of Jensen. And within no time they were on the road again. The ride was silent except for some talks Here and there. Jensen told her that he was supposed to leave for Vancouver in 2-3 weeks. They discussed about how they would go through this long distance thing. Cause it would be a new challenge altogether. They decided that whenever it was possible for Jensen he would fly to Austin and whenever it was possible for Kavya she would fly to Vancouver. Though flying for Kavya was a doubt because she was an essential worker. 

As they reached the city , Jensen stopped the car in front of small shop. " What happened ?" Kavya asked. She was looking outside the window to see what shop it was. She smiled on seeing the sign board. " I guess we both need some incentives after what we have been through in the last few hours ! I hope this freak shake thing is your kind !" Jensen said winking and Kavya laughed. " You remembered !" Kavya smiled and Jensen said , " Of course !" Jensen looked outside to see what the position of crowd was. " Don't worry ! I'll go. You wait here." Kavya said and Jensen was thankful for it. This life was not easy but Kavya was trying everything on her behalf. Unlike Katie who would purposely walk in public areas with Jensen for show off.

Jensen tapped his fingers on steering wheel as he thought about the difference between them. His phone ranged and it was Jared. Jensen picked up the call saying , " Hey there ! How are you ?" Jared replied , " I'm fine. How was your day at cabin ?" Jared asked. Jensen had told his family and Jared and Gen that he would take Kavya to his cabin for a nice break. Jensen smiled and said , " You know what ? It was great... really great. I mean..I opened a little bit. She opened up a lot. She's is so great man. I'm just thankful that we are both besides each other." Jensen said with utmost sincerity. " That's great man. I'm so happy for you !" Jared said. " Anyways why did you call ?" Jensen asked. Jared replied , " Oh ! Nothing just wanted if you wanna hit the bar tonight. Gen's leaving for Idaho for 2 days. So kinda alone." Jensen replied that he'll pick him up in the evening. They talked some more when Jensen felt Kavya knocking on the door asking to unlock it. Jensen leaned a little bit and opened it for her. " Okay man ! I'll see you tonight then." Jensen said as he cut the call.

Jensen took the large cup that was overflowing with cream from her hands. " When does your shift end ?" Jensen asked. " About 12 at night. It's a 10 hour shift !" Kavya said. " You know what...just keep me or cliff even Megg ,Jared , Gen or my family on speed dial. This late hours sometimes leave me worried." Jensen said. " Okay I'll do it !" Kavya said focussing on her desert. Jensen chuckled at the sight. She was a perfect. Mature when she was needed to. Childish when she felt she should be. Kavya felt that Jensen was staring at her so she turned her face towards him and asked , " What's your plan tonight ?" As soon as Jensen saw her face he started laughing hysterically. There was a white colored moustache over her face and he couldn't stop laughing. He placed the pad of his thumb on her lips and wiped it. Even Kavya laughed after imagining what she was looking like. " Well Jared's kinda alone today. So I'll be spending night with him. Gen's going to Idaho for 2 days." Jensen said. " Oh ! Yeah Gen told me..I forgot. Okay have fun boys !" Kavya said. They finished their deserts and Jensen dropped Kavya to her apartment.

( Kavya's apartment )

" Well ..well look who's here ! Did you have fun ?" Megan asked. " Yeah ! " Kavya said plopping on the couch. " I told him !" Kavya said looking towards Megan. " I told him about Christian. That I still have trouble sometimes." Kavya said clarifying. Megan came near her on the couch and sat besides her and said , " So what did he say ?" Kavya smiled and said , " We'll deal with it together !" Megan smiled knowing that it was same response she had expected. " See I told you !" Megan said. Kavya hummed and looked around. " How come you are not at your office ?" Kavya asked. " Oh ! I"ll be going there after I guess an hour or so !" Megan replied. " Same pinch. Wanna go together. I'll drop you there !" Kavya asked. " Oh ! I wouldn't ever reject a chauffer !" Megan said making both of them laughed.

( Hospital )

It was almost 5 hours since Kavya's shift started. She had two new cases where they needed a diagnosis and some of her regular patients. She was sitting in her cabin when she heard a knock. " Come in !" Kavya said. It was Marcy. " Hey everything's fine ?" Kavya asked. " Umm yeah ! Just a patient came for follow up. And they wanted to see you. Room 101." Marcy said. Kavya was a bit shocked. Generally she didn't look over the follow ups. She was kinda a senior for that. The interns and the residents looked over that thing. She got up from her chair and grabbed her sthethoscope to look over the matter.As soon as she reached the particular room she opened the door half and realized that she hadn't seen the file. So without looking to who the patient was she turned around and said , " Marcy ! I need the file in here !" Saying this she turned inside to look who it was. " Hello doctor ! How are you doing ?" Jensen said waving his fingers and smiling towards her. Kavya laughed at the scene. She went near Donna and said , " How are you doing Mrs Ackles ?" Donna interrupted her and said , " Please call me Donna !" Kavya smiled at her as she put the sthethoscope to her chest and then back. " Deep breathes" she said in between. " Well fantastic. The chronic rash that I was having didn't come back at all. And it feels good to not have allergy for a while." Kavya was happy at her recovery.

" So did my son take proper care of you ?" Donna asked. " Seriously Mom ?" Jensen said surprised. " Oh ! Hush. I need to hear it from the girl myself." Donna said hushing Jensen. " Oh ! Yes mam. We had a great time. And yes your son is a gentleman ." Kavya said assuring Jensen's mother. Donna heaved a sigh of relief. " See ! Happy now ?" Jensen said rolling his eyes. " Oh..yes btw Kavya. The next time you get a 2 day holiday. I insist you visit San Antonio." Donna said, the Ackles being residing there since ever. " Oh yeah ! We have our farm. We can have fun out there." Jensen said. " And I'll show you some local markets. Jensen can be our chauffer again." Donna laughed and Kavya joined. " Not again ladies. And not definitely to a market. I have enough experience with you and Kavya at market. Last time me and Kavya were at the local market in Austin, believe me that was the worst time of my life." Jensen said looking at Donna. 

" You went to market with Jensen Ackles !" Marcy said standing at the door with the file in her hand. All of there eyes were now shocked. " Looks like I busted you !" Jensen said gulping down. Kavya panicked. She didn't know what to do now. She bought Marcy by her hand inside urgently. " Give me the file !" Kavya said. " I'll explain it to you later." Kavya said looking at Jensen for any answers. " Jensen Ackles took you for shopping ?" Marcy asked again still in shock. " Marcy..go sit in my cabin. Don't ...just don't go anywhere else. I'll come and tell you everything !" Kavya said. Marcy was looking at all three of them shocking and Kavya slapped her hand to gain her attention. " Oh ! Yeah..I'll...I'll wait inside your...your room !" Marcy said taking a leave. 

Kavya looked at the file and changed dose of some of the tablets. She explained them to Jensen. And asked to leave without anyone noticing it. And Jensen did as he was told. Of course he was expert in these matters but this was Kavya's workplace. So he let her deal with it in her own way. He didn't want to interfere.  
Kavya went into her cabin and saw Marcy sitting there.

" Is your J Jensen Ackles ?" Marcy asked as soon as she saw Kavya entering. Kavya took a deep breathe and thought that this was going to be a long discussion. " Well I'll tell you everything. Just you have to promise that whatever we talk doesn't leave this room !"

Kavya started telling her that how she met Jensen in Snohomish and all that. And Everytime Kavya finished the sentence Marcy showed same eyes of shock. " C'mon Marcy ! Come out of it now !" Kavya said nudging Marcy a little bit. It was a good half hour that Kavya was with Marcy but the nurse seemed to surprised as hell. 

Suddenly the Kavya's phone rang. " Hey Clif !" Kavya said over the phone. " It's Clif kosterman ?" Marcy said in shock again. Kavya nodded and poured her a glass of water as she talked to cliff. " I heard you got busted !" Cliff said. " Did Jensen give you a call ? That guy should seriously take a chill pill !" Kavya said rubbing her temples. " Yes he called ! And in his defense, these things can get pretty messed up. You are new to this but I'm not keeping it sugar coated. Being recognized sucks most of the times." Cliff said. Kavya swallowed a lump hearing Cliff's words. " Do you want me to come there ?" Cliff asked. " No no..Cliff. For now I've got it handled !" Kavya said looking towards Marcy for assurance. Marcy nodded stating that she can trust her. " And besides you are on your holiday. Don't worry about the things here. I can manage for now ! You enjoy with your family !" Kavya said to Clif. " Okay for now I'm believing you but as soon as you feel like you are being invaded you give me a call !" Cliff said. And Kavya assured him over the phone.

The whole evening went like that. As soon as Marcy would find time she would hog around Kavya with a lot of questions. And Kavya answered them all with patience. Finally her shift ended and she signed off. " I'll have some more questions ready for tommorow !" Marcy said and Kavya laughed as she took a leave.  
It was around 12:30 at night. Kavya was cruising on an almost empty road when suddenly she got a call. " Hey ! I'm sorry to call you this late. Can you get us ?" Jensen asked over the phone. He kinda seemed drunk. Kavya facepalmed herself. Her getting drunk was different but Jensen getting drunk was ...she didn't know what would happen now. And then as she was taking down the address when she heard the background voice over the phone..." Hey buddy controll that tall friend of yours. It'll take no time for me to sue him !" Oh God the situation was getting out of hand. Kavya didn't know what should she do. Gen was not here. Clif was in totally different state. Jensen's family had left for San Antonio today evening. If the cops get involved it would screw them totally. Immediately she called Megan and told her about the situation.

Kavya's heart raced like no other. Jensen what did you do...she constantly kept thinking. She pressed the feet on the accelerator as her life was dependent on it. Megan was reaching there from the apartment directly.  
As soon as Kavya reached the bar she squinted her eyes in a worry. Jared was having tussle with another guy and Jensen was trying to stop him. Kavya stayed there inside the car. She didn't know if she should go out or not. She called Jensen to tell him that she was here. But Jensen didn't pick up the call. Kavya focussed her eyes on the man that Jared was quarreling with had a knife in his hand. " Oh shit shit shit...." Kavya said to herself. Then she saw Megan heading towards Jared. As soon as Kavya saw Megan going towards Jared she stepped out of her car. This could result into something else.

Megan was pulling Jared back and the other drunk guy was continuously shoving him. In order to stop him Megan shoved him a little forcefully. The guy didn't take it well and he pulled out his knife. As soon as he was advancing with knife towards Jared and Megan, Kavya stopped him holding his hand in hers. He was quite strong as compared to her but Kavya was putting all her force in just to hold him at his place.

The guy was red faced by now. When he turned to see who was stopping him , he couldn't take it that a girl did this to him. So he took his other hand and punched Kavya. And boy that punch was hard. Kavya's nose was bleeding now. As soon as Jensen saw this he came near to give him the taste of his own medicine but the guy shoved him too. And when finally he was unaware , Jared finally punched him that sent him to the floor.  
Kavya was recovering from her blow when she saw Megan and Jensen by her side. But soon they heard the police sirens....Boy this was going to be a long night...

( Next day )

" Supernatural star Jared Padalecki got into a fight last night and is was in the custody of Austin Police department. Although nobody knows what exactly happened but whatever the sources told us he was accompanied by hi co-star Jensen Ackles followed by his sister Megan Padalecki. Another unknown girl is seen in the CC tv footage who the people are claiming was the main cause of mess."  
This news was doing rounds of the whole social media. People were reacting. There were comments and some bad comments and just some very bad stuff.

@Spnfan - Seriously some fans need some guidelines. Must have found Jensen and Jared in a bar. Well Jared's kinda married but she must have lured heartbroken Jensen into something he sure didn't want which lead to this whole matter.

@jackles - I feel bad for them. She should be punished for invading their privacy.

@jarpadlove - I wonder where was Clif. And who is this girl anyway. My friend was at the same bar and she said that something was going on between a drunk guy and the girl and Jared intervened by punching him.

@spnfan- (replying to @jarpadlove) : oh no ! Just because some drunk girl couldn't handle herself Jared and Jensen had to intervene. I already hate her.

Kavya sat on her table icing her face. Now she understood what Clif meant. Being recognized kinda sucks.


	18. Long Days, Long Nights

Kavya sat on the couch of her living room not knowing exactly what to do. She had returned from the police station exactly one and half hour ago. She didn't want to return but she was made to return by Jensen and Megan. Last night was totally disturbing one. After the cops arrived at the location everyone was pulled for questioning. Kavya had given her statement along with Jensen and Megan. She told them that the drunk guy was charging towards Megan with a knife so she had to intervene. And that's how he punched her. And because of the man punching her , Jensen and Jared had to get involved physically. 

Well Jensen had tried to hit him but he missed the shot. So he didn't practically hurt him. And so he was not in custody. Jared in the other hand punched him quite hard so the man had filed a complaint against him causing Jared to be in a lock up.

( Police station )

" Well you fellas don't worry. This guy is not a newbie here !" The officer said. Jensen and Megan looked at each other surprised. " This is not the first time Frank's here. That's his job basically. Gets drunk. Gets high. Talks shit. Talks shit to a level that the other guy has no other option than starting a fight. I mean I know that you guys were a bit drunk too. But I for sure can say that once your Lawyer talks to Mr. Padalecki. He will tell the same thing. That Frank said something rubbish that escalated to a physical fight blah..blah...blah..." The officer said. 

" Well then why can't you just end the case here and leave Jared ?" Jensen asked. The officer laughed. " Well bucko ! The thing is just as you guys have filed a case against Frank. Frank has done the same. So there's kinda this procedure. You both hire the lawyer. The judge will hear tommorow morning in the court. Well since you are a public figure we can figure out to take the hearing here itself. But all in all , Mr Padalecki remains here tonight. Unless you get him bail at this hour of night " The officer said.

" I'll try to contact my lawyer then ! Listen if you wanna head home. You can. I mean you should. I'll handle this" Jensen said to Megan. " No ! I can't leave you alone here. You already forced Kavya to leave. And you'll need someone to Hussle. Believe me. I'm fine !" Megan said. She turned towards the window and looked at the paps outside. " And besides I'm not new to this paparazzi thing. It's good that the footage didn't have Kavya's face." Megan said almost thanking God. " Well her life would have been hell uptill now then. I bet something's already started on the net." Jensen said taking a deep breathe. " I'll call Gen ! You see if you can get hold lawyer !" Megan said to Jensen. Jensen nodded. As Megan was proceeding to call Gen , she heard Jensen's voice , " Hey Megan ! Don't go into too much details. She has kids with her. And tell her that I'm sending Cliff. So if she leaves Idaho it has to be with Clif or not at all." Jensen said. He knew that once Genevieve comes into picture the media would be behind her as well. And since she would be traveling with kids she'll need Cliff now more than ever.

( Kavya's apartment )

Kavya finally got up from the couch and went to see her face in the mirror. The bruise that had begun as a purple stain above her eyebrow had now gotten into her eye socket giving an appearance of a black eye. " Wow !" She thought. " Going to need a good cover story at work !" Kavya said to herself. Probably she could tell them that something fell on her while she was trying to assemble a shelf in her new apartment. She was thinking of more probable reasons when she heard her phone ring. " It must Jensen !" She said to herself as she made her way to the living room. 

" Hey ! Everything okay ?" Kavya asked over the phone. " Umm ! Yeah...we are waiting for the lawyer actually. Just talked to him. He's getting Jared a bail !" Jensen said. " That's good news right ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! Actually there's nothing to worry about. Even though the other guy has pressed some charges , the cops are sure that it wouldn't cause us anything !" Jensen said. He took a long pause and said , " Well I need your help in something else. Gen's coming with the kids. So I'll just ask Clif to drop her your place." Jensen said. " Of course Jensen ! We wouldn't wanna leave her and the kids alone in this time. Don't worry. Do you want me to go pick them at the airport ? I can do that !" Kavya asked. " No !" Jensen said loudly. " Well the cctv footage didn't make your face clear. But still let's not take the risk. I don't feel like handling the media today !" Jensen said tired. " It's okay ! I'll wait for them !" Kavya said. " How's your nose ?" Jensen asked. " Don't worry about it ! How's Megan doing ?" Kavya asked. They talked about a few things and then Jensen cut the call.

After some hours , just as Kavya had expected her doorbell rang. Kavya opened the door to find Genevieve , Tom , Shep and Clif. " Hey !" Kavya said. Genevieve gave her a hug as soon as she saw her friend. And Kavya reciprocated. Even though the situation was under control nobody wants to get involved with cops and court. And probably the media got on her nerves on the airport. " Don't worry ! It's gonna be fine. Jensen and Megan are there handling the situation. I talked to them. Jared will be here before we even know it." Kavya said to Genevieve and Gen smiled. 

" Well you ladies need anything ?" Cliff asked from the door itself. " Umm..no ! Do wanna have a quick cup of coffee ?" Kavya asked. Clif declined saying that he needed to be at the police station and within 5 minutes he took their leave. 

" You face look funny !" Shep said smiling. " Shep !" Gen said raising her voice. Kavya stopped her. " It's fine Gen !". Kavya then stooped down to Shep's level and said , " Well I just figured out that I wanted to be a clown for somedays !" Kavya said with serious face. Gen smiled pouring herself a glass of water. " Why ?" Thomas asked shocked. " Clowns make people happy, don't they ? I thought it's a good work. Making people happy." Kavya said. Both Tom and Shep smiled. 

" How about we have some breakfast ?" Kavya asked. " What would you like Kiddos ?" Kavya asked again. " Oh ! You don't worry. I'll make it. You should ice your bruise." Gen said looking sad looking at Kavya. " C'mon Gen. You don't start too. We all have seen something worse than this. You go freshen up. While me and kids will keep ourselves busy making some breakfast. Would you like that's Tom , Shep ? Hmm ? How bout we make something tasty for mommy ??" Kavya said raising an eyebrow towards them. " Yay...We can make Mac and cheese. And some pancakes." The kids said jumping in joy and both of the ladies laughed. Kavya turned towards Gen and said , " you go and take your time. I'll look after them." Gen appreciated and went towards the guest bedroom.

" C'mon kiddos ! Let's get working !" Kavya said excitedly to the kids. Shep jumped on Kavya's back and Tom help her hand. " Why don't you pick some veggies and fruits ? Veggies for salsa and fruits for pancake syrup ?" Kavya said putting Shep down and both of them got busy. She started making breakfast. She then remembered about Jensen and Megan. They probably won't remember that they need to eat too. So she opened her mobile to text Jensen. Kavya just wanted to tell him to grab anything they could find to eat. But she knew Jensen would not listen to her. Neither would Megan. So instead Kavya texted Clif.

" Hey Clif if could do anything just get the guys something to eat. They need to have some breakfast."

Cliff replied within minutes saying that he would do that. Kavya relaxed and then she found Tom and Shep carrying the veggies and fruits. Around her knees. They were cute kids. She took the things from there small hands and picked them up and made them sit on the counter. She added the ingredients for pancake batter in bowl and turned towards Thomas. " Do you wanna mix it Tom ?" She asked. And Tom started it happily. " Till then why don't we work on mac and cheese ?" Kavya asked Shep. Kavya didn't need any extra efforts to be good with kids. It was not like she had a little brother or sister or any younger cousin that she had occasionally had to baby sit. She was natural. She knew how to keep them busy and occupied. She never got irritated with their doubts and she knew how to make them smile. They were working happily when Gen came back from shower. 

The breakfast was almost ready and they all gathered in the living room on the floor. It was Shep's demand the they did not eat in the kitchen. So Kavya put a large mat on the floor and they sat there. " So do you know what actually triggered the fight before you got there ?" Gen asked Kavya as the kids were now distracted by the breakfast. " I don't know exactly. Jared just said in the statement that he was making some bad statements about his family. And it got to a point that he couldn't take it anymore." Kavya replied. Gen facepalmed herself and said , " I told Jared countless times to deal with these situations with a little patience. Because in our case it doesn't remain a family matter anymore. It's just all over the net then." Gen said. " Yeah you bet !" Kavya said remembering how some rude comments were made at her. Thankfully she had calmed herself down and stopped looking at Instagram all together. " Hey ! It's not bothering you right ? Clif told me that your face was thankfully hidden but still people are saying a lot about the unknown girl !" Gen asked nearing Kavya. Gen knew that this whole thing was new to her. Kavya smiled towards her and said. " Honestly. I was a little upset yesterday. But now I know those faceless people don't affect me at all. So why should I bother about what they say about me !" Gen gave her a side hugged and told her that she was doing very well. " Probably Jared should get tuitions from you about keeping calm !" Gen joked and they both laugh. All of them had breakfast and Kavya was keeping everything inside. Gen's phone rang and it was Jared's parents. " Shoot. I completely forgot to update them !" Gen said. " Hey do you mind watching these kids for a while. I need to make and take some calls !" Gen asked to Kavya and Kavya obliged happily. Gen took her phone and went inside.  
" How bout we watch some ninja movies ?" Kavya asked and the kids jumped again. Kavya searched some movie online and put it on TV. And all three of them plopped down on the couch. At first all of them were sitting side by side. But as the time passed and all of them became sleepy , the kids completely hovered over Kavya. And Kavya was sleepy too so she didn't mind. She instead stretched a little to get the pullover from the next chair and covered all three of them with it. She lowered the movie volume and all of them closed their eyes for a little bit. Well this was bound to happen. Kavya didn't get any sleep last night. And the kids...they had to get up to catch an early morning flight. 

After about an hour or so , Kavya could hear slight rumble of keys. First she thought that it was probably Gen but then she could hear some whispering. She tried to open her eyes but the big window always made it difficult. A blast of light hit her eyes and she closed them again. She felt someone pull the blinds of the curtain so that she could sleep again. But her sleep was gone now. After 5 minutes she completely opened her eyes and turned her head backwards to see a big guy probably Clif, a tall guy probably Jared in the kitchen.  
" Hey ! How you holding up ?" She heard a voice from the other end of the couch. Kavya turned her face forwards from the uncomfortable angle towards couch to see who was asking. " J ! When did you come home ?" Kavya asked. Jensen was sitting on the other end of couch with his feet on the centre table. " Half an hour ago. You three were fast asleep !" Jensen said with a smile. Kavya tried to get up but Shep and Tom kept her down. " Do you wanna get up ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nooded. And then she felt some weight being taken off her. Jensen carefully lifted the two kids without disturbing their sleep and placed them on the other side. Kavya winced a little but got up ultimately.  
" How did it go ?" Kavya asked. " Well for now we are good !" Jensen said squeezing Kavya's shoulder for assurance. Kavya looked towards him and felt relieved. " Well you definitely got one good shiner there !" Jensen said gently poking her nose. Kavya removed his hands and said , " Someone had to take it for the team !" Kavya said laughingly. Jensen felt sad but there was nothing he could do now. " Cheer up Ackles. It's not like he beat the shit out of me. It was just a punch !" Kavya assured him that she was fine. Soon Jared realized that Kavya was up and he went near her. " Hey I'm sorry !" Jared said giving Kavya a hug. Kavya looked small in Jensen's embrace so lets just not speak about how she looked when Jared hug her. " It's okay Jared. I'm fine." Jared held her tighter because he felt guilty but the situation arose such that it was nobody's fault. Kavya reassured him too.  
" Dad !" Thomas said lazily when he saw his father. Jared smiled and suddenly Tom ran towards him as fast as he could followed by Sheppy. " Are you okay ? Uncle cliffy said the bad guys took you !" Tom said. Jared carried both of his kids on his shoulder and said , " I'm fine kiddo !"

" I'm hungry ! Can we have some lunch now ?" Clif said. Everyone laughed at that. " I'll order it !" Gen said looking online for some home delivery. " Yeah ! Then I have to go to hospital !" Kavya said stretching up a beat. " Woah ! Woah ! Hospital ?" Jensen said shocked. Even Jared was shocked. " Yeah why ? My shift starts at 2 again !" Kavya said. " But you are hurt ! It must be paining." Jared said. Kavya laughed at that. " It's nothing I can't handle Jared ! I'm fine." Kavya said. " But aren't you ladies supposed to throw tantrum. Be moody for a whole day. I mean I have seen you girls throwing a fit for broken nail. You have an almost broken nose !" Jensen said trying to convince Kavya to stay at home. Gen laughed on hearing that. " Well you sure didn't meet the good girls then ! " Kavya said laughing. 

The lunch arrived and they sat on the dining table and had scrumptious lunch. They joked about last night. Yeah it was serious situation but they were having fun with it. The lunch was done and Kavya started picking up the dishes. " No ! No...I'll get it done ! You go get yourselves ready !" Gen said picking up the dishes from the table. " Are you sure we made a lot of mess today !" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! I have Megan. And two fully grown up men who understand their responsibility !" Gen said with a loud voice and facing towards Jensen and Jared. Kavya laughed. Jared and Jensen looked at each other. " Umm ! Yeah ! I'll do the dishes !" Jared said entering the kitchen looking confused like a 5 year old child. " You are basically useless in kitchen !" Gen said looking at him. Jensen laughed and as he was about to sit on the couch and put on TV, but then he heard Gen's voice , " And you mister. You are going to the laundry !" Gen said. " There's a pile of clothes on the washing machine. Yours , Jared's , Mine , kids !..Go...Go...Go !" Gen said with an authority. Kavya liked that as she giggled. Clif sat down on the couch and watched the remainder of the ninja movies with the kids. " How does Clif gets a pass ?" Jared asked. " Because he was on a vacation. Untill you guys decided to mess that. So let him enjoy !" Gen said winking at Clif. Both Jared and Jensen looked angrily towards Clif and went to do their chores. Kavya went inside and got ready for her work.

Before leaving she went to Jensen. He was arranging all the clothes according to color. Whites separately and colored clothes different. " Hey ! I'm leaving !" Kavya said. Jensen looked and again felt bad. "C'mon smile Ackles !" Kavya said with a pout. " You hardly slept for 2 hours. You sure you are good to go ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! Don't worry about me. Call me if you need anything !" Kavya said giving him a hug. After saying goodbye to the whole brood she left.

( Hospital )

Kavya was sitting at the nurse's station. She was in OPD duty today. Thankfully it was quite calm. No rush at all. One patient here and one patient there. She was reading newspaper when she saw a hand placing mobile on the paper. The screen showed a still from yesterday's CCTV footage. Kavya was shocked. She turned back to see who it was but she became calmed down when she saw Marcy ! " You scare the crap outta me !" Kavya said. " Was it you ?" Marcy asked. Kavya thought a little bit but then said , " Yes !" Marcy gave her an ice pack for the face and said , " I knew the furniture story was a lie !" Kavya placed it on her nose and said , " Well I had to come up with something !" Kavya said. " Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee ! It all seems silent today !" Marcy said looking at the almost empty clinic. Kavya nodded and both of them headed towards the cafeteria.  
" Jensen must be pretty angry !" Marcy said as both if them waited for their coffee. " Yeah ! He was even reluctant to let me come here. Stopped me by saying that girls are pissed off over a broken nail and you wanna go to work with a broken face !" Kavya smiled as she recalled that chat. " Can I ask you a question ?" Marcy said. " Have I ever stopped you from asking them ?" Kavya said.

Marcy got serious and said , " You are dating Jensen Ackles. He's a big guy. Big ...big...guy. Does it feel different ? I mean does it bother you ? " Kavya smiled on hearing that. She then remembered that how there relationship had progressed.

" You know ! At first it bothered me a lot. I mean a lot. I was conscious about what I wore when I was with him. I was conscious what I talked with him. But he eased me into this. His friends helped me. His family's great too. " Kavya took long pause after that but continued.

" You know when I met Jensen , I was into an extremely introverted mode. Just wanted to be alone for some time. But he persisted. And I still bother him asking that. What did you see in me. What made you persist. I mean of course one would be shock if all of a sudden Jensen Ackles is showing interest in you. I still get the episodes of me telling him that probably you deserve someone better. There's a bunch of pretty ladies whose beauty matches yours. And then when I say that he just gives me the tightest hug , I've ever gotten and says there are hundreds out there but there's not you. We talked about things. We shared some secrets and do you know what ? What I have realized over the days ?" Kavya asked.

Marcy didn't say anything but then Kavya continued , " Over the days I have realized that I love him but not for the way he dances with my angels but for the way his name silences my demons !"

" Oh my God ! You are so into him. A deep ocean of love !" Marcy said and Kavya laughed at that.  
The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully and Kavya headed home.

( Kavya's apartment )

Kavya took out the keys to open the door when she suddenly felt someone opening it from inside. It was Jensen. " Hey !" Kavya said as she placed her bag and keys on the table adjoining the door. " Seems quite !" Kavya said looking at the empty house. " Umm yeah Jared and Gen left with Megan and Kids ! Their parents are coming from San Antonio ! So Megan is spending the night there !" Jensen said bringing Kavya a glass of water. Kavya put her head on the headrest, tired. Although she was not busy at the hospital today but last 24-30 hours were full of adrenaline. And there was a lack of sleep. " I'm tired !" Kavya said as she sipped on the water. " I know ! C'mon Gen made us some dinner before leaving !" Jensen said. Kavya put her head on his shoulder looking for some comfort. " She didn't have to !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! I told her that but she kept insisting !" Jensen said. " C'mon get changed. I'll get it warmed up !" Jensen said. Kavya got up and went into her bedroom to freshen up. " You need help in changing ? I mean the bruising on your stomach and all !" Jensen asked. " Umm..no it got better. Don't worry. I even stopped taking pain killers !" Kavya said. " Well at least one is better !" Jensen said heading towards the kitchen. After about 15 minutes Kavya was back and Jensen had already set the table.

They talked about how their day went , what actually happened yesterday night. When Jensen knew that Kavya was almost done with her dinner, he put his fork down and cleared his throat. He was about to start a topic which he knew that if he had started it before dinner Kavya wouldn't eat it properly. " Do you want some more ?" Jensen asked. " Naah ! I'm full !" Kavya said sipping the water. After 5 minutes she got up picking up her plate. But as she was about to leave , Jensen held her hand prohibiting her movement. " Sit " he said with a serious voice. Kavya could see that Jensen's mood had changed. So she sat down and asked. " Everything alright ?" She asked fearfully. Jensen looked towards sideways and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then looked towards Kavya with a piercing glaze. " I got a call from Dr. Smith's office today !" Those words were enough for Kavya's stomach to start doing flip-flop. " At first I didn't knew who she was. But then she said that she is the psychologist you are going too. And I'm your emergency contact number. Now may I ask you why you have been avoiding her calls for the past one or two weeks ?" Jensen said.

" Jensen..I'm sorry. The last week I mean Donna's hospitalization , then even after that I was busy !" Kavya said not knowing exactly what to say. " You had time Kavya. Even after Mom was discharged you almost had 3 days which we spent together. Don't tell me that you were busy. And even if you were busy , you could have rescheduled. And one more thing. Why didn't you tell me that she had requested a joint session with me. She told me that You told her over the phone that you would be asking Jensen and let her know. But I didn't get any messages from you regarding this. Are we still back where we started. If we are just tell me..I'll make more effort this time." Jensen said. 

" No ! It was my fault. I'm sorry. I will schedule an appointment tommorow morning and will let you know !" Kavya said. " No need ! We've got an appointment tommorow evening !" Jensen said. " Just don't make any excuses tommorow. Adjust your shift accordingly." He said. Kavya rubbed her temples. This went wrong on so many levels. She didn't even think through this. Jensen got up with his plate and Kavya followed him with some more soiled utensils. She kept them in the sink and started to wash them. Jensen came behind her and said , " I've got this. You go and get ready for bed." Kavya still didn't look at Jensen. " It's okay. I will do this !" Kavya said with a low voice not moving away from sink. Jensen took Kavya's hands in his and placed the dish inside the sink. " I said. I got this. Go get ready for bed." Jensen said with a slight smile on his face. Very slight, just enough to lighten up the atmosphere that his serious attitude had created. Kavya didn't want to fight anymore and left everything and went inside.

Jensen did the dishes, kept the left over in fridge and locked all the doors and windows. After about a good half hour he went inside the bedroom. He saw Kavya sleeping holding her knees. Now Jensen knew that she did this when she was stressed. He went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth and came back 5 minutes after that. 

Kavya could feel the bed dip on other side. She didn't know how much angry Jensen was. Of course he didn't let it on. But Kavya was sure of one thing , that he was upset. She never thought that things would go this way. She was already scared to face him. So when she knew that Jensen had came besides her she didn't even turn. Jensen on the other hand waited for 5 minutes. He waited if Kavya would come towards his side to get the comfort she was in dire need of. But when she didn't , Jensen himself pulled her near with his strong hands.

As soon as Kavya was pulled by Jensen in his embrace, his cologne calmed her down. Kavya held him tighter as Jensen stroked her hair gently. " Are you angry ?" Kavya asked in a low voice. " A little bit !" Jensen said being honest. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said with utmost sincerity her face still buried in Jensen's chest. Jensen kissed her head gently and said , " It's okay !". Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " I was scared. I didn't know what the therapist exactly wanted to do with us. She makes me open up and opening up is...." Kavya was at the loss of words. " Difficult ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah !" Kavya said. " Don't worry ! It'll be fine. What did we say yesterday ? We'll get through this together !" Jensen said reassuring her. Kavya nodded still a bit scared. " Can we stay like this untill I fall asleep ?" Kavya asked in a low voice. She sure was a cuddler.  
" Yeah ! We'll stay as as long as you want !" Jensen said chuckling.  
Tommorow was sure going to be a long day. Again.


	19. Watch Him Walk Away

" Hey Donna !" Kavya said as she picked up the call. " How are you darling ? I'm sorry to hear about the episode. How much did he hurt you ?" Donna asked with a motherly voice. Kavya smiled looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. " I'm fine Donna. Don't worry. Just a little bruise on nose and that's it. It will be gone even before we know it !" Kavya said reassuring her. " Well It better be gone." Donna said. " How are you holding up this whole paparazzi thing ?" Donna asked again. Everyone seemed so worried about how Kavya would react but she was fine. She knew that, those people didn't matter. " It's okay Donna. These things don't matter for me. Anyways how are you ?" Kavya asked. Donna replied , " Well.. we are good. Just if you feel down or disturbed by these things and wanna talk to someone I'm always there." Donna said with so much love in her voice. " I know Donna. I know. But for now I'm okay ! Jensen has been living with me for past 2 days. I guess he is just as scared for me as you are. So...umm..yeah..I got pretty amazing people to care for me. Don't worry !" Kavya said. " Well he shouldn't leave you alone in these times. Anyways just wanted to see if you are okay. Give us a call if you need anything . Okay ?" Donna said. Kavya replied affirmatively and cut the call. She kept her phone back in the pocket and splashed some water on her face.

" Hey ! They need you in pediatrics !" Simone came opening the door of the rest room. Kavya nodded as she wiped her face gently. She proceeded towards the respective department. Last night was kinda tough. For the first time since she and Jensen had been in relationship , she had made Jensen angry, upset. And Kavya didn't like that at all. She never imagined that the psychiatrist would call on his number. As soon as she reached the department she saw two residents arguing there. " Hey ! Hey ! What's going on ?" Kavya said. The pediatric resident turned towards her and said , " Well tell this cardio resident to stop being nosy with my patients." Kavya looked at the cardio one for an explanation. She handed Kavya a file and said , " 1 month old baby. Showing mild cynosis around lips. The heart sounds shows its a murmur." Kavya sat on the nurse station and started reading the file. " It's a benign murmur. It would go away on its own. It's not rare in babies ! It's pretty common." The pediatric resident said. The cardio girl again looked towards Kavya and said , " The sound's too clear and too loud for it to be a benign murmur." 

Kavya looked towards the pediatric one and said , " How sure are you that it's a benign ?" The resident stood there with suddenly zero confidence. Stuttering she said , " Almost !" . Kavya rubbed her forehead and handed the file to cardio Dept , " She's yours. Take guidance from Dr. Anderson." After solving this fight she then again went to her Dept. 

Through out the day Kavya was trying to keep her calm but some how her anxiety about the evening therapy session was killing her from inside. She had a look around her in the ER and when she confirmed that everything was fine she went inside her cabin and sat there. Kavya started her deep breathe exercise so as to clear her mind of the unnecessary thoughts. She did that for 10-15 minutes when there was knock on her door. A man, probably some delivery guy came slightly inside and said , " Dr. Kavya Ray ?" He asked. Kavya nodded. " This one's for you !" He said handing her a big box that was hot to touch. It was probably her lunch order. But she didn't order one. Hell she didn't even feel like eating. The guy left and Kavya shut the door behind her. She opened the box to see her favourite Italian cuisine. The smell filled her nostrils and instantly made her hungry. She knew it was from Jensen. Who else could it be. She was searching for some surprise note. Something that might be written on a tissue paper. But she found none.That made her a bit suspicious. Her phone beeped and it was Jensen's text.

Jensen : If you are searching for secret love notes , it's not there this time P-)

Kavya : ( A little sad ! ) Who said I was searching for a love filled message. I have already started eating. I like cheesy food not cheesy notes. :-/

Jensen : ( Smiling ) Is that so ?? 8-) 

Kavya : Yeah :-l 

Jensen : So is the food cheesy enough ?

Kavya : Yeah ! Omg I love this warm lasagna. It's completely authentic.

Jensen : Glad to know that you liked it. Evenings' plan still on , Right ?

( After a long pause )

Kavya : Yeah. :-(

Jensen : ( chuckling ) okay. So why don't you get from the hospital to my place. We will head from there only.

Kavya : Umm..Okay ! Can I eat now. I'm hungry....:-P

Jensen : Okay...have a good time with your Italian food !

Kavya : Yeah..Thnx ;-)

Jensen : Kavya ?

Kavya : What ?

Jensen : There must be a bill in the delivery package. Look behind it. ;-)

Kavya smiled at that message. She immidiately ruffled around the the paper bag to search for bill. And finally she found it. It read..

~ This is your Monday morning reminder that you are ATTRACTIVE and AMAZING and you can achieve ANYTHING ~

Love , Jensen.

Kavya's cheek blushed. She felt so special just reading that message , that her happiness knew no bounds. Her mobile beeped again.

Jensen - So your cheeks ! Are they pink ??... Strawberry Red ???... or Tomato Red ???

Kavya : ( chuckling ) Shut up Jensen ! Love you more <3

This man was just awesome, Kavya thought. Jensen probably knew that Kavya would not keep up with her lunch worrying about the evening so he went ahead and ordered it for her. And that actually worked two ways. Kavya was having lunch that she was not going to get and secondly it distracted her from her anxiety for the time being.

The rest of the day went uneventful and it was time for Kavya to head home. Meg was staying with Jared and Gen for a couple of days. Jared's elder brother had also come along with his parents. So they were kinda having a family time.

Kavya signed herself off the duty and proceeded towards parking. She then suddenly remembered that she had to go to Jensen's home. But she needed some change of clothes for now so she texted him that she'll be there after getting changed. Immidiately Jensen replied that he had her bag packed for some clothes he thought she would need. Thank God , Kavya thought. It would save her a double trip.

( Jensen's home )

Kavya pushed the door bell a little too roughly. She was a bit tired and her legs were giving out. She just wanted to get in and crash somewhere. Jensen opened the door and said , " Well hello there !" He said opening the door with a style and motioning for Kavya to get inside. Kavya got inside and removed her shoes keeping them aside and plopped on the couch. Jensen came from behind her and started massaging her shoulders. " You'll spoil me like this !" Kavya said as soon as she felt Jensen's hand on her shoulder. Oh God the way he pressed them..it felt so good after a tiring day. " You deserved to be spoiled a little. Tiring day ?" He asked as he sat besides her. " Kinda !" Kavya replied. " When do we leave ?" Kavya asked straight forward. Jensen was shocked on hearing. He kinda expected a tad bit tantrum. " You that eager ?" He asked raising his eyebrows. " I just want it to be over !" Kavya said with a sad face. 

Jensen could see the Sadness clearly plastered on her face. He came near her and embraced her in his tight hug. " We are gonna be alright ! Don't worry, okay ? It's just a therapy !" Jensen said stroking her hair. Kavya leaned into him somemore. " It's know..It's just.." Kavya didn't find any words to describe exactly what she was feeling. " It's okay. You don't have to say it. I can understand how you feel. Why don't you go freshen up ! We 'll have an early dinner then !" He said. Kavya nodded and went to his bedroom for her chores.

Kavya came inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She knew probably she was over reacting. It was just an hour of therapy. She had that before. It was just along with Jensen this time. And she was opening up a little bit more. She took some deep breathes and removed her clothes for a long warm shower. It was just way too scary going back. It was actually scary as hell. Why these people were so adamant to talk about things. Boy she didn't talk About them before and she was perfectly fine. Why now ?? Kavya wondered. The lukewarm water running down her spine felt nice. Kavya took some deep breathes and calmed herself down. Although she wanted to throw a tantrum like a child she couldn't. She was an adult. And an responsible adult. She knew somewhere in her heart that Jensen was doing this thing for her good only but somehow she was reluctant. She then thought about Jensen. What would he get by forcing Kavya for a therapy. Nothing. It was just for her advantage. " It's okay Kavya ! Trust Jensen. And go with this on him." She told herself as she finished her shower and started drying. Kavya dressed herself in a simple black jeans coupled with a white button down. She put her black shoes and went downstairs.

Jensen was warming up something in the oven and side by side talking on the phone. " Yeah Yeah ! It's fine. 23 episodes is fine. 17 was kinda too low." Jensen said over the phone. Kavya went besides him and took the food from his hands. She motioned him that she will handle it and mouthed him to sit on the dining table. Jensen kept his large hand on Kavya's head and playfully teased her giving her a kiss on her cheeks. He went ahead and sat on table further continuing with his conversation. Kavya warmed up the food and started to set plates on the table. She served food not long after. Jensen finally kept his phone down and they both started eating. 

Kavya was silent. Jensen was silently watching her from his side gaze. She was just murdering her spinach leaves with her fork. " You know the spinach didn't do anything to you !" Jensen said drinking water from his glass. Kavya looked at him and said , " I'm sorry I'm just stuffed from the lunch." Kavya said. " It's okay. Just eat whatever you can ! I'll eat the leftovers." Kavya nodded and finally started to eat. They were done half an hour later and Kavya took all the dishes and set the dishwasher up. Jensen went upstairs to get ready. 

" Ready ?" Jensen said as he came down the stairs. " Hmm !" Kavya said. " C'mon lets go then !" Jensen said as he held Kavya's back. 

The car ride was silent again. Kavya was looking out of the window. Jensen was mostly focussed on the road but stole some glances at her. Suddenly from her side vision Kavya saw Jensen's hand. He was asking for hers. Kavya didn't quite understand but she put her on hand on Jensen's. Jensen took her hand and squeezed it tight. Kavya felt good. She got the much needed warmth there. His thumb gently rubbed smooth circles on Kavya's hand. That calmed her a little bit.

( Therapy centre )

Kavya and Jensen entered the psychologist's clinic. It was relatively calm today. " Looks are we are the only one having appointment !" Kavya said. " Oh ! Actually I requested to keep our appointment in such a way that we can maintain our privacy. We do not want others seeing us together right !" Jensen said. " Oh !" Kavya said as they went towards the receptionist. " We have an appointment for Dr. Smith !" Kavya said. " Oh ! Yeah. You both wait in the room. Dr. Smith will be with you shortly." The receptionist said. 

Kavya took Jensen to her Regular room and both of them waited for the doctor.

" Kavya ! We are meeting a little late than I anticipated !" Dr. Nicole Smith said. Kavya looked at the doctor dumbfounded. She didn't know what to answer now. " We are sorry for that doctor. We both were stuck in one thing after another !" Jensen said. " You must be Jensen Ackles !" Dr. Smith said shaking his hands. " I've heard a lot about you !" She said. " All good things I hope !" Jensen said. " All good things !" Dr. Smith replied smiling. "Let us begin ?" The doctor asked looking towards Kavya. Kavya nodded giving her the permission.

" Okay ! First of all Jensen. I wanna ask you how are things going on with you ?" Dr. Smith asked. " I'm good. Actually happy , content , excited for our new relationship ." Jensen said. " Good to know !" Dr. Smith said. She continued , " Has Kavya talked to you about her profession ? How did that make you feel ?" Jensen looked at Kavya. She was fidgeting with her thumb ring looking down. " Proud. She makes me super proud. You know not many people get opportunities to change the lives. And I have read about her work. It just fills my heart with pride." Kavya's head shot up on hearing that. Where have Jensen read about me, she thought. She shot a surprised look at Jensen. Jensen saw that look. " What ?? You do your homework ! I do mine. You read about me on Instagram. I read about you on your work sites." Jensen said giving - it's not that big deal- look. Kavya smiled looking at him.

" Now ! Have you both talked about the things that have an impact on Kavya's mind ?" Dr. Smith asked. " If you mean about Christian, then yes. We talked about 2-3 days ago !" Jensen said. " That's a great progress Kavya. Well here you were figuring how to tell Jensen, figuring how to open up and here you are now , told him everything. I am super proud of you !" Dr. Smith said looking towards Kavya. As soon as the topic of Christian came up, Kavya shifted herself a little bit towards Jensen. Jensen came to know even of this small movement of hers. He was happy that he was able to comfort her though.

" Well now , I'm going to teach Kavya how to let go. That's why I called for your help Jensen. You need to let go all the emotions that have been pent up in your mind since that particular incident Kavya !" Dr. Smith said. " I don't know what emotions are pent up ! I'm totally blank at that upfront." Kavya said. " It's totally fine. We are going to find out how you actually feel ? Okay ?" Dr. Smith said. Kavya became a little tensed on seeing Dr. Smith's expression and stiffened up a little bit. Her Breathing pace slightly increased but soon she could feel Jensen's hand stroking her back. She looked at him in the eyes and through the eyes only he told her that - It's going to be fine. Trust me ! Kavya nodded and waited for what Dr. Smith would do next.

" Kavya I want you to close your eyes. And imagine that you are standing in front of Christian. What do you see ?" Dr. Smith asked. Kavya closed her eyes and imagined what she had asked about. A lone tear rolled out from her left eye. Jensen was about to put his arm around her but was stopped by Dr. Smith. " What do you see Kavya ?" She asked again. " His body ! Half rotten, half eaten by insects or animals I don't know. But it's scary." Kavya said in a low voice. " Okay come out. Open your eyes !" Dr. Smith said. Kavya drank water from her glass and took deep breathes. 

" C'mon close your eyes again. Now Imagine Christian just like he was there the first time you met " Dr. Smith said. Kavya again did that just as she was told. " Are we good ?" The doctor asked again. Kavya nodded. " Now imagine. This is the last time you are meeting him. What would you tell him ?" Dr. Smith asked. " I don't know ! " Kavya said with a stuttering voice. " Focus Kavya. You will not see Christian again. What do want to say to him ?" Dr. Smith said again. Warm tears started escaping Kavya's eyes. She felt like her whole world was about to crumble. Her head dropped down and her sobbing increased. Tears flooded like water rushing down from a waterfall and the only time she would stop was to fill her lungs with fresh air. Jensen's heart ached on seeing Kavya like this. He was dying to comfort her, to hold her but he was still stopped by the doctor. " What do you say to Christian Kavya ?" The doctor asked again.

" Wrong !" A small voice came from Kavya's mouth. Nobody understood what Kavya was saying exactly. Neither Jensen nor Dr. Smith. But Kavya continued , " You were wrong. Your decision was the worst that I have ever heard of. Even today when ever I hear your voice telling me to go and get help while you distract them, It makes me angry. I am so much angered on you and also me. You took that stupid decision and I followed. What made me do that. Had I became that selfish. You knew you weren't going to make it. You died there. And I lived. And because I lived I died everyday. " Kavya still her eyes still closed. Jensen watched as she completely broke down.

" You know when I came back to America after that. To my parents. They were dead. It felt like I deserved every bit of it." Kavya said. " For days I felt like I do not deserve anything. I also wanted to love , to be loved. I so died for that. And then when I was at my lowest Jensen came along. He made me feel everything that I had devoid myself for years. But because of your stupid decision to sacrifice yourself Christian , Just because of your stupid decision I still feel that I don't deserve a single bit of this." Kavya said finally letting out every bit of her mind. She opened her eyes and came out from her trance. She then came to know what she had said. This was bad. This was vulnerable. This was so raw. She thought. She looked towards Jensen with her puffy eyes and said , " I'm sorry !" Kavya said. Jensen looked a towards Dr. Smith and asked for her permission. Dr. Smith mouthed okay and Jensen put his arms around Kavya." It's okay ! Sshh..!" Jensen said. " It's fine. I'm right here !" He said as Kavya sobbed uncontrollably.  
After about 5 minutes Kavya's sobbing stopped and she was under control now. She was drinking water from her glass when Doctor Smith asked , " Now do you know what you hold against Christian ? Anger that's your most dominant feeling , Disgust , Sadness. The Christian you loved , that image is long gone from your mind Kavya. Instead you have been holding this image that makes you want to punch him in the face."

Kavya now realize what she was holding onto. She took a deep breathe and accepted the reality. " Now about the letting go part !" Dr. Smith said. She continued , " This is not a one time thing, okay ? We do it here ones. And you do it everyday with Jensen everyday." Dr. Smith said. " Anything that helps her get better." Jensen said. " For how many days ?" Kavya asked. Dr. Smith took a deep breathe and said , " Unless and untill , when someone says Christian and your minds comes with his lively image and not his half rotten body. Uptill then !" Kavya took a deep breathe. Boy this was going to be a long process. She looked towards Jensen her lips still stuttering. Jensen looked towards her with most compassionate eyes and lightly stroked her hair. " Are we ready ?" Dr. Smith said. Both of them nodded. " Jensen hold Kavya's both hands !" Dr. Smith said. Jensen completely turned towards her and held her hands assuring her. 

" Okay , Kavya. This activity will make you cry. Either tears of relief or tears of not being able to let go. Okay ? " Dr. Smith said. Kavya nodded. Dr. Smith continued , " So close your eyes." Kavya did as she was told. " Imagine the person that hurt you most, Christian. Imagine hugging him. And thanking him for whatever life lessons he had taught you. Tell him Thank you. Tell him that what he did has been buried deep in the past. You have Jensen with you now. He is holding your hand. The Christian you loved is long gone." Kavya's tears burst forth like a water spilling from a dam. She felt the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child. And when she thought she could stop this , she heard the doctor's voice once again. "Now imagine him walking away !" And she cried in Jensen's embrace like she had never before. Jensen held her tight. Seeing Kavya crying like this , a single man tear escaped from his eyes too. He was at the loss of words too. So he didn't say anything. Just held her tightly.  
" It's okay ! If you can't imagine him walking away. This was your first time. But eventually you will." Dr. Smith said. She looked towards Jensen to see if he was okay. And he assured her that he was. Psychological therapy sometimes can be hard. It could turn everything upside down in seconds. After about 5 minutes Kavya calmed down and said " I'm sorry !" She said her head still down. " I'm sorry J !" She said again. Jensen took out his handkerchief from back pocket and wiped Kavya's face gently. He was careful about her nose. " It's okay. We'll do this together !" Jensen said.

Kavya straightened herself and looked towards Dr. Smith. Dr. Smith looked towards her patiently. When she knew that she was alright now , she said " This is how you let go. This is how you forgive. This is how you unburden yourself. And that's how you heal. Uptill now you felt that you were fine. But no you weren't. You know why they say therapy is necessary ?"

Kavya didn't know the answer so she waited patiently for it. Dr. Smith looked towards both of them and said , " What you don't heal your children take on. Unresolved issues don't disappear with time. They turn in anger , seasoned depression and irrational fear. We think them as our mood swings but it's not correct. Cut energetic ties with people / emotions /situations that don't serve you anymore. Because that's how you release the next generation. Heal ! So that your children don't have to carry the burden of Giants that you were so afraid to face behind your eyelids. There's hereditary trauma that comes with it. There are memories that pain, there are losses that hurt. But inspite all of these , let's heal so that we raise children who don't have to recover from their own childhood."

Jensen and Kavya took each word that the doctor spoke Seriously. Well she was not wrong. After about 5 more minutes she said , " This is where we end Kavya ! Now you have Jensen who can take care of mental peace. Call me once you watch Christian walk away !" Dr Smith said and Kavya smiled a little. And so did Jensen. What she had feared for most of the day was finally over. They both took Dr. Smith's leave and left for the parking lot.

Both of them were kinda silent. The therapy was difficult not only for Kavya but also for Jensen. A lot of emotions were revealed. A lot of silent things were spoken. They reached the car and Jensen opened the door for Kavya. As Kavya was about to sit inside, Jensen pulled her. He looked directly into her eyes and said , " I am proud of you today !". Jensen gave her a kiss on her head. " I'm proud of you too !" Kavya said with a smile. " Me ? What have I done ?" Jensen asked a little surprised. " I haven't seen a guy support his girl like you do. Like ever !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled as he felt he was being appreciated. " C'mon let's head home ! Watch some movies and go to sleep !" He said ushering Kavya inside. They picked some ice cream on their way home as they already had their dinner.

( Jensen's home )

Kavya and Jensen both giggled as they had put on some horror comedy. They ate a butt load of ice cream and relaxed quitely. The movie ended and the credits started rolling. " Sleepy ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded getting up. He shut down the TV and they both went upstairs. As soon as Kavya saw Jensen's bed she jumped on it like a little kid. " I missed this thing !" She said. Jensen chuckled at that. He soon followed and knelt on the other side. They both were tired. Kavya knocked on Jensen's head and said , " knock ! Knock !" . " Who's there ? " Jensen asked. As Jensen opened his eyes to see what did Kavya want to talk about , he heard her voice. " I know why you made me have an early dinner ! You knew that I probably wouldn't feel like eating after the session !" Jensen smiled hearing that and said , " Smart !". Jensen again closed his eyes. But this time he felt a gentle kiss on his lips. " I love you !" Kavya said after kissing and going back to her side.  
" C'mere !" Jensen said pulling her towards him. " I'm sorry in advance. If another one of my nightmare disturbs your sleep !" Kavya said. " Don't worry about that !" Jensen said.  
And both tired souls slept after that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I just talked about mental health in this chapter. So listen up ! Mental health is a thing and we need to talk about it. A lot of people tend to ignore it. But it shouldn't be like that. Communicate with whoever you feel comfortable. Talk about how you feel. Talk about your insecurities. Because at the end no one is responsible for you except you.
> 
> So take care of yourself !


	20. People Suck !

Kavya woke up to the sound of breathing that wasn't her own. She felt something heavy on her body. She knew it was Jensen's hand. She was restricted in such a way that she could barely move. Very lightly Kavya removed Jensen's hand from her body and placed it on the bed. He was sleeping peacefully. And boy he looked so beautiful. His perfect jaw line , the nose anyone could die for and his biceps. He was surely a Greek God. Kavya once again arranged the covers over Jensen. She had her job but at present Jensen didn't have any urgent work. Looking after the brewery and some meetings here and there. That's it. He could sleep some more. Kavya checked her mobile phone for any recent updates and found none. So with feather light movement she got up from the bed. But as soon as she stood up she felt a strong force pull her back.

" Jensen ! What are you doing ?" Kavya asked as Jensen pulled her completely over his body. He chuckled at the surprise expression of Kavya and gently kissed Kavya's lips. " Kissing my love !" Jensen said. " But you were sleeping peacefully !" Kavya said. " I'm a great actor !" Jensen said planting another kiss on her cheek now. Kavya smiled and tried to free herself from Jensen's embrace. " Okay , I have to go to work now ! So if you 'll excuse me !" Kavya said. Jensen didn't loosen his grip. " Jensen !" Kavya said again. 

Oh God...the way she says Jensen....

Jensen looked deep into her honey eyes. His gaze fixed. After sometime he was bought to earth by Kavya's voice. " Jensen !" She said again. This time Jensen loosened the grip a little so that Kavya could at least get up now. Kavya got up , moving away from Jensen and was about to get up from bed when she again felt a strong pull. Again Jensen pulled her down and this time being in a more dominant position he laid Kavya on the bed and he was on the top of her now. He was again lost in her eyes. Jensen stared at Kavya for few minutes more and said , " You are more beautiful that any of the sunrises I've ever seen !"

Jensen bought his lips near Kavya and brushed them. Not innocently like a tease but it was more like a fiery, passionate and demanding one. Kavya was instantly lost in this action. " Kavya !" Jensen whispered slowly prolonging each letter so as to devour them. Kavya smiled as her heart fluttered and she clasped her hands on both side of his face. Never before her name had felt so wonderful to her. She leaned for more.

Jensen kissed Kavya's earlobe gently but with enough passion. And then he started to work on his way from neck to collar bone. Kavya felt Jensen's hot breathe on her neck followed by a tender touch of Jensen's lips. His hand ran through her hair as kisses become more and more urgent. Jensen's another hand slid down and he touched her waist on both the sides. Jensen kissed her collar bone right before coming back to her lips. But this time his fingers gently touched the bare skin of her waist running up and down. Kavya's thought process stopped dead in tracks and she completely let loose. 

Kavya and Jensen were so deep into their make out session that Kavya completely forgot that she had to get ready for her work. She was made to come back on Earth after her phone rang. " We are keeping our phones outside the room from tonight !" Jensen said raising his head from Kavya's neck. " I need to take it. It must be the hospital !" Kavya said. And Jensen lifted his weight of her. " Yeah okay !" Jensen said getting up.

" Yeah ! Yeah ! I'll be on time !" Kavya said on the phone. " Start his pre-op procedure in 1 hour !" Kavya said again before finally cutting the call. Keeping the phone on side table she looked at the time. She probably had 1 hour or so for getting ready and reaching the hospital. She got up from the bed and straightened the whole mess they had made before going into the bathroom. Jensen came from inside and asked , " Had a good sleep ?" Kavya at first nodded but then said." I had a few visions I guess. I don't know. I don't exactly remember. But your presence calmed me." Jensen sat on the bed and said. " Well it's a good start. Believe me I had imagined worse !"  
Kavya smiled knowing what he said was true. 

" What are your plans for today ?" Kavya asked as she saw Jensen on his phone. " Umm ! I'll be probably at brewery for few hours. Just to check how it is going. Have a meeting with the writers in the afternoon. And that's it !" Kavya nodded and said , " I'm going to take a good shower and get ready !" Jensen said , " Yeah you go ahead. I'll fix something for breakfast. Do you want anything specific ?" He asked. Kavya smiled at the question. " No.. anything would do !" She said and headed for the shower.

After about 35 minutes Kavya was completely ready and she proceeded downstairs. She saw Jensen breaking some eggs as she entered kitchen. " You put on make up ?" Jensen asked shocked. " Yeah some concealer. Just wanted to hide that bruise." Kavya said. " Oh !" Jensen said. " Some people were getting on nerves at work place !" Kavya said taking a bite of her breakfast. 

" Is it Marcy , your friend ?" Jensen asked. " No ! No ! She's amazing. Probably one of the reason for my survival there." Kavya said. She continued , " There are some others. I mean someone associated me with the girl that was on the cctv footage. It was me. But they kinda don't know. And they are like , look she has just the same dress as you and all that kinda of stuff !" Kavya said. " Bastards !" Jensen said angrily. " It's okay. So just before anyone finds a connection between this half broken nose and the girl with same clothes, I thought to at least tone down the bruise a little bit." Kavya said.

Jensen was actually kinda sad for her. Privacy was sure not available in his world. And he wanted to keep Kavya and his relationship away from the people as long as possible. But the rumors had started now. And he doubted for how many more days they could hide. " Kavya ?" Jensen asked. "Hmm !" Kavya said eating her scrambled eggs. " You know Right ? It's not like I don't want people to see the two of us together. I'm just doing this for the sake of our privacy. The more time we could buy the better !" Jensen said clearly. He didn't want Kavya to remain under any kind of misunderstanding.

Kavya kept her Hand on Jensen's and said , " I know Jensen. You don't have to explain this to me. And besides I told you in the begining itself. That this part is completely yours to decide. I won't interfere with it. If you decide the world should know. I'm all for it. If you decide that we need some more privacy. I will do everything that I can just to protect this little secret of ours." Jensen smiled on hearing that. This girl was really understanding and mature. 

Actually when the fans had started to write about some bad things about her , Jensen was sure that it would affect Kavya. But it didn't. She adjusted herself very quickly without shocking anyone. And Jensen was proud for that one.

" Anyways ! I need to leave now. See ya in the evening !" Kavya said she she put her plate in the sink. Jensen was still eating his breakfast when Kavya came from behind and kissed his cheeks. " Good bye J !" She said as she picked up her bag and the keys. " Hey do not forget the dinner over Padalecki's in the evening ! You can make it right ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah yeah. I'll be in time. Don't worry !" Kavya said as she shut the door behind her.

( Hospital )

Kavya came and settled well today. She didn't tell Jensen about the Simone. Simone was the one that was kinda bullying her. Kavya was just not reacting. Because she knew reacting meant gathering more attention. And boy she didn't want any kind of attention for this matter. " You wanna have a cup of coffee ?" Marcy said coming from behind. A coffee really sounded good now. She and Marcy went to have one.

Both of the ladies were sitting comfortably and chatting. When everything was fine suddenly they heard a voice , " Good afternoon ladies !". It was Simone. Kavya squinted her eyes at Simone's arrival. " So how are you doing ?" Simone asked. " Fine !" Both of them replied. " So you wanna hang out tonight ? Let us get drunk tonight. Spill some dirty secrets !" Simone said . She looked specifically towards Kavya during the last part. " Umm Nope ! Got night shift today !" Marcy said. " Okay ! What about you ?" Simone asked Kavya. " I'll bail out too. Got a date !" Kavya said. " Fine !" Simone said sadly. 

" You never post about your boyfriend on Instagram ?" Simone asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " I'm not a social media kinda person ! So don't expect it even in near future !" 

" Does he post about you ?" Simone asked. " Why the hell do you want to know that ?" Marcy said with anger. Kavya looked towards Marcy and with eyes said to her to calm down. " Oh ! Don't worry I'm just saying that if your boyfriend isn't posting photoes with you he is protecting someone else's emotions !" Simone said. Kavya rubbed her temples. " What a bitch !" Marcy said. " You called me a what ?" Simone said. " Hey hey hey..Stop it !" Kavya said. But then thankfully Marcy's pager beeped and she went away. Now only two were left Kavya and Simone.

" You know I have watched the video that came on social media at least 50 times. Though your face is not visible. I know it was you. And then you came with a bruise to top it all. So it was either that you were drunk and were saved by Jared Padalecki. Which by the way saving your honor cost him his arrest. Or you were with them. You know them. So either you are with Jared or Jensen. I'm hoping it's Jensen. Cause for now at least I like to think that you are not a home wrecker. And if it Jensen. Brace yourselves. Because I for one know that it's just a temporary thing. I mean you and Jensen Ackles. Please...." Simone said with a stone cold heart. " Anyways let's find some other day to get drunk !" Simone said getting away. 

Kavya sat their in silence for five minutes. Some of the girls are really bitches. She thought. She had completely lost her piece of mind on hearing what Simone had said. Jared had saved her honor , home wrecker. What the hell Kavya thought. She immidiately opened her phone to talk to Jensen. She was not going to tell him everything. She was just going to talk to him. He always helped her calm down. She dialled but then immidiately cut the call. " He will worry !" Kavya thought to herself. She thought about calling Gen. But she cancelled that plan too. She was with her family. And she might be busy in the dinner preparation. Marcy was busy. She just needed someone to talk too. " Donna !" Kavya exclaimed. And she went in the nearest balcony and called her.  
" Hey Donna ! How you doing ?" Kavya said over the phone. " Hey kid ! I'm fine. How are you doing there ?". Kavya smiled on hearing her voice. " Yeah ! Yeah ! I'm fine. How's Kenzie and the kids ?" Kavya asked. She was just aimlessly asking questions. " Her husband's back. So she is back on her regular routine !" Donna said. " So anyways how come you called today ?" Donna asked. Kavya didn't know what to say. " Umm..I just thought...I mean..!" Kavya said. " Someone said something mean to ya ? Right girl ?" Donna asked. Kavya was surprised on hearing that. " How do you know ?" Kavya asked. " Well. We all have been through this phase. Did you talk to Jensen about it ?" Donna asked. " Yeah he knows, not fully though. I just didn't want to make a mountain of a mole hill. You know how he will react !" Kavya said. " I know ! Listen up here. Those people don't matter. And neither what they say matters. They kinda just want to watch a drama. Apparently the TV shows aren't enough for that. So don't react. But just know inside that they are playing with your mind. That's it !" Donna said. Kavya felt better on talking to her. 

" Hey btw ! Next week is Jensen's bday !" Donna said to Kavya. " Umm yeah ! Have you planned anything ?" Kavya asked. " Actually ! I was thinking if you both aren't heading anywhere else. Why don't you take a two day leave and spend some time with us here ?" Donna asked. " Perfect. What's better than a family vacation !" Kavya said. " It's not a compulsion my dear. I mean if you both have planned anything, We can always have this family time later !" Donna said just to be clear. " No Donna I haven't planned anything. And beside family comes first !" Kavya said. " I'll talk to Jensen then." Donna said and Kavya agreed.

It was evening finally and Kavya was free to go. She happily signed off and proceeded towards parking. It was 7 in the evening. She called Jensen to ask whether he was at home or at the Padalecki's. Kavya was relieved when he said that he was waiting for her. Kavya speed up down the road I order to reach home as early as possible. 

( Jensen's home )

The door was open today and Jensen was sitting in the living room already. " Hey ! I'm sorry for being late !" Kavya said as soon as she entered. " No worries. Just get ready real quick !" Jensen said winking. And hearing that Kavya literally ran towards the bedroom. Within 15 minutes she was ready.

Kavya looked at herself in the mirror. She was casually but smartly dressed. Her make up was not over or under done. It was just like the way she liked it. 

" And if it's Jensen , Believe me it's temporary. I mean You and Jensen...ppllease !" Simone voice reverberated into Kavya's mind. Kavya thought to herself. Was she keeping herself up to Jensen's standard. The media didn't know as of now. But once they knew , would they think the same ?  
" God I should learn to do some make up !" Kavya said to herself. She then looked at her clothes. Was she underdressed. She was going with a TV star. She was going at the home of TV stars. Probably she should change into something nice. She then started rummaging through her clothes to find something nice.

" Hey ! you ready ?" She heard Jensen from behind. " Umm Yeah just give me five minutes. I need to change. I don't like this one !" Kavya said without even turning towards Jensen. Jensen looked at Kavya. She was so franatically looking through her clothes. Jensen had never seen her like that. " But you already changed !" Jensen said looking at her. " I don't think this dress is good !" Kavya said still rummaging. 

" Hey ! Hey ! Stop that !" Jensen said pulling her out of her task. Jensen pulled Kavya up by her hand and made her look at him. " What's happening ? I think this is good enough !" He said looking towards her. Kavya turned towards the mirror and looked at her image, not completely satisfied. " I don't think so !" Kavya said sadly. Jensen came from behind her and opened her hair that was tied in a pony tail. He adjusted her hair a little bit. " Perfect ! I like your hair open !" Jensen said with a smile. Kavya turned towards him and said , " You think so ?" She asked. " I don't think so. I know it. What's gotten into you today ?" Jensen asked. Kavya took a deep breath when she realized that she was just probably over reacting again. She calmed herself down and said. " Nothing. I guess I was just probably over reacting again !" Kavya said taking a sling bag and placing her phone in that and said , " C'mon we are probably late !".

Jensen looked at her and asked , " Did someone say anything to you ?" . Kavya froze. " No..no..nothing. You know how I tend to overthink things !" Kavya said looking down. Jensen knew this gaze. Kavya looked down when she was hiding something. With his thumb and index finger her lifted her chin up and asked. " Is something bothering you ?" Kavya took a deep breathe and hugged Jensen. " It was. But you made it better." She said. Jensen wanted to ask more. But he knew Kavya wouldn't tell him anything. So he just wrapped his arms around her and said , " Okay ! I can live with that. You ready to go ?" Kavya nodded and they headed towards the Padalecki's.

The time spent at the Padalecki house hold was good. They talked , they joked and then talked some more. Jared's parents were happy with Jensen and Kavya being together. Jared again felt sorry for Kavya for the hit that she taken on her nose. Kavya again pacified him and said it was okay. The dinner was good and it was time to say good byes. Both Kavya and Jensen took their leave and headed home. 

It was around 11 at night. Now Kavya could just think about a bed and a large comforter. " How was your day ?" She asked Jensen. " Fine. Met some people at brewery. Well I thinking of starting a merch room. What do you say ?" Jensen asked. " It's a great idea. You can have tshirts, hoodies, key chains, and what not !" Kavya said. " Yeah we can discuss about it." Jensen said as he drove along the road. " How was yours ?" He asked. " Same old , same old !" Kavya said. They talked about some more things and then finally reached home.

Kavya went directly into bedroom and changed herself for the night. She wore a simple grey shorts coupled with a black colored oversized tee. Tired, she literally let herself fall on the bed. " Oh ! No ! No ! No ! You are not sleeping now !" Jensen said as he came in his night clothes. " What ? Why ? " Kavya asked. Jensen came in with a glass of water and a bottle containing pills. " C'mon sit up and scoot over !" Jensen said. " Uugghh !" Kavya groaned. " Not now J ! I am tired today !" Kavya said. " I ain't asking for permission baby !" Jensen said as he sat besides her. " Fine !" Kavya said as she made space for Jensen.

Jensen held her arms gently and asked , " Ready ?" Kavya nodded tiredly and closed her eyes. " Christian !" Jensen said in a low voice. Kavya's heart beat increased. And her breathing, it was too shallow and too rapid. Suddenly her grip of Jensen's hand tightened. There were beads of sweat forming on her forehead. " Are you ready to proceed ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded negatively. " Okay ! Come out ! Open your eyes !" He said. Apparently Kavya again saw his dead body on mention of Christian's name.  
Kavya opened her eyes to acknowledge that she was with Jensen in his bedroom. As soon as she saw Jensen in front of her , she placed her head on his shoulders and said , " I can't do this ! Please don't make me !" Kavya said in between small cries and taking deep breathes. Jensen knew this was difficult. But this thing had to be done. So he just placed his hand on her head and kissed her temples gently. " You can do it !" Do you want some water ?" Jensen asked. Kavya said " No !" "Let's try once again !" Jensen said. " Give me two minutes !" Kavya said as she eased out her breathing. " Ready ?" Jensen asked once again.

" Imagine Christian the way he was when you first met him !" Jensen said. And now Kavya was able to visualize him in a normal form. " Shall we go ahead ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded without speaking a word. " Imagine hugging him. Thank him for saving your life. But tell him that he need to go now !" Kavya whimpered. Not losing her hold on Jensen. " Let your anger , disgust go away with him !" Jensen continued. " Dont let him take your peace with you ! Imagine watching him walk away !" Jensen said. The last sentence caused Kavya to broke completely. " I can't ! I can't do it !" Kavya said sobbing into Jensen's chest. " I'm sorry ! I just can't " Kavya said in between tears. " Yes. You can. And you will !" Jensen said. He let emotions out for a little while. She had shoved them down for a little too much. He held her in place comfortably. " Do you wanna sleep ?" Jensen asked after Kavya's cries turned into low voiced sobs. Kavya nodded. Jensen help Kavya lie down. And Kavya just put her heavy head on the most fluffiest pillow. Jensen kissed her forehead before he himself lied down on the other side. " You know , right ? I'm always here !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded and pulled some comforter over her. Jensen lied down on other side and put his one arm on Kavya's. Kavya took that as something that would calm her down and she leaned into that somemore.  
" Good night J. I'll try harder tommorow !" Kavya said.  
" We will try harder tommorow !" Jensen said correcting Kavya.  
Dimming the lights , Jensen hoped for some progress tommorow.


	21. People Suck - Part II

Jensen woke up to find that Kavya was not besides him. With half opened eyes he searched for his mobile on the side table to look for time. It was around 7 in the morning. She must have gotten up early Jensen thought. Sheepishly he got up from his bed and went to do his morning chores. As his holidays were getting over , Jensen was getting more and more anxious. He wanted to spend more and more time with Kavya. He knew once he would get busy sometimes even a phone call becomes difficult. Jensen took out his brush and suddenly his gaze fell on some small things on the counter. A head band, some girly shampoo and conditioners and creams. He smiled a little. It was around 2-3 months since he met Kavya. He chuckled as he remembered their first meet. The way she had even refused to share her phone number. Jensen would have never thought that he could see these kinda mornings so early in his relationship. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs to look for her.

Kavya wasn't in the living room neither in the kitchen. Where did she go - Jensen thought to himself. He was going to call her when he suddenly found a slumped figure in an uncomfortable position on the lounge chair. There she is - he thought. Jensen opened the door to the back yard. He had a big swimming pool there where they usually had BBQ night. He went near the chair and saw Kavya sleeping the the most uncomfortable position. Her laptop was open and she was surrounded by some papers. Jensen picked them up from the ground and read them. " Hypertension , diabetes, thyroid..." He said as he read it aloud. Hospital work he thought. He tugged Kavya a little bit so as to wake her up. He didn't want to. He just wanted to have a lazy day with her just for the sake of spending more time together. But he couldn't. Kavya had a job. And this how probably their life was going to be. But Jensen didn't mind. He respected Kavya's job just as much as he respected his. 

Kavya didn't respond. Jensen tugged again. And this time Kavya took Jensen's arm and wrapped her hands around them unconsciously. " Well this is awkward !" Jensen said bending a little as his hand was now struck. " Kavya ?" He said a little louder. " 5 more minutes !" Kavya said with a grumpy voice. Jensen sat down now completely. He rubbed a few strands of hair from Kavya's face and said , " When did you wake up sweet heart ?" Jensen asked. Kavya rubbed her eyes and said , " Around 4 ! The hospital called. They needed me to be at least a call away !" Kavya said with her eyes closed. " If you wanna sleep some more. You can. I'll wake you up 1 hour before your work !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded negatively. " It's okay ! I'm up !" She said getting up. 

" I'm so in need of this two day vacation !" Kavya said stretching her back. Both of them were leaving for San Antonio tommorow morning. Jensen's bday was the day after tommorow. " Yeah , you bet !" Jensen said. It had been 4 days since they dinner at Padalecki's. The four days went in a jiffy. Just the usual happened. Jensen had some work meets , some press stuff, some work at the brewery. Kavya had her hospital daily.

Simone was the same. Nothing changed. Her rude and snarky comments were still going on. But Kavya turned a blind eye now. She knew the more she reacted the more her energy was spent that would gain her nothing except the loss of mental peace. So she let it be. Megan called twice two check if she was coming back to apartment. Kavya told her that Jensen was probably leaving in a week or two so she wanted to spend more time with him now. And besides they had to do the ' walking away exercise ' every night. Jensen didn't even spare one night for Kavya. She was thankful that he was so regular with it. But she wasn't making any progress. It itched her a little bit. And besides the more time she was failing she thought she was letting Jensen down. He had left no stone unturned in telling her that it was okay , it will take time , we will do this together , I've got you but still some insecurities lingered on. And although she was turning a blind eye to people like Simone and some fans on the net she couldn't turn a deaf ear. 

In the past 4 days , the court hearing had happened and Jared was set free from all the accusations that were put on him. The court hearing was not a walk in the park for sure. All 4 of them had been called into the court. And somehow the date and time was leaked and the was media there too. Genevieve had accompanied Jared and Meg this time. Kavya on the other hand had to come and leave in a totally different car and act as if she was no one to them. Jensen was so opposing this but Jared convinced him telling that if you wanna make the relationship public it's totally fine. But the court is not the place and that this was not the circumstances to do it. Under peer Pressure , Jensen finally agreed. Although he sent a personal bodyguard with Kavya. He wouldn't take a no for an answer there. The drunk man was arrested and was sent into police custody for 6 months. It was really a stupid case but it was made such a big deal just because these guys were public figures.

Kavya had covered up herself pretty much with scarves, sunglasses and what not. She literally covered her almost whole face with a scarf when she was outside in front of media. But now more and more images of ' the drunk girl ' were out. Giving the haters more chance to talk about it. And besides the day of hearing, Kavya had taken a night shift for herself. This triggered Simone more. She was now sure that it was her only. Otherwise why would Kavya take a sudden night shift. Kavya had no problem to face them or let them know. But the way they were portraying her was wrong. And she just felt that this all was not worth it.

Today Kavya was ready for yet another day. She took her shower and dressed in formals. She came down and saw that Jensen was in the study. He was reading some files pertaining to work. " J , I'm making breakfast !" Kavya said as she passed through the study. Jensen gave her a thumbs up. Apparently he was busy in his work.

Kavya opened up the fridge to look for anything and she found eggs. She took the eggs and the bread out and started her work. Her mobile beeped and she saw it was Gen's text. 

Gen : Hey girl , how are you ?

Kavya : Hey ! I'm fine. Just getting the breakfast done. Wbu ?

Gen : Same, Anyways when are you guys leaving for Jay's hometown ?

Kavya : Tommorow morning. I've gotta 2 day leave. Hey Gen , how do you manage with Jared being gone so long. This will be the first time I'm going to experience that. And my stomach is in knots from now only......:-(

Gen : Haaah ! You hit the correct point. Truth is I miss him. But we gotta support our men just the way they support us. You know , I mean you are also a working girl. You can relate. They love their work too. And besides Don't worry they try to make it to Austin as much as they can. Sometimes literally every weekend.

Kavya : Yeah ! True. But still I want more time with him :-(

Gen : Well look at the newbies in relationship. Don't worry I'll keep you busy. I hope I'm a good substitute. 

Kavya : Oh ! You are the best don't worry. Okay gtg. Ttyl. Enjoy you last few days....

Gen : Yeah ! You too. Good bye darling.

Kavya flipped the omlette on the pan and then put some bread in the toaster. Suddenly she felt Jensen grabbing her by her waist. Kavya's eyes widened for a moment but then she knew that it was J. Jensen laughed when he looked at Kavya's face when he turned her. There was again the white moustache due to the front of the coffee. 

Jensen gently wiped that with the pad of his thumb and ran his hand through Kavya's face. His hands roamed around her body from the back. Kavya stood on her toe tips and brought her lips near Jensen's. Jensen's smell was beyond hypnotic. He smelt of musk or some Irish coffee. She parted her lips and felt Jensen's touch on them. Kavya felt a feeling a wave of warmth washing over her. It was not like this was Kavya's first kiss with Jensen but when they kissed it felt as if sparks ran through her body.

Jensen kept his eyes half open sneaking a guilty peak at her Everytime she came up for air. Jensen's both arms covered the small frame of Kavya as he halfway leaned for more. Jensen pulled her in, claiming her mouth more intensely and untill her knees gave in.

" God ! I'm so going to miss you !" Jensen said as he parted away from Kavya. " Mee too !" Kavya said. Kavya said with a small tear in her eyes. " You crying ?" Jensen asked. Kavya looked and wiped her single tear and said to Jensen , " No it's just that Gen and me, we were talking about the same thing. And it just made me emotional. I'm fine. Don't worry. Just some stupid hormones !" Kavya said as she turned towards making the breakfast.

Jensen pulled her back and looked into her honey eyes. He paused there for a moment and said , " It's not stupid. And I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you. At first It's going to be difficult. But together we'll make it better." Kavya smiled and appreciated the small pep talks that Jensen gave her now and then. Both of them ate their breakfast and it was time for Kavya to leave for her work.

( Hospital )

It was just another day at hospital. And the patient flow today was moderate. Nothing too much to get overburdened and nothing too low to get bored. Kavya came back from her rounds and sat at the nurse's station. She looked around a little and didn't see Simone. And boy, she felt good. It had been 4-5 hours here since Kavya came and she hadn't faced Simone up yet. Wasn't this a good start already !

" Searching for our bitch ?" Marcy asked from behind. " Oh No ! I don't miss her at all !" Kavya said laughing. " So what did you get him for his birthday ? Are you guys planning a small getaway since you got next 2 days off ?" Marcy asked. Kavya was surprised. " How did you know ?" Kavya asked. " Oh ! C'mon do you forget on regular basis that he is a superstar ?" Marcy asked laughing. " Oh ! Believe me some people won't let me forget that." Kavya said. " #Happy birthdayJensenAckles might the most tweeted thing that day !" Marcy said. " Hmm !" Kavya said. " Thankfully I'm not here then. Simone wouldn't let me breathe on his bday !" Kavya said imagining the situation.  
" Actually we are heading to San Antonio ! To spend time with his parents." Kavya said to Marcy. " So nice of you. Some bitches would have fought for 2 day vacation to Hawaii !" Marcy said. Kavya at first didn't understand. Then it clicked. " I should really look into the girls that Jensen dated. They really sound like......." Kavya said. " Bitches !" Marcy completed her sentence. And both laughed at that.

Kavya's phone rang. It was Jensen. She immidiately picked up the call and said , " Hey there !" Jensen replied , " Hey I actually called to tell you that they have issued a weather warning tommorow. Storms and that kinda thing. So it looks like we are gonna be leaving tonight itself. We will have dinner there only." Kavya was calculating sudden changes in plan and said , " Oh ! Okay ! It's fine by me. I'll come as soon as possible." 

" Do you want me to keep your bag packed and ready ?" Jensen asked from the other side. " Umm..okay... actually I have kept them ready. There's a pile of neatly folded clothes on ironing table. Just stash them inside the bag. I'll take care of the rest." Kavya said. " Umm ! Okay ! Just Make it quick !" Jensen said as he kept the call.

The next 6 hours were totally busy for Kavya. One patient after another , one file after another the work just kept piling. On any other day she could have given it a rest for sometime and continued after lunch or so. But not today. She needed to leave as soon as she was done with her work. And that meant no stopping. Her phone was constantly vibrating in her pocket. She looked at it ones but it was not Jensen. It we're just msgs from Gen or Megan and some Instagram notification. Knowing that they are not very urgent , Kavya didn't pay much attention to them. As soon as Kavya was done with her work she took her bag and left for parking lot. She was in time but she was still very cut to cut. 

As Kavya was about to start her car , her phone rang. It was Gen. " Where are you ? I have been messaging you the whole afternoon !" Gen said a little frustrated. " Hey ! I'm sorry just. I was kinda busy today. Didn't even have time for lunch !" Kavya said. Gen was completely silent. " Anything Serious Gen ?" Kavya asked concern. " Did you have a look at Instagram today ?" Gen asked. " What another fan shaming ' the unknown drunk girl ' ? I told you Gen , it bothers me a little here and there but otherwise I'm fine. Don't worry !" Kavya said as she put the phone on speaker and started the car. There was complete silence from other side again. " Gen everything alright ?" Kavya asked again. 

" Today's different. Katie , Jensen's ex posted something. And it kinda vent viral. Anyways you just get home safe. Jared is with Jensen there only." Gen said. They couldn't talk anything more because Kavya didn't have any idea what had Katie actually posted.  
Kavya stopped her car Midway as soon as she found a spot and opened her mobile phone. There were several messages but she ignored them all. She directly went to Instagram and opened Katie's profile. What she had posted took Kavya by shock. There were two photoes. One was of she hugging Jensen and the other was Kavya and Jensen's. It was of the day when Jensen and Jared had gotten to the bar to get Kavya, Gen and Meg from there. And the photo was taken when Jensen had picked up Kavya to carry her down the stairs. Beneath the photo was a long caption.

" Although Jensen and I do not remain on the same page. I couldn't keep myself silent for whatever that's happening. Here's a shout out to the fans. We are humans too. Being celebrity doesn't make us some one out of the world. And that means at times we are weak and vulnerable and not thinking straight. This doesn't mean that the moment you see us like this in a bar you go ahead and take advantage of us.

At first I was not sure, but now I know that this is the same girl who we all have been seeing wrapping her face in social media lately. I don't know who you are and where you are from but this is shout out specifically for you. Jensen is a very kind and soft hearted person. A little sweet talks and he will think you are good people. But you don't take advantage of him. I mean this is your level ?? All you do is be a drunk mess in bars and then have Jensen clear it up for you. I specifically posted the second pic so the public knows that the bar incident that happened last week is not new. This was another one captured where he had to literally pick you up as you couldn't walk. You look pretty young girl . Get yourself a job or something. And stop using people for your advantage. "

Kavya's jaw dropped . How can someone without any information lie so balatany. She then looked at her messaging folders. She saw Simone's msg.

" See I told you to stop whatever you are doing. Now literally a celebrity has to slut shame you for Jensen's benefit. I hope they get back together. They both looked way better than you do."

Another text read , " Are you seriously dating Jensen Ackles ?" 

Apparently Kavya's face was clearly visible on Katie's photo. How she managed to get that is still a mystery. But now almost everyone knew that it was her.  
Her name was all over the internet.

Kavya opened another text msg that read , " I heard Jensen has some serious influence in France and Thus Paris. Is that how you got your award ?" Kavya's heart sank on reading that. This was not true. She had done a lot to reach where she was today.

Kavya's phone ranged. It was Jensen. Kavya didn't want to talk to anyone now. But since the phone was in car mode it got automatically picked up. " Kavya where are you. Send me your location. I'll come to pick you up !" Jensen said with an emergency. Kavya took some deep breathes. She calmed herself down and said , " I'm Midway. Don't worry. I'll make it." Kavya said. Jensen knew her voice. She was on the verge of crying. That last comment had really made her sad. " I can come !" Jensen said. But Kavya firmly said that she will come within 15 minutes. Keeping the phone aside she started her car and made her way home.

( Jensen's home )

Kavya parked her car and got out. She had still not come out from the whole thing. She leaned on the car for 3-4 minutes. " Those people don't matter. Those people don't matter !" She talked to herself. Kavya looked at the watch and made her way inside. She didn't know how would Jensen be reacting now. Jensen would generally go erratic on the mention of Katie. So if that would be the case Kavya had to calm herself down. She took some deep breathes and pressed the door bell.

Jensen opened the door. She could see Jared and 2 people. She didn't knew them but she knew that they were Jensen's managers. Clif came from the dining area. As soon as Kavya saw Jensen she didn't know what to do. Jensen came forward and hugged her tight. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll have this mess cleared up within 2-3 hours. Don't worry !" He said pacifying her stroking her hair. Kavya was speechless. She didn't know how to react. Should she cry, should she say she's fine. She didn't know a thing. " I'm so sorry !" Jensen said again. 

Suddenly Jensen felt some cold spots on her chest. He knew they were Kavya's tears. And he held her tighter. " I trust you !" Kavya managed to tell Jensen with a low voice. And this was it for Jensen. The way she said I trust you even in these difficult times made Jensen love her a little more. He knew it was difficult for her. He had read some rude comments. He knew at what level people were commenting about her. And despite all she stood there and said she trusted him. 

" Jay ?" Jensen heard Jared's voice. He still held Kavya tightly. " Why don't you both go upstairs for sometime. I'll handle it down here for the time being !" Jared said. " Okay !" Jensen said as he took Kavya's bag from her hands. He put over his another hand on her shoulder and took her to his bedroom. As soon as they went inside the bedroom. Jensen shut the door behind them. 

" I knew that Katie wouldn't leave me easily. I even told you this the day I met her last !" Jensen said in anger. " So what are you guys doing downstairs ?" Kavya asked. " They are cyber experts. They are trying to put an end to the Cyber bullying that the post has caused. And my manager is talking to Katie's. If she listens it's fine. If she doesn't we are filing a a case for unnecessary defamation " Jensen said as he helped Kavya get out of her jacket. " Boy she is really a bitch !" Kavya said as she sat down on the bed holding her head. " Having a headache ?" Jensen asked. " No. Suddenly just got heavy because of all this !" Kavya said. " Why don't you sleep it out for next hour untill we get this shit cleared. Then we can decide about the night !" Jensen said. " What do you mean decide about the night ? Aren't we heading to your parents house ?" Kavya asked. " Oh we were. But I thought that you wouldn't be in a mood so kinda scratched it." Jensen said. " It's okay Jensen. It affects you and me both. But these people don't matter. Why are we ruining our family time because of them. I'll wait here for an hour or whatever it takes for you guys to work it out and then we'll head out." Kavya said calmly. " Are you sure ?" Jensen asked. " " Yeah believe me family is the best during such times !" Kavya said. " Okay then as you say. Just sleep it off for now !" Jensen said as Kavya laid down on the bed and he helped her with blankets. He then went inside and got her pill of aspirin so as to help her with her mild headache. " Here , take it . This will help with heaviness and get you to sleep !" Jensen said as he placed the small tablet on Kavya's hands. Kavya gulped it down with water and lied down. Jensen gave her a peck on her forehead and dimmed the lights. Shutting the door her went down.

After taking the tablet it was not difficult for Kavya to fall asleep. She was tried from the all days' work and now this thing in the evening. After about 1 hour fifteen minutes her eyes opened and she tried to recollect everything before. " Hospital , work , Katie...oh yeah !" Kavya said. She got up and looked for time. She knew if they wanna make it San Antonio they should probably leave now. It was a good one to one and half hour drive from here. She tied her hair into a messy bun and wore a cardigan before heading downstairs. She hoped that everything that these guys were trying to do , they had completed by now.

( Kitchen )

" How is she ?" Jared asked Jensen. " Well she is keeping herself calm pretty well. She stuns me actually." Jensen said. " Her workplace is gonna be hell when you guys return ! I think maybe it's time for you to go public Jay !" Jared said. " I checked her mobile. Some people even accused her that maybe she got that award because we have an influence there. I literally had to delete some messages !" Jensen said. 

Just then Kavya came from behind and said , " Hey !" Jared and Jensen both looked at her and smiled.  
" Are you guys done ?" She asked as she stood behind Jensen. " Yeah ! almost. Just 15-20 minutes more !" Jensen said. Kavya poured herself a glass of juice and started drinking it. Jensen told her that Katie had deleted the post after filing a case and she has a new post that apologizes you publicly. She tagged you on Instagram but don't worry you just won't get any creepy messages or request on it. We just put a company monitor on that. It's just that the post was still there for say 2-3 hours so ...people repost , people take screen shots...and ..." Jensen stopped in between. Kavya took his hand in hers and said , " We will handle it. Don't worry !" . Jensen smiled at her and said , " We will !" 

" We surely need to get tuitions from her about being calm man !" Jared said as he heard there conversation. " Gen talked to you about that ?" Kavya asked. " Might be !" Jared said. Kavya laughed at that. " Why don't you go and get ready ! We will leave as soon as this is over !" Jensen said to Kavya. Kavya nodded and went upstairs to finish her packing.

" She's pretty cool man !" Jared said to Jensen. Jensen watched Kavya from behind as she climbed up the stairs. " Yeah she's pretty cool !" Jensen said smiling. " You gotta be lucky to find a girl like that !" Jared said as he patted Jensen's back and went to see how much work the guys had left. Jensen smiled to himself. He was one lucky guy for sure.

After about 15 minutes the guys were done and Jensen thanked them before leaving. Kavya came down with a medium sized bag. One was enough for both of their clothes. Clif took it as soon he saw her coming down. " C'mon Jared ! We'll drop you on your way home !" Jensen said to Jared. " No buddy. It's fine you go ahead ! I have bought my car !" Jared said. He went ahead and hugged Kavya. " If you wanna talk about anything , you can always call Gen or even me !" Jared said squeezing Kavya like an elder brother. " Yeah ! Of course ! Thank you guys !" Kavya said and then everyone left for their destination. Clif was going with Kavya and Jensen and then he would return back to Austin. He would again come back at their time of returning.

( Jensen's Parents home )

The house was beautiful. The garden in front of it was small but well maintained. It was so different from the modern apartments that Kavya loved. Small blooms in various colors were appreciable in the artificial light. There were hanging with pots here and there. 

" Jensen , Kavya !" They both heard the voice of Alan. Jensen smiled on seeing his father walking through a small trail that was created in the garden with stone tiles. " Dad !" Jensen Exclamied. And they both hugged. Kavya remained behind Jensen and watched the father-son bonding. Alan released Jensen from the hug and then hugged Kavya. " How are you my girl ?" Kavya said. " I'm fine Alan. Thanks for asking !" Kavya said.  
" I was thinking that you might not make it today !" Donna said as she came from behind Alan and hugged Jensen. " Well I was still thinking , but Kavya wanted to come." Jensen said looking towards Kavya. " Oh ! You made the right decision young lady ! C'mon lets get you in. You both must be hungry and tired." Donna said with such a motherly voice.

All of them just dugged into dinner. While it was quite late but Jensen and Kavya were very hungry. Donna had made a scrumptious dinner to satiate their hunger. Jensen's parents were sure not to talk on Katie's topic at dinner. Kavya and Jensen really appreciated that. After the dinner was done, Donna placed the plate of desert in front of them. It was a chocolate mousse cake. 

" Mom , it's not my birthday yet. You still spoil me like a small child !" Jensen said as he dig into it. Everyone laughed as they saw Jensen digging in for more. " What ?" Jensen said looking at them. " It's one of my fav !" Jensen said. And then he continued eating.

" I'll keep our stuff in my room !" Jensen said after they had finished eating. " Yeah ! You go ahead. I'll help Donna a little bit !" Kavya said as she picked up the plates. She took them to the dishwasher and started arranging them. " How are you holding up ?" Donna asked. Kavya paused for a moment and said , " For now I'm fine. I mean I have calmed myself down. I just don't know how it will go when I'll return to work 2 days after." Kavya said honestly.

" Are your work place people Snoopy ?" Donna asked. Kavya laughed at the selection of her words. " Yeah some of them are. Although many are quite amazing. But still few say or said things. I don't know I mean... I guess I'll have to see when I return." Kavya said. Donna rubbed her back. " I miss my childhood days. When did things get so complicated ?" Kavya asked. Donna smiled towards her and said , " It's going to be okay my dear. Believe me. Jensen will do whatever he can." Donna said. " Oh he is already doing so much. I just don't want him to stress more." Kavya said. " It's his job to protect you. Let him." Donna smiled saying. " You go upstairs and rest a little. We will have a nice time coming 2 days. Don't worry !" Donna said. " And besides I have to teach you some of these guys fav recipies tommorow. C'mon go and rest now !" Donna said. Kavya smiled and went upstairs.

Kavya reached Jensen's room and knocked on the door. " Come in !" Jensen said. He had changed into comfy clothes. " Welcome ! To my childhood room !" Jensen said welcoming her inside. Kavya came inside and looked the room. It was cute. Although not big as Jensen's room in Austin , it smelt of warmth. There were some old rock band posters , some trucks and super hero models. Kavya looked at them in awe. " Mom preserved them all. Now sometimes Ben plays with it !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled and said "It's cool. " 

"Why don't you go change ? It's quite late and we are tired !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded and took her clothes out of the bag and went inside the bathroom.  
Kavya was on her way to the bathroom when she looked through the window. " A storms approaching ! " Kavya said sadly. " You scared ?" Jensen asked with concern. " A little bit !" Kavya said honestly. " Don't worry ! Just change for now okay. We may just probably sleep it out." Jensen said with a small smile. " Hmm !" Kavya said and proceeded to do her bedtime routine. 

When Kavya came out after 15 minutes her anxiety had increased. Jensen was on his laptop working when he saw Kavya proceeding towards the window once again. " Kavya ? Don't panic. C'mon. C'mere !" Jensen said as he patted the place next to him. Kavya placed her towel on the stand and came and sat besides Jensen. " Can I ask you for one thing ?" Kavya asked Jensen. " Anything !" Jensen said looking at his laptop screen. " Can we not do the therapy exercise today ? Please I'm just tired and there's a storm coming. Please !" Kavya said putting her head on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen looked up at her sudden request. " Kavya ? You know that's not right !" Jensen said trying to convince her. " Just please not today. Please !" Kavya said with a crying voice. " Kavya ! I get it that you are tired ! But...!" Jensen was still trying to convince her when Kavya suddenly shifted a little so that she was now distanced from Jensen. " I just asked one time Jay. It hurts everyday. I need a break. I just can't take it anymore. But still if you wanna do it's fine. I'll cry again. Then I'll cry for some more time." Kavya said with a pained voice.

Jensen saw her action and shut his laptop down. He didn't go near her just placed his hand on her shoulders and said , " Fine ! Let's skip it today ! But just today. Okay ?" Jensen said looking towards Kavya. Kavya didn't say anything and just nodded. " Can we sleep now !" Kavya asked in a small voice. Jensen smiled at her cute face and said , " Yeah ! " Jensen said. He dimmed the lights and put on the night lamps and came besides Kavya. A thundering sound just came and Kavya shuddered at her place. She then buried in Jensen's neck and closed her eyes tight. " How bout you asked me as many questions about Texas storms untill you fall asleep ?" Jensen said to Kavya to distract her. " Do you have storms all round the year ?" Kavya asked. Jensen laughed at the first question only. " No but we sure get many of them." Jensen said. " What happens if you are warned of a cyclonic storm ?" Kavya asked again. " We then go into the bunker that we have built underground !" Jensen said. " You have a bunker in your home ?" Kavya asked. " Of course !" Jensen said. Kavya's questions came and Jensen answered them all. And soon enough his trick worked. Kavya was fast asleep besides him.

It was way past midnight when Jensen heard Kavya whimper in her dreams. He switched on his table lamp. He saw that Kavya's body was tight. She was having beads of sweat on her forehead. And she continued whimpering in low voice. Her hands tried to find anything that could take her out of the nightmare. Jensen could make it out by looking at the movement of her hands. She was having a nightmare again. She didn't have those in recent times. Probably the storm triggered it again Jensen thought.

Jensen tightly held Kavya both hands on placed them on his chest. " Kavya ? Kavya ?" He said. " Come out of it. It's not real. Come out of your mind. " He said. Kavya's eyes still closed but focussed on Jensen's voice. " I'm here besides you. This is real. What we have between us, its real." Jensen said as he bought her more closer this time. Kavya's hands were still on his chest. But she calmed down now. Slowly she opened her eyes. They were red and tearful. The first thing she saw Jensen's green orbs that held utmost love and compassion and care. Kavya buried her head in Jensen's body. 

" I'm sorry !" Kavya said. Jensen stroked her hair gently and gave her a peck on her head. " It's okay !" He said. Kavya tried to get up from her place. But Jensen held her tighter. " Where do you want to go ?" Jensen asked as Kavya was still struggling to get out. " I'm feeling a little nauseous !" Kavya said. " Little nauseated ! It's fine. It doesn't mean you need to puke. Okay ?" Jensen said as he tightly bought her back. " You gotta break this habit Kavya." Jensen said as he made Kavya lie down and he spooned her from behind. He could hear Kavya's deep breathes. " I shouldn't have ate so much dinner !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled at that. 

Suddenly Kavya felt Jensen's fingers on her tummy and she tried to move away a little bit. But Jensen strongly held her in one place. " Sshhh ! Relax !" He said. " It will help you !" Jensen said again. And the Kavya felt Jensen's finger making circles around her belly button. " Take deep breathes ! Okay ?" Jensen said as Kavya relaxed under his touch.  
And within no time , Kavya found herself engulfed in sleep again.


	22. Shame !

" Oh my God ! This is so cute..." Kavya said looking at an old worn out photo. It was the childhood photograph of Jensen and Kenzie. Kenzie was not more than 2 and by that logic Jensen should be around 9. " Oh yeah that one. Kenzie always liked pulling Jensen's hair." Donna said taking the picture in her own hands. She chuckled as she remembered this scene.

It was around 8 in the morning. Jensen was not awake uptill yet and Alan was working on something in his garage. There was still some time for breakfast. So Donna had decided that she would take out her most precious box of memories. 

" You know, me and Alan were satisfied with one kid !" Donna said still looking at the photograph. Kavya smiled on hearing that. " I guess your plan changed down the lane then." Kavya asked. Donna laughed hearing that. " Untill Jensen was 5 he was okay ! But as he started school he literally started throwing fits." Donna said keeping the one picture that was in her hands and taking another. " Why ?" Kavya asked. " He wanted a little brother or sister. Roger has a little sister , James has a little brother , Fred has sister why can't I have one ? He used to throw a tantrum every day at dinner. At first we thought that this might be a temporary thing. But he was damn serious. No dinner , no lunch , no birthday parties untill we gave him a baby !" Donna said. Kavya laughed at that. This was a totally new side of Jensen exposed to her.

"And when finally we told him when he was 7 that he was having a baby sister , his happiness knew no bounds. Danced all day , all night. And that's how Kenzie was born. And when she was born we then felt that how right Jensen was. A really big part of our life was missing." Donna said. Both of them were still looking at photographs. Donna took one picture where Kenzie was just merely days old and Jensen was giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. " Daughters ! They are really beautiful inside out !" Donna said keeping one hand on Kavya's cheek. Kavya felt so overwhelmed by emotions that she didn't know what to do.

" Do you wanna see my small photo collection ?" Kavya asked to lift a heavy weight of emotions. " Yeah , sure bring it in !" Donna said. Kavya went to living room and got a her small bag pack. She opened it and took a medium sized leather diary in her hand. Inside them were kept some loose old pages, some addresses written on small chits and not more that 4-5 photoes. Kavya took the photoes in her hand. She looked at them with a smile and passed on the first to Donna.  
" That's my grandma and grandpa. Mom's side !" Kavya said. " Oh honey this is a beautiful picture !" Donna said. Kavya smiled as she took the photo in her hand. My grandpa , mom's father moved to the United States with his wife long ago. He was a doctor too. Gran was a housewife. But she was the best. They both raised mom to be a doctor. Mom married Michael. Grandpa though Indian openly accepted my mom's marriage to an American guy. So this way I am half Indian."

Kavya drank a little water from the side table and gave Donna another photo. " My parents !" Kavya chuckled as she remembered them. " You look exactly like your mother !" Donna said as she looked at the photo. Kavya was a teenager in these. " I practically grew up in a hospital. Mom and dad both worked in small village county. They liked to work where no one is usually ready. So the small hospitals where they worked had only two doctors. Mom and dad. We were practically given a room in the hospital itself. No doubt my love for Medicine started there itself." Kavya said missing them.  
" The day this photo was taken. Boy ! I was a dick that day. I had shared my dreams of what I wanted to in medicine with my parents. And they were very supportive of it. I studied hard . Got enrolled in the medical school at 18. But you know college happens. After 6 months I was a complete party animal !" Donna laughed on hearing that. " And then one day when it had became just too much , my Dad found out. I was in a dancing club fully drunk ! I was in my spirits when suddenly I hear a voice ~ Kavya Ray ! Get back to my car this instant young lady ! I was scared. The people around me were scared. I even thought of running away. But seeing my father's gaze I totally cancelled it."

" Believe me those years are quite rebellious !" Donna said. " What happened then ?" Donna asked. " This is how you are going to achieve your dreams ? Dad said angrily as he dragged me home. I was still feeling so embarrassed from the way he dragged me out in front of my friends. I was literally back talking to him every sentence."

" This sounds like a very different Kavya to me !" Donna said. " Yeah ! The rebellious teen years you could say !" Kavya laughed. She then continued , " I screamed at him asking that why should I sacrifice my happiness. My happiness lies with my friends. I can manage both my work and the whole party thing at the same time. When Dad heard what I said he gripped my upper arm tight and made me look into his eyes." Kavya stopped for a couple of moments as she remembered the exact words.

" Dad said ~ Sacrifice is just the first step. After sacrifice comes struggle and after struggle comes suffering. And after you suffer then only you succeed.  
You won't get what you want if you behave like this. Nobody's an overnight success. You know what have the people did who have been tagged with an overnight success ??  
They woke up early , they stayed late. They worked More than anyone else. And that's how day be day , years after year they become an overnight success. People see only one night. It pretty more than that." Kavya said.  
" That's a pretty good advice !" Donna said. Kavya laughed at that and said , " Yeah it is. But you know what I said to him after he gave me this ? I told him that I hated him with guts !" 

" Seriously ?" Donna asked. " Girl you should have been grounded !" Donna said again. " I wasn't. Dad just said - You know what It isn't my job to make me love you. It is my job to raise you right. Go inside your room and think. What had you planned about your future and what are you doing now ! And just remember there is a very fine line between enjoying your youth and destroying your future. Learn the difference !" Kavya said. 

" Damn sure he raised you right ! Your parents if they were here they would be sure very proud of you !" Donna said with much love. " You think ? Because you know there are days where I feel like , I mean I doubt myself. I always try to make them proud. So it's constantly in my mind if I'm doing the right thing. Is this enough !" Kavya said with a raw emotion.

" There are going to be those days hon ! When you think that maybe you are not performing well , doing well. But lemme tell you one secret that I always tell Jensen. These small struggles or doubts that you have no one knows. So even when you do the right thing there's nobody to appreciate. And you know what , Consistency is difficult when no one is clapping for you. At such times you should clap for yourself. You should always be your biggest fan !"

Kavya looked in awe. " That's some really great advice !" Kavya said to Donna. " Uh huh ! Well Who's this pretty lady with you ?" Donna asked as she saw another photo where Kavya was seen with a girl who was almost same age as her. Kavya smiled as she remembered her friend. " That's Liberty. A great friend of mine." Kavya said. Donna turned the photo to find something written on it. " Hoping to be in a different universe ! ~ Mexico'18 !" Donna read out loud. Kavya laughed out loud on remembering the incident. " We were in a very shitty condition at that time. And we were actually hoping that we could get in a totally different universe. Where our life is you know kinda normal with white picket fence and all that. That's why that caption - hoping to be in different universe !" Kavya said. Donna laughed at their imagination. " Where is she now ?" Donna asked. " She's in London for time being !" Kavya said.

Just then Jensen came inside the room rubbing his eyes like a small child. " What are you ladies upto ?" Jensen said as he again lied down on bed with his head on Donna's lap. " We were having some girly fun !" Donna said as she started to assemble the photos that were scattered all over the bed. Jensen picked one of his and Kenzie's and said , " Have you told this girl that she is on this Earth because of me ?" Jensen asked with a serious face. Kavya laughed followed by Donna.

" What Happened ?" Jensen asked. " I'm pretty sure you remind her of that everyday !" Donna said taking the photo from his hand and placing it inside the box. " I'm making breakfast ! Do you guys want anything specific ?" Donna asked. Both of them nodded negatively. Kavya also took her photos and placed them properly in her diary. She saw Donna getting up and Kavya followed to help her in the kitchen.

Donna went outside the room and when Kavya was about to leave bed , Jensen suddenly pulled her behind keeping her on top of his. Kavya was beyond scared this time. " Jensen ! We are in your Parent's house !" Kavya said trying to wiggle away from his grip. Jensen not bothered at all kissed her on her lips and said , " I know !". He then again continued to kiss her face. Her cheeks , a small peck on nose and then her neck. Jensen's face was buried in Kavya's crook when Kavya again said , " Jensen this is your parent's room !" Kavya said again trying to wiggle out.  
" I know darling ! Do you want me to move us to our room ?" Jensen asked playfully raising his eyebrows. And soon Kavya felt his hands travelling along her bare waist. His cold hands , her warm skin. Oh my God ~ that literally felt like heaven. Kavya thought. The more Jensen's hands were working on her , the more she was losing her self controll.

" Kavya ? You coming ?" Came a voice from kitchen. Kavya's heart beat increased. What if they both got caught. This would be very very awkward. Jensen on the other hand was not ready to loosen his grip on her. What should she do Kavya thought. Suddenly her hand touched the diary that was on the bed besides her. Kavya picked it up without having Jensen noticed. And within moment when Jensen was totally unaware Kavya hit his forehead with the diary.

" Ooww !" Jensen said. Kavya didn't hit him forcefully but just enough that it caused him to loosen his grip on her. " SORRY ! SORRY !" Kavya said. She felt bad . The diary had hard bound cover. " Sorry ! I need to go !" Kavya said as she ran into the kitchen. " What did I do ?" Jensen stared at her retreating figure in confusion. 

But finally he chuckled at Kavya's way to get Rid of him. He laid their for a few minutes when he heard Donna's voice , " Jay , C'mon hon. Get freshened up. The breakfast is almost ready !" Jensen opened his eyes and said , " Yeah Mom I'll be there. Gimme 5 minutes !" Jensen said as he got up from his bed.

( Kitchen )

" The breakfast smells awesome !" Alan said as he took a seat. Kavya was bringing all the things from kitchen into the dining area. " Hey Donna why don't you sit ? I got these !" Kavya said taking some plates from Donna's hands. Donna smiled at her gesture and went to sit with Alan. Within 5 minutes Kavya had arranged all the things they had made for breakfast on the table. She went inside for one last time. As she was in the kitchen she heard Jensen's voice. Kavya took the jar with orange juice and went towards the dining area.  
" Good morning son !" Alan said. " Good morning Dad !" Jensen said as he sat down and poured himself a glass of juice. " Did you sleep well Kavya ?" Alan asked to Kavya as she took her seat. " Yes sir !". She replied. " Jensen , Can you help me with some stuff in garage today ?" Alan asked as they all were having breakfast. 

There was still heavy rain outside. So their plan of going to the farm or local market was scrapped like anything. Kavya would look outside the window as soon as she would get a chance from their conversation. Jensen noticed this and just for her sake he had kept his one hand over Kavya's legs. Just to calm her down a little bit. In between conversations he would also look at her and through the eyes he would assure her that it was okay. It's nothing just a storm. Kavya was thankful for the same.

" Yeah Dad ! What do we have to do ?" Jensen asked eating his eggs. " Nothing son ! Just some drilling for wood works !" Alan said. And suddenly there was a loud lightening sound that made Kavya shudder in place. She was conscious that Alan and Donna do not notice this. She composed herself well and just took some deep breathes. Suddenly she felt Jensen's left hand holding her hand tightly under the table. First he held her hand tightly and then interlocked his fingers with hers untill she was back to normal. After few moments Kavya looked towards Jensen and looked into his eyes. Kavya thanked Jensen through her eyes. For taking care of her. Even when it was least expected. 

" Well you boys go ahead ! While me and Kavya we will busy ourselves in our some girly chores !" Donna said as almost everyone of them had finished their breakfast. Alan and Jensen washed their hands and proceeded towards the garage. 

( In the garage )

" You sure didn't want to do some wood work ! Right Dad ?" Jensen asked as they entered the outer small room. Alan chuckled at that. " You wanted to talk to me about something !" Jensen said as they both sat on small stools in the place. There was a small fire place there. Alan lighted the place as it was quite cold owing to the continuous rains last night.

" So what happened last week ?" Alan asked as he sat down. He asked , " May I ask you why would you call Kavya to a bar to pick you up ? You know it's not a gentlemen kinda behavior !" Alan said. Jensen held his face down in guilt. He knew he was wrong but at that time he had no option. " I know Dad....I know...It was was wrong of me. But at that time my mind could'nt come up with anything. I was not totally drunk like Jared , I was conscious but not good for driving. I just thought that I would give Kavya a call and she would drive us home. Who thought that things would turn that way !" Jensen said.

" Hmm ! Your fandom is being a little rough on her !" Alan said. " Yeah I know. We have put her social media accounts for company monitoring. So that she personally doesn't receive any creepy texts or request." Jensen said. " That's her personal account stuff. What about the things that they say about her on public posts !" Alan said. Jensen was at the loss of words. He knew that there was still cyber bullying going on. But there was literally nothing he could do now.

Jensen took a deep breathe and said , " You know dad , how things work in this Industry ! I mean I have tried my best and did everything that could be done. There's is nothing more that I can do now !" Jensen said like almost accepting the failure. " How's she taking it ?" Alan asked. " She keeps calm. But I know sometimes it gets to her mind. Sometimes she becomes so conscious around me. She worries about things like are her clothes okay for my celebrity standard. Is her profile well suitable for me. She doesn't let me know. But you know it's kinda easy to make it out." Jensen said. He got up from his place and went towards a small window. He continued , " You know we had worked really hard on this !" Jensen said. " On what ?" Alan asked.

" This thing about me being a celebrity. She had taken her time to be comfortable around me. Don't get me wrong. Everything was worth the wait. But it feels like we are back to square one sometimes !" Jensen said with a small grief on his face. " It happens son ! It happens ! Don't worry about it. She'll come around. Donna will help her through it !" Alan said.

" Hmm ! Jensen replied. " Although I still think that you can do much more about this social media thing !" Alan said. Jensen was confused. " What do you mean ?" Jensen asked. " You know these people are imagining things on their unknown. They are making stories based on what they saw. They don't know the truth !" Alan said. " Yeah ! But so what ?" Jensen asked still not knowing. " You are the only one that knows the truth and they believe you ! Tell them. It's your responsibility son, if Kavya was insulted on such a big platform then it's your responsibility that she gets her respect back on the same platform too." Alan said. 

Jensen stood there trying to figure out what his dad was exactly saying. " I don't exactly understand what are you saying ?" Jensen asked again. Alan smiled and said , " Well I'm not going to explain you word to word son. And not I'm going to tell you what I expect you to do. I want you to do it your way. She got insulted because you are a public figure. It's your job to set things straight. Use your influence." Alan said. " Okay !" Jensen said still thinking about what could be done.

" Anyways ! So where are you guys ? I mean where are you headed out in future ?" Alan asked. " Yeah ! We were talking about the long distance thing that we gonna have to do once I'm back to Vancouver !" Jensen said. " Okay !" Alan said. " Have you thought about going public ? I mean don't you think this hiding from social media is putting more stress on you than you thought ?" Alan asked. Jensen took a deep breathe and said , " Yeah ! It is actually. But we were so busy in this thing. I mean we are dealing with something at present moment. It's about Kavya's past. We are taking therapy about that. And we are in between that. So I don't think or maybe it's just me...but I guess it would be too much all at once." Jensen said.

" Everything alright between you guys ? I didn't know about therapy and all that !" Alan asked worried. " Yeah ! Yeah ! Everything alright. By therapy I don't mean couple's therapy or any thing like that. It's just you can consider some kind of PTSD that she has. We are working on that !" Jensen said pacifying his father.  
" You know what I think ?" Alan said. Jensen looked at him. Alan said , " I think. It won't be too much for her to take. It might work the other way. You making things public will make her more confident that you'll be with her. That you are with her no matter what PTSD she has. Use the media for proper reasons son. If you love her , have the courage to say it in front of all of them. You have still got 1 week before you go to Vancouver. Think about it !" Alan said.

" Yeah ! Even Jared said the same. I'll think about it !" Jensen said. " And do I need to remind you that you are turning 34 tommorow ?" Alan said again. Jensen smiled and said , " What do you mean by that ?" Jensen said. Alan put a hand on his shoulders and said , " I guess you should stop taking things slow now. Though she is 27 but you are 34. Stop worrying about how she will handle everything. She will. I know that. I even guess that she'll handle things better than you ! She's ready. I guess you should start thinking about taking next step in your relationship !" Alan said. 

" Woah ! Woah ! " Jensen said. " It's what your mother and I think !" Alan said. This talk was too much for Jensen. " Well you certainly have given me a lot to think about !" Jensen said. " It's life son ! You gotta move forward !" Alan said with a smile.

They talked a little and headed inside. The talk had actually left Jensen thinking too much. Was he doing everything right ? Were they ready to go public. What could he do more to stop all that fans from writing rude comments. Were they ready to take the next step in relationship. Was Kavya ready. Was he ready ? Jensen thought as he sat inside watching some news. Kavya and Donna were preparing for lunch. And Alan , well Alan he was kinda smiling a bit catching glimpses of Jensen. He had actually put his son to thought. Well he needed it. Although he was independent and grown up and all that but sometimes everybody needs their father. To set things right. To set things straight.

Kavya's phone was constantly buzzing besides Jensen. It was not a call. Just constant messages. " J ? Can you check who's that ? Please ? My hands are full !" Kavya said as she came with her hands covered with white floor. Jensen smiled at her and picked up her phone. Kavya went inside knowing that Jay would tell her if it's something important. " It's Simone. I guess it's from your hospital. Wait lemme check if it's any kind of urgent thing !" Jensen said as he opened the message.

Kavya's eyes went into shock as she heard Simone's name. No ...no.. Jensen shouldn't open her message. She went running from the kitchen into the living room. " No Jay...it's not important. I know ! Don't open them !" Kavya said as she walked as fast as she could. As soon as she reached the living room and before she could say anything the deed was already done. Jensen was fuming red with anger. Kavya wiped her hands with a towel that she could find nearby and went near Jensen. She took the mobile from his hands and read what exactly Simone had said.

" Well ! As expected you are on a holiday today. So this confirms what I had been accusing you all these days. I thought you were a respected doctor. What was the reason ? Didn't you have enough money ? Didn't you have enough privileges ? What's exactly the reason that you are banging Jensen Ackles. Listen up bitch you are no match to him. And there's a good news for you. Some people here are speculating that you are sleeping with him just for the sake of that award you got. So I guess since you have got that award now , he has probably even stopped looking at you. There are some loyal followers you have here today. But don't worry when you come back they won't be on your side. I would make sure of that."

Kavya facepalmed herself. " Kavya .. Kavya what did you do ? Why did you ask Jensen to check your mobile !" Kavya thought to herself. " Everything alright guys ?" Donna asked. Even Alan was curious now what had happened. " Who is she ? Does she work at your hospital ?" Jensen asked angrily. Kavya took some deep breathes and said , " Calm down Jensen. There no point in...." Jensen didn't even let Kavya complete her sentence and again asked angrily , " I asked who is she ?" He took the mobile from Kavya's hand and handed it to Donna so as she could read the message. Donna took the phone and read the message. " Dear lord !" She said. Jensen lowered his voice and said , " I'm again asking Kavya ! Who is she ? Does she work with you ? Is she a doctor ?" 

Kavya sat on the couch and said , " She ....she is Simone. She works with me. She's a nurse." Kavya finally gave him the info. " Was she the reason you were so upset that day before going to Padalecki's ?" Jensen asked again. Yeah Simone was the sole reason. But Kavya wouldn't tell Jensen that. He would make a mountain out of a mole hill. " Jensen , you need to calm down !" Kavya said again. Jensen pressed his frontal area of forehead and said , " Was she the reason ?". The anger was again visible on his face. So Kavya had no option. " Yeah she is but....!" Jensen again didn't let Kavya finish her sentence. " That's enough for me !" He said as he took out his mobile and called someone. Alan , Donna and Kavya everyone was looking towards Jensen as to what he was doing. Then they heard his voice , " Hey Drew ! Yeah...I actually need to file a case !" . Kavya's eyes went wide on hearing that. She immidiately went near Jensen and took his phone from his hands and cut the call.

" Stop it ! " Kavya literally shouted. Jensen angrily looked towards Kavya. His anger was increasing by the moment. Donna came in between them and said , " Okay okay ! Stop it. Let's talk calmly !" Donna said. Alan took Jensen and made him sit on the couch. Kavya went inside and bought Jensen a glass of water. " It's okay Jensen. I'll manage her. Don't worry ! You don't stress about her." Kavya said calmly. 

" Maybe she's right Jensen. It's her work place. Let her handle the things." Donna said sitting in front of Jensen. " But this bullying has to end to somewhere Kavya. Imagine the text disturbing us so much. So when you will return after 2 days at work. Can you face that place ?" Alan asked siding with Jensen.

Jensen looked at Kavya with a piercing glaze. Kavya first looked at him but she she understood and looked down. " She has faced it before. She just didn't let on ! Right ?" Jensen said with hurt in his voice. Kavya didn't know what to say. Jensen said again , " So tell me Kavya for how many days you have been facing such things ?" Jensen said that in a low voice but it sure made it's point. " It's been going on for a while. But I don't pay attention it to !" Kavya said. " Sorry ! This time not listening to you ! I'm calling the lawyer !" Jensen said. Kavya didn't want that. 

Kavya again ran behind him and snatched his phone. " Kavya !" Jensen raised his voice a little this time. " Calm down son ! Controll your voice !" Alan said. " Give me my phone back !" Jensen said trying to get back his phone from Kavya's hand. " Stop behaving like child and give me the phone !" Jensen said again.

" Why won't you listen to me ?" Kavya said almost appealing. " Simone isn't the first. And she definitely won't be the last. So against how many you will file the cases. And how long you will fight in court. Of all the people you need to understand this Jensen !" Kavya said on the verge of breaking down. 

" People will talk. They won't stop. I know it hurts but there is nothing we can do. So I have decided to turn a blind eye to them. They don't matter J. I don't bat an eyelash when they say something. I'm not saying that I'm not affected. Yes I'm affected. You are the one that taught me that it's okay to feel the pain. But we have to rise about it. These people matter. Donna , Alan , Mackenzie , My friends , your friends. Not people like Simone !" Kavya said. " It doesn't matter if Simone thinks that I got the award because of you. What you think that matters. What Donna and Alan think that matters. " Kavya said. " Think about it Jay. Let's not spoil the vacation we have here. We sure won't get one in coming days untill the holiday season !" Kavya said holding her head.

" Here !" Kavya said giving Jensen his phone back. " If you are still thinking about calling a lawyer. Go ahead.I won't stop you !" Kavya said as she got up from her place. " I'll be back in few minutes Donna" Kavya said as she went upstairs. Donna patted her back and said , " It's okay hon ! Go take your time !"

Jensen looked at his mobile phone and thought again. Donna and Alan were looking at him as what he would do now. Would he call the lawyer or would he not. Jensen took a deep breathe and placed the phone back on the table. Alan went near him and sat besides him on the couch. " And you still think she isn't ready to face all this. She's better at this than you !" Alan said with a proud grin. Donna smiled knowing exactly what the conversation was. " Go ! Talk with her son !" Donna said. Jensen calmed down a little bit and went upstairs.

( Jensen's room )

Kavya was sitting on the bed in one corner taking support of the backrest. She had a pillow tightly clutched to her stomach. She was getting better at this. She was getting better with her mental peace. She had convinced herself with a great difficulty that these people don't matter. And then suddenly Jensen does this and it felt like she back to where she started again. This was going to be her life now. But she was okay with it. She knew the moment she started dating Jensen Ackles that not every fan of his will like her. But day be day she was getting better at it. She rubbed her temples to release the built up stress when she heard a knock on the door.

Jensen entered with a glass of water in his hands. He looked at Kavya sitting tight at the corner of the bed. As soon as Kavya saw Jensen , She wiped a small tear in her eye. No she wasn't crying, just her eyes had become a little watery from all the anger. She straightened herself and Jensen approached her. Jensen sat besides her and said , " I'm sorry ! I shouldn't have over reacted !" He said. Kavya was happy that Jensen realized his mistake. She smiled from the corner of her eye and said , " It's okay ! It happens !" Jensen smiled on seeing her maturity. " I'm sorry too. I should have at least told you what exactly I'm facing at work !" Kavya said. " Hmm ! We'll figure something out. And I'm sure that people like Simone won't budge you." Jensen said. 

Kavya chuckled and said , " And why is that ?" Jensen gave her the glass of water and said ," The immense maturity you got, I guess after some days even Simone will start to respect that. Believe me she'll stop this thing even before we know. I'm that confident in you. I know you can handle it !" Kavya smiled at him. " This is what I want. I just want you to trust me when I say , I'm fine. I'll handle it. And if anything happens I'll come to you. I have poured out my heart to you which I have never done before. And I don't know what makes you think that I won't tell you if it gets out of controll !" Kavya said . She wanted to clear some things here itself. 

" I know ! It was a mistake on my part. I'm extremely sorry for it !" Jensen said. He took the pillow from Kavya's hand and placed it aside. He then pulled her into a tight hug. " I know you can handle it. I was just scared for you !" Jensen said. " It's okay Jensen ! I forgive you !" Kavya said. They remained like this for a few minutes. "Lets not spoil your bday okay ?" Kavya said still in Jensen's hug. Jensen chuckled at that. " Yeah ! What did you get me for tommorow ?" Jensen asked like a kid. " Well that's a surprise !" Kavya said.

" I'm glad we could get the things cleared !" Kavya said. " Me too !" Jensen said giving Kavya a kiss on forehead.

Suddenly they felt the door open and Donna peeked inside. " Hey !" She said. Jensen released Kavya as he saw his mother approaching. " Are you guys up for lunch ? Or should I send it here !" Donna asked just in case they needed some more privacy. " No ! No ! We are done. We will head down !" Kavya said. Jensen also nodded and got up from the bed.

Kavya was going down and then saw Jensen standing there. " Aren't you coming ?" Kavya asked him. Jensen looked towards her and said , " yeah you go ahead ! I'll follow !" Kavya smiled at him and said , " okay !" She went down and Jensen sat there on the bed itself. Alan's words reverberated in Jensen's mind. " It's your responsibility son. If Kavya is being disrespected on such a big platform ,it's you job the get her respect back on the same one !" Jensen then understood what exactly his father said. He opened up his Instagram and started typing something. After about a good 15 minutes he heard someone calling him again.

" Jensen you coming ?" He heard Kavya shout from downstairs. He looked at the long post he had typed and giving it a thought once again , he pressed the post button. He then went downstairs. All of them had a great lunch. The mood had lightened and Donna was asking about what tomorrow's menu should be. She wanted to make Jensen's favorite as it was his birthday. After they finished lunch , Jensen went to his room to do some work , Alan switched on the TV to watch some news and Kavya and Donna were planning something for tomorrow. Kavya's phone rang and it was Gen.

" Hey Gen what's up ?" Kavya asked normally. " Girl ! It was so amazing. A perfect answer to all the bastards." Gen said. " I'm sorry.I don't understand what are you speaking of ?" Kavya said. " Well you saw Jensen's post right ?" Gen said again. " No I don't know what he posted. Lemme see !" Kavya immidiately cut the call and opened her Instagram. Looks like she was trending again. She opened Jensen's account and looked at what he had posted.

The photo contained a brick wall on which the word SHAME was written in black paint.  
The caption read ~  
" Shame on those people who have been having a go at Dr. Kavya Ray for the longest time and connecting every negative thing to her. Shame on those who call themselves educated. Shame on those for making fun of her when she has no controll over my work. Shame on those people who have been doubting her work in her field because of me. And I don't deserve any appreciation for this post. This was a long time coming. Shame on those people that hide and take a dig. Have some compassion and respect her. Think of how your sister or girlfriend or wife would feel if they were continuously trolled and rubbished in public.  
#NoCompassion #NoCommonSense "

Kavya was stunned on reading the post. No body had done something for her like this before. It was such a beautiful gesture. 

" Hey ! Apparently you guys are on TV !" Alan said. It was some music channel which showed some latest news about celebrities . And Kavya was sure that Jensen's post had made it to the list. She took her phone and gave it to Donna so that she look at what exactly was going on. 

Kavya sat on the back rest of the couch and started watching TV with Alan. The reporter said , " Well Jensen Ackles has surely won millions of heart again by writing this wonderful post. I repeat again. He wrote this post because this girl named Kavya who we have been constantly seeing on social media along with Jensen ackles was getting trolled and shamed without any reasons. Although we still don't know who she is exactly to Jensen Ackles a friend , his current girl friend or sister but who ever she is looks like she got her respect back today."

Jensen came downstairs talking over his phone. " Yeah just mail me the tickets !" He said . He was completely unaware of what was going on in the living room. He then saw Kavya , Donna and Alan staring at him and he cut the call. " What Happened ?" He asked and then he looked the TV. " Oh ! That ..." He said. He went towards Kavya and said , " Well I had to do something ! Didn't I ? Right Dad ?" Jensen first looked towards Kavya and the too Alan referring to the conversation they had earlier.

Alan smiled looking at his son and said , " Yeah son. And what you did was perfect. I'm so proud of you !" Donna came and hugged him. Kavya just looked at him in awe. Jensen raised his eyebrows looking at her expression and Kavya just stood there giving him a smile. " Thank you !" She mouthed. "Always !" Jensen replied.

The remaining day Kavya's mobile was completely filled with messages and notification. A call from Megan , Mackenzie , Gen and for course Marcy. Marcy told her the look on Simone's face when she saw the post and Kavya laughed out aloud imagining that. And the evening came and Kavya didn't even realize it. They had a silent dinner. And thanks to the again not so dull day every one was kinda tired. So they retired to room early.

Kavya brushed her teeth and came back to the bedroom. She saw Jensen still working on his laptop Reading something. He was kinda busy the whole afternoon and he was busy now. " Hey ! You still gonna work ?" Kavya asked As she got to bed and sat besides him. He was probably reading the script. " Umm No. Just 5 more minutes !" Jensen said. Kavya adjusted the comforter and placed a glass of water near Jensen's side table. She knew Jensen needs water in the middle of the night. She covered it with a coaster and was back to her side. Jensen had finally completed his work and came back from the bathroom.

" Ready ?" He asked looking at his phone. Oh yeah the exercise ! Kavya had forgotten completely about that. She sat sadly on the bed. Jensen had excused her yesterday so she knew that he wouldn't do it today. Perhaps she could try tommorow again as it was his bday tommorow. He might give in for yet another break. Kavya thought to herself.  
" Kavya are you ready ?" Jensen asked again. " Umm yeah !" Kavya said as she sat at the centre of the bed. Jensen followed her and sat besides her holding his hands.  
The next half an hour was again tearful. Kavya again broke when Jensen asked her to watch him walk away. This time she started coughing violently as she gasped for air. Jensen rubbed her back a little and gave her water. After few minutes she calmed down. Kavya was sad again. She had made no progress. Jensen smiled at her and gave her lips a kiss. He helped her lay down and pulled the comforters over her. He himself slept on his side.  
" Jensen ?" Kavya asked in a low voice. " Hmm?" Jensen asked. " How much more days ?" Kavya asked again. Jensen knew she was a little heart broken again. But he knew somewhere that one day this would work.  
Jensen cuddled her and said , " Sometimes you just gotta trust the process you know !"  
" Hnm !" Kavya said. " C'mon go to sleep now. It was a long day !" Jensen said switching off the lights.


	23. Photographed With the Birthday Boy !

Jensen's eyes fluttered open as he felt his phone vibrating on the side table. He quickly picked it up and saw the man who was calling. It was one of his friend. Not too close one though. This meant he could at present silence the call. It was quite early in the morning actually. Though the sun had risen and some rays has started to peep in through the curtains he still wanted some time in his bed. He placed his phone back on the table and lazily closed his eyes again. He smiled with his eyes closed. After all it was his birthday today. He turned towards Kavya to see her face and chuckled. She was using Jensen's one hand as a pillow under her cheeks. Her lips they had formed a perfect 'O'. Her hair , they were open and a bit scattered over her face.

Jensen continuously stared at Kavya as if he was studying her sleeping figure. Her matted hair had splayed across her face and the pillow. Her small frame was curled to his side as if she found some protection here and her moist, pale pink lips were still parted. However the part that caught most of Jensen's attention were her eyelashes. Long, thick and dark. Kavya had never curled them or applied some artificial black cakey thing to make them dense. They were naturally beautiful. Most of the days Kavya was without make up. Jensen wanted to run his fingers over those lashes. He bet they were soft as silk and light as feathers. He wanted to kiss each one of her eyelids and feel those silky soft lashes on his lips.  
What a beautiful sight was there besides him on his birthday. After a few moments he couldn't resist and brushed a few loose strands on Kavya's face. His touch probably awakened her a little bit. When he saw that he quickly took his hand back and closed his eyes. 

" Mmhh !" Kavya said in her sleep. Jensen couldn't help but chuckle very lightly at that sound. " Jay ? You awake ?" Kavya said in a sleepy voice. Her voice was so sweet that Jensen just felt that he had actually gone to heaven. He opened his eyes to look towards Kavya. Her eyes were still closed from the sleepiness inside them. " Yes ! But we can lay here for some more time !" Jensen said pulling Kavya a little closer and closing his eyes again. 

After a few moments suddenly he felt the touch of her soft plump lips on his cheeks. The kiss was as gentle as a feather touching his skin. " Happy 34th Jay !" Kavya said in a small voice and then was again back to her sleepy position. " Thank you love !" Jensen said giving her a peck on her head. " This is my best birthday ever !" Jensen said softly. " The day is about to start Jay ! It's been hardly minutes since you are awake !" Kavya said her eyes still closed. Even Jensen's eyes were kinda closed now. With sleepy eyes only he said , " Yeah ! The first thing I saw today will actually make my complete day ! I don't need to worry about it now. I know it's going to the best !" Jensen said with a confidence in his voice.

Kavya snuggled closer to him as she heard what Jensen said. " You know sometimes I wish our childhood hadn't ended so early. I mean there's a lot of difference in a childhood birthday and an adult birthday. Don't you think ?" Kavya asked. " Hmm ! What was a thing or a gift that you desperately wanted in childhood ?" Jensen asked. " All of a sudden ?" Kavya said who was a little shocked by the question. " Just asking !" Jensen said. 

" Okay ! Here's it. I was probably 12 or 13 I heard that somewhere near our village , some company had set up for a hot air balloon ride. I wanted to go there so desperately. I mean I'm still kinda ' look at that view' type of girl . I knew it was a little bit expensive , but we had the money. And other than one or two little tantrums here and there , I was a very less demanding girl ! So I knew mom dad would probably say yes without any hesitation !" Kavya said.  
" So what did your parents say ?" Jensen asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and said ," I didn't ask them !" Jensen was shocked by that answer. Even Kavya shrugged her shoulders trying to say that even she didn't know why she took that step. " I....I didn't know but when I went to Dad's cabin to talk about it they were discussing some serious stuff. I didn't understand any of that. And I just thought maybe next day. The next day turned into maybe next year because I suddenly lost interest in it. So I thought it can be done next year !" Kavya said.

" So did you go finally ?" Jensen asked. " Naah ! The usual things. Shit happens , life happens. I don't even know if it's on my list anymore. Yeah but I sure wanted to do that thing in childhood." Kavya said with a sparkle in her eyes. Jensen knew that her eyes sparkled when she talked about something she loved. " What about you Ackles ? What did you want so desperately in childhood ?" Kavya asked the same question to Jensen.

Jensen chuckled on remembering something. " Well I was a sports car kinda of guy. So there was this movie , animated movie that had come around just in time for my 10th birthday. It was about racing and all that stuff. I was so desparate to watch it. Just ask mom how much tantrum I threw for that and she'll open a whole new chapter." Jensen said. Kavya laughed now knowing that Jensen was a tantrum thrower in childhood. Donna had told her a lot about it now.  
Jensen continued , " But dad opposed. Because somehow he found out that the movie was a total waste of time and mom supported him because she thought it showed too much of rough driving , crashing and accident. Apparently she didn't want to have a negative effect on her child. But boy I was sad. Very sad." Jensen said chuckling as he remembered that. 

" You could have watched that movie as an adult !" Kavya asked. " I watched !" Jensen said. He continued , " I watched it one time I had the opportunity. But I felt I was too grown up for that then ! I mean the cars were okay , the crashing and the accidents were okay too but it was just a kid type of movie. So I left it in half only. The same thing ; life happens , shit happens you grow up. It's just that you realized that the hot air balloon was even not on your list anymore but I didn't." Jensen said.

" Oukay ! I guess we should get up before the conversation goes way too deep ! C'mon it's your bday ! Let's at least have a good grown up bday !" Kavya said getting up and sitting on the bed. She tied up her hair in a messy bun and went to do her morning chores. Jensen stayed in the bed for a little while. His phone ranged again. It was Jared this time. He picked up the call with a smile on face.

" Hey old man !" Jared said from the other side. " Oh yeah ! 34 is the new old !" Jensen said jokingly. Jared laughed at that. " Happy birthday brother !" Jared said finally. " Thanks !" Jensen said. Jensen was saying something when he heard Thomas's voice , " Happy birthday Unca Jensen !" Jensen laughed hearing that. He talked to Thomas for a little while and then Thomas again passed phone to Jared. " So how's it going ?" Jared asked. " It's good. We are almost not going anywhere just relaxing at home. Although something happened yesterday afternoon and that kinda triggered the post you saw yesterday. I was actually going to file a case but then these people calmed me down." Jensen said. Jared laughed hearing that. 

" What you did was good. At least it has stopped the bullying to some extent. But then again...." Jared said. Jensen knew what he was about to say and he himself completed the sentence and said , " Now questions are being asked about who is she to me exactly ? Right ?" Jensen said. He himself hadn't seen Instagram since yesterday so he didn't knew. But he at least knew how these things worked. " Yeah let them worry for now. We'll see then !" Jensen said finally.

" So when are you guys leaving ?" Jared asked. " Umm probably tonight or at the max tommorow morning ! Haven't decided actually !" Jensen said. " Okay no worries ! You guys can come for dinner if you are returning tonight !" Jared said. " Don't bother Jared ! I'll tell you if we need anything !" Jensen said. They talked a little bit more and then cut the call.

Kavya came outside after her shower. " Hey C'mon get inside ! Don't get late !" Kavya said pointing towards the bathroom. Jensen smiled and proceeded to get ready for the day. During his whole shower he was kinda busy thinking. Probably they had to go public now someday. It was getting difficult day by day to get a privacy which they initially had. Is Kavya ready for it , Am I ready for it Jensen thought again ! And if yes when should he do it. How should he do it. Generally in his field couples are known for going together for some movie premiere or an award show. This was not going to be the case here. And now his mind was clouded with his dad's yesterday's suggestion about taking things too slow. Wow I seriously need to think all these things Jensen thought to himself. 

After a good shower Jensen came out in his bedroom. He was surprised to see that today Kavya had picked out his clothes. A blue colored faded jeans and a bold navy plaid shirt. A smile was plastered on his face as he wore it. It looked good. Not too formal and not too casual. He coupled it with brown leather boots and got down. He folded the sleeves a little bit as he walked down the stairs.

" Well there you are ! Happy birthday boy !" Alan said as he saw Jensen coming down. Jensen came down and gave Alan a hug. " Thanks Dad ! " He said. Alan was followed by Donna and Jensen gave her a hug too. " So this year I was thinking ....." Alan said. " Dad no stupid suggestions please !" Jensen said. Alan had this habit of joking around with gifts for everyone's birthday. " Well hold your horses boy ! I was thinking about that movie you wanted to watch as a child ! " Alan said. Kavya laughed loudly as she heard that. 

Jensen stood there with zero expressions and Donna was trying to hide her laugh behind a plate. " Don't worry boy , you will have parental supervision !" Alan said. This made literally everyone laugh out loud. Even Jensen was laughing to a limit that his eyes were a bit moist.

" Oh shut it Alan !" Donna said. She then opened the drawer and took out a box. It kinda seem a jewellery box. " Oh yeah ! I forgot about this gift !" Alan said dramatically. " You didn't have to !" Jensen said looking towards his parents. " Oh C'mon open it !" Donna said in excitement. Jensen opened it and it was men's necklace. Probably it was of platinum. The locket was oval in shape and had a design of serpent on it with an arrow running through it in the centre.  
" It was your grandfather's ! The serpent represents shedding your skin and transforming yourself. It a constant reminder to embrace the change and move forward. Always !" Alan said now with a serious tone. Jensen was overwhelmed by this gift. " Thanks Dad ! I'll keep it safe through out my life !" Jensen said. 

" Now my turn !" Kavya said excitedly. Jensen rose his eyebrows and said , " You bought me a gift ?" Kavya looked towards him and said , " Of course it was your birthday !" She then turned towards her bag to pull out something. " Now I am saying that this is by complete co-incidence. I didn't know that Jensen was so much into cars and races. I just bought this on my own notion." Kavya said handling an envelope to Jensen. Jensen was a little curious as what it was. He opened and found 5 passes. He read as to what they were about.  
" Fucking shit !" Jensen said. " How did you manage this ?" Jensen asked Kavya. " Do you like it ?" Kavya asked. " Of course !" He said hugging her. " Happy birthday Jensen !" Kavya said in his ears. " What are they ?" Alan asked. " They are VIP passes to the next formula 1 championship." Jensen said. " We are finally going in an actual sport car race !" Jensen said smiling and excited like a little child. " But these are very difficult to manage !" Alan said. " Yeah ! I pulled some strings ! You guys can enjoy. Take whoever you want with you. I got 5 just to be on to be in the safe side." Kavya said happily. " Oh boy ! Haven't you selected a perfect little girl !" Alan said just as excited as Jensen.

Donna was all happy seeing the two most important men in her life this happy. She looked towards Kavya and mouthed thank you. Kavya looked towards and winked. Both the ladies went inside and then Donna bought a small home made cake. " Oh Seriously ! I didn't have a bday party like this in years !" Jensen said as he excitedly cut the cake. Donna cut a small piece and fed Jensen , followed by Alan. Jensen did the same. Kavya came forward and took a small piece and it to Jensen. " May you always be this happy Jay !" She said with utmost truthfulness and sincerity. Jensen got up and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon let's have breakfast. Then you need to go that Children's home !" Donna said. Kavya was surprised. She didn't know what it was. " Oh ! I have this charity foundation for unfortunate children. I was deciding to go and visit it. Just seeing how things are going and all." Jensen said. 

" Just be calm son , you know... while in public !" Alan said. " There's always people with cameras around ! And this time they have literally put up posters in the whole town that you are coming to pay a visit. So don't expect anything less !" Donna said.

All four of them were having a silent breakfast , when out of surprise Jensen asked" Actually Kavya ! Would you like to join me there ?" Jensen's sudden question shocked everyone. Alan , Donna and Kavya all three of them froze. " Me ...? I mean Me ??" Kavya asked stammering. " I guess Kavya is your name only !" Jensen said laughing at her antics. Alan was first shocked and then smiled a little. He was happy that Jensen was moving forward , taking steps that he had talked about yesterday. Donna looked a little worried but Alan kept his hand on hers and assured. He just wanted to see what Kavya's response would be.  
" There's going to be media Jensen !" Kavya said a little out of worry. " I know. And still I am asking. Would you like to join me ?" Jensen asked with a serious face and looking directly into her eyes. Kavya at first looked terrified and then she looked towards Donna. Donna looked towards her lovingly. " O...okay !" Kavya said fearfully. Jensen patted her head and said , " See I told you this was going to be the best birthday ever. Go get ready !" Jensen said. Kavya got up from her place and went upstairs.

" You sure about it son ?" Alan asked. " Damn sure !" Jensen said. " Go help her out. And just don't leave her alone anywhere anytime !" Donna said out of concern. " Ok mom !" Jensen said as he got up from his place.

( Jensen's bedroom )

Kavya was in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Her heart was beating fast. She knew that this day would come but today was kinda unexpected. Wait, she only bought two pairs of clothes. And she was going out with Jensen Ackles. Crap Kavya Crap ,she said to herself. What should she do now. She didn't even have the courage to refuse Jensen. It was not like she hadn't faced media before. Oh she had and that was a pretty bad experience. But facing them as Jensen's girlfriend was hitting Kavya hard. Uptill now they didn't know that who she was actually and they were still judging her like anything. And going in there with Jensen , what would that bring.

Kavya sat on the bed and took some deep breathes. She just needed to ride out this wave of anxiety. Just then she heard the door opening , and saw Jensen enter. " Hey you okay ?" He asked. Kavya looked at him and said , " umm yeah !". He sat besides her and said , " Hon ! If you are not ready. We can do this later. You just have to tell me and I won't force you to do this." Jensen said. Kavya took Jensen's hand in hers and said , " It's not like I'm not ready. It's just a bit scary. You know, People keep capturing you and you can't possibly do anything stupid even by mistake !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled at that. " You have me. Don't worry !" Jensen said kissing her lips. Kavya reciprocated the kiss but then broke it when another worry surrounded her mind.

" Jay ! I didn't bring any of the good clothes !" Kavya said looking at Jensen. Jensen went near their bag and took out one light blue jeans and button down t shirt that was faded light yellow in color . " These are good to go !" Jensen said. " Are you sure !" Kavya asked. " I am. And if you don't like, Don't wear make up. It's not an compulsion. Let's be who we are ! Okay ?" Jensen said giving his girl some confidence. Kavya smiled at him and went inside to change.

Jensen patiently waited outside while Kavya got ready. After 10 minutes , Kavya opened the door and Jensen was in awe. She looked so simple and yet so beautiful. As Jensen had said , Kavya came out with minimal make up. Just some light pink color lip gloss and a winged eyeliner. She had let her long thick hair open. And they looked perfect. Straight in the up and beautiful curls as they got down. " Perfect !" Jensen said . He held her hand and asked , " Ready ?". Kavya looked towards him and said , " Yeah ! Just don't leave me alone !" . Jensen smiled and said , " Never !". And both of them headed down. Donna and Alan gave both of them a little pep talk. The pep talk was necessary for Kavya but why those guys were giving Jensen a pep talk , Kavya didn't understand that. But she let it be. Cause sometimes parents are just parents ! And after half an hour they finally took Donna and Alan's leave.

Jensen himself drove the car as the venue was not that far from his house. This time he had bought a kind of SUV here. As they reached they could see a small crowd of people standing at the entrance for welcoming them. " They are the people managing this place !" Jensen said. " Okay !" Kavya said as she looked in excitement. Soon a guy from valet parking came and opened the door for Jensen. " Wait I'll open your door !" Jensen said before getting out. Soon he got to the other side and opened the door for Kavya. As soon the the people saw that Jensen had bought some one with him , everyone started looking towards Kavya with excitement. Jensen helped her down the vehicle and asked her , " Everything okay ? Shall we go inside ?" Kavya smiled towards him and said , " yupp !". Jensen held her hand . And with their fingers interlocked they both walked inside.

Jensen first introduced Kavya to the managing committee and all of them welcomed Kavya with great enthusiasm. Then they proceeded inside. There were lot of kids from different age group running around. Kavya liked the atmosphere. There were dorm rooms , kitchen , a play area inside as well as outside. There were toys , some books scattered around. She never knew this side of Jensen. Jensen was in his office looking over some documents. While a volunteer was showing Kavya around.

" These kids have some or the other medical condition and generally people don't want to adopt kids that are not healthy. So Mr. Ackles collaborated with some govt officials and started this organization. He tries to get them medical help and all the other things that are these little guys in need of !" The volunteer said. She was a young girl not more than 17 or 18. She worked as a part time babysitter here. " That's nice !" Kavya said. 

The volunteer smiled and said , " I know you. I saw you in the news !" Kavya was a little upset hearing that. How the people had described her in the last few days had now become her identity. " Yeah ! People wrote some weird stuff about me !" Kavya said calmly. " No... no....not that ! I read about you in my pre med school magazine. They wrote about you being the youngest recipient of the Fernsby-Macquid Awards !" The girl said correcting her. Kavya smiled on hearing that. Finally someone was acknowledging her for what she actually was. " It's actually a fan girl moment for me. It's so nice to meet you mam !" The girl said with an excitement in her eyes. Kavya smiled and said , " Thank you ! Well If you are interested in medical school and have some questions , I'll leave my number here. You can contact me anytime !" Kavya said. " Really ?" The girl said and Kavya replied affirmatively.

Both of the girls were roaming around when another guy came and told them that they both were needed in the celebration room. Apparently they were also celebrating Jay's birthday here. The girl took Kavya to the required room. The room was filled with small kids and some volunteers trying the manage them. Most of the kids were excited for the cake although. A lot of energy was flowing in the room. 

" Kavya ?" Jensen called out to her and she made her way towards him. Jensen and Kavya almost sat down surrounded by a number of kids. Jensen took the newest kid in his lap. She was a girl of about 5 years of age. Jensen cut the cake with her and the little girls happiness knew no bounds. Kavya took a small bite and fed the little girl followed by some other kids. Then she took large piece and fed it to Jensen. All the kids laughed looking at the size of piece. This was kinda funny to them. Jensen took it all at once and made a big funny face to make the kids laugh some more.  
They played with the kids for little time. Took some photos, talked with some kids. Jensen always liked the way how the kids would become so easily comfortable around Kavya. It was her first time here and she was talking with some of them like they had known her since years. Jensen was stealing glances at her whenever he would get the time. A counsellor came near them and said , " How are the little ones doing ?" .  
" They are all so amazing !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! Pretty amazing. Sometimes we have our days like temper tantrums and crying and fighting but otherwise they all are angels. !" The counselor said smiling . " I heard you are a doctor ! I mean one or two of our volunteers that are pre med students have been fangirling about you since you stepped here !" The lady said. " Finally for the correct reasons !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled. " Yeah ! I'm a doctor ! " Kavya said. " Can I ask you a question ?" The counselor said. " Yeah sure !" Kavya replied. " What would your first lesson be if you were asked to guide the people that are supposed to handle such children ?"  
Kavya smiled and said , " I would say stop trying to achieve perfect. You never would get a day where each child is perfectly behaved , quite and all nice. So stop achieving that or trying to run behind this goal. I think children are being punished for being human beings. They are not allowed to have grumpy moods , bad attitudes , disrespecting tones and yet we adults have them all the time. None of us are perfect and we should stop holding children to a higher standard than what we can attain ourselves. Self reflection is the key !" 

" Wow ! That's pretty amazing advice !" The counselor lady said. Kavya smiled. Jensen was staring in awe about the maturity this girl had. Suddenly he went into flashback.

( Flashback )

" So Katie ! What do you think ? You'd be able to manage children ?" A worker had asked. Katie laughed hysterically. " Seriously. I don't like kids. I mean I'm good at loving them from a distance. But having kids that's a total different thing. You need to compromise a lot on your life when you have one. And they are little monsters. Crying , fighting over stupid issues , their tempers. I mean I would really love them if they are perfect but I doubt that's going to be the case. So I don't see myself having kids in near future. Sorry !" Katie said with a rude grin. 

This was her personal opinion but she had said it at a wrong place. All the employees were looking at her like she was just another attention seeking celebrity. And this moment was so embarrassing for Jensen. Not only embarrassing but Jensen was so sad. He had started this organization with passion but Katie had talked in such a way that was disrespecting to bits. That was the last time Jensen had came here with Katie. After that he never came for his timely visits. He came only if there was any kind of emergency. 

( Present )

Jensen had came after a long time here. And it felt good. The girl he had bought with him was making it even more better. Kavya also told the people there that they can give her a call if they need any medical help. She can do whatever would be in her hands. " You okay with this Jensen ? Can I give my number here ?" Kavya asked. Jensen didn't reply. " Jay ?" Kavya said tapping Jensen's hand. " Yeah ! Sure sweetheart. Do whatever you think it's the best. If you are interested I can even arrange timely visits for you for medical assessment !" Jensen said smiling. " Oo can you do that. Please.... I would love to help !" Kavya said excited. Jensen laughed at her excitement and obliged.

" You bought a perfect person to a perfect place !" Elenor said as she came from behind. Elenor was the kind of chief nanny here. She was the oldest employee here. " Did I Elenor ?" Jensen said winking and then pulled Kavya into a gentle kiss. Kavya could feel some people catching this moment in their mobile. " It's okay !" Jensen said very lightly as he kissed Kavya on her lips. He knew Kavya had suddenly grown conscious but he was so proud to have her with him. He just wanted to show her to the whole world now. Kavya on the other hand first became little conscious but then eased into Jensen's hands. She knew if he was with her nothing could go wrong. 

Jensen signed some cheques because the money was needed for some repair in plumbing and soon it was time for them to head home. Kavya and Jensen said good bye to all the kids and then to the managing staff and proceeded outside. Jensen's car was standing right in front of the entrance and he opened the door for Kavya. He clicked a few photos with fans from his window itself and then both of them left.

" So how was it ?" Jensen asked. " It was good !" Kavya said. A confidence was clearly visible on her face. Jensen liked that. " Well get ready to be on the internet the whole day then !" Jensen said. " Yess Ackles. I am. Don't worry about it !" Kavya said as she smiled looking towards Jensen. When they were on their way home Kavya got a call from hospital that she was needed here for an early shift tomorrow. This meant they needed to leave tonight itself. It was around 4 in the afternoon now. So they headed home and had a late lunch. They told Jensen's parents about how everything went. Alan and Donna were happy about it. After lunch the Kavya quickly pakced their stuff. Clif came soon after he was informed and in evening they were on their way to Austin.

( In the car )

" How was your vacation ?" Clif asked as he sat in the front seat with Jensen and Kavya in the back. " Amazing !" Both of them replied. " Well I'm happy that you finally introduced Kavya to your fandom Jensen. At least they will keep quite now. Today's photos were good by the way. I saw them all." Clif said. Both of them didn't have the time to look at their phone once they were home so they didn't know what was going. " So what are they saying now ?" Kavya asked curiously. " Some girls are heart broken , but other wise everyone said 'awww' to that kissing photo." Jensen and Kavya laughed at that. " Jensen's yesterday's post took care of everything Kavya. You don't need to worry now !" Clif said.  
Kavya smiled and looked at Jensen. They stopped in between and the three of them dinner in a restaurant. Again Kavya felt that some people were taking photos quitely when they were not aware. " Seriously you live like this ?" Kavya said. " Yupp ! Welcome to the world ." Clif said. " I need some pie !" Jensen said. They ordered and finally they headed for home. Jensen and Kavya were so tired they they didn't know when they slept in each other's arms.

Kavya's head rested on Jensen's shoulder and Jensen's face rested on Kavya's head. Kavya's face was a bit squeezed against Jensen's shoulder and Jensen's baseball cap lay on his chest as it had fallen from his head in sleep. Clif looked at them in the rear view mirror and quickly clicked a photo. 

Clif opened his Instagram and thought for a minute. But then he posted the cute photo. They were public now anyways , so Jensen wouldn't mind. And besides the photo was so natural , so innocent and so filled with love he had to post it.  
He captioned it saying , " Good night world ! #Hiatus_endings_be_like"  
Immediately likes and comments started pouring in.  
@Jarpad ~ Sleepyheads :-P

@realGpad ~ Do they know this pic is on Instagram ?  
@bodyguard13 ( Replying to @ realGpad ) ~ Of course not ! What do you think ?  
@realGpad ( Replying to @bodyguard13) ~ Well played :-P Love these guys <3


	24. Letting Go !

The airport was a cuccoon of steel, the walls so elegantly curved and wrapping around to create this inner space. The beams supported so many windows that on a normal noon it felt like a bright Summer day. The airport was grand and a busy one. Of course it had to be. It was the John F Kennedy international airport. Kavya had just checked in her luggage and she was about to board a plane in half an hour. Kavya looked at her wrist watch and sighed in frustration. She opened her purse and dialled a number. No answer. She again repeated the process. No answer. " I hate latecomers !" Kavya exclaimed as she searched for her particular gate.  
Suddenly Kavya felt a tap on her back. She turned back to see who it was. There a tall guy probably around 6 feet. He entered with the body of an adult but not the confidence. When he walked it looked like he was still taking the tall body for a test drive. A bit shy, he asked " Kavya Ray ?". Kavya didn't react. Instead she just said , " uh huh !". As soon as he got a positive signal that this girl was Kavya Ray, he put forward his hand for a shake. " Christian Stalin !" The guy said. Kavya then realized that this was the guy she had been trying to call for last 15-20 minutes. " Oh ! You are Christian. I have been calling since forever !" Kavya said. " Where is the other girl Libby ?" He asked. Kavya smiled and said , " She'll be joining us in the connecting flight !" Kavya said.  
Kavya looked at Christian. He sure was a confused boy. Kept looking here and there. At one point he was looking towards a group of small kids playing around , and then towards the coffee shop. When Kavya was about to ask if he wanted coffee , immidiately his gazed changed towards the line of trolleys that was being carried by airport staff. " Are you okay ?" Kavya asked straight forwardly. " Umm me ? What happened to me ?" Christian said. " You are just weird ! " Kavya said with a rude tone. She then realized what she had said and then again said , " Look sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that. Why don't we board the plane already ? It's going to be long journey !". Christian smiled at that and nodded. After 5 minutes they reached the gate to find out the their flight was delayed by 40 minutes. Christian found a seat for both of them and they both sat there.

Kavya closed her eyes and laid her head back. She suddenly felt the Christian was too silent for her liking. She opened her eyes and looked sideways to the guy sitting besides her. But then her complete surrounding had changed. She wasn't in New York airport anymore. " Woah Woah Woah ! Where are we ?" Kavya asked a little scared. " Where do you think we are ?" Christian said. This time he said with a complete mature tone.  
Kavya felt that this was some kinda of time travel. Over their first flight she had realized that Christian was totally opposite of what the guy she had met in New York. Christian had acknowledged that he had this habit of playing it down. He likes to know his audience first. Kavya at first didn't understood why he acted like that but then she just thought that perhaps it was his habit.  
Christian asked again , " Did you find out where are we ?" . Kavya again took a look around and said , " It looks like we are in London. It's London airport. Just not crowded. And by not crowded I mean no people at all. Wait is this any kinda time lapse ? I mean 5 minutes before we were in New York and now just continents away. I don't understand" Christian laughed at hearing that. " It sure looks like London airport." Christian said. " So why are we here ? This journey has occured 4-5 years ago !" Kavya said. Christian looked confused and said , " Well you kinda called to me. I didn't call you ! You tell me why are we here !" 

" I called you ?" Kavya asked shockingly. " Well you did say " Christian ?" A lot of times !" Christian said. " Hold on. Is this going on in my mind ?" Kavya said. Christian smiled from the corner of the eyes. Kavya knew this smile. He smiled like that when he was internally Happy about something. " Why are you happy ?" Kavya asked. " Well more than me you should me happy !" Christian said. Kavya raised her eyebrows . Christian kept his mobile back in his pocket and said , " I guess it's good that this time when I came to your mind it was not my half rotten body , it was this me , the lively me !"  
Kavya didn't believe what he was saying. What kind of space time loop it was. It was surely a good thing , probably the best thing but she still felt like she was trapped somewhere. 

" So tell me ! How's your new guy ? Jackson Ackles ?  
Right ?" Christian asked. " Jensen...Jensen Ackles. Wait how do you know about him ?" Kavya asked. " I know things !" Christian said in a know it all tone. " So is he any good ?" Christian asked again. " You know all about him but you don't know that he is a Jensen not a Jackson ??" Kavya said raising her eyebrows.  
Christian laughed , " Consider it as a personal jealousy ! He gets to have you. I don't !" He said with a little sadness in his voice.

Kavya stiffened when she heard it. " He is good. Best I mean." Kavya said not knowing exactly what to say. " So why do you miss me ?" Christian asked. Kavya was stunned on hearing this question. " How could I forget you. I'm alive because of you !" Kavya said. Christian smiled on hearing that. " Yeah ! About that ! I want you to listen to me very carefully. I saved you. Yes it's okay. But you should fly above it. And guess what if you wanna fly you gotta give up the things that weigh you down, which is not so obvious and easy as it sounds but you gotta do that."  
Christian now held Kavya's tiny fist in his hands and said , " You know what, It's not only one way. Just as you miss me , I miss you too. But I know it's not fair to mess with other people's feelings just because you are confused of your own. The heart is not a game of Tug of war. And I guess it's time for both of us the let go before this ropes burns us both." 

Kavya sat their dumbfounded. Christian was right. Every word he spoke was correct. Kavya said , " I know but how do we let go ?" Christian smiled a little. " For now just keep in mind that if you are thinking to let go , you already have. The things that you have been feeling are just the hurting. And you know what just be loyal to Jensen , just be honest towards him, love him the way Kavya loves and one day it won't hurt anymore !" Christian said giving Kavya a forehead kiss.  
Christian got up from his place and said , " Well ! It's time for me to go. Have a good life Kavya !" . Kavya got up and watched him turn away.

" Wait !" She said. " This feels too real to be going on inside my head !" Kavya said still confused. Christian again turned towards her and smiled. " Of course it's happening inside your head Kavya ! But that doesn't mean this isn't real !" Christian said as he walked away. And he walked away Kavya didn't know where. And she stood there looking at him. She was watching him walk away. Kavya touched her cheeks to wipe the tears she knew would flowing tremendously now. But to her surprise her cheeks were dry. Kavya touched the other side just to be sure , but that one was dry too. Now everything dawned upon her. She was finally ready to do this. So she took some deep breathes and said, " It's okay Christian , you go. I'll be fine here." Kavya watched the figure of Christian fading by the moment. 

Kavya took a deep breathe again and gasped for air. Suddenly she wasn't at any airport. The unknown aura was gone now. She wasn't standing in the middle of something. Instead she was laying on something soft. The lights were dim so she squinted her eyes to look at the time. It was around 4:30 in the morning. She turned to see exactly where she was. That's when she saw Jensen. Sleeping peacefully right besides her. He was sleeping so peacefully that even when Kavya's hand brushed through his hair he didn't wake up.

" I'm sorry J, it took me so long to realize. But now I know. I know that I have you and I won't ask for anything more. I won't need anything more now. May be I'm a little difficult to love. May be I have this bad habit of over thinking. Even a bad habit of over reacting. Sometimes I maybe insecure. Maybe I'm not the best at being loved. But I assure you that I'll be pretty amazing at loving. At loving you !"

Kavya whispered in a very low voice so that only she could hear. She got up from the bed and put the comforter over Jensen that was distorted a little. Gently she gave him peck on his forehead and left the room.

( Morning )

" Hey ! You woke up early !" Jensen asked as he came down the stairs. Kavya smiled at him and said , " Yeah ! Just woke and couldn't sleep again !" . Kavya poured out some coffee for him and started making eggs just the way Jensen liked it. She had learned a few secrets from Donna when both of the ladies were alone. Apparently Jensen likes his eggs with tini tiny bit of hot sauce in them. " Everything fine...I mean any difficulty in sleeping ?" Jensen asked with concern. Kavya smiled as she looked at Jensen. She looked at his concern. And just nodded negatively. She set Jensen's plate for breakfast. 

Jensen took one bite and said , " These are amazing !". Kavya pursed her lips as she saw his reaction. " Yeah ! Apparently I used the time with Donna for some good reasons !" Kavya said drinking her own coffee. " You deserve a shopping trip for this. I'll take you myself !" Jensen said as he dugged into somemore. " Well that's a big commitment on your part J !" Kavya said laughing. " Yeah ! But these are so amazing. I could do anything for such breakfasts !" Jensen said. 

Kavya didn't know that but while eating Jensen was stealing glances at her. He was looking for signs like if she was tired or if she was still sleepy. But he couldn't see any. That was bit shock for him. Of course he was happy but he was surprised.

" Hey J ? I guess you carried me to bed last night. You should have woken me up. You didn't have to do that !" Kavya said . She knew that because she remembered sleeping in the car and then waking up on the bed. " Well I tried to wake you up ! But you mumbled out a garbled word ! So..." Jensen said laughing. " I couldn't decipher it !" Jensen said again. He was laughing a bit. Even Kavya joined him. This sounded very much like her. She had a habit of sleeping for long car journeys or plane journeys just any kinda journey. " Sorry ! I'll wake up next time !" Kavya said with a smile. " No worries sweet heart. It's fine ! So when do you leave ?" Jensen asked. " In an hour ! Kavya said. 

" You look good today !" Jensen said out of now where. " Me as in me ???" Kavya said looking at some reflective surface to see if anything was different with her. " Jay ! I don't look any different. Besides I'm yet to get ready !" Kavya said smiling. " You look happy. That's what making you look good !" Jensen said. Jensen's word stopped Kavya in her tracks. Yeah ! She was happy but she didn't know how to tell Jensen the reason. So instead of explaining anything she just said , " I don't know I kinda feel happy today !" Kavya said with her head down. Jensen came near her and lifted her chin up with his two fingers.  
" My last 3 days of vacation and you decide to look this beautiful !" Jensen said as he kissed her lips. Kavya chuckled on hearing that. Jensen didn't rationalize what exactly had happened over night. He was just happy because Kavya was happy. And now Kavya had made him realize that she would come to him to share what she felt he knew that she would tell him the actual reason one day or another. So he just stayed there and acknowledged her happiness. 

Kavya's phone ranged and it was from the hospital. She needed to be there now. It was not an emergency but they kinda needed her guidance. She quickly went upstairs and got ready within 15-20 minutes. She came down with her bags and said , " J ! I'm leaving !". Jensen was reading newspaper when he heard Kavya's voice and said , " Okay ! Drive carefully and just take it calmly. I mean it's your first day after....you..." Jensen said as he got up from his place.

" You mean First day as Jensen Ackles's girlfriend ?" Kavya said teasing Jensen a little bit. Jensen swiftly pulled by her hand and said in a husky voice , " This is not the first day as my girlfriend ! I know this would come the first time I met you. It's just you are officially my now !" Jensen said kissing her lips. Kavya smiled as she reciprocated the same. After some moments they broke their hug and Kavya started to leave. 

Jensen stood there by the door just waiting untill he couldn't see her anymore. After Kavya had taken some steps forwards she stopped where she was and turned back. " Did you forget anything ?" Jensen asked. Kavya turned back to walk towards Jensen again. Jensen didn't say anything but just looked at her. 

Kavya just came near Jensen and hugged him tight. Her arms resting on his chest and face barely reaching his shoulders. But her heart at peace. " Okay ! Random !" Jensen said as he wrapped his hands around her tightly. " It feels good like this !" Kavya said. Jensen just smiled on hearing this and tightened his hold on Kavya more. Gently he kissed her forehead and let her be like this for some time. After moments Kavya left his embrace and said , " I'll see you in the evening !" Jensen smiled and said , " Yeah ! We'll have a nice dinner then !" . And with that Kavya left.

( Hospital )

Kavya parked her car and took some deep breathes. She didn't know what today would bring. She didn't admit to Jensen but she was a little bit scared. A little bit scared was fine. She gave herself a little pep talk and stepped out.

As soon as Kavya entered the premises she could feel some eyes on her. When she looked around no was was looking at her. But when she into her own.... Bam !! It felt like everyone was staring. " Well this is a little difficult that I thought !" Kavya said to herself. She kept her belongings at the nurse's station and she was about to page her co-worker about the case she was needed for when suddenly one nurse came and said , " Oh my God you are dating Jensen Ackles !" She said it loud enough to gather the attention of 10-20 people that were standing nearby. Kavya just smiled at her and continued with her work.

" Yeah ! Thanks to Jensen she is going to get all the attention here now. She was hungry for attention anyways !" Kavya heard Simone say in the background. She also said it loud enough. Kavya rubbed her temples and started counting in her mind , " One Mississippi , two Mississippi...." when she heard Dr. Claire Anderson from behind.

" Hey Simone , they need you in Morgue from today to cover this week's shifts there for one absent nurse !" Dr. Claire said. " What ?? I never work in Morgue !" Simone replied rudely. " Well now you will !" Claire said with a hint of authority in her voice. Simone banged the file she was reading on the table in front of her and said , " Yeah ! It's fine. How could I hurt future Mrs. Ackles here !" Simone angrily got up from her place and went in the direction of Morgue. Kavya rubbed her eyes. " Well that was a great start to a day !" She said so that only Claire could here. " Thanks for your intervention by the way !" Kavya said smiling at Claire. Claire smiled and said , " Don't worry ! C'mon let's go see that tumor case where every symptom is pointing towards a tumor but we cannot see a tumor in the whole damn body !"

Claire handed her some CT scans as they walked through the corridors. " Do you think the tumor is that small that it's not visible on a PET scan ?" Claire asked. Kavya looked at the scan and said , " A tumor that doesn't appear on a PET scan has to be smaller than a grain of sand ! And based on the symptoms you describe , this looks like a pretty advance case for that to be caused by such a small tumor !" Kavya said. They talked and discussed some more. Kavya ordered some more test and she told them to forward her the reports as soon as they get them. She told Claire that she'll go for her regular rounds uptill then.

" Kavya ? My shift is ending in 2-3 hours. Do you mind if we have a coffee before I go ?" Claire asked. Kavya smiled. She knew where the conversation was going to be headed but Claire was nice lady. She wasn't of that Simone category. So without giving it a second thought she said yes and proceeded towards her rounds.

After about 3 hours just as they had decided , Claire and Kavya met for a coffee. " Congratulations !" Claire said hugging Kavya. " Believe me this is one of the nicest reaction that I have got from this place. I mean after you know all of that...." Kavya said. Claire laughed at that. Both of them took there food trays and sat on a table. " Don't worry about it. That's just jealousy !" Claire said. " Yeah I know ! Just sometimes they are difficult !" Kavya said eating her sandwich. " I guess Marcy must have told you everything what went on for 2 days when you were not here. The Simone and her little brood's thing !" Claire said. " I seriously miss Marcy when my and her shifts don't match. And no Simone personally messaged me that she was spreading hate against me !" Kavya said. Claire laughed at that. " Well she's kinda bitch. Don't worry about that !" Claire said. Kavya just hummed . " Well I bought here to tell you a message. Say from chief , Dr Lauren , My husband , and some other educated people that we have here. We want you to know that we don't believe the rumors that linked your award to Jensen !" Claire said that personally focussing on every word.  
Kavya's eating stopped on hearing that words. " Yeah ! We know you. I mean you are with Jensen and all we are very happy with it. But for us when some one mentions Dr. Kavya Ray it's always going to be the youngest recipient of the Fernsby-Macquid Awards and after that the girl who is dating Jensen Ackles." Claire said putting her hand on Kavya's. A huge weight was lifted of Kavya's shoulder. She was not even able to form coherent sentence. A very small tear escaped from her eyes. Claire knew so she didn't say anything and let the emotions flow. " You don't know how much this means to me ! I mean I know Jensen's a great guy and I can talk to him about anything. But I just can't bother him by my work place problems each and everyday. He knows that I have been having problem but hearing this from your mouth it just made things normal for me !" Kavya said in a thankful tone.

" I know ! That's why I wanted to make these things clear itself. You have got our back. Don't worry ! " Claire said. Kavya thanked her for the same. " And don't worry about Simone , she'll come around !" Dr. Anderson said as they finished eating. " So tell me how come a shy doctor falls for the hottest guy on TV ?" Claire asked as the mood lightened. They talked for a little while after which Claire left as her shift ended and Kavya went back to her work.

The talk with Claire really lifted Kavya's mood. And that Claire had said that the message was passed on by the chief and Dr. Lauren themselves made Kavya a feel a little light. She was now sure that given some time, things would surely come around. The rest of the day passed with a meagre of patients and no patient requiring any extra attention. Kavya was the happiest when she signed herself off the duty. This meant she could go home and be with J. She felt sorry that somewhere she was not able to spend all of her time with him. But jobs always came first. For her and for him. And they respected each other for that. Neither Kavya put some restrictions on Jensen's and nor did Jensen ask Kavya to loosen up her job a little bit.

On the way to parking lot , Kavya called Megg and she told her about her vacation. She sure missed her friend. But Megg understood. They talked untill Kavya reached her car and off she went.

( Jensen's home )

" Welcome !" Jensen said as he opened the door. " How was your day ?" He asked as Kavya came inside and put her stuff on the table. Jensen said kissing Kavya's lips. " Well I can tell you if you stop kissing !" Kavya said. " Do you want me to stop kissing ?" Jensen asked. "Naah !" Kavya said and after that both of them laughed. Jensen poured her some hot tea. Kavya liked a hot cup of tea after a long day at work. She found it refreshing.

" Who told you about the tea ?" Kavya asked surprised as she took a sip. " Well Again I'll tell you. You do your homework. I do mine. I am not the one usually drinking tea. I made it for the first time !" Jensen said. " How's it ?" He asked proudly with a smarty pants smirk on his face. Kavya laughed a little and said , " It's perfect !". Although Jensen had completely forgotten to put sugar in it , Kavya just liked the effort. " Well I don't drink tea ! I'll give it a try !" Jensen said as he poured himself a cup. Kavya looked at his face as he drank his first sip. He literally spit it out. And Kavya laughed hard. " It's not even near perfect ! How were you drinking this stuff ?" Jensen asked. Kavya laughed again followed by Jensen. He took the cup from her hands and threw her remaining tea in the sink. " I'll make coffee. That's just better !" Jensen said as he started with the coffee machine.

" So tell me about your day !" Jensen said as he poured both of them a coffee. " You remember Dr. Claire Anderson ? The gynaecologist ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! What about her ? Is she troubling you too ?" Jensen asked. " No...no..she was quite supportive. She said that even though you date Jensen Ackles for us you'll be always a great doctor first !" Kavya said stirring her coffee not looking at Jensen. " So how do you feel about it ?" Jensen asked. Kavya smiled and said , " I literally felt a great weight lifted of my shoulders !"

Jensen came and sat besides her and said , " Listen to me now ! Very carefully ! You'll always....always and I'm stressing on this word again....always...you'll always be a great doctor first. Of course you are my girlfriend and I'm proud to have you. But you define yourself by your work and not mine. Okay ???" Kavya looked at him and said " Thank you J ! I really owe you a lot !" Jensen smiled and said , " I thought there was no price on love !". Kavya smiled on hearing that.

" J can I talk to you about something ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah sure !" Jensen said finishing his coffee. Kavya kept her half finished cup on the table and rubbed her hands. " I saw a dream today. I don't know if it was a dream or an experience or something else. But I saw Christian walk away. And I didn't cry !" Jensen looked at her surprised. Okay this wasn't expected at all he thought. He had even decided to skip yesterday's exercise as Kavya was fast asleep.

Jensen left whatever work he was doing and walked towards Kavya. She was still sitting on a bar stool. Jensen came and stood in front of her. Kavya looked sideways just to avoid Jensen's gaze. Jensen gently pulled her face back and looked into her eyes. " You okay ?" He asked. Kavya smiled and said , " Yeah ! I'm fine. I just never thought I could do that. But You never know..." Kavya said. " You wanna talk about it ?" Jensen asked. " I told him that he should leave now. I have to stay here and I'm happy here." Kavya said taking deep breathes. 

" It just seems so stupid that I actually talked to someone in dreams and now I am talking about it to you. We sure got something better to do. C'mon !" Kavya said suddenly changing the topic as she felt vulnerable. She got up from the bar stool and tried to get away from Jensen. But Jensen with his strong hands stopped her and he lifted her this time. And instead of making her sit on the stool this time he placed Kavya on the counter top so that her eyes could meet his.

" It's not stupid. C'mon talk about it." Jensen said with a gentle voice. " It's just I realized that how stupidly I was holding onto things. And how idiot of me to not let go. I should be thankful to you J . You had the courage to love me even when I wasn't ready to love myself. I don't know what happened last night. Or what made me realize. But I'm not sad. And I'm not crying about it. I just feel so light." Kavya said. " Thank you J ! For not giving up on me !" Kavya said again hugging Jensen. " I love you J !" Kavya said in Jensen's crook of neck. 

" It was not stupid and I'm so proud of you. No one knows how much strength it takes to mentally pull yourself out of something that you have been holding on for days. Yeah I helped you or gave you a direction. But sweetheart this was all you ! You were the strong one here !" Jensen said gripping Kavya tight.

" Do you know what made me fall for you ?" Jensen asked. " I don't know that !" Kavya said innocently. Jensen pulled her out of embrace and cupped her face with both his hands. Looking into her honey eyes he said , " Your strength !" Kavya was a bit surprised by his answer. " I understood what is strength the day I met you. I saw you give everybody else the smile when you were the one that needed it most. You are truly a great person. A strong person. I have seen you blessing people even if you are going through a storm." Jensen said. He then kissed her forehead and said , " And I'm proud of that. And I'm proud to call yourself mine." 

Kavya smiled contently. " How about we do some wine and dine ?" Jensen said lightening up the mood. Kavya smiled on hearing that and nodded positively.

Jensen was surely the right person. He surely didn't come with a flash light on his head or a cue card stating that he was right person. He didn't make Kavya think that she was in love the moment he laid his eyes on her. He didn't sweep off Kavya from her feet in an instant. Jensen didn't cause Kavya to feel something that she had never felt before or experienced before.

Jensen was just the right person in comforting silence. He was kind, funny and safe. He was Kavya's friend and her solace before they became anything else. Yes , he sure made her feel special and different but in a realistic kinda way. Not like the butterflies in her stomach but he made her feel like she was standing on a firm ground beneath. He had won her trust before he had won her heart. His importance increased gradually. And just one day , like today he swept Kavya off her feet. Gently, Softly and slowly that Kavya didn't even realize it.


	25. The Times That Matter...

" Would you like to go home today Kelly ?" Kavya asked a small kid who was 8-9 years old. " Oh yes please !" Kelly said as her eyes sparkled. " Hmm !" Kavya said a little dramatically and pulled out a stool from underneath her bed to sit. Kavya sat down and acted purposely like she was thinking something deep. " I can free you today but you gotta promise me one thing !" Kavya said. " Anything !" The kid said excitedly. " Promise me that you will not miss your physical therapy , not even once !" Kavya said keeping her hand in front of the kid. " Not even once ??" The kid asked with big eyes. Her mother laughed from a distance. " Nope !" Kavya said nodding negatively. The kid then started thinking deeply but after some moments she finally said , " Okay ! I can do that !". She shaked Kavya's hand giving her the promise. Kavya smiled and said , " Let's get ready to go home then !" After a few question and answers from the parents , Kavya finally discharged the little child and went into her cabin. 

As soon as she sat on her chair , Kavya opened her mobile and searched a photo of Marcy and her. After 5 minutes of searching , she found perfect one. Both of them were eating an extremely large burger. It was kinda funny pic. A big burger , mouths open , big eyes and true laughter. She added the photo to her Instagram story and captioned , " Happy birthday beautiful soul ! ". It was Marcy's birthday today. Though she hadn't come up till now. It was around 9 in the morning and her shift started at 12. After she posted this she went to her messaging app and opened Jensen's chat. Kavya started typing ~

Hey J ! I guess you are probably still asleep. Guess you were working on your script quite late. Anyways I'm at the hospital for my regular shift. Breakfast is ready on the counter and I have almost prepped the lunch. And please... please... when you get up at least take out suitcases from the wardrobe. You need to start packing. Otherwise tommorow will be too much for you. 

Umm yeah ! And I'm visiting the grocery store while coming back in the evening. If you want something just drop in a message.

And btw I hate you for that ghost prop besides me at night. I actually woke up scared.When the time comes revenge will be taken Mr. Ackles.

~Not so much love :-/ Kavya

Kavya pressed the sent button and started reading something on the net. Jensen had just two days before he left for Vancouver again for yet another season. And Everytime the day was getting closer Kavya's stomach would churn. She had been with Jensen for past 3-4 months now and she had gotten so accustomed to he being there. And to top that all she had been living with him at his house for the past one or two weeks. It was just hard for her even to imagine that he wasn't going to be in the same city.  
But this was life. And life wasn't always perfect. It wasn't a storybook or a fairy tale. Love wasn't always easy. It was facing challenges and overcoming obstacles and fighting to be together. Love was a short word , easy to spell , difficult to define and impossible to live without.

Gen helped Kavya whenever Kavya had anything to ask pertaining on this long distant relationship. Now she will be going back to her apartment now. She kinda missed that place. It was her niche. At the end Kavya knew she'd be fine but she will be always a little sad. But she had to get used to this now. Her pager beeped and she was again back to work.

After one hour , Kavya received Jensen's message.  
~ Hey ! Woke up and had breakfast. Yeah ! Actually slept at 3 last night. Don't worry about packing. I'll get it done. I have to do some laundry stuff today. Anyways I was thinking, don't go to the store alone. We'll go together. I have to get some things from mall and then we will give a visit to the store while coming back.

Ohh yeah the prop was funny. Accept it. :-P

Kavya smiled on seeing the message. " Dean Winchester just messaged you ?" Marcy asked coming from behind. Kavya turned around to see friend. She hugged her and wished her happy birthday. " Wait ! I got you something !" Kavya said as she searched her pocket. " You didn't have to !" Marcy said as Kavya gave her a small gift wrapped thing. Marcy opened it to find a leather bracelet. It was not too feminine and completely a man thing. She loved it.  
" Well I can't wait till our shifts are aligned again. It's kinda boring without you !" Marcy said as they both ate some chocolate bar sitting on the nurse station. " Believe me ! You need your most trusted nurse sidekick everyday !" Claire came from behind and sat besides them. Kavya handed her a chocolate bar too. " What happened to your sidekick ?" Marcy asked. " They placed Simone under me so that she learn some compassion and how to talk. They think she'll learn it quick with pregnant ladies and neonates !" Claire said with an appreciable frustration. " That's hell !" Both Kavya and Marcy said at the same time and in the same tone. " Yeah ! Tell me !" Claire said.  
Kavya's phone beeped again. " Jensen messaged me insta ? He doesn't do that ! He barely uses insta !" Kavya said opening the message. " Maybe he can't enough of you !" Claire said. Kavya opened the text to find that Jensen had replied on Kavya's story that she had put for Marcy's birthday. It was a little formal text but he messaged ~

" Happy birthday Marcy !" 

Kavya laughed at that and handed the phone to Marcy. " It's for you !" Kavya said. Marcy looked at the phone and his eyes were the widest Kavya had ever seen. " He..he.. knows me ?" Marcy asked stuttering. Claire took the mobile from her hand and see what was happening. " Of course he knows you and Claire. You are my good friends !" Kavya said as if it was nothing. Hearing this Claire's eyes also grew wider. " What ?? You are my good friends ! Right ?" Kavya asked concentrating on her chocolate. " So what we are a gang now ?" Marcy asked. " I don't have a problem with that !" Claire said. " Yeah ! Let's keep each other alive at this place !" Kavya said. All three of them laughed at that when Kavya's phone ranged.

" Can you please tell me how to warm this thing up ?" Jensen said really frustrated. Oopps ! Kavya had completely forgotten to tell Jensen about the lunch. " Do I put the bun and this Patty together in the microwave. But this Patty looks like it need to be cooked a bit !" Jensen asked again. Kavya laughed at that. " J ! Of course that Patty needs to be cooked. Place a silver foil on the oven tray and place the Patty over it. Sprinkle little oil on it and heat it for 5 minutes. Don't warm up the bun ! It's eaten like that only ! " Kavya said. Both Marcy and Claire laughed on hearing what Kavya just told Jensen. 

" Are your friends laughing at me ?" Jensen asked when he heard some giggling in the background. Kavya literally laughed on hearing that. " Oh yeah ! My gang's laughing at you !" Kavya said. " Your gang ?" Jensen asked a little surprised. " Yeah ! It was born just moments ago !" Kavya said. Marcy and Claire again laughed. " Okay Ackles. That's it. Please go and have your lunch. And please don't burn down the kitchen !" Kavya said as she kept the call.

The rest of day was comparitively uneventful. A small accident , An seizure and an hypochondriac geriatric patient. It was time for Kavya to leave again. She was the happiest when she signed out these days. But 2 days later this was going to turn to exact opposite. She would be just happy to stay in a hospital so that she doesn't go home and miss Jensen.

( Jensen's home )

Kavya pressed the door bell but she got no response. She waited for a couple of minutes then then finally opened the door with her own key. Must be something important Kavya said to herself. She got inside and was right. Jensen was not home. She entered the kitchen to find that it was a complete mess. Kavya sighed in frustration. " Seriously J. The breakfast was ready. The lunch was almost prepped and you still do this." She said to herself.

Kavya cleared the counter and put all the used dishes in the dishwasher. She then took all the foils , plastic wrappers and all kinds of useless stuff and put them in the dustbin. Even this wasn't enough , she then wiped the whole counter top. Jensen was usually useless in kitchen but not messy. He would clean after without fail. Today was kinda different. She then went to the bedroom to get changed. 

Jensen didn't leave any message or even note. This was strange Kavya thought. She then took her clothes that she had wore whole day and went to put them into washing machine. She opened the lid and the machine was filled Jensen's clothes. " Crap !" Kavya said. At least they were washed. But if the clothes were in washing machine then it was evident that Jensen hadn't started packing. Kavya took out his clothes and folded each of them properly. She sorted them a little and those that needed ironing, She kept them separately. She then went back to the bedroom and placed the pile clothes in the wardrobe. She looked at the clothes that needed ironing. Should she do it now or later. She was kinda tired but then they had to go to the mall and then the store. So she made herself a hot cup of tea as a refreshment. After drinking it she then started ironing his clothes.

( Jewellery Shop )

"I guess this is better !" Gen said pointing towards a pair of earrings. " Yeah this one is simple ! She kinda likes simple things !" Jensen said. Both of them were looking for earrings. This jewellery shop belonged to a hot shot designer. And it was quite expensive. So not always crowded. Genevieve and Jensen looked at some more designs and then finally settled on one. " She's going to love them !" Genevieve said as Jensen paid the amount with his card. " Hope so !" Jensen said. " Btw how come she hasn't called you yet ?" Genevieve asked. She then looked at her wrist watch and said , " She must be home for now almost 2 hours now !" Jensen laughed as he remembered what he had done. " Oh ! Don't worry about that. I have left plenty of work for her when she returns home. A messed up kitchen , laundry work etc etc. And her OCD will compel her to clean the kitchen first. And then she'll probably spend some time with my clothes. Genevieve laughed on hearing that. " Wow ! You can be a mean little man !" Genevieve said. Jensen laughed and then turned towards the sales girl. " Can you gift wrap it , just simply and keep it ready for delivery when I need them ?" Jensen asked her and she politely replied , " Yes sir ! Of course !" Their work was done and Jensen dropped off Genevieve at her home and then turned the car for his.

( Jensen's home )

Jensen entered the house with his own key. Kavya was not in the hall or living room. " Kavi ?" He called out. No response. He checked the backyard but she wasn't there also. Jensen saw that the kitchen was spotless and shining. " As expected !" He said as he started going upstairs to his bedroom. As he entered the bedroom , the sight made him chuckle. Supernatural season 1 was going on and Kavya was in deep sleep in front of it. She had a bowl of nachos in front of her. But he guessed the sleep had overpowered her hunger and the supernatural show of course. His eyes then fell on the pile of his clothes that he had stuffed in the washing machine before leaving. They were folded in a neat pile. One stack of pants , other of t-shirt, one pile of formal shirts and one pile of all home clothes like shorts pyjamas and other stuff.  
Jensen gently took the bowl from her hands and placed it on the table. He took one bite and said , " Oo they are amazing !" He said as he liked the salsa dressing above it. Kavya was really good at cooking. It's just she wouldn't to cook much. Jensen's voice woke Kavya from her slumber and she asked with her eyes still closed. " Is that you J ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah !" Jensen said as he sat on the other side of the bed and started watching the remaining of the episode. " It's not that bad ! I mean you just fell asleep watching the show that I work in !" Jensen said as he raised the voice a little bit.  
" Sam returned and Jess made cookies I thought the episode ended there !" Kavya said with her eyes still closed. Jensen facepalmed himself and said , " Seriously ? You know this thing hurt my ego !" Kavya chuckled at that. Probably she had missed something interesting at last. She opened her eyes to look towards Jensen.

" AAAHHH !" Kavya literally screamed at the top of her voice. She knocked over the table lamp in that process. Jensen was laughing hysterically at her antiques. He kept laughing so hard that he collided with his side table and even he knocked something on it. " Stop using that ghost mask you bastard !" Kavya said as Jensen continued laughing , covering his mouth , tears in his eyes and his body moving without any aim. " Seriously man ! You got scared again !" Jensen said. " I hate you ! You dick !" Kavya said throwing pillows at him. Jensen defended them but he just couldn't stop laughing. " Stop laughing !" Kavya said to him. " I'm sorry. I just can't ...your face....!" Jensen said the broken sentences. Even Kavya started laughing. She just couldn't stay angry anymore seeing Jensen this happy.

" Aah ! I'm done laughing !" Jensen said taking a deep breathe. " Finally. Thank you !" Kavya said as she straightened the room. " You left this house a mess today ! You know that ?" Kavya asked. " Oh yeah ! I got a call from brewery. Something came up and it needed to be cleared today itself !" Jensen said. " So when do we leave ?" Jensen asked. " We can leave now ! After I finish eating this. God I'm hungry !" Kavya said as she munched on the nachos. " You skipped lunch again !" Jensen asked. Kavya dipped her head and said nothing. " That's a yes. I guess !" Jensen said sighing. " I didn't have a choice ! There was this patient and..." Kavya said trying to explain herself. 

Jensen got up from his bed and went downstairs. After 15 minutes he came up with some fruits. The plate contained sliced apple and a banana. " I won't eat dinner if I eat all all of these now !" Kavya said. " Oh you will believe me !" Jensen said with an authority. Kavya then realized that fighting for this was lost cause so she started eating the fruits as well. 

" Well what things you wanna get from the mall ?" Kavya asked. " Nothing some jeans and t-shirts !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded. She finished eating all the things and got up to keep the plates in the kitchen. Jensen took them from her hands and said , " It's okay ! I got this ! You get ready !". Kavya said okay and went to get changed.

After about 15 minutes, Kavya came down and both of them left. Jensen had bought a cap to cover himself. But they both were a little less worried now since they had nothing to hide. They reached the mall and Jensen parked the car. " You know I thought all your clothes were a brand thing !" Kavya said as they walked into the first store now. Jensen laughed at that and said , " Some are but most of them they are just online shopping or picking up something form the mall."

Both of them wandered a little around the store and Kavya was shocked by the way Jensen shopped. He just went inside and started putting some black and grey t shirts in his cart. He didn't look at the design just checked the size. Kavya let this go on for a minute or two and then finally decided to intervene. " Woah ! Woah ! Woah ! Stop J . What are you doing ?" Kavya asked. Jensen raised his eyebrows giving Kavya an puppy look. " That's how I shop !" Jensen said. Kavya went near his cart and pulled out all the t-shirts and said. " This is black. This is also black. This is navy blue but it looks black. This is, well, grey but it has the same design as the first black." She pointed out looking at each t shirt. " The jeans please at least open them and check if they are plain or ripped. If they turned out to be ripped , I doubt you will wear them." 

Jensen took a long pause and said , " Okay ! Let's do it your way !". Kavya smiled and dragged him all over the store. " See...pick some colors. Why are so obsessed with picking black Everytime. Try reds , some blues , greens are good !" Kavya said. " Don't you think I would look like a clown in these ?" Jensen said raising his eyebrows as he picked up a red t shirt. " Seriously Jens. It's not like I am asking you to try flouroscent shades or pinks ! They will suit you. Give it a try." Kavya said. " Fine ! But only for you !" Jensen said as he huffed and made his way towards the trial room.

Jensen went into the trial room and wore the red t-shirt that Kavya had selected for him. It was not a bright tomato red but Jensen still was so not into colors. He knew he was going to reject it the moment he wore it. " This is so stupid !" He said as he pulled down the shirt down his neck. But as soon as he looked into the mirror he was astonished. Although it was a plain shirt with just the word ' invincible' written on it with black color. It looked pretty good on him. It complemented his skin tone and it went well with the black jeans that he was wearing. He tried the other ones. One was bottle green in color and the other was greyish blue shade. They actually looked awesome on him. Jensen smiled at how Kavya had perfectly chosen something that would look good on him. When he was about to wear his own t shirt he heard Kavya's voice.

" J ?? Are you in there ? " Kavya asked with a little low voice. " Yeah ! What happened ?" He asked. He then saw her hand through the gap between door and ceiling. " Here try this black colored tee ! This black one is good !" Kavya said as she gave him the t shirt. Jensen smiled at her gesture. Inspite of asking Jensen to try out her choices at the end she respected his too. He wore this one and it was perfect too.

After 5 minutes Jensen came out of the trial room and started searching for Kavya. She was no where to be found. After 2-3 minutes Jensen found her checking for leather jackets. She was trying one. But it was too big for her. Her hands became invisible and it looked like she was a small girl in her father's leather jacket. Jensen chuckled at that. " Kavya ?" He said waving to her. " Do you wanna try some other store ?" Kavya asked. " No I was thinking they all look good on me !" Jensen said. Kavya raised her eyebrows and said , " You sure ?". Jensen kept his large hand on her head and teased her. " Yeah I'm sure. Let's get the billing done !" Jensen said as they both walked towards the billing counter.

The billing was done and Kavya asked , " Do you wanna buy anything else or should we head towards the grocery store !" Kavya asked. " Yeah just one store above this !" Jensen said as they made way towards the next store. Kavya could feel some eyes on her and she was just a little scared. Not like shit scared but just a little paranoid when someone would stare at her like that. At least this time everyone was acting sophisticated and no one was interfereing. Kavya leaned in closer to Jensen in an attempt to hid herself a little. Jensen recognized this reaction and pulled her closer by her waist. " Are you okay ?" He asked in low voice. " Yeah ! Just everyone is staring and it's weird !" Kavya said. " It's okay you will get used to this !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya's forehead.

They reached the store on the next floor and Kavya was surprised as it turned out to be a complete women's clothing brand. " J ? What are we doing here ?" Kavya asked. Jensen smiled and said , " Well I kinda promised you a shopping trip remember ?" . Kavya looked towards him and said , " I just made eggs. I don't want anything for that !" . Jensen literally dragged her inside and said , " C'mon lemme spoil my girl a little !". " You already do that !" Kavya said to him. Jensen raised his eyebrows and Kavya said , " Okay !". 

Over the days Jensen had observed Kavya enough to know that she was Jeans and t-shirt kinda girl rather than the one who wears dresses and high heels. And this was proven true when the first thing Kavya did was go to the section of hoodies. The sales girl first asked to try her the one without tiger print pattern. Jensen laughed when he saw Kavya's reaction to this hoodie. He knew she wouldn't buy that but the sales girl was just asking her to try it once. Kavya wore it and was it looked hideous. She removed it the moment she saw herself in the mirror. The girl then gave her a plain grey followed by a plain black hoodie. " These people with obsession over black !" Kavya muttered to herself. Jensen came from somewhere else with a something in his hands.

" Here try this one !" He said taking the black and grey thing from her. The one he bought was creme colored and had brown colored aztec design on it. The color was neutral and the design gave it an appropriate feminine touch. He helped her with the sleeves and then kavya looked at herself in the mirror. " Perfect !" Jensen said and Kavya smiled. This one actually looked good. " Yeah ! " Kavya said. " Do you wanna try another one before buying this ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded negatively and said this is perfect. " J ! Do you mind if I have a look at footwear since we are here ? These ones really make it difficult for me to stand for a long time !" Kavya said looking at her current shoes. Jensen smiled towards her and said , " No ! Let's go there !" . He pointed at the section and both of them went there.

Kavya saw the footwears and immidiately selected black bellies that had small silver metallic star at the side. " These too won't be that comfortable sweet heart !" Jensen said as he came besides her. He then waved at someone and another sales guy came. " Do you have something with memory foam in her size ?" Jensen asked. The guy nodded and pulled out some shoes in different sizes. There were really soft and really..really... comfortable. " Try out walking in them !" Jensen said. Kavya walked a few steps and was happy with them. 

Quickly Jensen billed the two things and through staring eyes and gazes they finally reached the parking. They made it to the grocery store. This time only Kavya got out and to quickly buy some things that she needed and some of Jensen's. Jensen had given her his credit card but Kavya had declined politely. Although it was quite late but the store was still crowded and they didn't have Clif with them. So without taking any risks ,they decided that Kavya would go alone.

Jensen tapped on the steering wheel as he waited for Kavya. Rock music was playing in the car at the same moment. They still had their dinner left. Boy he should have started packing today itself. Tommorow he still had to go to the brewery for some time and the day after tomorrow he had his flight literally at 4 in the morning. So he had just tomorrow. And as Kavya had said tommorow was going to be hopscotch now.

Jensen was deep in thinking when he suddenly felt the passenger door opening. Kavya handed him the bags that she had bought and Jensen took it from her and kept them on the back seat. Kavya sat inside and Jensen asked , " Do you have anything in mind for dinner ?" Jensen asked just if she had anything specific that she wanted to eat. "I'm not that hungry. Anything will do" Kavya said.

And out of nowhere instead of heading into a restaurant they both stopped at a small food cart that served hotdogs and burgers. It was long time since Jensen had street food. And the moment he mentioned this Kavya forced him to stop that this food joint. Apparently they served the best in this area.  
It was around 9:15 at night. The night was crisp with light rustling of wind. The joint was in a kind of alley. So a moderate crowd could be seen enjoying there food. Jensen got out from the car and then sat on a rock that was in the park across the street. The park of empty at this point of time. 

" Mr Ackles it's so nice to see you !" Jensen heard a fan and smiled at her. " How you doing ?" She asked. " Nothing just enjoying me last days of Hiatus. I heard this place has amazing food. So just came to try it out here !" Jensen said. " Can I have a photo with you ?" The girl asked. Just then Kavya came with a lot of things in her hands. As soon as the girl saw Kavya she thought that she was interrupting their privacy a little bit. " Hey !" Kavya said to the girl greeting her. " Is she you friend ?" Kavya asked Jensen. " No no..I'm just a fan !" The girl said. " Anyways have a good time you both !" The girl said. " Hey you are leaving without your photo !" Jensen said. " C'mon do you want it on you mobile ?" He asked. The girl was astonished. Though Jensen was star he cared about fans. He knew that the girl just pulled out on her own as she saw Kavya but she wanted that photo so bad. The girls happiness knew no bounds. She pulled out her phone and tried to click a selfie but the light was not good.

" You Guys stand here. I'll click it for you !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled at how Kavya behaved around her first interaction with his fans. Although he didn't know any of their names but they were a important part of his life. Kavya clicked a good photo of them and the girl thanked her for doing that. After the girl left they both sat on the rock and started eating the food.

" This is amazing !" Jensen said as he had the first bite of the burger. Kavya smiled . She was happy that Jensen loved the food. This time was so precious. They were so comfortable around each other. None of them was sad because they were not eating at a fancy restaurant or having a quality food. They just cared about the quality time. They poked each other , hit each other gently , and laughed to the fullest. Jensen from time to time wiped the sauce on Kavya's face and it looked so cute. These were the times that mattered.  
Little did they know that photoes had started circulating on Instagram. Their laughing , behaving childish were all captured and posted immidiately. Both of them didn't care now. But one particular photo was most beautifully captured. In that Jensen was gently wiping something of Kavya's face. The one girl who had posted it captioned it saying ~  
Sometimes the place doesn't matter. Just the person <3  
And it was truth. The only thing that mattered was they were with each other.


	26. The Other Side Of Relationship

The cool air of the night touched Kavya's skin. It was night time and thankfully the sky was quite clear making the stars visible. Kavya looked upwards towards the sky. The sight was mesmerizing. Some areas had this bright patch while some areas were relatively dark. And then there were some areas that were brightened because of single stars. Their light shone so bright that it stood out from the rest without any difficulty. 

" Whatcha thinking ?" Jensen asked. Kavya looked down and smiled towards him. She gently ran her fingers through his hairs. Tommorow morning Jensen would leave for a month and half. Today was mostly spent in last minute packing , last minute works. They just had their dinner and had come up on the terrace to spend the night silently. Kavya was sitting taking a support of the wall and Jensen was lying down with his head on Kavya's lap.

" Nothing. Just something stupid, cheesy I used to think when I was a high school girl !" Kavya said as she again looked at the stars. " C'mon tell me !" Jensen said as he took Kavya's hand from where it was rubbing his hair and kissed it gently. Kavya's hands were small , soft and delicate. There were few scars of cuts because Kavya was a bit clumsy girl sometimes. Jensen took the small delicate fingers in his hands and started observing the lines on her palm as an unfinished drawing.

Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " See ! Look at the sky ! ". Jensen left Kavya's hands and looked towards the starry night. " There are some dark areas that have very less stars. And there are some bright areas that have more stars." Kavya said looking up. " Hmm !" Jensen said. " These are like normal. Nothing is fascinating about them so much. But then there are some stars that outshine everyone. Like that one !" Kavya said pointing at a particular celestial object. " The brightest one !" Jensen said looking at it. " Now consider the stars as the people. There are so many. Most of them , we are not bothered about. Whether they'll show up or not is not a question for us. And then some , the relatively brighter ones. We know if we look up we can see them. We appreciate them , their presence. And then there's this brightest one. Once you know about him the first thing you do after you look up is search for that one ! It looks so captivating , fascinating and stands there in awe ! Whether you are happy or you are sad , No matter how you are feeling. You search for that particular one.Even if you are not feeling anything , we search for him to make us feel something. That's his beauty ! He kinda becomes the starting point of everything " Kavya said.

" That's beautifully said !" Jensen said still looking up. " You know, Right ?" What I'm talking about ?" Kavya asked looking at Jensen. She said that because she was talking about how Jensen was the brightest star she was referring to. Jensen looked towards her and said , " Yeah !" 

" Kavya ? Can you do one thing for me ?" Jensen said. " Umm yeah ! Sure !" Kavya said. " I'll be gone for almost 40 days now. So please do not get drunk like you do !" Jensen said pursing his lips a little bit. Kavya gently smacked on his arms. " Shut up J !" Kavya said and Jensen laughed a little. Suddenly a very cold gush of wind came that made Kavya shiver in her place. As the night was progressing, the temperature was dropping little by little. " You wanna head inside ?" Jensen asked Kavya. " No..Can we stay up for a little while ?" Kavya asked with puppy eyes. Jensen smiled looking at that and said , " Yeah ! We can !". 

" So how does your shooting schedule works ?" Kavya asked. " It's different everyday. Day scenes. Night scenes. And sometimes even if we shoot everything according to the plan we don't like the outcome , we repeat the whole process." Jensen said. He continued , " There is one bad thing about shooting though. I'll not have my cell phone most of the times. So if any emergency arises you can call Clif." 

" Rather , If anything at all comes up you give me a call." Jensen said getting up from Kavya's lap. Kavya looked at him with confusion. " What do you mean ?" Kavya said. " Me being miles away , Me being busy, please don't make this excuse if you want to share something. Okay ?" Jensen asked. " If I come back and I find something that you should have told me the day it happened , I'll Seriously ...." Jensen was saying when Kavya cut him and said , " Promise. I won't do that !". Jensen smiled towards her and both of them kissed.  
Both of them sat through the silent night for some more time and then finally decided to retire to bed.

The next morning both of them were up early. Thankfully Jensen's flight had been delayed by two and a half hours. So they had to be up early but not super early. Although Jensen refused, Kavya made a quick breakfast for him before leaving. Jared was coming and Genevieve was tagging along with him. But Kavya couldn't go to the airport. She had her shift. She was thinking of changing it for the day but Jensen refused her to do so. He was perfectly fine with it. " If we are gonna be together forever we should respect each other's work !" Jensen said and Kavya had to abide by that.

And finally it was time for Jensen to leave. He loaded his whole luggage in the trunk and once again checked if there was any change in his flight schedule. It was on time for now. Kavya smiled and he came to give her a final hug. " You be okay ? Alright ? No funny business !" Jensen said to Kavya. Kavya giggled and said , " Yeah ! I'm not a high school girl okay ?". Jensen laughed and said , " If you need anything, anything at all. Give me a call." Jensen said as he kissed her forehead. " Yeah ! I'll miss you J" Kavya said. " I'll miss you too !" Jensen replied as both of them departed from each other.

" Should we get going ?" Jensen asked Jared. " Yeah ! Whenever you guys are ready !" Jared said. Jensen sat in the car and Kavya waved at him. And the good old days had finally taken a break. Kavya saw the car going away from her but she was well composed. She thought it was going to hard for both of them but they both took it quite normally. Guess this was life then. She went back and closed all the doors and the windows of the house. She took her things and then locked the front door. Jensen had given her one key for safety purposes or if she feels that sometimes she needs to crash in this place she can. She went to the garage and sat in her car. " Okay , Kavya let's get busy working !" She said to herself and then left for the hospital.

( Week 1 )

The first week passed quite busy. Kavya worked literally 18 hour shifts for almost every day. And Jensen was busy too. They talked in between for 3-4 four times. But they didn't get time to face time though. Kavya was again back in her apartment with Megg. Megg was happy that finally she didn't have to live alone for a time being. Both of them had their breakfast and dinner together. They talked about each other's life, discussed things and had a good time. 

( Week 2 )

" There's a patient for you in 101 !" A nurse came and told Kavya. Kavya smiled. She knew it was Donna and Alan. It was time for Donna's follow up. Kavya got up from the her chair and made her way towards Donna's room. She wanted to ask Marcy for the files but she couldn't find Marcy at the nurse's station. So Kavya let be it. She went to Donna's room and knocked it.  
Kavya opened the door only to receive a hug from Alan and Donna. " How are you guys doing ?" Kavya asked. " We are fine. Just our retired life style !" Alan said. " Nice ! Any problems Donna ? I mean recently ?" Kavya asked. " No dear. I'm perfectly fine !" Donna said. Kavya checked her vitals again and she looked perfect. " You look good to me ! Actually I was thinking that maybe I could refer you a friend of mine in San Antonio for follow ups. If you don't mind. I mean coming for follow ups this far. And you seem okay. What do you think ?" Kavya asked. " It's perfect for us but now we need to search for another excuses to meet you !" Donna said. Kavya laughed at that. " I'll call the doctor and text you his details !" Kavya said. 

" So when do you guys leave for Vancouver ?" Kavya asked. " Our flight is scheduled today evening around 8 !" Alan said. Donna and Alan were going to watch a supernatural convention in Vancouver. Apparently Jensen had just called one night and asked his parents if they would like attend one of his convention. And Donna and Alan were on board right away. Who wouldn't like to watch their son being cheered on stage. But little did they know that it was Kavya who had actually planted this idea in Jensen's head. " I wish you you could join us though !" Donna said. Oh how Kavya wished she could join them. But she smiled and said , " Someday for sure !". " Hey btw you still coming for dinner , right ?" Kavya asked them. " Yeah sure ! You didn't have to bother though !" Alan said. " Non sense !" Kavya said and her pager beeped. " I need to go. See you tonight guys !" Kavya said and took their leave.

( Evening )

" This thing tastes amazing !" Alan said eating his food. " I didn't know you were such a good cook !" He said again. Kavya smiled at him. Both of them had arrived for dinner and now Kavya, Donna and Alan were having a good time. Donna and Alan had accepted Kavya as one of their own since the moment they met her. And Donna showered her with love so that she could be comfortable around them within no time. Just then Jensen face timed on Kavya's laptop. Kavya placed the laptop perfectly at the centre of the table so that everyone could see Jensen And Jensen could see all of them too.

" Hey what are you guys eating ?" Jensen said looking at the food. " It's amazing !" Alan said. " Well you guys go again. Always talking about food !" Donna said. Kavya laughed at that. " Dad I just sent you the tickets on mail. Take the print here itself. Kavya has the printer !" Jensen said. " Okay ! What's our schedule there !" Alan asked. " Well I'll show you around the city tommorow after my shooting is done. And then the day after tomorrow we have convention and after that we head for the Formula 1 thing !" Jensen said. Oh yeah ! Kavya had completely forgotten about the F1 thing. So Jensen , Donna , Alan , Jared and Cliff were heading to watch. Donna was so not in mood but Jensen forced her. " I'll try to be at the airport Dad. And If I can't make it , I'll send Cliff." Jensen said. " Son ! It's okay. It's not the first time we are travelling ! Stop worrying about us !" Alan said. 

" Oh yeah ! He needs to stop doing that !" Kavya said looking towards Jensen. " Seriously ? You skip lunches and You think I won't knock some sense in you. You could actually collapse you know that ?" Jensen said a little angry. " I don't collapse !" Kavya said with a little bit anger. Well this was something new for Donna and Alan. They had all seen a cute mushy love but back fighting like this was different. " Well you're gonna fight me on that ? Fine ! What's your argument about ? That you are a superwoman ? That you have unimaginable strength ? You don't need food ? Tell me !" Jensen said angrily. Kavya facepalmed herself. " Here we go again ! Stop it. It's not the time !" Kavya said. After hearing this Jensen then realized that this was actually not a good time. " Anyways Dad ! See you at night !" Jensen said as he cut the call. 

" Don't worry about him ! We'll talk about it later !" Kavya said as they continued their dinner. Alan and Donna then completely changed the topic. Kavya without fail took the print out of the ticket and handed them to Alan. She also gave them a parcel for Jensen. It was small stuff that she had bought from somewhere. And then it was time for their flight. Kavya dropped them at the airport and they bid their good byes. 

After that she returned home and literally threw her bag on the sofa. It was a tiring week for her. Today was Friday but she was on call this weekend so her weekend relaxation plan had gone to trash. She opened her fridge and started eating ice cream straight from the carton. Kavya and Jensen had a little fight this afternoon. Kavya didn't even remember from which point everything escalated but it had gone to a matter that they needed to talk about it. Oh yeah ! Kavya was working overtime again and an emergency came and then she again had to skipped her lunch and blah blah blah. Kavya knew that this was little careless on her behalf but there was nothing she could do. It was her life and almost everyone faced this who worked with her. Jensen told her once to take care of herself. He then told her twice and when he was about to say the same thing thrice , Kavya's anger bursty out. She was usually a calm girl but long working hours and a constant stress made her do that. And then one thing led to another and then more anothers. 

Even though Kavya knew that Jensen was right , she was still of the firm opinion that she wasn't wrong also. And she was not like purposely starving herself. This was very common in her line of work. " It's not like I have a few spot boys running after me taking care of my needs every minute of the day !" Kavya remembered what she had said. And remembering that she facepalmed herself. " You are such a brat sometimes !" Kavya told herself. She took her phone and called Jensen. " Pick up ! Pick up !" She said to herself. After few rings , Clif picked up the call. " Hey Kavya !" He said. " Hey Clif ! Is Jensen around there by any chance !" Kavya asked. " Actually he's busy in a shot. If it's anything urgent. I can pass on a message !" Clif said. Kavya became sad on hearing that. " No ! No ! Nothing urgent ! It's fine. Just let him know that I called !" Kavya said. " Of course darling !" Clif said as he cut the call. Long distance thing was really a challenge. 

Kavya closed the ice cream carton and kept it back in the freezer. She loosened her shirt a little bit by opening one or two buttons and crashed on the couch itself. She knew that Jensen wouldn't call for an hour or so now. And she was dead tired. She couldn't be up anymore now. The moment she crashed on the couch her eyes closed and she drifted off in sleep.

Megg opened the door with her keys. She had gone on a date today. Kavya had set her up with one of her friends from the hospital. An orthopedic surgeon. She saw Kavya sleeping peacefully on the couch and very gently she closed the door without making any noise. She went towards the kitchen and drank some cold water. She was still thinking about date when Kavya's phone that was kept besides her rang. Megg read the name and it was Jensen. Since Kavya was sleeping at first Megg didn't pick up the call. She knew that Kavya would call him back anyways. But Jensen constantly kept calling. So finally Megg decided to pick up the phone.

" Hey Jensen. It's Megg !" Megan said as soon as she picked up the call. " Hey Megg ! Is Kavya there ? I have been trying to call her since ages." Jensen said. " Yeah actually she's fast asleep. If you wanna talk to her I'll wake her up !" Megg said. Jensen took a long pause thinking. " Asleep but it's not even 11 ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! She's having a stressfully week at her work. You know the landslide that happened just outside our city. The patient count and the casualities are increasing day by day, the more they are searching. Yeah and since she has contacts in social organizations they are asking her do a lot you know !" Megg said. Jensen suddenly felt bad on hearing that. He should have calmly addressed the issue. " Okay okay let her sleep for now !" Jensen said as he cut the call.

Alan and Donna landed at about midnight. Jensen wasn't able to pick them up from the airport. Instead Clif went and dropped them at Jensen's apartment. Jensen himself was tired today. He had been shooting for 10 hours non stop and night shooting meant a complete disturbance in the sleep cycle. He reached his home at around 2 in the night. As soon as he entered the room he first went to check on his parents. They were sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. He chuckled as he remembered one conversation with Kavya.

( Flashback )

Kavya : " Hey J ! Why don't you invite Alan and Donna for one of your conventions ? I mean it would be so exciting for them to see their son on stage."

Jensen : Yeah ! It's a good idea actually. I'm having one in the next week in Vancouver itself. I have an apartment here so they can also relax for a little while. I'll ask them. Would you like to come ?

Kavya : I would love to. But you know at present I can't.

Jensen : Okay ! No worries :-(

Kavya : Don't be sad boy. Enjoy with you parents. We will have our time some other day.

( Present )

Jensen closed the door of the guest bedroom silently. With three days in his hands , Kavya could have easily asked him to come to Austin. But she didn't. Instead she helped him plan a vacation for his parents. She really was some girl. Jensen went near the fridge and took out a beer for himself. He then found a box on the dining table with a note written below it. The note read ~  
Kavya sent it for you ! - Dad..  
Jensen opened the box with excitement and saw his new black jeans that he had purchased with Kavya that day. There was note their written by Kavya. 

" You forgot this at home J !"  
Jensen chuckled a little. Beneath the Jeans was another button down shirt. It was a stifel stripe cotton button down shirt that was actually quite expensive around 300$. Another note was seen on it. 

" I found this the other day. Try it ! I would look good on you !"

Oh God he missed Kavya so much. He felt like calling her again and asking her to get up from her sleep and talk to him for sometime. But he couldn't do it. He placed all the clothes in the box again and went to his bedroom for a much deserved sleep.

( Morning )

Kavya was at the hospital again. Again 3 people were recovered today from the site. And it was still morning. Kavya knew the count would increase through the day as they speed up the rescue operation. Megan had told Kavya that Jensen had called in the other night and Kavya hoped that she hadn't slept too soon. As soon as Megg told her she tried calling Jensen again. But he didn't pick up this time. Maybe he was sleeping because he might have returned late that night.  
Kavya was now so fed up with the different time zones. A simple call was getting problematic. She opened her messaging app and finally texted Jensen.

I'm sorry J ! I shouldn't have talked to you like this. I miss you so much already !

Kavya sent the message and was back to work again. She waited for Jensen's text so eagerly. Half hour passed , One hour passed , another Half hour passed but still no reply. Kavya became sad. It was almost time for her lunch and Jensen hadn't replied yet. She ordered lunch in her cabin and started eating there.  
Kavya suddenly had a idea. She took out her mobile and clicked a selfie with lunch. She captioned it saying , " Lunch !" And sent it to Jensen. And again waited for his reply. After about 15 minutes her phone rang and Jensen was finally face timing her. She picked up the call immediately.

Kavya : Hey ! How are you ?

Jensen : I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just woke up. Otherwise I would have replied you a bit early. 

Kavya : It's okay. I'm sorry for yesterday. I should have been calm. You've been working so hard an still caring about me and I just gave you sassy replies.

Jensen : It's fine sweetheart ! I understand. I know your job. Please just don't forget to take care of yourselves too ! I see you had your lunch today !

Kavya : Yeah ! Just finished it. How are Donna and Alan doing ?

Jensen : They are fine. We'll just head out for some time. I'll show them around for a while.

Just then Kavya's pager beeped again. 

" I'm sorry J. I have to go !" Kavya said with a sad voice. " It's okay ! Do your job. We'll talk later !" Jensen said with a smile that made Kavya feel better.

Kavya went to the chief's cabin where she was called to find out that they needed a doctor on site tomorrow. The damage turned out to far more than they were expecting and tomorrow they are gonna dig some what more deep. There are people stranded in deel areas.they couldn't afford to bring them to the hospital , they would need medical assistance then and there. And the chief thought that who better than Kavya for this job. Kavya immidiately accepted the offer. The rest was day went by treating those trauma cases and talking to the social service organization and all that. The only good thing that had came out this afternoon was that Jensen and Kavya had decided to have dinner together at night. Although it was going to be a virtual date but Kavya valued this thing like no other.

( Night )

Kavya readied herself a little bit. She wore her home shorts and tee only but just straightened her hair a little bit. She wanted this time to be good. It was days since both of then would talk like this. She was getting the dinner ready when her phone ranged. She ran towards the bedroom to pick it up knowing that it was Jensen.

Jensen : Hey ! Someone looks excited

Kavya : Yeah ! Ofcousre. I missed you. Kavya said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Jensen : I missed you too hon ! Just 3 weeks more. I know that's a long time. But we can pull it off. Right ?

Kavya : ( smiling ) yeah ! So what's for dinner.

Jensen : Mom made this spaghetti thing ! What's yours ? I don't see anything on your table.

Kavya : Wait. Just 5 minutes. I'm yet to set it up. So how was today ?

Jensen : We had fun. I showed them around the city. I even took them on the set for a little while. You know it was not like they hadn't travelled before. But they seemed so happy. I mean you should have looked at their expression on the sets. They were so excited to see my workplace. You should have seen it yourself.

Kavya : It's not happiness J. I means it's happiness but more than that it's pride. They're proud of you. Of what you have accomplished. That's why I suggested you the idea.

Jensen : Yeah ! Maybe you are correct. I was like why I hadn't done this in the last 3-4 years since the show started. You are a sweetheart totally !

Kavya : Better be late than never. Hey I have one thing to tell you ! 

Kavya said and then she took a pause as she was carrying her dinner to the table.

Kavya : So I was saying that I have to go to the site of that landslide tommorow. There are still many injured out there and they were like they need some medical assistance there itself. So the chief thought who better than me for this kind of work.

Jensen : Okay ! This is different. But you'll be safe right ? I mean you won't get hurt or anything there. 

Kavya : No no. Don't worry. I will be safe. And besides I'll always have disaster force management people by my side. It's perfectly fine. 

Jensen : Okay ! Can you do just one thing. Please check in with Clif at regular intervals. I mean I'll be at convention so...

Kavya : J ! It's fine. You don't need to worry so much. It's not like this is the first time I'm handling something like this.

Jensen : Kavi ! I know you don't need to. I know you are capable enough. Just consider that this is for me. I haven't been in a position where someone used go for such jobs. I know you are best at this but where I'm sitting , I'm not the best. You gotta give me time. One fine day I'll not worry. But just for tomorrow I need you to check in . Okay ??

Kavya : I understand Jensen. I'm sorry for taking such things for granted. I mean I didn't have to do such thing uptill now or rather no one asked me too. And I prayed for days where someone would actually ask to do so. And now you are asking , I'm being a brat. I'm sorry.

Kavya said with a little bit guilt in her voice.

Jensen : It's okay ! So Megg isn't home tonight ?

Kavya : She went on a date again. Hey did you like the shirt ? I just saw it in a store where Megg and I were roaming around. I liked it so much that I immidiately bought it.

Jensen : It's great ! Btw I heard you were having a stressful week at the hospital ?

Kavya : Not exactly stressful but yeah they don't let me rest. I guess this will be untill this weekend or at least 2 days more. You know I can actually tell only when I go on the site. But it's okay. It keeps me busy ! 

( Kavya said the last part with a hint of Sadness.  
Jensen knew that she wanted to keep herself busy ! )

Jensen : Okay ! Don't overstress it okay. And if you feel just take day or two off. I just don't want you running around like a tired person here and there.

Kavya : ( smiling ) Yeah ! How's your work ? Anything interesting ? 

Jensen : It's normal. Nothing new. They might need Gen for a few episodes. I don't know that for sure. But they are talking about it. 

Kavya : Oo wow ! That's nice.

The conversation went on for few more minutes and both of them called it for the day. Jensen didn't feel good about this so called virtual date. He felt that something was not right about it. Or maybe it was , he was just thinking too much. He couldn't shake off a feeling that suddenly has sprung in his mind. He took his car keys and went outside his room. " Mom ! I'll back within an hour !" Jensen said and without even waiting for a reply he went outside. 

Jensen thanked God that Jared just lived down the street. He reached his apartment and parked his car. Jared wasn't expecting Jensen so technically he should have called him first but he just went upstairs and barged into his friends living place.

" Woah !" Jared said as he opened the door. " Your parents are at your place !" Jared said on seeing Jensen. " Yeah I know ! It just ..." Jensen said. " C'mon get inside. We'll talk about it. " Jared said welcoming him inside. Jensen sat on the couch and put his feet on the table. He became comfortable around this surrounding.

Jared then came with a beer in his hand and gave it to Jensen. " What Happened ?" Jared asked as he drank from his can. " I just face timed Kavya !" Jensen said. Jared gulped a big amount and said , " Okayyy ! But I'm going to need more than that !" Jensen took a deep breathe and said , " We talked but it was kinda different. I mean normal days she would be like , J I had a bad day. Someone said this . Someone said that. He did this. I screwed up !" Jensen said and then paused to take a sip. " But today she was like I had a hard day Jensen. But it's okay. It will pass by ! I mean this is seems different right ? We talked Jared. But it wasn't this heart to heart talk. It turned out to be a more formal one !" Jensen said finally letting out what he felt.

" Did you tell her that you had a difficult day as well ? Did you tell her that some scenes today were too difficult to film for you. Did you tell her that after doing that particular scene you actually had to take a walk for half hour ?" Jared asked straight forward. The questions Jared asked silenced Jensen in his spot. Jensen sat their dumbfounded not knowing what to speak exactly. " It works both the ways Jens. If you will say that my day was just normal. Her answer will be no different. She'll say the same dude. That her day was normal. At least she told you that much that she had a bad day." Jared said pointing out where Jensen went wrong.

" Welcome to the practical side of I'm just a call away !" Jared said. " See one thing I'm gonna tell you Jens that no matter how much you tell yourself or your partner , we are not a call away. And working here we'll never be. And neither she will be. Hell we don't receive calls most of the day unless it's an utmost emergency."  
Jared said. 

" So does that mean this is how it will work ? We talk on the surface untill we get back ?" Jensen asked. Jared smiled at this question and said , " No. But you both gotta give each other that space and at the same time know when to invade it. You had a bad day. She had a bad day. Both of you are still standing. It's fine. Don't go in investigating things. Why ? What ? When ? Where ?. You can't worry about the small things from here okay ? You just can't. Just imagine if you are asking her everyday if she had her breakfast , what will she say on the tenth day. She'll just say , I had my breakfast J and if you are so worried come to Austin and look for yourself." Jared said.

Jensen just facepalmed himself when he heard Jared. He now understood where he went wrong. And Kavya had the guts to at least apologize but he didn't. " You are right !" Jensen said with a frustrated sigh. " This is a learning time Jens. And love takes time. Love takes work." Jared said getting up from his recliner chair. 

" Yeah ! This was not problem in my previous relationship. So maybe I didn't think It was going to be this difficult. I won't call it difficult but it sure is going to take some work !" Jensen said.

" Difficulties don't arise in a fake relationship ! Fake relationships are easy Jens. Because you don't actually care about it each other. And it's easy to not worry about them. But if it's that easy.. " Jared said. " Then it can't be right !" Jensen said completing Jared's sentence. " Saying it from personal experience !" Jared said as he opened another can.

Jensen felt so relieved on talking to Jared. Jared was right. After all he was more experienced in these things now. They drank some more beer and talked about tommorow's convention. Jensen had to make somethings right again. And he will. But just tonight. Kavya must be fast asleep. Probably tommorow night. Tommorow was going to be a long day for her. He just hoped that it's not too much for her.

( Next morning )

Jensen , Alan and Donna were almost ready to reach the convention center. Alan and Donna would be staying in the green room untill the actual program starts. Jensen didn't want the fans hovering above them. And besides nobody knew that his parents were going to be a part of this show.

The crowd at the convention had a life of its own. People walking like a shoal of fish. Chatter between buyer and seller in the merch rooms. Old friends meet and new friends are made. It was a busy thing for sure but this hustle and bustle only bought life to the conventions. Jensen was thankful that this time there was no delay in the start of programme.

The hall was completely dark with the stage lit up and some lights here and there. The stage seemed big as compared to what was seen on the videos on YouTube. A small band was already ready on the right hand of the stage. And two chairs were kept standing in the centre of the stage. Everyone waited with anticipation , excitement to see their heroes , role models. And then there was this particular drum beat that was made to mark Jared and Jensen's entry. Both of them entered with a great attitude and the crowd shouted. They marked the start of the convention with their signature jump. 

The fans were asking questions and Jared and Jensen we're actually entertaining them with funny and sarcastic answers. Donna and Alan were having fun too. They were laughing that incidences that Jared and Jensen shared from the sets , incidences of their families.

" Yeah ! Right there ! You !" Jensen said pointing towards a fan that he chose for the next question. One of the girl took the Mic towards the fan and the fan started , " Good afternoon Jensen !" The fan said. " Hey ! I'm there too !" Jared said acting a little hurt. " Dude ! She's a Dean girl ! Carry on sweetheart !" Jensen said. And then Jared gave his puppy dog eyes. Jensen looked at him with a continuous stare and said , " Did you lose your shoe again ?" . Hearing this the whole crowd erupted in laughter.

" Sorry ! Question !" Jensen said looking at the girl. " Well I don't actually have a question. I just want to say that you look good in this red t-shirt. You actually look invincible !" Jensen blushed on hearing that. The whole crowd supported that statement too. He just put his head down to hide his face. Jared came from behind Jensen and placed his both hands on Jensen's temples and made him forcibly look towards the crowd. " Look at this blush guys !" Jared said trying to pull the leg. The energetic crowd went to a full volume again. After finally composing himself Jensen said , " Well thank you. I don't usually go for reds . But I guess they look good !" Jensen said saying the last part giving a superstar pose.

" YEAH !" The crowd shouted again. Jared started poking him from the sides teasing him and said , " Tell them Jensen ! Whose choice it his ?" Jensen looked at Jared and then the crowd. He blushed again. " KAVYA !" Some people from the crowd shouted again. Jensen smiled and said , " Yeah ! It's her choice." This was followed by a hysterical laugh from Jensen. He then said , " We went to this mall and I just went inside picking up three black shirts. I didn't open them. Just saw their size." 

Jensen took a long pause and then said , " And then I turn to look back at her and she's like - " Woah ! Woah ! Stop that. This not the way to shop !" Jensen literally blushed telling this whole story. " And then she picked some for me !" Jensen told them. 

The crowd laughed on hearing the story. " You should have brought her here today !" A voice came from the crowd. Jensen looked at that particular girl and said , " She's .... She's working ! " Jensen then looked towards the crowd to no one in particular and said , "You guys know the landslide that happened just outside Austin 2 days back ?" " YEAH !" The crowd went again. " Yeah ! She's there today on a rescue mission !" Jensen said.  
" Is she in the army ?" A girl in the front asked. " No no.. She's is a doctor. She specializes in all these rescue mission works. So they called her in today !" Jensen said with pride in his eyes. " You know !" Jared kept a hand on Jensen's shoulder and said , " You know ! This guy is missing her like crazy ! " Jared said that with a teasing tone again. Jensen laughed and said , " Yeah it's bound to happen when you are miles away and both are working ! But I've got you guys !" Jensen said looking towards his fans.

Suddenly then Clif came near the stage. He didn't climb on it though but from the down level only he handed Jensen his mobile. Jensen at first didn't understand why Clif was doing this in the middle on the show. " CALL HER !" The fans shouted again when they saw Jensen with a mobile. When Jensen checked the notification he saw that Kavya had sent him 3-4 images on What's app. Jensen opened them and smiled a little. 

The first image was of Kavya dressed up properly in a  
scrubs just with some extra equipments like knee pads , elbow pads some tough gloves. She captioned it saying ~ Check in 1 : All's well. Just came here and well how do like this new outfit.

The second image was 2-3 hours after that. It was her selfie with some kinda roll that she was having for lunch. She again captioned it saying ~ Check in 2 : They gave me Thai spring rolls for lunch. Kill me Jensen. O please kill me...  
Jensen chuckled when he read that. She sure was funny at times.

The third image was Kavya carrying 2 small kids 3-4 years of age. Beneath it was written , - Aren't they Adorable. They were trapped here from last 2 days. Just revived them actually.

Jensen was smiling so beautifully when he saw those pics. " Lady love just sent something !" Jared said from behind giving teasing expressions again. Jared finally came besides Jensen and saw the pics. " C'mon show us too !" One fan said. Jensen smiled and looked at the screen behind him. He just focussed his mobile screen on the projector camera so that the third image could be seen on the larger screen behind them.

" That's her !" Jensen said with so much pride in his eyes. " That's her. Her team just rescued these kids !" Jensen said as he showed them the picture and then closed his mobile. " Woah !" The crowd shouted and clapped. 

" She's pretty amazing !" Jared said. " Yeah !" The crowd acknowledged.  
" Well...that's my girl !" Jensen said as they moved on to next question.  
~ that's my girl ~  
He missed his girl a little too much now and just couldn't wait untill night.


	27. Wait , What ?

Kavya giggled as Jensen again told her some joke that they pulled on the sets. " Stop it Jensen ! I didn't know you were a bully !" Kavya said in between her small laughs. " Oh ! If this is making you laugh like this you should hear what doubts and questions Mom was asking during the race !" Jensen said. " No..I won't laugh about that. I would be in the same boat as hers." Kavya said. Jensen , Clif , Donna , Alan and Jared had returned from the F1 event 2 days ago. Jensen was back in Vancouver and Donna and Alan were back in San Antonio. Jensen and Kavya seemed now pretty eased up during this virtual thing. They had the apparent ' talk '. They had accepted each other faults. They talked about what things went wrong. And well the efforts were visible. They weren't having those formal conversation anymore. Jensen was half lying on the couch with his laptop on his stomach and Kavya was sitting on a chair in her balcony. Her back rested against the arm rest and the other arm rest supported her legs. She had kept a bowl of French fries in front of her and she was munching.

" So tell me something about tomorrow's lecture ?" Jensen asked. " Oh yeah ! The one I didn't want to do ?" Kavya said with a little frustration. " But why ?" Jensen asked. Apparently Kavya was invited to the University of Austin to give some sort of lecture. Just to inspire young minds kinda stuff. She was so not interested. Giving lectures and talks was so not her thing. But Jensen insisted and so did Marcy and Claire. She finally had to give in to peer pressure. " It's nothing. Just the first day of medical school for those guys and I have to encourage them !" Kavya said. " Well isn't that a great thing , at 27 you are being called at universities to give the talks !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled and said , " Yeah it's kinda great ! ".

" Anyways ! I need to get ready for my shoot ! Gtg !" Jensen said. Kavya nodded and said , " Yeah ! Go ahead ! See ya later !" Kavya said and she shut her laptop and kept it on side table. She ate her fries and then sat there enjoying the sunset. There was something that made Kavya love the sunset more than the sunrise. Sunrise sure gave hope but sunset gave contentment. A contentment that was clear indicator that you had survived the world yet another day. Finally when it started to turn out really dark she went inside. Kavya had a gotten out early today. It was kinda relief in the whole hectic schedule. And tommorow she had to go to this lecture so tommorow was another day off. It was a much needed break.

As soon as Kavya went inside she directly went to the kitchen to start for dinner. She knew once Meggs is home she'll be hungry and will be demanding food once she sets foot inside kitchen. And that turned out to be the truth. 45 mins after Meggs came and the first words she uttered were , " I'm hungry !" . Thankfully dinner was almost ready. Meggs talked about her whole day , what new ideas were peeping into her mind about her future books and all that stuff. After dinner was done , Kavya took some tips from Meggs about how to get the audience involved , how to talk effectively , how to not get boring and things like that.

" Hold on your boyfriend's an actual stage personality and you are asking me these things. Why didn't you ask him ?" Meggs asked all of sudden when she realized this thing. " Oh yeah ! I asked him ! He was not useful !" Kavya said without any expression. " So now I depend on you !" Kavya said again. " I talk to preschoolers ! You know that , Right ?" Meggs said. Kavya raised her eyebrows slightly at that doubt and said , " Well they are all pre med students. We have got some thing in common. Both of them are pre !" Kavya said with a serious expression. Kavya's Serious expression made Meggs laugh even more. " What ?" Kavya asked Seriously again. " Just don't make a fool of yourself tommorow !" Meggs said trying not to laugh. Just then Kavya's phone rang and it was Gen. Kavya put the phone on speaker and said , " Hey demon , got any souls in Idaho !" Meggs laughed hysterically hearing that. " Oh shut up !" Gen said. She was at moment in Idaho with her parents and kids and was supposed to return tommorow.

" Anyways ! How about a girl's night tommorow at our house ? It's about time we did that !" Gen asked. " Well I'm free ! Meggs might be a problem. Thanks to her new boyfriend she doesn't have time for me !" Kavya said. " Says the girl who left me for 2 weeks alone !" Meggs said. " Will you both stop fighting !" Gen said. She again continued , " So tomorrow night ? Final ?" . " Yeah ! Both of the girls said !". Gen was supposed to cut the call when Kavya literally shouted , " Gen , Gen , Gen.. wait. Give me some tips on being on stage and talking !" . Meggs facepalmed herself. " Umm..well don't fall on the stairs while you are going up there , I mean it's kinda funny when things like that happen !"Kavya pursed her lips on hearing the advice. Meggs again started laughing hysterically.  
" Well I have three friends who are great actors and what advice they give me. First - Don't get scared. 2- Crack a joke or something. 3- Don't fall in front of the audience. Wow just wow. I actually have to depend on a preschooler !" Kavya said as she she ended the call with Gen.

( Next morning )

Kavya came out from her bedroom getting ready in a formal outfit. She wore a fitted black trousers and a white shirt with a little feminine touches here and there. A dark bluish grey coat completed the appearance perfectly. She coupled it with black pencil tip heels. Which were still kinda difficult to walk in but she was getting confident in that day by day. " Hey breakfast is ready !" Meggs said and she also pakced her bag. She was leaving for her job. " Oh yeah ! Thank you !" Kavya said as she sat on the table. " Pancakes ! Wow !" Kavya said as she took the first bite. " Yeah ! Just felt like making them ! Anyways girl ! Get going and give a kick ass speech there ! We'll talk about it in the evening !" Meggs said as she made her way towards the door. " Yeah sure !" Kavya said to the leaving figure of Megg. She was enjoying her breakfast when the door bell rang. 

Kavya got up and opened the door saying , " Seriously you again forgot your car keys ?" . Kavya thought that it was Meggs again owing to her habit of always forgetting something before leaving. But when Kavya opened the door , there was this lady who's was also in formal clothes just as her. Who was she Kavya thought. " Dr. Kavya Ray ?" The girl asked very politely. " Umm yeah !" Kavya replied. The girl then opened her bag and forwarded Kavya a small bag. " This one's for you. If you please sign here for delivery !" The girl said. The girl seemed too fancy to be a delivery girl. But Kavya signed none the less and took the parcel from her hands. " Thank you !" The girl again said in a polite voice and left. Kavya closed the door behind her and opened the bag. There was a small box inside it. It was beautifully wrapped. The wrapping was kept simple and elegant. A light blue color wrapping paper that had some golden design embossed on it. A golden colored netted ribbon completed it's simple looks. Kavya untied the ribbon and removed the paper delicately. She opened the box to find beautiful pair of diamond solitaire earrings. They were set in platinum and they shone perfectly. " Oh Jensen !" Kavya said as she knew only Jensen would such thing for her. Kavya found a note in the bag that said , 

" I guess today is another big day for you. Your first lecture at a University. Well you make me super proud. And the thing about some tips you asked yesterday , Listen up here ! Be free , be relaxed , be confident. Tell them how you really feel. Of course crack some jokes but always keep your formal side upfront. I know you got it handled."

~Love and Pride Always,  
Jensen Ackles"

Kavya was so engrossed in reading the note. This man Seriously knew the way to girl's heart. Kavya delicately removed the earrings and tried them on. They were simple just as she liked. Simple , Classic , elegant. They went perfectly with her formal outfit. Kavya pulled out her fone and clicked a selfie to send it to Jensen later. She was then about to call Jensen but then she remembered , he was in the middle of shooting. So he won't pick up the call now. So Kavya just send the clicked selfie and said ~

" How do I look Ackles ? Thank you so much for giving me this kinda confidence "

Kavya hit the send button and made her way towards the university.

( Vancouver )

Jensen finally got a break after 3 hours of shooting. Clif came and handed him his cell phone and some other guys handed him some juice. " Hey Clif ! I'm inside my vanity ! If anything comes up give me a call !" Jensen said as he removed his signature dean leather jacket and made his way towards his vanity. Jensen opened the door and plopped on the couch. He saw a towel and wiped his head a little. He was sweating today owing to the complete outdoor shoot that too in scorching sun. 

Jensen opened his mobile and replied to some agents about some work things and mailed them the necessary things. Then finally he opened Kavya's chat folder. He opened the photo Kavya had sent him. Looked like the earrings were delivered perfectly before she left for University. Although Jensen had purchased them weeks ago even before leaving for Vancouver , he couldn't find a perfect excuse to get them to her. And then this lecture thing came up and this was good opportunity to surprise her.

By the looks of photo , she really liked them. They looked perfect on her too. Jensen could never imagine Kavya wearing something over the board or something too catchy. She just liked to keep it simple. And he had found a perfect piece thanks to Genevieve. Jensen looked at the time. He still had a good 2 hours before his next shot. So if maybe Kavya was done in that time. They could talk. He just texted her ~

" You look gorgeous babe. Anyways I'm free for 2 hours. So if you get done with your work gimme a call ! "

He then kept his mobile and switched on the TV in his vanity and relaxed for a little bit.

( University )

Kavya stood over the podium with a perfect style and confidence as she guided the young minds into their next big thing. She answered a few doubts that some of them had. 

" At the end I would just like to say. That you guys have joined the college. That means there is this tini tiny bit inside you that says that you can save the world. Is that right ?" Kavya said. The crowd laughed a little. " Yeah ! It's there I know it. But you know it's not always that easy. And keep this thing in mind. Once in while even if you save yourself and at the end of the day if you are still standing , that's a victory in itself. Count that as a save too !"

The Students appreciated what ever Kavya told them. About her experiences , About her work , About her medical school , About some of her research articles and what not. She had a good lunch with all the higly respected dignitaries that were invited to the programmes. They discussed about the new advances , about the new fundraisers and all the things that pertained to the better development and distribution of facilities.

It was finally time for Kavya to leave. By the time Kavya reached her car in the parking it was already around 4 in the afternoon. As soon as she sat inside the car , she opened her mobile. Finally there was text from Jensen. She kinda waited for them. Of course she was also busy. She also worked 12-18 hours per day. But Jensen's busy was a little different. If he worked 12 hours a day , he wouldn't be available to take the calls most of the time. Sometimes he would switch off from everything just to get inside the character. That thing was difficult for Kavya but she was getting used to it day by day.

She connected her phone to car's speaker and called Jensen. " Hey there ! How did it go ?" Jensen asked as soon as he picked up the phone. " Well hello to you Jensen ! It went well !" Kavya said. " It reminded me of my medical school days !" Kavya said. " See I told you , you got it handled !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled at that and said , " Btw I do like my new earrings. They are gorgeous." Kavya said as she stopped at a red light. " Yeah ! Well actually I don't know what to say when someone thanks me for the gift. So let's change the topic !" Jensen said. " How come you are free at this hour ?" Kavya asked. He usually didn't have time in the afternoon. " Something just changed in the script and they just need Jared for now !" Jensen said. " Btw what's your plan for the rest of the day ?" Jensen asked. " Nothing , probably I'll get some rest and me and Meggs are going to spend the night with Gen ! And no we won't do anything stupid !" Kavya said before Jensen warned her for doing anything stupid like the last time. Jensen laughed a little but his voice was cut by Kavya's again , " Hey J ! I'm getting a call. Wait I'll call you back after few moments !" Kavya said as she picked up the another call. Apparently Marcy called that she was needed for some cases at the hospital. And Kavya changed her path immidiately. She called Jensen on the way again telling him that she was on a different way altogether now. They exchanged a few things before Kavya finally recahed her hospital .

( Hospital )

As soon as Kavya entered the hospital she called Claire because apparently Marcy had told that Claire was looking over the patient for whom she was needed. Claire picked up the call and told her that she was in the cafeteria. That was a little shocking for Kavya itself. If Claire had such a case that needed urgent attention what was she doing in the cafeteria. Kavya climbed the stairs to reach cafeteria. There she saw Claire eating something with the people of her department. Kavya waved towards her. As soon as Claire saw Kavya she excused herself and came outside. 

" Hey look at you gorgeous !" Claire said as she came outside. Okay...this was another shock. Why was nobody talking about the case. " How did it go ?" Claire asked again. Kavya cut her this time and said , " Cl... Claire...what about the case ? That you called me for ?" Kavya asked finally. " What ?" Claire asked shocking. " Which patient ? I didn't call you !" Claire said. " How's that possible ! I was returning home when I got a call from Marcy from this number. She said you needed me !" 

Kavya showed Claire the number from which she had gotten the call. Claire squinted her eyes and looked clearly at the number. " That's hospital's number !" Claire said. " But I swear I didn't ask to make the call for you !" Claire clarified. Well this was weird. "Let's ask Marcy !" Claire said as she pushed the lift button.  
Both of the ladies went to Kavya's department where they could find Marcy. And Marcy had the same story , that she didn't make any call. " Do you remember the voice ?" Marcy asked. " No there was too much commotion and it was unclear. And I was driving. So whoever told me that she was Marcy , I took it without a question !" Kavya said. " Well someone must have tried to tease you ! Or our gang ! Don't worry ! Let us all relax for a little while !" Marcy said. But Kavya couldn't shake off a bad feeling. Claire and Marcy noticed this and to lighten up the mood Claire said , " Let's have a cup of coffee !" . " Yeah sure !" Marcy said and Kavya followed from behind. 

" Woah !" Kavya said as she drank the first the sip of coffee. " They made a strong one today !" Kavya said. " But I like it !" Kavya said drinking her black coffee. " So how was it ?" Claire asked. " It was good. A lot of dignitaries !" Kavya said. " Look the photoes are already on the website !" Marcy said as she searched her phone. " Show ! Show ! Show !" Claire said snatching the phone from Marcy. Kavya giggled at that. She liked these people. They talked for a little more when Kavya decided that it was time for her to leave.

" Anyways girls ! See ya tomorrow !" Kavya got up from her chair. " Yeah !" Both of them said. " Don't worry I will try to find out who was the mischievous one !" Marcy said. Kavya smiled at that and said , " Yeah try to punish them too !". Marcy and Claire laughed at that and Kavya left from the scene.

Kavya reached the parking lot. Her car today was parked a lot inside. She needed to walk a lot. She was on her way when suddenly she felt like electric in her brain. " Shit !" Kavya said as she took support from the near by car. After few moments Kavya composed herself and moved forward. She thought maybe it was just her feeling a little dizzy. She just wanted to reach her car now. But as she walked her condition worsened. Her face was completely pale along with her lips. She couldn't see anything clear. It was like she was on a roller coaster without a seat belt. Nothing could be seen clearly. This was not a simple dizziness. Kavya knew that. She had reached her car. But she didn't get inside. Instead she searched her pockets to call for Marcy. She took the support of the door handle and tried to call Marcy. Thanks to the high she was on , a simple task such as a call was taking a lot of time.  
Finally she found out Marcy's contact ,but as she was about to press the call button , she felt someone hit her with a heavy object. " Ow !" Kavya said as she fell down on the floor. The hit was hard. The part where she had actually taken the hit throbbed like crazy. Her vision was getting bad by the moment and she couldn't understand what was happening. Why did someone hit her this hard in the parking lot. Kavya tried to check her head with her hand and she felt something wet there. When Kavya bought her hand in the front , it was completely red. Kavya then heard some heavy footsteps nearing her. 

There was this man , he had a biker like personality. Tall and kind of muscular. He had these large arms. One of them carried something like a baseball bat. Something red could be seen on the edge. He was wearing a complete black dress. Even his face was covered by a complete black masks and bandanas. Only his eyes were visible. 

The man came near and held Kavya's delicate face in his large hand. " How do you feel being beaten up like this ?" The man said and then he punched Kavya's stomach like a large force. " Kavya wanted to scream but thanks to drug she had be administered , she was unable to form a coherent thought. As Kavya received a heavy blow on her stomach , a little blood could be seen trickling down her left jaw. The man got up from where he was squatting on Kavya's side and kept the baseball bat aside. " This is how they beat my brother everyday in the prison ! You know why ?" The man asked angrily. " YOU KNOW WHY ? BECAUSE HE PUNCHED YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIENDS FILED A COMPLAINT. FOR A FUCKING PUNCH HE GETS BEATEN EVERYDAY !" The man said with anger clearly visible in her eyes.

Kavya was quivering with pain. She couldn't understand what the guy was talking about. The only thing she understood was that she needed urgent medical attention now. She saw the baseball bat that he had kept besides her and she decided to take the shot. Her hand , shaking , tried to reach the thing that he had used as weapon. But as soon as the guy came to know what she was trying he came near her and kept his feet on her delicate wrist almost with a force that would crush it. " Aahhh !" Kavya screeched in pain. " Don't try to get smart here darling ! Not good for you in his position !" The guy said as he ran a knife through Kavya's stomach. " No !" Kavya again shouted in pain. This time she shouted a little louder but the guy had her mouth covered with his another hand. Tears of pain were flowing down her eyes. She just couldn't bear it anymore. Her head throbbed , Her wrist was still under his shoes , her stomach had just been knifed and the blood in her mouth constantly made nauseous. It was like this was her end at this moment. 

The guy had said something , but Kavya didn't understood a word. Why was she beaten up like this cruelly she couldn't make out. She again vomitted a little blood through her mouth as the guy again punched her face. 

Black clouds covered her vision and she could see nothing clear. Kavya could make out that the guy again raised his hand to punch her more but before she could receive another hit , she suddenly felt his grip loosen on her neck and he fell down on her side with a thud. Kavya couldn't understand exactly what had happened but then she saw a small figure standing a little behind the guy. Someone who was wearing scrubs. 

" Oh my God ! Oh my God !" She heard the figure saying as it was nearing. It was Marcy's voice. " Oh thank God !" Kavya said. She felt a sigh of relief. But what was she doing in this cornor of parking. " You forgot your coat !" Marcy said in a complete shock. She placed it under the head wound. Kavya looked towards the side to understand why the man had suddenly fallen. Kavya could see a syringe stuck in his neck. " I had a syringe filled with sedative ! I couldn't think of anything !" Marcy said as she made some calls. 

( After some time )

Kavya opened her eyes as she groaned in pain. She looked around to see where she was. She could feel an IV in her hand. Her head was still throbbing. Her hand touched her stomach when she felt some bandages over it.  
" Hey you are awake !" Claire said as she came near her. " What happened ?" Kavya asked with a dry voice. " Do you want to have some juice ?" Claire asked and Kavya nodded. Claire came 2 minutes after. Untill then Kavya tried to remember exactly what had happened. And then each and everything flashed in her front of her eyes. " Well this is new !" Kavya said to herself. " How long I have been out ?" Kavya asked. " About 45 minutes !" Claire said as she handed her the juice. " Don't worry ! Very few people from the hospital know that you were attacked. You know otherwise photos would have surfaced on the social media no time later !" Claire said. " Oh thank God !" Kavya said. " Don't worry ! There's no swelling around your brain. We were kinda scared for it. It looked like a hard hit you know. It's just a severe concussion. And I just stitched the cut on your lower abdomen !" Claire said. " The cops are investigating the man who attacked you." Claire said. " Where's Marcy ? I seriously need to thank her !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! She pretty much saved your day ! She'll come around. She is just making a few calls for you !" Claire said.

( Nurse station )

Marcy looked at the time. It was around 7 in the evening. She needed to call Jensen Ackles. She didn't know if he would pick the call up. Marcy opened Kavya's phone and dialled his number. " As expected ! What should I do now ?" Marcy thought to herself. She then remembered that Kavya always called Clif if she wanted to leave a message for Jensen. Marcy searched for any contact by that name. And she found one. She dialled it and prayed , " please pick up ! Please pick up !" Marcy said to herself. And after four rings someone picked up. " Hey Kavya ! Jensen's in the middle of some shot." The man said. Marcy took a deep breathe and said , " This is Marcy ! Kavya's colleague. I just called on the behalf of Kavya to tell ..." Marcy said and took a long pause. Clif couldn't understand what was happening. " Look....Can I just talk to Jensen Ackles. This is something serious. I promise." Marcy said.

" Where is Kavya ? Jensen's in the middle of a shot. He can't come. You tell me the msg. I'll pass it on !" Clif said a little bit worried. " Just don't panic ! Some guy attacked Kavya in the hospital parking today. Don't worry she's in the hospital , there's a concussion and some cuts. But we have it under control. The cops are saying that the guy was probably George Whiteman , the brother of guy that you had a tussle at the court with. But they are still not sure about some things and still investigating. Don't worry me and Kavya's other friend with some other help have kept it quite a secret. Very few people even in the hospital know that something like this happened." Marcy said calmly. " What the hell !" Cliff said. " Is she conscious ? Can I talk to her ?" Clif asked again. Marcy looked towards Kavya's room. When Claire had come out for juice she had told Marcy that Kavya was asking for her. " Yeah ! She just gained consciousness about 15-20 minutes ago ! Can you just please pass on the message to Jensen. Kavya would be asking for him in no time once she sees her phone." Marcy said. " Yeah ! Yeah ! Sure." Clif said. " I'll tell him asap. Can you just send your phone number in case we need to contact ?" Clif said with an urgency in his voice. " Yeah ! Yeah ! Sure !" Marcy said and then finally she cut the call.

( Kavya's room )

" Can you please send me home today !" Kavya said pleading to Claire. " Look even you know I got no serious injury !" Kavya again pleaded. " Yeah okay ! But you will not be alone the whole night , right ?" Claire asked just to be sure. " No ! No ! I've a got a room mate !" Kavya said. Just then some cops entered and said , " How are you feeling Dr. Ray ?" One of the two cops asked. " I'm fine !" The cop said , " Well we identified the guy and ...." The cop was saying something when Kavya groaned in pain. Claire looked at the cops and the cops excused themselves.

Marcy was still outside. She was still shocked at the whole incident. Claire came outside and said , " Do you have the number of her friend whom she shares her apartment with ?" Claire asked. Marcy then remembered that she should probably call Meggs also. " Oh yeah ! We should inform them !" Marcy was about to call them when the cops pulled her for some more questioning. Another cop came towards Claire and said , " Listen If you are discharging her today , you have to drop her off at her home. You know the people you are about to call , they have media hovered around them like crazy. You don't want that ruckus around the hospital. Even if they insist tell them the cops said so !" Claire replied saying , " Okay !"  
Claire reached the contact and called Meggs.

( The Padalecki house )

" Well finally she decided to call !" Megg said as she saw Kavya's name in her screen. " Don't get angry ! An emergency must have came in !" Gen said as she fed the dinner to both of her boys. " Finally doc where are you ? We are waiting for you. You were supposed to meet at 6. It's almost 7:30 now !" Meggs said over the phone. Claire pressed her temples and explained them the whole situation.

Claire didn't knew who exactly George Whiteman was and neither she knew what the court matter was exactly. But as soon as Meggs heard the name and she felt literally floor shifted off from her feet. " Oh my God ! We'll be on our way !" Gen said soon after. " No..no..listen the cops said that isn't a very good idea. Don't worry , Kavya is already insisting that she doesn't want to stay in the hospital. After having a final check , I'm going to discharge her anyways. We will drop her , If you could just tell me the address. The cops don't want any media show here." Claire explained them peacefully. 

" Okay ! Okay ! Write down !" Meggs started giving the address of the apartment. " Can we talk to her if she's conscious and out of woods !" Meggs asked. " Actually she was in pain so I kinda sedated her for the moment. I'll text you when we leave from here." Claire said as she cut the call.

" Oh my God ! How can this happen !" Megg said as a single tear escaped from her eyes. " You know we should probably get going. We should be at the apartment when they arrive !" Gen said. She packed some things that they would need and then they left for Kavya's apartment immidiately.

( Vancouver )

Jensen had called two times to see if he could just speak to Kavya. But Kavya was still knocked out. " Calm down Jens ! Tracy is getting us tickets ! We'll be there in no time !" Jared said as he saw Jensen pacing around like crazy. As soon as Clif had told Jensen about the news he was worried like hell. They had even talked in the afternoon. When did things got so bad. He and Jared had received a call from the cops too explain the exact situation. Since they both were involved in the past.

" Mr Padalecki ! I suggest you too return to Austin for a few days ! I mean we never know . These guys reached the families now. We need to keep you guys under constant security for the time being at least !" The cops said. " Don't worry officer. I was planning to return along with Jensen anyways !" Jared said. 

Jared felt so guilty about that night. Whatever was happening around that , Kavya had to suffer. " Do I tell Mom and Dad ?" Jensen asked as he sat down on the chair. " I suggest you tell them tommorow morning !" Clif said. " I mean we don't know what the exact situation there is. Hell they aren't even allowing Gen and Megg inside the hospital ! And let's not worry them at this hour of night. Tell them tommorow morning !" Clif said. " He is right !" Jared said. Jensen put his both hands on his eyes just to hide his tears. He just wished he could be besides her now. Jared came on Jensen's side and placed a hand on his shoulders. " It's okay buddy ! She's fine. Don't worry !" Jared said.

Just then Tracy called Jared and said that she had sent 3 tickets to Austin. And they need to leave for airport just now. Their flight takes off after 90 minutes. Jared and Jensen hurriedly packed all the things that they thought they could need and left for the airport in a hurry. 90 minutes to take off meant that the check in would close within 35-40 minutes. So all three of them made a mad dash towards airport.

After around 1 hour , Jensen found himself sitting in the business class of plane. His face was still crowded with worries. He knew Kavya had the habit of underplaying things. God he just couldn't wait to land in Austin. 

As the plane took off , Jensen looked at the night sky. He remembered the last night he had with Kavya. " See that star J , the brightest one ! Once you know about him , Everytime you look up the first thing you do is search for it !" Kavya had said.  
A small tear escaped his eyes when he remembered how Kavya had referred to him as a brightest star and how he couldn't be there when she searched for him.....


	28. Be My Freaking Best Friend !

" We should have so gotten the wheel chair. I shouldn't have listened to you !" Claire said as she helped down Kavya from the car. " I'm fine. I don't like wheel chairs !" Kavya said with a low voice. Though every step she took was just as painful as she was stabbed again. And thanks to the hit she had taken on her head , her head was now spinning too. " Oh my God !" Kavya heard Megg's voice. " Careful !" Gen gave Claire a hand. " I'll push the elevator's button !" Marcy said as she saw that she wasn't required there anymore.  
" Look I bought some more girls to our girls night !" Kavya said trying to lighten the atmosphere. " Will you please shut up !" Megg said angrily. Gen then held Megg's hand and asked her to cool down a little. With the support of Gen , Kavya walked towards the lift. " What's wrong with her ?" Kavya asked Gen. Gen looked behind towards Meggs and said , " Well she... she's a little scared and angry. And she can't see you in pain." Gen said. " She was never good at being stable in these conditions. You know that !" Gen said as they headed towards the lift. " Same old , Same old !" Kavya sighed. 

" I know , it was kinda scary . Hell I was there. It was shit scary. But it's not like I'm in the ICU or something. I've got discharge on the same day !" Kavya said as the elevator arrived.

" Discharged ! Because you wouldn't take a no for an answer !" Claire said as she entered behind Gen and Kavya. Kavya looked up to calm herself down and said , " Thank you for your help !" Kavya said as Claire just totally dismissed her chance of calming things down. " Would you remain in the hospital overnight for some stitches and a concussion ?" Kavya asked looking at Claire. This made Claire silent. " See !" Kavya said smiling looking towards Gen and Megg. Suddenly the fast moving elevator stopped that gave Kavya a little jerk and her head started spinning. " Woah !" She said as she took support of Marcy. Gen and Meggs became scared and they both looked towards the two medical personalities. " It's just the concussion ! She'll feel dizzy for a while untill it passes away !" Marcy said to Meggs who looked most frightened. " Calm down Meggs !" Kavya said with a little raised voice.

" Yeah ! Let's leave for Vegas tonight if you are so in a perfect shape !" Meggs said as she walked out of elevator to open the door to their home. " It's going to be long night for you three !" Claire said pursing her lips. Gen laughed a little bit and said , " Wanna join the fun ?". Kavya , Marcy and Claire smiled a little and they entered the apartment. " It's just the start. Her attitude will blast off in around 45 minutes. Stay for that fun part at least !" Kavya said. 

Kavya was atleast thankful that Gen was calm in these moments. Kavya knew this was a big thing. But she also knew that they would get nothing by panicking now. The deed was already done. The man wanted to beat someone. He did that and now he was in the police custody. They couldn't do anything now. So she was of the opinion that why spoil Everyone's mood. She could sure use some cheering now. Man she had just came back alive from a pathetic attack. Seeing Meggs attitude one more thing bothered Kavya. If Meggs was reacting like this , how would Jensen react. She had tried to get hold of him but the call didn't connect and then he didn't call back. She didn't know what the boys were doing but they were for sure over reacting.

" Welcome to my home sweet...." Kavya said as this was the first time Claire and Marcy were in her apartment. But as soon as she saw Megg standing there with an angry grin , Kavya said " Okay not so sweet home !" . Gen again nudged Meggs again to controll her attitude. " Come on ! Let's rest on the couch for a bit ! You have walked a lot !" Claire said as she finally allowed Kavya to stand independently after quite a long time. Kavya took a deep breath and said , " No ! I'll just go and get changed in the bedroom ! " 

Kavya, a little slowly, made her way towards bedroom alone. Meggs raised both her hands looking at her stupidity. Kavya saw her reflection in TV and now became a bit angered. " Ok ! Wait lemme help you !" Marcy said. " No no it's fine. I can walk. My legs are alright !" Kavya said as she just moved forward.  
After some moments when they heard the door to Kavya's room shut , Marcy finally exhaled and said , " Well that was difficult !". Gen turned towards Meggs and said , " What the hell is wrong with you ?" Anger was clearly visible in her eyes. " What do mean what is wrong with me ?" Megg asked not changing her attitude. " Actually Megg you should have taken this a little bit calmly !" Claire said. She continued , " I'm no one to speak between you two. But you know it was a difficult day for her. A little cheering up would have helped !". Megg took a deep breathe. Nobody was understanding why she was so angry on her friend. " See ! Was it that difficult ?" Gen said to Megg. " You don't understand ! She's is underplaying this. She's not fine. And for once I would like if she accepts how much pain she's in !" Megg said. 

" Of course she is not fine Megg ! She just got attacked by a man. He stabbed her with a knife. He hit her head with a baseball bat. He almost crushed her wrist. Of course she's in pain. She doesn't need a constant reminder of it. And tell me what will you do when she accepts how much pain is she in. Can you heal it ? No ! Can you do something for it ? No. The only thing you can do in make her smile ! And believe me she wants to. She's trying to get rid of that painful feeling. But you wouldn't let her ! How rude of you !" Gen said. " I'm beyond shocked and upset at this behavior !" Gen said again. 

" You should go talk to her ! She was constantly asking for you in hospital !" Marcy said. A small tear rolled out of her eyes. Was she that rude ? Was she wrong ? She didn't know what exactly to say now. Should she be sorry. Megg went towards Kavya's bedroom and knocked on the door. " Come in !" She heard Kavya say. Megg entered and saw that Kavya was on her bed trying to get rid of the scrub that she had been given at the hospital. Thanks to the guy her formal white shirt was completely blood stained. And now she had to be careful of her every movement. She didn't want to rip apart any of the stitches. Megg went near her and said , " let me help you with that !". 

As soon as Kavya heard Megg's voice , she saw her hands on her top and they were trying to help her get rid of the same. Kavya wiggled a little bit and got away from her. " What's the matter ?" Megg said as she saw Kavya move away. Megg could clearly see the hurt in her eyes now. She messed up this time. And she messed up big time. " Hey ! Look !" Megg said. But Kavya raised her hand and said , " Out !" . Megg was shocked at this reaction. Kavya wasn't the one with anger. She never had seen her this side. " What ?" Megg asked again. " I wanna be alone for some time. Out ! Now !" Kavya said with a Stern voice again. Megg pursed her lips and said , " Okay ! Give a shout if you need anything !". She had a final look at Kavya and left.

As soon as Megg left , Kavya put her head in her palms and sobbed a little. She was in pain. Damn too much pain. But now her physical pain was accompanied with emotional pain too. She wasn't asking for something too much. She just wanted to have a relaxed atmosphere when they reach home. But she was denied that too. She looked sideways and looked at the picture of her mom and dad.

( Flashback )

Kavya sobbed when she heard her father's voice over the phone. This was her first day of first ever rescue mission. Her first work job as a front line worker. She was in Georgia , Atlanta because of some kinda floods. " What happened Kavya ?" Her father asked. " I sprained my ankle Dad. I don't know if I can go on !" Kavya said a little sobbing. " What do mean ?" Her father asked. " It's just too much pain. And the people here with me they say it's better if I retire from this mission !" Kavya said a little sad and a little in pain. She so wanted to be a part of this thing.

" Listen to me ! Nobody...I repeat nobody can tell you that you can't do this thing. If you feel that you still have a little bit courage left in you , you'll go ahead. No matter how much pain you are in. You will let the pain make you stronger not weaker. They don't decide how much you can take. You decide that !" Kavya's father said with a Stern voice clearly giving an indication as to what she should do. " You think I can still do this ?" Kavya asked. " I think I've got the bravest girl as my kid. I think she can do anything !" Her father said.

( Present )

Kavya kept the photo back on the table. She missed her father so much now. Nobody. .nobody ever motivated her like her father. Nobody ever gave her strength like her father. And today she felt like she was in desparate need of that. But she knew that she couldn't get that. Life wasn't fair. So Kavya took a deep breathe and again started changing her clothes slowly. Taking small steps she went into the bathroom to have a look at herself. 

Kavya switched on the light and became sad when she looked at herself. There was white colored dressing on her head as well as lower abdomen. Her wrist was covered in some kinda bandages. The man had left some bruises at her neck and stomach when he punched her. But something different caught Kavya's eye. There was this handprint like bruise on her left shoulder. She ran her hand through it and after a moment placed her right hand exactly on that bruise. She then remembered that the man had gripped her tightly on her shoulder.

Kavya pressed that mark a little bit and small visions clouded her mind. The empty parking lot , the big mean guy , His fist so much near Kavya's face. Kavya suddenly became unstable and she took support from the counter. She took some deep breathes. She inhaled and she exhaled. Just as Jensen had taught her during her panic attacks. She did that for some more time untill she was sure that had calmed down.

" Hey ! C'mon I made some soup !" She heard Gen say through the bathroom door. " Yeah ! I just need a my tee !" Kavya said as she was standing in her tank top. She just couldn't see the bruises anymore. She needed them to be covered now. " Yeah ! Let me get it for you !" Gen said as she opened Kavya's wardrobe and handed her one. And then both of them went out for a light dinner. 

Gen had insisted Claire and Marcy to at least stay for dinner. It was already late and they had done so much for Kavya when Gen and Megg couldn't do anything. She owed them at least that much. They had a very silent dinner owing to the recent bash between Meggs and Kavya. After dinner , Claire explained the medicines to Gen. The antibiotics , the pain killers , the stronger pain killers if at all in need , some ointment for the bruises. And she even warned Genevieve that she would need to keep an eye on her whole night. At any moment she realizes that Kavya is feeling too much dizzy or she's not even able to sit up , then she should give her a call immediately and proceed towards the hospital. After that Claire and Marcy hugged Kavya and said , " We will see you soon !" . Kavya hugged then back and finally they left.

The three ladies were alone now. Kavya took her mobile phone and again called Jensen. The call again went to voice mail. She didn't have any idea that he had boarded the flight to Austin. She missed him too much. She specifically missed him when she was mentally unstable. She looked up and saw Megg. She wanted to asked why his and Clif's phone was not reachable for such a long time. But she wouldn't talk now. Gen was inside the kitchen doing some work and simultaneously talking to her kids Tom and Shep. The driver the Padalecki's had , he had taken them to there Grand Parent's house. So instead of saying anything , Kavya got up from her place and started to go towards her bedroom. 

While Kavya was going inside , she stopped in the middle and without turning said to Megg, " You know , You are my best friend !". Megg didn't understand what actually Kavya wanted to say. " What do you mean ?" Megg asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and turned around , " If anything that had United us it was goals. Your goals to be a writer , a content creator and my goal to save people. Not girly gossips , not stupid crush, but goals. Did you look at my wrist ? I don't know when I would be able to use it skillfully. So I just asked for some support. I know I'm in pain. I don't need someone else to tell me that." Kavya paused a little when she saw Gen enter the conversation.

" I don't know what will happen when Jensen sees me like this. I don't know how paranoid he'll became on seeing all this !" Kavya said pointing towards the areas where she was covered in dressing. " Hell I don't know how I'll react when I'll go in that parking lot again. I was attacked brutally. Of course I'm in pain. But more than that I'm scared. Scared to go out there." Gen came and rubbed Kavya's back as she felt a few tears flowing from her eyes. 

" So I just asked for this one thing that when me and my whole world of people is paranoid about me. I want you to say that It's okay Kavya. It's not a reason to get scared and sit back. You have to get up and face back." Kavya said with so much emotion.

" You want me to tell your paranoid boyfriend to not treat you like scared pussy !" Megg said with a little attitude. Kavya pressed her temples a little bit and rubbed her hands on her face. " I want you to tell ME that I shouldn't be a scared pussy. That I can and I have to get above this. WHICH PART OF ' YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND ESCAPED YOUR MIND !' ? YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND. BE MY FREAKING BEST FRIEND !" kavya said a little loudly this time and went into her room and slammed the door.

When Meggs heard the last part , she now understood what actually Kavya was expecting from her. And she felt so bad. She facepalmed herself. How could she be so stupid. Gen came to her side and consoled her a bit. Gen then suddenly remembered that she needed to give Kavya some medicines. She took the pills from the dining table and went to Kavya's bedroom. 

Kavya was sitting on her bed. She missed Jensen so much. She just longed for his comfort more than ever. " Hey you okay ?" Gen said as she entered her room. Kavya wiped a small tear and said , " Yeah ! Yeah ! Sorry for the emotional outburst out there !" Kavya said. " Oh ! Don't worry about it hon !" Gen said as she took a seat in front of her on the floor. " I bought you some medicines !" Gen said as she handed her two pills and a glass of water. Kavya gulped them down and then finally said , " I'm tired Gen. I'm tired. Its like I really can't catch a break from all this. I just want a month of peace. Is that too much to ask ?" Kavya literally started crying now. " Sshhh ! It's okay ! It's okay ! I know It's difficult. But you'll be fine. We all will be fine. I know it !" Gen said as she held Kavya's hands in hers. Gen comforted her for a little while and soon the pills started to take an effect and Gen help her lie down. She pulled over a blanket and dimmed the lights. She kept the door open as she kept the door open as Claire had given her the instructions for the whole night.

( Next morning )

The pain had an unpleasant warmth to it eating out Kavya's stomach. There was nausea too. Simultaneously pain had also taken certain portion of her brain now. Kavya had often prized herself for ignoring pain or living with it just fine. Just rocking on regardless but this wasn't the case now. Her hands searched for something , Just enough for her to take support of the nearby side table and take some deep breathes. Pain dominated her every thought and every action.

Kavya was still trying to compose herself when she felt someone remove her hand from the table she was having so hard grip on. " Hey ! C'mon Calm down. It's okay !" She heard someone say. The voice was calm and the one she had missed so much in the last weeks. But she knew it wasn't possible. Kavya knew that she was dreaming. So she again tried to sleep through her pain. But then she felt a gentle touch brushing away her hair from her face. " You awake sweetheart ?" Kavya heard Jensen's voice. " Mmhh !" Kavya said in pain as she tried to open her eyes.  
As soon as she opened her eyes , the first thing she saw was a pair of green that she loved the most. They held the utmost compassion , utmost love and above all they held care. " J ? Is that you !" Kavya asked in a very small voice. " Yes , sweet heart !" Jensen said as he continued to run his fingers on Kavya's forehead. " You are in Austin ?" Kavya asked again. Jensen chuckled. " Yeah ! Very much in Austin. Sitting on your stool right besides you !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya's forehead with utmost gentleness. As soon as Kavya felt Jensen's lips on her skin she suddenly shot up from her lying position and hugged Jensen as tightly as she could. " Okay ! Okay ! Slow down hon !" Jensen said. He was just concerned about her injuries. But as he felt Kavya in his embrace he was finally at peace. He knew that she was safe now . In here , he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He reciprocated the hug but not as tightly as hers. He just rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her, to soothe her.

" J ! I was so scared. He came out of nowhere. And he hit my head and he had a knife !" Kavya said in a crying voice. " It's painful J. It's too painful !" Kavya said in the crook of his neck. " Ssshhh ! You need to calm down honey ! Calm yourself down !" Jensen said as once again kissed her forehead. After sometime Kavya's breathing normalized but she was still not leaving Jensen. " It was scary J ! If Marcy wouldn't have reached there...." Kavya said. Knowing what Kavya was about to say next , Jensen kept his index finger on her lips and said , " But she came on time. And you are here now. With me. I would never let anything happen to you. Ever !" Jensen said. " Please don't leave for a few days. Just stay with me !" Kavya requested him with almost a difficult voice. " Yes ! I'm here for a good time now ! Okay ? Don't worry !" Jensen said as he released Kavya from his embrace and looked into her eyes. Kavya finally gave him a small smile. " That's what I was waiting for. This smile !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya's dry lips. They were dry owing to the strong medicines that she had been prescribed.

" When did you come ? I tried your phone so many times yesterday !" Kavya said. " I came at around 4:30 in the morning. You were sleeping peacefully. Gen opened the door." Jensen said. " Gen was awake ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! Pretty much the whole night. She kept a watch on you !" Jensen said. Kavya felt bad but she couldn't do anything now. 

Just then Gen peeped through the door and said , " Hey ! Jensen. Donna and Alan have called for 2-3 times now. I think you should give them a call. I bet they are dying to come here !" Jensen left Kavya's hand and said , " I'll be there in a moment !". Jensen then turned towards Kavya and said , " Do you wanna sleep some more ?". Kavya nodded negatively and said , " I'll just freshen up. Well I can't take a shower now. So I'll be back soon !" Kavya got up from her bed with the Help of Jensen. " Do you need any kind of help ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded negatively again and went inside the bathroom.

Jensen came outside and called Alan and Donna immidiately. They just told him that they were leaving in half hour for Austin. Jensen had informed them in the morning. And they were just equally shocked. Both of them just couldn't stay in San Antonio any more. They needed to see Kavya themselves. And Jensen didn't deny that. He knew the bond that Kavya had established with his parents over the time. He couldn't disrespect or disregard that. The cops were going to show up today afternoon. It was around 9 now. If it is 9 , Mom dad would reach here by 11 at the most Jensen thought.

As he was making a few more important calls , he saw a small figure of Kavya coming outside from her bedroom. Jensen immidiately went into protective mode and pulled out a chair of the dining table that was closest to her. He didn't want any more complications now. Gen had told him that Kavya was not completely bed ridden from the starting. This had made him feel good. But at the same time he was concerned if this was another one of her underplaying acts.

" Hey ! How are you ? You had us worried for a little while there !" Jared asked hugging Kavya. Kavya smiled and said , " I'm fine ! No worries !". Jared was followed by Clif. Clif was also relieved on seeing Kavya. His expression of happiness could be easily seen on his face. " You want some breakfast ?" Jensen asked as he poured some cereal for her in a medium sized bowl. " Yeah sure ! You guys done ?" Kavya asked. " C'mon we will have with you." Jared said sitting down besides her. Jensen poured some for Jared and some for himself too. As he was about to pour milk , he heard Megg's voice. " Don't pour milk in her's. Milk might make her nauseous." Meggs said stopping Jensen at the perfect time. " Okay !" Jensen said stopping in between. " I mean she already has this concussion and all. Why risk it ?" Meggs said. " Yeah ! you are right." Jensen said. Kavya looked towards Meggs with softened eyes now. They had a hard night yesterday. But both of them were not the kind of people that would hold on to such things for that long. 

Donna and Alan came after 2 hours exactly. Kavya was in her bedroom again resting. Nobody would let her even sit. They were too scared of the stitches. Although she tried to tell them she wasn't doing that much movement to actually rip them apart. None would pay heed to the pity soul. And besides that the medicines were quite strong. Kavya eyes weighed of sleepiness as she took them. Thankfully there was no dose in the afternoon. Only in morning and at night. She didn't want to spend 18 hours sleeping. When Donna and Alan came they came inside the bedroom and enquired about her a little bit. Donna was so sad on Kavya that it took some time for Kavya to make her understand that she was fine. But after a few minutes Donna came to terms. 

The cops came in afternoon. Kavya was constantly besides Jensen when she was being questioned. She told them everything that she remembered. On seeing Kavya's blood work they had concluded that she was drugged. And probably some one had mixed the drug into her coffee. They came to know about the coffee from the statements that Marcy and Claire had given. Then came the discussion about who had fake called her through hospital's phone. And who had drugged her. Were they the same person ? Did they work for George Whiteman. Like his gang or he had just lured them into this task by offering them some money. The cops said they would work on it and they'd call if they find anything.

The Padaleckis left soon after. They wanted to give Jensen, Kavya and his family some privacy. Alan and Donna asked that they could live at Jensen's house if they both wanted to spend some time alone. But both Jensen and Kavya declined. They wanted both of them to stay here only. Donna made a beautiful cup of tea in the evening as they spent it in the balcony watching the beautiful skyline from the 35th floor. " See Jensen that's how the tea is made !" Kavya said. Donna and Alan laughed knowing Jensen probably sucked at cooking. " Yeah right !" Jensen said with a sad grin.

" Hey Mom ! Me and Dad , we need to make a quick run. To buy something and pick up some stuff from the house. We would be back in a few !" Jensen said getting up from his place followed by Alan.  
Soon Donna and Kavya were alone. They stayed in the balcony for few minutes. " How are you holding up ?" Donna asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and looked sideways towards her. " I don't know sometimes I feel that I'm fine and then suddenly I'm too scared. I don't know what happens but it's like one minute I'm on the top and then boom I crash down !" Kavya said being honest. " It happens child ! You have been through a lot past couple of weeks and for me you have been holding pretty well !" Donna said. " You think ?" Kavya asked unsure of herself. " I know !" Donna said with a confidence in her voice. 

" Anyways do you want anything specific for dinner ?" Donna asked. " No anything would do ! C'mon I'll help you. I feel sad you have to do all these stuff by yourself !" Kavya said trying to get up. " Uh...uh missy. Be careful while you get up ! And the only thing you are gonna do is sit there and talk. I kinda missed that !" Donna said.

Alan and Jensen came about one and half hour later. They saw that Donna was busy preparing food and Kavya was doing something with laptop on dining table. " Have a look Dad ! We left them alone for literally 90 minutes and they have started online shopping !" Jensen said as he put some groceries in the kitchen. " Oo Donna wanted some ceramic show pieces and I happen to know this exact site !" Kavya said not looking towards Jensen. " Hey Donna , How do think these are ?" Kavya asked as she turned the laptop for Donna to see. " Oo they are amazing !" Donna said. " Let's put them in the cart !" Kavya said and then again surfed for some more. Jensen and Alan looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulder. This shopping thing was way out if their league.

After about half hour , the dinner was served. Donna had made her signature dish of lemon chicken. Donna was serving and Kavya was well already sitting there. Jensen came from inside the bedroom in his shorts and undershirt. Donna served Kavya and Jensen dinner and said that they should get started. She would wait for Alan. The food looked so delicious , Kavya wanted to dive in. But thanks to her wrist , she was unable to cut through the protein.

Kavya was trying when suddenly she saw Jensen's hand and heard him say , " Here , let me !" . He then took Kavya knife and cut the chicken in small pieces. Kavya again became sad about her wrist. Then Jensen took her bandaged wrist in his hand and kissed the skin of her delicate fingers. " It's going to be okay !" Jensen said. " I hope so ! " Kavya said . 

Alan finally came from behind and said , " C'mon let's have some good food !" Alan said. And everyone forgot the happenings for the time being. Thanks to the family.


	29. Rom-Coms over Supernatural....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mature content - So if you are not the age , you know what to do !

" SAM !" Dean shouted as he came for the rescue of his younger brother. Dean had the knife that supposedly killed demons and he just used it on the one that was beating the shit out of Sam. Sam was a pulp now. Dean gave him a hand as he thought that escaping was the only good option here. But one more black eyed thing came and started attacking Dean. First punch straight on the face. Dean fell on the floor. Second punch straight on the stomach. Dean vomitted some blood. Third punch again on the face , probably broke his cheek bone now. Dean tried to get hold of the demon knife that had fallen right besides him but...a flick of the demon's hand and he crashed on the wall.

There was too much violence , too much noise , too much blood and too much pain. But Kavya was watching the scene as if she was living it. Her eyes transfixed on the screen , one hand on a pillow and the other one on area on the stomach where there were her stitches. Her respiration was deep. It was as if she knew , no one was going to die here. Neither Sam , nor Dean and neither her as she was just imagining herself in that parking lot. She just waited it out. Probably a finger will snap and suddenly Everything will be normal ...that kind. But it was not happening. Dean was being butchered and her grip on the pillow tightened. " C'mon Marcy ! Come and save me already !" Kavya said. Although it should have been , " C'mon Bobby ! Save Dean already !" But guess what she was living in two worlds at the same time.

Jensen came outside from the bedroom where he had been working over some of his business things since morning. He yawned a little and asked as he closed the door to the bedroom , " Kavya , Did you have breakfast ?". He waited for few moments as he walked through the corridor. No response. But he could appreciate the volume of television. Not clearly but it meant Kavya was awake. " Hon ?" Jensen asked as he entered the living room. He than saw what Kavya was watching. A really violent scene was going on. And it was from his TV show , Supernatural. And Kavya was super absorbed into it. Dean focused on what scene was that exactly. Demons just attacked Sam and Dean in a parking lot. 

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose and said , " You know you shouldn't be watching such things. At least for now. You never know it might trigger something !" . Jensen said that and went near the refrigerator to pour himself some juice. He still got no response for Kavya. He looked towards her through the orange juice that was being poured in the glass. She was actually not moving. Did she even pay attention to Me ? Does she even know that I am standing here ? Jensen thought to himself. " Hey ! Why don't you come over here and we have some nice breakfast ?" Jensen asked again. Still no response. " Kavya ?" He asked a little louder this time. But suddenly Kavya clutched her stomach a little forcefully causing her pain. 

" All right ! That's it !" Jensen said as he came and switched off the TV. The sudden silence brought Kavya back from the trance. Her breathing normalized and she could see Jensen standing in front of her saying something. No shouting something. He looked angry. Kavya focused her mind trying to listen what he was saying actually. " What ? Are you a kid ? You are a doctor for God's sake ? You should know this better than me ! And putting pressure on the wound. What do you want ? You were imagining yourself there ? Instead of me and Sam ! Right ? Well done ! Do you know how smallest of the things can trigger some PTSD ?" Jensen said in a loud voice. He was sure angry. 

" Oww !" Kavya groaned. She wanted to say something. She wanted to explain herself. But the only thing that came out of her mind was a groan. " Lie down ! Lemme check it !" Jensen said. " It's okay !" Kavya said as she tried to get up and go see for herself in the mirror. But one look towards Jensen and she knew that she was treading on a thin ice. So instead on getting up she pulled her legs up and lied down as Jensen came and sat besides her. Jensen gently moved up her loose shirt and then unbuttoned the top most button of her shorts. 

" It's a little red !" Jensen said as he looked at the sutures. " Now where did you keep the jelly ?" Jensen asked. " There !" Kavya pointed towards the drawer in the table just besides the couch. Jensen's hand reached there without any difficulty and he poured some of it on his one hand. Very gently he applied on the surrounding area of the stitches just to give a soothing effect ! " It's cold !" Kavya said as she felt a sudden cold sensation on her skin. " I know sweet heart ! But we gotta do this !" Jensen said as he rubbed it some more. " You think you can manage without button, that top one ?" Jensen said pointing towards the button he had just opened. " Yeah !" Kavya said. " I made pancakes for breakfast !" Kavya said. " Uh huh ! And then you suddenly decided to mix them with supernatural ?" Jensen said as he got up from his place and went towards the kitchen sink to wash his hands. 

Kavya got up from her place and and went into the kitchen to set the breakfast for Jensen. She passed him the plate of pancakes. She poured some maple syrup over them and sat besides Jensen. " You done with breakfast ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! About half an hour ago !" Kavya said. Jensen silently ate his breakfast. It was around 11 in the morning. Since he was awake he was constantly on calls regarding somethings at the brewery , his shooting and then lawyer and what not. So instead Kavya decided to give him some time and watch TV. Little did she know that the one episode she decided to watch would turn out like this.

Donna and Alan had left 2 days ago. There were here for good 2 days and decided to leave knowing that once everything is alright. It had been 4-5 days since the attack on Kavya and now she felt a little better. Of course there were still effects of concussion. The head hit was a hard one and the neurologist at the hospital said that it would take at least 10 days for the effects to subside. So mild headaches , a little dizzy here and there but other than that it was okay. Kavya had started using her wrist little by little. Of course she couldn't do more that light jobs but still it was not completely useless now. And then there were these stitches over her abdomen. Boy she would love to get rid of them now. She asked Claire over phone if she could come for that but Claire didn't approve. And finally yesterday night Claire decided that she would have a look at them and then decide. Kavya was beyond happy for that. She was just dying to get to the hospital and do that. Jensen said that he would accompany her. At first Kavya said that it was fine but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

The police ...well...had found out about the girl that had called Kavya from the hospital. Apparently she was a janitor and was also responsible for drugging her. She was also in police custody now. Jared and Jensen had decided to stay back for one more week after this before they go for work. This incident actually shook everybody. It could have been anybody Meggs , Jared , Gen or hell even the kids. The man just wanted revenge and apparently Kavya was the easiest target.

" Hmm ! Here !" Jensen said to Kavya as he bought a bite of pancake near her mouth. " It's the last bite !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled and opened her mouth. " I'm sorry ! I had no idea the episode would turn out like this !" Kavya said as she got up from her place and went near the sink to do the dishes. Apparently Jensen had reacted a tad bit more. Jensen looked at Kavya's back as he drank a sip of water. God ! She looked so hot today. She was wearing a plain white colored shorts coupled with a peach colored top. The shorts covered almost half of her thighs leaving most of her legs exposed. And thanks to the single strap that her top had , her hands were bare also. The shorts were tight to highlight the curves of her hips. Jensen got up from his place licking his lips. 

" Your show is actually too violent , You know that ?" Kavya said. She didn't know that Jensen was standing exactly behind her. She came to know of that only when Jensen touched her waist from behind and pulled her up making her sit on the counter. " Watch some Rom-Coms !" Jensen said as he came near her and placed both of his hands on her knees parting them a little bit. He stood between Kavya's legs and brought his lips close to hers. Jensen kept his arm around her waist and Kavya kept her's on Jensen chest. First the kiss was gentle but then as moments passed it became a more of a passionate one. 

Jensen's tongue dominating Kavya's which Jensen knew that she loved. Exploring every bit of each other as they moulded into each other perfectly.  
Kavya removed her hands from Jensen's chest and placed on on each of his shoulders. Jensen did the the same but he placed them on Kavya's back side of neck. His fingers ran on the skin with moderate force enough to make Kavya tingle under him. Jensen parted his lips from Kavya's and both of them came up a little for some fresh air.

As soon as Kavya saw Jensen looking at her with piercing gaze she blushed and hid her face in her palms. She was after all a shy girl. Jensen chuckled at this adorable sight and gently removed both of her hands from her face. With one hand , Jensen immidiately loosened Kavya's bun and let her hair fall on his soft skin. He always loved when her hair were open. Kavya smiled with closed eyes as she knew what Jensen was doing exactly. 

After a few moments she then felt Jensen's soft and moist lips on her eyelids. The kiss was so gentle as if Kavya was touched by the breeze. She then felt the same sensation on her cheeks followed by the neck. Jensen licked a particular spot behind her earlobe that made Kavya moan. " You like that ?" Jensen asked. " Hmm !" Kavya said with a small voice. Jensen repeated the same process making Kavya moan some more. " You smell divinely !" Jensen said as he burried his face on the curvature between the neck and her shoulders.

As soon as Kavya heard what Jensen had said , she shuddered in her place for a few moments. She hoped and hoped that Jensen didn't catch that. But as if it was a possibility. " You okay sugar ? You panicked !" Jensen said as he suddenly stopped in between. Kavya squinted her eyes as she was so dissappointed in herself. How could she do it to Jensen. " No..no I'm fine !" Kavya said with her fingers over her eyes as she looked down. She didn't have courage to look towards Jensen now. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said as she bought her lips towards Jensen. She hoped that if they continued their make out session , Jensen would sure forget about this this thing. But as if this was also a possibility. 

Jensen kept his index finger on Kavya's lips and said , " No you panicked ! And that too suddenly ! You were relaxed at first but something made you have that reaction !" Jensen said as he looked into her eyes.  
At first he didn't understand what actually happened. It was not like this was their first kiss. They had kissed and had pretty steamy make out sessions before. But what happened today was different. Suddenly something struck Jensen's mind. " Did the guy George Whiteman touched you inappropriately ?" Jensen asked lifting Kavya's face gently with his fingers. 

Kavya's face became pale on hearing the question. " Do I take this silence as a yes ?" Jensen asked raising his eyebrows. " No no ..he didn't do any of that. It's just He was so close to me and whispered the same thing in my ears. And then I saw this lust inside his eyes. I'm sorry. I feel so bad being a messed up. I totally knocked over the mood !" Kavya said trying to make at least something right.

" It's okay ! It happens !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya's forehead. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said again in a sad voice. " Sshhh !" Jensen said as he bought her into his embrace. " Why can't I catch a break J ? It's always something !" Kavya said in the crook of his neck. " I know ! Sometimes we just can't help ! Sometimes you gotta face what you gotta face ! Okay ?" Jensen said as he stroked her hair. " How about we go to the hospital first and get rid that stitches real quick ?" Jensen asked. But he got no response for Kavya. Only she hugged him tighter. Jensen let out a deep sigh and rubbed her back for a little while. " It's alright sweetheart ! We've got all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you ! You understand that , Right ?" Jensen said. Kavya just hummed in a small voice. Jensen lifted her off the counter and made her stand on his feet. They both used to love that. Kavya would usually stand on Jensen shoes when they were kissing. She was so light as compared to Jensen who was muscular and well built. Kavya chuckled at what Jensen had done.

Jensen kept his both the hands on Kavya's waist and looked towards her with mischievous eyes. He raised his eyebrows and kissed Kavya's lips gently. The kiss lasted for few moments when both of them finally decided to break it. " Let's get going , Shall we ?" Jensen asked and Kavya nodded. She went inside the bedroom to get get changed.

After few minutes Kavya came outside and then both of them headed towards the hospital. " Alright ! So we know how excited you get when you see your workplace ! But you know the rules , Right ?" Jensen said. Kavya smiled and said , " Yeah ! Strictly no work for 2 weeks !" . " And no running around to see if you can help someone there !" Jensen said. " I'm not kid Jensen !" Kavya said. " Oh ! Sometimes you are. Believe me !" Jensen said Seriously making Kavya laugh.

( Hospital )

" Hey sorry to keep you waiting ! The ER's a ruckus today !" Claire said as she entered into the exam room. " It's fine. I totally understand !" Kavya said. " J ! This is Claire ! Dr. Claire Anderson !" Kavya said introducing her friend to Jensen. " How are you doing Mr. Ackles ?" Claire said shaking his hands. " Please call me Jensen. I've heard a lot about you. Actually I never got to thank you for handling this patient that day !" Jensen said teasing Kavya. Claire laughed and said , " You bet ! Kids are better !" . Kavya looked at Claire with wide eyes. " You are supposed to be my friend !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled at that. 

" Okay ! Lie down ! Let's see how things look !" Claire said and Jensen helped Kavya lie down. Claire wore her gloves and first observed if there was any sign of infection. When that did not seemed the case she prodded around the area and said , " Tell me if it pains !". Claire palpated in the required area and Kavya didn't seem to be in any pain. Kavya didn't complain any. Jensen was continuously looking at her to see if she was again in her underplaying attitude. When Claire was about to remove her hand , suddenly Kavya said , " Ow ! Ow ! Ow !". Kavya squinted her eyes in pain.

" Okay ! Okay ! Let me check once more !" Claire said. And she pressed the area again. This time Kavya squeezed Jensen hand. " How far are you ?" Claire asked. Kavya counted in her mind and said , " Probably 13-14 days !". Claire smiled and said , " That's just normal ! It's ovulation pain !". Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. " So everything's okay ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah. I'll do the sutures removal ! You wanna stay inside ?" Claire asked Jensen. Jensen looked towards Kavya if she wanted any privacy. " Is it fine if he stays here ?" Kavya asked. Jensen smiled at her. " Yeah ! It's just a 5 minute job !"

As Claire had said , She did the job in next five minutes and Kavya couldn't be more happier. She again received a lot of instructions but she was getting better day by day. Jensen and Kavya finally said goodbye to Claire as they proceeded out. Kavya had bought Jensen inside through the other way from where only staff entered. So as to avoid certain cameras and stuff. 

" Hey Marcy !" Kavya finally found who she was looking for in the corridors. She introduced Marcy to Jensen and Jensen giving a hug to Marcy was one of the biggest thing that had happened in Marcy's life.  
Jensen and Kavya both grabbed their lunch at a relatively uncrowded place and went home. Jensen had put on a funny movie this time and they both enjoyed their popcorn date. What was decided as a single movie turned out to be 3 back to back comedy movies. They just couldn't help themselves. Lying around there like lazy sunday. Kavya was making Alfredo pasta with garlic bread for dinner. And Jensen was hungry the moment he smelled the spices that came straight from the kitchen. Both of them selected some designs for the shirt and hoodies for the merch room that Jensen was about start. 

" See you can't see clearly what's written !" Kavya said looking at one of the graphic tee. " But Don't you think this one's too plain ?" Jensen asked as they compared it with another design. " Hmm !" Kavya said. " Why don't you ask the designer to use this graphics over that background ! Let's do some mix and match !" Kavya said. Jensen thought about first and said , " That's actually a good idea !" Kavya smiled and said , " See how talented I am !". " Yeah ! Yeah !" Jensen replied mockingly. " Well I'm done. I will just get ready for bed now !" Kavya said as she put the plates in the sink. " Yeah ! You go ahead ! I'll join you in a bit !" Jensen said.

( Bedroom )

Kavya was inside her bathroom standing in front of the mirror. She had just taken her shower and was wrapped in only towel. She now a days hated looking at her body like this. It was filled with scars. Neck , shoulder , arms and her stomach. She just hoped that they would one day go away magically. Just vanished. But they wouldn't, she knew that. Everytime she passed her hands over then she felt the presence of that man near him. His breathe , his words ..she felt it all over again. Kavya's emotions had totally changed when she used to look in the mirror now. She didn't feel beautiful anymore. It was as if her body was now just a splash of colors. Blue , purple , red , black , brown.

Jensen came inside the bedroom and didn't find Kavya on the bed. She couldn't hear the shower running meant that she was done done with shower. Jensen went near the bathroom door to knock. But when his palm touched the door , Jensen found it open. He opened it very lightly to see Kavya again looking at her scars. This was not the first time Jensen knew. He had seen her like this 2-3 times now. 

Jensen came from behind her surprising Kavya a bit. As soon as Kavya saw Jensen she folded her arms becoming conscious trying to cover herself. She then turned behind to look at him and said , " Hey what's the matter ?". Jensen looked towards her. Her hair slightly wet tied in a messy bun. Small water droplets on her face and arms sparkling in the light. And those moist lips, he could kiss them all day. Jensen turned Kavya around and loosened her hair letting them fall on her bare shoulders. He then took Kavya's hands in his and tried to release them away from the her body. He could feel Kavya resisting the moment. " Sshhh !" Jensen whispered in Kavya ears and giving her a peck from the side. Kavya soon relaxed into his closeness and found that her hands were now back in normal relaxed position on her side.

Jensen then ran his fingers gently through her neck and shoulders precisely covering the scars. " You are beautiful ! No matter what !" He whispered in a husky voice. He then turned Kavya and made her face him. Cupping her face , he started kissing her. Kavya took a little time relaxing during kissing because she had never been in so less clothing near Jensen. Jensen then pulled her on his legs and the kiss deepened. Both of their hands running though each other's hair and their tongue begging entry into each other's mouth. 

After a few moments , Jensen broke the kiss and brushed some wet hair away from Kavya's face. He then brought her face so close that her forehead was touching his. " You trust me , Right ?" Jensen asked. Kavya smiled and said , " Yeah !". " I'll take good care of you ! I promise !" Jensen said as he scooped Kavya in the bridal style and carried her to the bed. He gently placed her in the centre and got away from her. Kavya could see him removing his tee shirt. And this was the first time Kavya had saw him bare. He was definitely a Greek God. Jensen climbed on the bed and started kissing Kavya's face. He was careful of not putting his whole body weight on her.

Jensen had to be gentle with her. He knew that from the beginning. She was not the dirty talks types either. And more over she had given this panicky reaction today morning.

Kavya shivered when she felt his cool breathe on her ears. He nipped and kissed the soft skin on her earlobe which he nibbled upon and followed it by sucking that special spot he knew Kavya loves. He felt Kavya's hand in his hair as he kissed on her neck. Kavya tilted her head a little bit away from him to give him a better access. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the wonderful sensations of his lips on her neck.

Soon after the kissing stopped , and Kavya whimpered in dissappointment at the loss of his touch. But before she could say anything he found her lips once again tilting her head towards him once again. Her lips moved in perfect sync with his and it was long before she felt his tongue trace the edges of her lower lip. Urging her to part them so as to let him in. Jensen's grip tightened on her as the passion flowed so strongly on both of them.

Kavya was lost in the kiss when Jensen decided to put his free hand on the knot that that kept the towel together. She completely froze at his actions but since he had his one arm completely wrapped around her , she could barely move. " Sshhh ! Relax !" He said gently as she untied the knot without any difficulty. Though he untied the knot , he kept the plush cloth in place and kissed her neck and shoulders making her more and more relaxed under his touch.

Moments later he kissed her down the neck. His arms that we're gently resting on her shoulder slowly started to slide down the towel with them. It's was such a sensual act. Once he had it down as far as it could go without uncovering her breast he sat up and locked her eyes once again. Kavya gave him a reassuring smile and he slowly moved it more downwards exposing the creamy flesh of her breasts.

As her nipples were exposed , Jensen sucked in a breathe and kissed her forehead. Although scarred, she was so fucking beautiful and gorgeous all over. Kavya covered herself in arms the second she felt exposed and looked sideways blushing. " Kavya look at me !" Jensen demanded gently. Something in his voice made her obey him as she looked towards him.His hands were resting on her hip bones as he said, "Don't cover yourself, I want to see you."

He wanted to give her the opportunity to move them herself, before he could do it for her. Not in a mean or forceful way of course. But her insecurities resulted in him having to take charge of the situation.He kept his eyes on hers as they stared at each other in silence. Kavya was nibbling nervously on her bottom lip as she took in his words.His eyes were gentle and kind, but she could still see that he stuck by his request. It was as if he had anticipated this happening.

Her arms suddenly felt heavy as she moved them just an inch. She still wasn't revealing her breasts, but it was a sign that she was giving in. But she didn't move them any further after that, so Jensen let out a silent sigh as his hands gently moved up to her arms, which were crossed against her chest. He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrists and uncrossed her arms.He looked into her eyes as he pried her arms away from her chest, gently placing them so they were resting on each side of her body.

Kavya gasped as she felt his large hands on her. Jensen treated her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and his eyes were radiating with lust as he looked at her naked upper body.

Slowly, with his touch, her embarrassment started to dissipate. He kneaded her flesh lightly before he gently touched her nipples with his thumbs.Her back arched involuntarily as she reacted to his touch. "Beautiful… there are no words to describe just how beautiful you are," he murmured softly to her. He moved down and kissed her left breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. Kavya moaned at the new sensation that went through her body. It felt good; so good. He worked her right breast with one hand, while working his mouth on the other. After a few moments he switched sides and treated the right one with his mouth. He continued to alternate between the two until he was satisfied with the small mewling sounds Kavya was making that she was enjoying his touch.She felt worshiped, desired and beautiful all at once. Her hands instinctively went to his hair as he devoured her breasts. It was as soft as it looked and felt like silk in her hands. Jensen shuddered with pleasure as he felt her small fingers tangle in his hair and pull him tighter to her chest.

Jensen enjoyed the sounds that Kavya was making. He liked when girls whimpered to his touch. Slowly as to not make her conscious , he gently started to remove the clothing that was loosely covering her remaining of the body. Once the fabric was tossed aside , Kavya clamped her legs tight in an attempt to hide her most private part. " Lemme see you Kavya !" Jensen said that made Kavya blush profusely. His beautiful eyes were glittering and dazzling over her. " Don't stare J !" Kavya said as she felt her legs relaxed before Jensen enough for him to separate them without using force. Jensen chuckled her words and kissed her knees lovingly.

Once her legs were spread open for him, his gaze fell on her bare mound; which was glistening wet from her arousal. With a couple of fingers, he gently spread her lower lips apart. Jenssn almost lost himself at the sight of her on display for him. He dragged his thumb through her wetness, stopping just long enough to lightly stroke her swelling pink nub.

"Look at you, so wet and ready for me…" he whispered huskily as she glistened with wetness. With all the touching he was doing to her body, it was not hard at all for her to start to relax a bit and feel more comfortable with her nakedness. This time when his thumb gently touched her clit, it caused her to hiss in pleasure. " If it hurts ! Just tell me to stop. Okay ? We don't know but it could be painful !" Jensen said referring to the wound she had on her lower abdomen.

Using one of his long fingers, he worked at her entrance, making small circles to gather some of her moisture. Then slowly, to not scare her, Jensen began to slide the tip of his finger inside her opening.His own breath hitched as he felt how tight she was. Jensen looked towards Kavya and he knew that she was a worried a little too much than required."Relax…" he reminded her softly between kisses. She focused her breathing and tried to let her body relax again.As soon as he felt her body loosen up, he moved his hand so his other fingers were caressing her labia in a gentle sensual manner that gave her shivers from pleasure.His thumb instantly found her little clit again, and he massaged it ever so carefully.She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as she let him touch her. Kavya caught herself pushing into his hand, wanting more friction. She began squirming as the sensations that Jensen was causing with his fingers surrounded her body. She couldn't help it.

"That's it, my darling. Relax for me," he whispered in her ear. "J..J... Jensen.." her words turned into a moan. She couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling that ran through her body."That a girl. Let me hear you, sweetheart" he whispered against her mouth before he started kissing her again, while his fingers continuing their stroking.  
Jensen had just found her sweet spot, and her reaction spoke words to him. Slowly he added another digit along with the first to help stretch her. Curving his fingers upward, he stroked over and over, slowly speeding up.

Jensen could feel that she was nearing her climax. He could tell she was getting very close to cumming. By adding a third finger he stretched her more as he continued pumping in and out of her with more speed. Oh…OHHHH .... JENSEN...!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs as the first wave of her the orgasm hit her. Her body was shaking and trembling and her breath came in ragged gasps; her eyes closed tight. The screams turned into moans, then mewls as her fingers tried to find purchase on the silk sheets.

Keep your eyes open; let me see you, my sweet love" Jensen commanded her with a soft voice. She was blushing when her eyes met his, and he could see her control was slowly slipping. Her body started to tense up, and her vaginal walls were quivering around his finger. Her back arched by the jolts of pleasure as he at the same time intensified his administrations at her clit. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head, before a scream of pleasure and confusion left her swollen lips.

As she came down from her high , She noticed that Jensen hadn't discontinued his ministration. She could barely form a word now. " J ! I can't. I've never..!' Kavya said as her back arched a little bit more. Jensen's other hand stabilized her back and he said , " Yes you can ! Trust your body ! It knows what to do !" Jensen again increased his speed and he could feel that she was close again. Only this time it was much more intense.

" That's it ! There yo go ! There you go !" Jensen said as he coaxed her and then it happened. What he was waiting for. Kavya looked amazing in her release.She was screaming in ecstasy as her cum came squirting out; covering his hand. He began to slow down his thrusts as she began to come down from her high. Jensen still kept his other hand rubbing her nub lightly. When her body became limp, he carefully removed his finger from her tightness, observing her face intently to make sure that she was okay.

" If you want , we can stop here !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya. " Just don't want to cause you pain sweetheart !" Jensen said again. " I trust you J !" Kavya said. Jensen looked into her eyes and said , " I'll take care of you !" He have a peck on her nose as he said that. Jensen got up from the bed and started removing his pants. Once he was only in his boxers , Kavya could acknowledge his erection perfectly. And soon the boxers were also discarded. 

" You are big !" Kavya said a little shyly. " Is that so ?" Jensen said raising his eyebrows. " Yeah !" Kavya said a little excited but also a little scared. Although she didn't let it on , the fingering was a little painful. Although she relaxed into the pleasure afterwards and all of it was worth it. But she knew that this was not comparable to it. Jensen was huge. 

She saw Jensen searching for a condom. He better have it covered. He then took a pillow and placed it under Kavya. " What are you doing ?" Kavya asked. As this thing was new for her. " It will hurt less. Let's take it carefully from here. Okay ?" Jensen said as he gave her forehead a kiss. " You still want to continue ?" Jensen asked once more. " Yeah ! I'm pretty sure !" Kavya said. " Okay ! Then ! Lemme me find some lube !" Jensen said as he started searching again.

" Jensen ! What's with the pillow and the lube ? It's fine. It's not like I'm a virgin. You know ?" Kavya said sitting up now. Jensen smiled towards her and said , " I can read your eyes Kavya Ray ! I know my fingers hurt you a little. And I also know that you want to proceed. So if I'm able to reduce even slightest amount of pain, I will !" Jensen said finally finding the tube. 

Jensen again helped Kavya lie down on her back and she looked towards him curiously. She saw him applying some amount of lube to his erected member. He them took some on his fingers and then he applied it to Kavya's core. " It's cold J !" Kavya said squirming a little. " I know ! I know !".

And then finally Jensen sat in between her legs. " C'mon spread up from me princess ! Jensen said spreading Kavya's leg a little bit. " You ready ?" He asked once again. Kavya nodded and then she could feel the tip of his member press against her core. " You gotta Relax a little honey !" Jensen said as he slowly pushed inside. She was still a little tight. Kavya squinted her eyes in pain. It was even more than expected. She kept a hand on her wound and gently rubbed it. Jensen removed Kavya's hand and placed his hands gently over her lower abdomen. He then brought his face hear hers and said , " It's okay ! It's okay ! Take deep breathes !" He said as his forehead touched her. When Kavya heard Jensen's voice she normalized her breathing and tried to relax a little bit. 

Jensen took her hand and placed it on his back. " Squeeze or scratch if you want to." Jensen said. Kavya dugged her nails into Jensen's skin which was a little bit painful but Jensen knew it was nowhere comparable to the pain she was in. He gentle massaged her butt cheeks so as she could relaxed a bit more. It helped and finally Jensen was completely seated in her.

" Tell me when you are ready to move !" Jensen said. " Give me a moment !" Kavya said. " Yeah !" Jenssn said. Kavya took some deep breathes and said , " Okay ! You can move !". Jensen kissed her lips and slowly pulled out of her. His tip almost out now but then he again thrust inside. Setting a gentle pace he helped Kavya relax first and then slowly increased his speed. He gave her a kiss on her lips and started to change his position a little bit. " J ?" Kavya asked as she didn't know what he was doing. " I'm right here darling ! Right here !" Jensen said as he took Kavya's one leg over his shoulder and changed the angle of his thrust a little bit.

" Jensen !" Kavya moaned and Jensen could feel that she was completely enjoying this thing now. She was a mess under him. And then his tip hit a certain spot inside her and threw her over the edge. " There J ! There !" Kavya said in a shaky voice. " I gotcha sweet heart ! I gotcha !" Jensen said aiming for that sweet spot some more. Kavya's stomach coiled and she knew she was close. " I'm close !" Kavya said almost panting. " Me too sugar ! Me too !" Jensen said. He then flicked the pad of his thumb over Kavya's clit and that was it. She came completely undone. Jensen felt her walls clenching around him. And with 2 more thrust he was there too.

Both of them completely felt boneless after there release. Gently Jensen removed himself from the Kavya's swollen core keeping a hand on her abdomen to comfort her. He then laid besides her panting. " That's was amazing !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled on hearing that and then again kissed her mouth. " Yeah ! Pretty amazing !" Jensen said. 

" We should get cleaned !" Kavya said trying to get up. It was a little uncomfortable for her now. " Wait ! I'll do it." Jensen said getting up. He bought a towel from the bathroom and wiped Kavya clean followed by himself. He helped her get dress. Jensen then went inside the bathroom to discard some clothing and get dressed himself.He then found Kavya smiling with her eyes closed. " C'mon scoot over !" He said as he laid on his his side. As soon as Jensen was back in bed , Kavya hugged him tight. Jensen kissed her lips and said , " I guess we should call it a night !" . " Hmm ! We should !" And then she felt Jensen switching off the table lamps and pulling her closer.  
Which Kavya welcomes. All the more now.


	30. Closure !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again mature content guys ! So you know the drill....

" Okay ! Anything other than this ?" Kavya asked over the phone. She was in the kitchen drinking coffee. In between talks she was constantly looking towards the bedroom corridor or say keeping an eye on the room. Jensen was still fast asleep. And this was a kind off work call. That too almost early in the morning. It was 3 days since Kavya's stitches were gone. She was getting better day by day. She was even ready to work but Jensen wouldn't take it. And Kavya knew better than having a discussion on this issue. But this was also fine. Both of them didn't have work. Since Jensen's this visit was kinda unplanned , he didn't have anything scheduled untill his last day of vacation which was about 4-5 days from today. And it was the best feeling in the world.

" Okay ! Send me the reports on mail. I'll take a look !" Kavya said as she kept the call. It was a call from the charity organization that Jensen ran. They needed some urgent help with a kid. He had just been transferred there about a week ago. After he started falling ill , the medical officer there suggested it to be food poisoning, Which is to be fair quite a right step. Kids were always playing around in the play area outside and it was common habit amongst them to eat dirt. But the symptoms were not relieved. They needed to know exactly what the kid ate now to treat the specific toxicity. But here was the catch. He was an autistic kid and wouldn't even talk in the strange environment. And then he was having this fever and was always in a bad mood screaming like anything.

As Kavya was going over the report the house phone rang. This ring was loud enough to wake Jensen up. She knew that. He was a light sleeper. Kavya looked at the caller ID and it was Megg. " Hey ! I have been trying your mobile for quite a time !" Megg said. Kavya sat on the table back again and said , " Oo yeah , someone called about a patient and the call went on long !" Kavya said. She continued , " Anyways how's bony treating you ?" Kavya asked. Bony was the given that Kavya gave to Meggs boyfriend as he was the orthopaedic surgeon in her hospital. "Jared keeps asking about the guy !" Kavya said. Apparently Megg and her boyfriend had become Serious in quite a bit of time. And Jared being the big brother always pondered Kavya over how he was. Kavya knew he was a good guy.

" Yeah ! Talk about big brothers ! Anyways, I just called to tell that I might leave for London tonight !" Megg said giving Kavya a shock. Just then she heard Jensen's footsteps coming behind her. He was awake and he was in a mood. Jensen came from behind her and placed both of his hands on her waist and started kissing her on face , lips and neck. Kavya tried to controll him since she was on the phone. " London....Why so sudden.... Suddenly ?" Kavya said trying to suppress some moans. She turned around and was finally able to keep her small palm on Jensen's lips to make him stop.

" Yeah ! They are having this writers thing over there. I just thought it would be a great opportunity ! I'll be gone for almost 2 weeks." Meggs said. Since Kavya had stopped Jensen's lips from doing anything more , he now started to work with his hands. His hands immidiately found the Hem of her shirt and started roaming on her bare stomach and bare back and then started playing with her breasts. When he was on his way to unhook her bra , Kavya stopped him again holding his hands now. " Okay Meggs ! Just don't screw up in London and get hurt !" Kavya said and with some more pleasant conversation , she cut the call. But those last few second of conversation were enough for Jensen to take controll and pick Kavya slightly from the the chair and lay her down on the table.  
" J ! What are you doing ! I was on a phone !" Kavya said as she saw Jensen kissing her stomach and his hands were playing with her covered breast. Jensen looked up with lust filled eyes and stopped for a moment. Kavya's face showed immidiate reaction at the loss of his touch. " If you want me to stop , I can stop !" Jensen said teasing her, running his finger in a sensual way near her belly button. " Please....!" Kavya said as she wanted more. " Please...what darling ? Please stop ?" Jensen asked still teasing. " Please don't stop !" Kavya said finally in a low voice. 

Jensen looked stared towards her and pulled her up on the table little more. His fingers skillfully peeled down the pyjama bottoms and then her underwear. Kavya raised herself a little on her elbow support to look at what Jensen was doing. The cool air could be sensed on her core. " All this wetness for me ?" Jensen asked as he ran his fingers through the lips. He was sure in a teasing mood today. " Yeah !" Kavya said and arched back moaning as Jensen's thumb put some pressure on her clit. 

Kavya was coming back to her senses when she saw Jensen burying his face deep in her. " Oh my God !" Kavya said as his tongue did magic. His one hand was on her stomach supporting her and one was on her right thigh so that her legs could remain separated. He touched her throbbing, little clit with the tip of his nose, making a hiss of pleasure escape her beautiful mouth. He continued to alternate between this and taking long licks from her entrance all the way up her slit, until he gently sucked her throbbing clit into his mouth.

Kavya's back arched and her toes curled. She was close. " Are you going to cum ?" Jensen asked as he licked. " Yeah ! I'm so close !" Kavya said. And hearing that Jensen removed his tongue from her core and denied her the orgasm. " J ! Don't do that !" Kavya said at the loss of his touch. Apparently as Kavya and Jensen had became more and more intimate over a last few days , Jensen had apparently started showing his kinky teasing style. Multiple orgasms , oragasm denial, playing the dominant part were one the few things of his game. He even mentioned that he wanted to try anal with her filling up her back hole nice and full. But Kavya was scared for that as she was kinda virgin there. But she knew one thing , that they would do it before Jensen left for Vancouver again.

" Oh ! I'm so going to tease you and give you an intense one !" Jensen said as he plunged his two fingers inside her. " Fudge !" Kavya said as Jensen's finger fucked her. After a few thrust he increased his speed and curved them a little upwards hitting her G spot. " Je..Jensen !" Kavya said stuttering as her hands looked for something to hold for some support. Jensen being a Gentleman at heart gave her his hand to hold on. Slowly he added a third finger and Kavya could feel the pressure rising in her stomach once again. This time it was more intense. She moaned as Jensen felt his walls clenching around his hands. And then again when she was about to come he removed his fingers once again. 

" How much more ?" Kavya asked in frustration. " How about one more ?" Jensen said as his tongue again found her clit. " God...!" Kavya said as again electric sensations ran through her body. This time Jensen used a combination of his fingers and tongue and Kavya could literally see stars behind her eyelids. She didn't know how much she could take before she was denied another orgasm. " Can I please cum this time ?" Kavya said with Jensen's fingers deep inside her. " Did I give you nod to come ?" Jensen asked in a dominant tone. And Kavya nodded negatively as she was unable to form a coherent word. This time it was so intense that Jensen had to apply a little force to keep his hands inside her. As again he felt Kavya was close , He denied her another one.

" I don't like this !" Kavya said as she again gathered herself. " Oh you will after few minutes !" Jensen said as he himself got rid of clothes. He was teasing there too. Unbuckling the belt at a slow pace , Removing his pyjama bottoms at a slow pace , Removing his boxers at even slower rate. " Can you just do it already ?" Kavya said in a desparate tone. And what felt like hours she saw that his clothes had form a puddle near his feet and he was giving a few strokes to his already erect member. " You still on a pill ?" Jensen asked just to be sure if he needed to suit it up. " Yeah !" Kavya said. And finally his tip was touching her core. 

" C'mon J ! Please get a little faster !" Kavya said. " Are you sure ?" Jensen said as he rubbed his tip on Kavya's soaking wet cunt. He bought his face near her and kissed her lips gently saying , " Because I like it like this ! Nice and slow !". God....this man could tease like crazyy. " You ready for me ?" Jensen asked and Kavya nodded. And finally having some mercy he slid inside her. Once he was balls deep he gave a few seconds to adjust. He always did that no matter in how hurry he was. Kavya's smile gave his a signal and he started the in and out movement. 

One hand raised her hip a little bit and Kavya liked the way his pubic hair touched her core. They made her respond even more. The other cupped and kneeded her breast at first. After some thurst and increasing speed , Jensen's hand that was on her breast moved towards her clit massaging it. Kavya moaned and called Jensen's name. " Ohh.. Jen...Jensen !" Kavya said as he just hit her sweet spot changing the angle of his thrusts. " You like this ! Don't you ?" Jensen said. " Yeah !...oh my God !" Kavya said as Jensen repeated the process a few times more.

" Damn ! I like your tightness !" Jensen said as he further increased the speed. Kavya knew she couldn't last much longer now. " J....I'm close !" Kavya said stuttering under him. Jensen looked at her face and brushed a few hair strands behind her hair. " Don't cum sugar. Just wait for me a little bit longer !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya on the lips. That statement itself could have made Kavya cum but still she held on for a few minutes longer. 

After a few more thrust finally Jensen said , " Come for me hon ! Let it go !". And Kavya finally heaved a sigh of relief. Jensen was even not able to complete to the sentence when Kavya gave a scream of ecstacy and released her long overdue orgasm. She was followed by Jensen and her walls were still tightening around his dick. Jensen finally spilled inside Kavya and he also came undone , literally panting. This session was too intense. 

Jensen gently removed himself from her. Kavya's core now was swollen. They had been quite active for a last 3-4 days and today Jensen had worked up her quite well. Kavya hissed a little at the removal of his penis. Jensen put on his clothes back and then pulled her clothes back on and help her get up. " Tired ?" He asked kissing her forehead. " I'm surprised you aren't Kavya said in the crook of his neck. Jensen chuckled at that and said , " Why don't you get showered. I'll fix us some breakfast after cleaning up !" Kavya nodded and got up from the table to go into the bedroom.

Kavya looked at herself in the mirror. There were sweat beads on her forehead. She removed her tank top and other clothes an went into the shower area. She liked the feeling of warm water running across her skin. According to her there was nothing a hot shower and a hot cup of tea couldn't fix. She then thought about the difficult part. Kavya had looked upon the reports of the kid that were sent to her through mail. They were normal... meaning there was nothing that could spark any doubt of some serious issue. So why the normal medicines were not working on him that's the question. She gave some more thought about what could be the case but she couldn't get anywhere. Maybe continuing the same dose of the medicine for 3 more days would work. Or unless she convinced Jensen to let her go to San Antonio. 

Convincing Jensen was difficult but she could at least give it a try. With a great difficulty she had convinced him that could at least help in matters where they could send her the report online. It's not like it was difficult for Kavya. Yeah ! A little difficult when she tried to focus on CT/MRI reports because her head ached like anything trying to read such small details. Thanks to the severe concussion but that was it. She was usually a rough tough girl. She never liked the handle with Care tag. It was majorly because of the fact that she had no one to take care of. But now she kinda loved it when Jensen pampered her with all the care. After long days of hustling like crazy , two days filled with love and care would actually feel nice. And after a lot of thought process going into it , she decided that she would at least try to ask. And if he refuses once then the topic ends there. Then she would have to search and refer some other doctor to them.

Kavya stepped out of shower feeling fresh. She smelled something nice from the kitchen and immidiately went following the aroma. Jensen was making eggs. By the looks of it he also had showered. His hair was a tad bit wet. " Wow ! I'm hungry !" Kavya said as she sat at the table. " And breakfast is ready !" Jensen said bringing her the breakfast. After 5 minutes he also made some for himself and sat in front of her. " Who's going to London btw ?" Jensen asked. " Oh ! That. Megg. She is leaving tonight. She said they have something of writers up there that she wanted to attend." Kavya replied. " Hmm !" Jensen said as he hogged on the breakfast. 

Jensen's in a good mood Kavya thought. If she could ask now , then maybe they could head there today itself. Hell may even surprise Donna and Alan. She rubbed her palms and said , " J ! Your charity organization called today morning !" Kavya said in a low voice. " Yeah ? What happened ?" Jensen asked. " Nothing too serious ! They just have this kid and they can't figure out what's wrong with him. So they sent his reports !" Kavya said taking another bite. " So ?" Jensen asked. Kavya gulped down a large amount of water and said , " I can't figure out what's wrong with him !". Okay this was not a serious issue Jensen thought. " It's okay ! You'll figure it out with time !" Jensen said. Kavya gulped another one and said , " Actually J ! I was thinking maybe I should go and have a look !" Kavya said that without looking at Jensen. Jensen looked at her; head down , lips pursed waiting for his reaction. 

" Refer him to someone else !" Jensen said blandly not even giving it a thought. This was shocking for Kavya. " J ! They have tried that. After that only they gave me call !" Kavya said again. This time looking at him. " Forward his reports to some other doctor in Austin !" Jensen said again. Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " J ! Only this one. I promise I won't touch even any online report for next 5 days. I promise !" Kavya said almost begging.

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose and said , " Oo ! I wasn't very happy with the online thing also. But since you wanted it so much ! I agreed. And When I agreed I told you on specific one condition that you'll ask for reports only if it is necessary and that you wouldn't be called in the hospital for any further assistance." Jensen drank some juice with a frustration clearly visible on his face. " But I'm fine now. My stitches are gone ,I have improvement with my wrist. I also agreed with you when you said no more work for 2 weeks. So why can't you agree with me on this one ?" Kavya said almost pleading. " Hell I don't even get those headaches anymore !" Kavya said. She knew she lied at this part. And she had also agreed to herself that if Jensen doesn't agree then she would let it go. But what made her fight like this even she didn't know !

" You wanna rephrase that ?" Jensen said giving her a piercing glare. He does this when he knows Kavya's hiding something. " Wh..what...what do you mean ?" Kavya asked. Jensen's hand went to his back pocket and to pull out his wallet. He took out a strip of tablets from that from which two tablets were missing. He placed it exactly in front of her. " So !" Jensen said. " Let's get to rephrasing the last thing you said !" He continued. The moment Kavya saw the tablet strip she knew this conversation would take a totally different turn. 

" I saw this by your table yesterday night when I came home late. I guess you took them and left it there only !" Jensen said." And then these are the tablets that were prescribed to you for taking only when your head ached like crazy. You were asked to not take this for normal headache. You were asked to take it only if you had migraine like headaches. Of course they occur in concussion resulting from too much light on the screen or focussing too much on details." Jensen continued. Kavya's head dropped at that instant. " So Miss 'I don't even get those headaches anymore' ! Care to explain why 2 tablets are missing from this in just two days !"

Kavya knew now that asking for going to the children's home was a lost cause . " I'm sorry ! I'll try for another doctor that could look into this !" Kavya said getting up from her place. Jensen stopped her by his one hand with a tight grip and said , " Oh No ! You won't ! This is not how we end our discussion ! Sit !" Jensen kinda ordered. " I need some details !" Jensen said. Kavya sat down and calmly said , " It was just some Xrays / CT and MRI that I looked for too long. I was searching for literally micro things and I guess that triggered it !" Kavya took a deep breathe as she said that. Jensen knew how much Kavya loved her job and how much she would love to get back. But he also knew that she wasn't completely alright either. She needed a complete 2 week rest at least , given how hard the blow to her head was. He gently took her small delicate hands in his and said , " Do I need to know anything more ?" Jensen asked in a little lowered voice this time. Kavya took a deep breath and said , " I still get a little dizzy when I look upwards. Like that vertigo thing !"

Jensen rubbed his hand over his face and said , " Do I need anymore explanation to tell you that you need rest ?" Kavya nodded negatively. " Well then I have to run a few errands. I'll back in an hour or so uptill then you get some rest !" Jensen said as he got up from his place followed by Kavya. Suddenly what took over Kavya even she didn't know. She just asked for this one time. She was so bored staying inside for the past week. She angrily went into her room and slammed the door a little. Only a little for just making Jensen realize that she was not happy. " Fine ! You go run errands ! I'll stay here and gain some weight !" Kavya said just before she slammed the door.

Jensen squinted his eyes at the noise of door slamming. This was not her usual self. She didn't have this attitude at all. But he didn't expect her to be perfect always. He went behind her and opened the door to bedroom. Thankfully it wasn't locked. She was sleeping was her legs clutched to her stomach. Jensen knew it was just an act. She just didn't want to talk or face him anymore. So he let her be. He went inside the bathroom to get changed in some jeans and shirt. When he came back she was in the same position as he had left her. He exhaled deeply and went near her. Brushing a few strands off her face , he gently kissed the side of her face and said , " How about we have a nice lunch with movies after I come back ? We can even watch supernatural if you want !" Jensen said. No reply. Only deep breathing. " It's okay if you don't reply ! Have your time alone ! Rest for a while ! I'll be back in a few." Jensen said as he pulled a comforter over her.

Well this wasn't what he had expected to go down at the breakfast today. Jensen knew that it was some pent up stress that came out as an anger. And when he returns home probably she would be more guilty that ever for slamming the door. Maybe she didn't have the habit of being cooped for so long. Or maybe it was just some post traumatic stress surfacing up. Or maybe just he was being too hard on her. He had talked to Claire in person. She had explained him that she would have this concussion effect for some time. But they are not at all dangerous. Maybe he should loosen himself a little bit. A lot of thoughts were occupied at present moment in Jensen's mind.

Jensen let out a deep sigh as he parked near the store that he intended to visit. He just had to pick something up he had ordered almost one and half week ago. Jensen opened the door to the store that looked sophisticated and expensive. He went towards the receptionist and said , " Hello I'm Jensen Ackles. My order was supposed to be delivered today !" The receptionist , another polite lady quickly checked on the computer and went inside to pick it up. Within minutes she came with a small bag. Jensen opened the box and smiled. He had given a lot of thought over this and finally knew that this is what he intended to do.

He took his order and went to parking lot again. He then went to a restaurant , his fav one. He intended to pick up lunch. He reached there within half and hour and waited for the food to be ready. He then took out his mobile and called Elenor, the senior most management authority at the children's home. Out of all the people only Elenor had Jensen's number for the obvious security reasons.

" Hey Elenor ! Jensen here !" Jensen said. " Hello Jensen ! How are you ? Long time !" She said. " I'm fine ! Hope everything's alright there !" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! Most of it seems fine ! Btw what made you call ?" Elenor asked. " Umm... actually I heard about the new kid ! What's the matter with him ?" Jensen asked. " They called Kavya this morning !" Jensen said again. " Oo that one. Yeah actually abandoned by parents from birth. Autistic. And just can't seem to keep quite. Literally screams 24 hours of day." Elenor said. She also gave the other details. " Okay then ! I'll try to get Kavya there if she needs to see him then !" Jensen said. Maybe going out for a day or two wasn't that bad. And if they are going he will be there in case anything happens. Soon his order was ready and then he proceeded home.

( Home )

Jensen opened the door with his key and tried to get in without making slightest noise. He didn't want Kavya to wake up in case she was asleep. He kept the pizza he had bought on the table and went to see towards the bedroom. He opened the door with a slight creek and found Kavya in deep slumber. A smile formed on his lips as he saw the cutest site. She finally looked relaxed. Although Jensen knew that it must have taken a lot of self - calming on her part to sleep like that. He was first going to wake her up but then decided that she could use another good half hour sleep. So Jensen shut the door and came to living room sitting on the recliner chair. He removed his shoes and pulled his legs upwards as he opened the chair the fullest. This was his fav spot in the house. He started the TV and watched news in a low volume.

After what seemed to be 35 minutes , Kavya walked out of room taking baby steps. She peeped through the corridor to see what Jensen was doing or if he was home. She could see him watching some news sitting comfortably on the recliner chair. Kavya came from behind him and surprised him by suddenly sitting on his lap.  
" Hey !" Jensen said as he readjusted himself to get comfortable in with her. Kavya buried her face in Jensen's crook and got comfortable in cologne. " You smell of beer and pretzels !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled on hearing that. " Do I ?" He asked smelling his arm. " Hmm !" Kavya said nodding her head. " Did you sleep well ?" Jensen asked as he switched off the TV. " Yeah ! I'm sorry J for the random outburst !" Kavya said finally feeling guilty. Jensen gave a peck on her nose and said , " It's okay ! Hon !". " I'm just tired ! I don't know why ! I rest all the day and still feel so irritated , tired and angry ! I don't know why ! Something's making me angry all the time !" Kavya said explaining herself. " Maybe it's because you have been cooped up in this place for too long !" Jensen said. He held her by her waist and readjusted her so that her face was now completely facing his. " How bout we go and have a small trip at San Antonio ? Hmm ?" Jensen asked gauging Kavya's reaction. Kavya's eyes grew wider on his question. " San Antonio ? We ?" Kavya asked shocked. " If you don't want to go there anything outside here will do !" Kavya said again.

Jensen kissed her lips again and said , " I bought some pizza ! Let's eat and head towards San Antonio !" Kavya immediately got up from her place excited. " Oh ! Goody then !" Kavya said as she went into the kitchen to warm up the pizza. But Jensen stopped her by her hand. " But ! You'll take it slow !" Jensen said in a Stern voice. " Yeah !" Kavya said genuinely this time. " Can we go to the local market there ? Donna named some good stores !" Kavya said with the puppy eyes look. Jensen closed his eyes so that he couldn't fall for them but as if it was possible. He opened the eyes and said , " But not more than 90 minutes ! I can't tolerate it more than that". Jensen said that raising his eyebrows. " I'll make it even more faster !" Kavya said as she happily went into kitchen to set the lunch.

After about an hour , both of them were ready to head towards their desired destination. Jensen had called Donna that they were visiting for the night. So Kavya had packed a pair of clothes but Jensen told her to pack some more as he knew that Donna wouldn't let them leave in one day. And excitedly they left for their other home.

( Charity home )

" Oo thank God ! You made it !" A nurse came forward and said to Kavya. " I'll be in the office ! You go ahead and have a look. Have them call me if you need anything !" Jensen said as he proceeded towards his cabin. " Yeah !" Kavya said and then the nurse took her inside. " So where's the little trouble maker ?" Kavya asked. " He's sleeping ! Coughed up too much liquid from his lungs about an hour ago !" The nurse said. " Has he said anything ?" Kavya asked. " No just keeps drawing lines on his slate !" The nurse said.

Kavya studied all the reports that they had. And found everything inconclusive. And then suddenly it was as if hell broke loose. She heard screaming of the boy. And boy what a scream that was. It made her hair stand up on the back of her neck. It was the loudest and most pierciest scream she had ever heard. The scream sounded of panic , hysteria and disbelief. " And he's awake !" The nurse said. " C'mon I'll show you !" She said as she guided Kavya the way. 

As soon as Kavya entered the dining area , the boy was screaming like crazy and all the other kids were terrified. She then saw Jensen sitting on a small chair meant for kids. It was really small for a 6 feet guy. " It's okay kid ! You don't have to be scared !" He was trying to pacify the kid but it seemed of no use. " Anything triggered this behavior ?" Kavya asked the care taker. " No nothing ..I just offered him a glass of milk and he started throwing tantrum !" The care taker replied. " Okay ! Why don't you take the other kids outside. They need not see this !" Kavya said as she went near the table. She could see a glass of milk there as the old lady had told. " J ! Can I ?" Kavya said and Jensen immidiately got up from his place. She then motioned the nurse for something and sat in front of the boy. Silent. As if she was trying to give her calm waves to him. Jensen and the other staff watched from a distance. After a few minutes when the child saw that the woman in front of him was not reacting he calmed down a little bit. " I couldn't manage to do that for 2 weeks !" A babysitter said from behind. Jensen smiled on hearing that. Probably bringing Kavya here was a right thing.

" You wanna have some chocolate milk ?" Kavya asked the kid. And he looked at her with angry eyes giving no response. " Fine. I'll have one !" She said and no sooner someone brought her another glass. She took a sip and gave an expression of how much she enjoyed it. She drank the whole thing in the next go and kept the glass with a clink. She then pulled out her mobile and started playing a game. The little boy looked at her curiously. He tried to hold his end of attitude but it couldn't last long as he also wanted to taste the chocolate milk that Kavya had made look so delicious. So finally giving in, he drank his first sip. And he liked that thing. So he started drinking it like a good kid.

Kavya smiled from the corner of eyes as she saw that her approach was working. She made some excited gestures as she played the game trying to gain more of his attention. And no sooner the boy followed and stood besides her and looked curiously at the game.  
After about 5 minutes when Kavya couldn't clear a particular level the little boy finally spoke , " Jump from here !". Kavya smiled as she had finally gotten the boy to talk. " That's his first sensible words you know !" Elenor said to Jensen. " Are they ?" Jensen asked surprised. " But I'm scared to do that !" Kavya said making puppy eyes. " You are big ! You shouldn't get scared !" He said. Kavya kept her phone aside and said , " I'm Kavya !" Kavya said as she put forward her hand for a formal hand shake. She knew boys liked to be treated like a grown up. " I'm Scott !" He said as he shook her hand. " Well you know Scott ! Getting scared has nothing to do with age. If you are scared it means you still have something to lose !" Kavya said. " And you know what ? Sometimes people are stupid ! They are not as smart as you ! They won't understand a word unless and until you speak up !" Kavya said. " I know the lines you have drawing , you are seeing them continuously. No body does that kind repetition unless it's what they see !" Kavya got up from her place and said , " Anyways ! Nice to meet you ! Call me if you want to talk to me !"

The kid ...well he again went on silent mode. He required time to process all the emotions but when Kavya was about to leave he held her hand. Kavya waited and the turned around. She scooted down to his level and looked into his eyes. They were kinda lost , seeing into infinity as if what infront of him didn't matter. Kavya turned towards the nurse and asked for some instrument. Something struck her mind.

The nurse came back with an object that was like a modified magnifying glass that was used to look into eyes. Kavya looked towards the boy to see if he would approve the examination. The kid was silent now not throwing any tantrum. So slowly Kavya took the instrument near his eyes to have a good view. And when she looked deep , her doubt stood true. She then asked the nurse to look for herself. 

" What are these ? I have never seen anything like this !" The nurse said. The kid ran into his room. And the other older people came near them. " What's wrong Kavya ?" Elenor asked. " There are these small wormy things in his eyes !" The nurse said in disguise. " Yukk !" Jensen said. " They are roundworm larvae ! And I think they have infected the fluid in his lungs as well along with the fluid in eyes ! Those lines he had been drawing he was trying to tell us what he was actually seeing. Small worms !" Kavya said. " I'll prescribe a different medicine. Cause taking tablets won't help now. His eyes will require eye drops and ointment and his lungs...." Kavya paused as she thought about the treatment. " I'll prescribe a liquid that is generally available for oral consumption. But what you guys do is add a few drops to vaporizer. That's the only way we can reach his lungs." Kavya said and wrote some medicines on a piece of paper.

" That's amazing ! We would have taken literally ages to figure something like that !" The nurse said. Kavya smiled. Jensen was so proud in moments like this. It literally took half and hour for Kavya to crack the case. " How did you figure that out ?" Elenor asked. " Well first his drawing of lines. A child does that if something is happening to him daily or continuously ! And then when I looked at his eyes they were not really seeing what they see normally. They looked transfixed to something that wasn't even present outside,. technically I mean !" Kavya said. " You are a gifted doctor !" Elenor said. Kavya smiled.

They had a little conversation over a cup of coffee and finally Jensen and Kavya left the place. It was right in the middle of afternoon. The sun was scorching today as if they were near equator. Kavya looked up to see towards the sky and the sun and it was a mistake. The only color she could she now was orange behind her eyelids and as soon as she tried to get her face down , she felt a little dizzy from the vertigo. " J ! Wait !" Kavya said in a slow voice and standing where she was. Jensen looked behind and immidiately walked towards her. He put his one hand on her shoulders and stabilized her. " You okay ? C'mon let's sit inside for a little while !" Jensen said as he guided her inside. " No..No.. Just stay her a few moments. It'll pass by !" Kavya said as she held Jensen's hand in a tight grip and other hand held his waist for some more support.  
Jensen also reciprocated the same and held her in place. She stood their stable for a few minutes untill she felt better. Jensen sensed that and asked , " Better ?". Kavya nodded and then both of them procedded towards the car. Jensen helped her get inside and they started to drive towards home. Jensen kept stealing glances from her time to time. Just to see if she was okay. Kavya noticed that and still looking outside she said , " Jensen ! I'm fine. Stop checking on me !" She then turned towards him and smiled at him a little. " I'm not a glass doll , okay ?" Kavya said. Jensen raised his hand in apology and kept driving. He was about to say something when he saw Kavya looking towards an ice cream truck with an excitement of 5 year old. Jensen smiled at her transformation. Just an hour before she turned out to be the most mature person in handling the kid and now she was back to being innocent.

The red light turned green and Jensen pressed on the accelerator without saying anything. At a particular time when he was supposed to take right Jensen turned towards the exact opposite side . " J ! Home is that way !" Kavya said as the sudden turn jerked her up a bit. " Yeah ! But we are going to take a stop here !" Jensen said as he parked the car in front of a park. " The best ice cream truck in town !" Jensen said pointing towards a truck that was located inside the park.

Kavya chuckled with excitement. They got up , Jensen of course wearing a cap and sunglasses and went towards the ice cream truck. Both of them chose a chocolate chip cookie dough flavour and went to a bench that was sort of in a cornor. " You know it's not like ... you take a leave when you are down with a fever. I'm sure you work full hours even then !" Kavya said to Jensen. Jensen smiled as he knew where the conversation was going now. " Yeah ! But fever is different ! This thing it's different !" Jensen said. " Point taken but you know what I think , more than you care you are a bit scared. For leaving me alone ! I have seen this guilty look in your eyes !" Kavya said.

Jensen looked towards her and smiled a little. " Yeah ! It's natural ! I mean you wouldn't be in this mess if it wouldn't be for me or Jared !" Jensen said. Finally he had said what he was burying down for a week now. Kavya took a deep breathe and moved near him. She gently placed her hand on her shoulder and said , " You know what's the main difference between us ?" Jensen looked towards her and shrugged his shoulders. " You seek closure and I don't !" Kavya said. " Which we are both right in our places ! I mean clousure really helped me in that Christian matter but now you are going to listen to me !" 

" Sometimes things just happen. You don't know why , you don't know how. And you search for answers to questions like why me ? What was my fault ? Was it my fault ? " Kavya said and took a long pause.

" But here's the thing , you don't always need closure. Chasing closure re-opens wounds. Sometimes it's just better to let go, let things be, don't fight or beg for closure , don't ask for explanation, don't chase answers and don't expect people to understand your pain. Chase peace and it'll calm Everything down !" Kavya said looking towards the small ducks in the pond. Jensen looked towards her in an awe.

" Sometimes life is difficult ! And at the end of the day if you have the courage to be still standing is a reason enough to celebrate !" Kavya said raising her ice cream cup to raise a toast. Jensen smiled at the realization and said , " Cheers !". Jensen brought Kavya close to him and embraced her in a side hug gently kissing her forehead. 

" I guess you've been spotted !" Kavya said as she heard a clicking sound behind their backs. " It's okay !" Jensen said. They stayed there for a couple of moments to enjoy the calm water and small aquatic life in front of them. " Let's go ! Mom has probably decided 3 days menu !" Jensen said as he took the styrofoam cups and put them in the nearby waste basket. Kavya laughed as they walked outside hand in hand. 

~ Instagram ~

A fan has posted 5 photoes. The first one was where Kavya's hand was wrapped around Jensen. The second was the thing where they raised a toast with an ice cream. Third was one where Jensen wrapped her in a side hug. The fourth one was where he gave her a forehead kiss. And the fifth one was where they walked hand in hand.

@Spnfan45 : OMG ! Look at Jensen how happy he really seems. Or is it just me ??

@jacklesobsessed : Looks like he has taken a liking for street food. Glad to know he can enjoy these small pleasures.

@J2fan : Jensen giving forehead kisses. O...M....G...I can die in peace now.

@JandJforever : Did anyone notice how tiny her hands look on Jensen's back ?

@Spnforever : They are actually raising a toast with an ice cream. This has to be the coolest couple in town !!


	31. Miles Above The Ground !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! As this story is ending ..I want to thank all the readers that showed me the support for my first ever story.
> 
> I wasn't to specifically thank @lanyakanaperol , @ Joaninha, @yvonne67, @Meiow23 , @whiskers1981 and numerous other guests who left kudos. Appreciation does feel good. This story wasn't possible without you guys.
> 
> I have the next parts planned in mind and will start working on them asap. Till then I hope you enjoy this last part.
> 
> Happy reading !

The sky was billion pure eyes of light and the green grass underfoot was just as fresh. It was as if the night and the day together had come to a beautiful halt giving rise to an extraordinary moment. The dawn was surely a time of bliss. Jensen was sitting in front of the lake from the last 15-20 minutes. A different level of serenity washed over him. Looking through the waters of the lake was looking like a perfect glass.

Jensen was buried in deep thoughts. The park was relatively empty. So he could have this time for himself now. There was no one to disturb him at least for the time being. He was so into something that the beautiful scene infront of him was kinda blurry image of something. He could see vast expanse of blue color thanks to the lake and then a combination of orange and blue upward owing to the sky. The periphery had a patch of green color due to the plants. Jensen was bought back to real world when he suddenly felt something pecking him on foot. He looked down to see that a duck had came out of water and was standing by his foot. As soon Jensen's hand tried to pet him the bird became conscious and went back to the water body.

Jensen took a deep breathe and pulled out his mobile. There was no message from Kavya means she was still asleep. She was a heavy sleeper in morning. Not a kind of morning person actually. It would be always like " 5 more minutes ". Jensen then started looking at the photoes in his gallery. He scrolled them down to the level when he had first met Kavya. It was almost 7-8 months now. Time did fly fast. It seemed as if just yesterday Kavya had said no to giving her contact number. Jensen chuckled at that memory. 

The past months were not at all easy for sure. They were roller coaster ride. But both of them had managed to keep each other sane through that. If one was feeling low the other one got them for sure. They had seen each other in their worst and best moments of life. They had seen how they behave when they were happy and what makes them happy. They had seen how both of them react to sadness and how do they deal with it. They had seen each other getting angry but importantly they had seen each other apologize too. But one thing never changed , they had got each other's back. There were moments when one of them was not able to something for the other but there were those moments too where the same person went out of the way to do some other thing. All in all it was a good balance. They had pretty good sex too. Both of them enjoyed each other's company in bed. Of course the first few days of long distance relationship were a learning point for both of them , but they learned. They learned from their mistakes and they corrected them as and when required. They had their fair share of fights but nobody walked away when the other person was alone in other room. Everything was just perfect. But one thought crossed Jensen's mind. Do they need to do this for some more time. Do they need to know each other more ? That was the question.

Jensen looked at the first photo he ever had of Kavya. It was a candid shot and perhaps Kavya didn't even knew about this. She was in a her cabin sleeping peacefully when Jensen had just peeped a little to take the photo. It was a cute photo. Sleeping in a uncomfortable position , face squished a little , both the hands on the table as if someone had ordered it. But it was real. 

Jensen started looking at the other photos.The second they had was the one that had been clicked at Padalecki residence at the dinner party. It was an awkward night for sure. Even the photo spoke of it. Kavya was standing between Meggs and Jensen. And she was not free at all. Overly conscious , a little anxious , a little guilty because of her lie. Everything could be sensed on her face. Jensen chuckled as he remembered that moment.

The only one selfie that they had clicked at his brewery was the next one. The light wasn't perfect neither was the pose and nor the angle which they had used to click it. But they didn't care. They had tired to take one, two - three times but then they realize that they both suck at this thing. So they were Happy with this one. He then saw the photo that was taken at his house during the season finale party. Jensen zoomed the photo so that only his family was visible now. They had became good friends then and it still seemed to amaze him how perfectly she fit into his family. In photos as well as in life.

" It's quite early !" Jensen heard his father from behind him. He looked behind him and saw his father with a bottle in his hands and in a complete jogging attire. Jensen took his jacket that wasying besides him in his hands to make space for Alan. " What are you doing here ?" Jensen asked as he took the water bottle. Alan raised his hand and showed him the Fitbit that Jensen gave him for his last birthday. " Gotta keep my health in line son !" Alan said excitedly. " That's a good thing !" Jensen said. 

" So what are you doing here ?" Alan asked. " Nothing . Just thinking !" Jensen said looking straight. " Well that's a good one !" Alan said as he looked at the photo on Jensen's mobile. Jensen looked towards Alan in confusion and then came to know that his father was pointing towards a photo on his mobile. Jensen looked as to which photo was on screen. It was from the day where Jensen had given Kavya a tour of the Austin city. It was infront of the capitol building. They had asked someone to click a photo of them. Both of them were pretty close to each other and looking in each other's eyes. Jensen smiled at that.

" So what are you thinking ?" Alan asked. Jensen took a deep breathe. He knew his father wouldn't let him go unless he talked. " Well , you said me to stop taking things slow. It was great advice you know !" Jensen said. After that he took a pause. " So what's the problem now ?" Alan asked. Jensen looked at him and said , " I don't know , I mean...Am I taking things too fast now ?? Dad...this relationship is quite different from the one I had before. It's different in every aspect. It's better even in small little things. It's just that , I don't know if we need more time or again loosen up a little bit on that taking it fast." Jensen said unsure of his emotions.

" Son ! I just know one thing !" Alan said as he looked towards the lake. Jensen looked towards his father waiting for some answers. " If you are not able to imagine you future without her , then there's no reason for you to stop. Love was never meant to be easy. You'll fight , you'll make mistakes , perhaps you will walk away but of course you will run back. When it comes to real love there's no limit what you could do for each other, to protect , to provide , to profess. You know your live is that kinda unconditional things. That no matter what happens kind. No matter what happens , no matter what comes your way your love will live with you for a life time. I've seen in both of your eyes." Alan said with an extreme level of confidence in his voice. That was just the thing Jensen wanted. And now he was more than sure for everything.

( Home )

" Did you sleep well ?" Donna asked as Kavya walked inside the kitchen. " Oh ! Yeah. You know this change feels so good. I was too damn bored being cooped up in one place." Kavya said as she fixed a cup of coffee for both of them. " I was actually surprised that Jensen was on board with this trip. I mean..I was imagining a complete lock down for you for 2 weeks. I know that guy !" Donna said. Kavya laughed a little and said , " Oh believe me it was like that only ! It took a lot of drama like crying , slamming doors , the puppy dog eyes to convince him !" Kavya said.

" Is that so ?" Jensen said standing in the door frame. Both the ladies went silent and Kavya looked down at her coffee not facing Jensen with her tongue thrusting out a little. She looked at Donna if she could help her with some answers. But Donna also shrugged her shoulders. Jensen came near her from behind and said , " Next time convincing me wouldn't be that easy !". Kavya giggled at that. " What's there to laugh ?" Jensen said surprised. " I will give me puppy dog look and you'll melt within minutes !" Kavya said with confidence. " You know what ?? You need to spend less time with Jared !" Jensen said as he made a coffee for himself. 

" Where's your father ?" Donna asked. " Here !" Alan said coming from behind. " Where were you guys ?" Donna asked. " Oo ! I just went to check if Dad was regular on his morning walk or not !" Jensen said drinking his coffee. " And I am !" Alan said proudly. " Did you tell him that this was a one time thing ! You will go back once Kavya and Jensen return !" Donna said looking at Alan busting his lie. " Seriously Dad ! We had a deal !" Jensen said raising his hands. Kavya laughed at that. " I mean get over the child games Dad ! The doctor said you need to walk daily. Your blood pressure keeps rising !" Jensen said. " I mean ! How stupid of this ? Just going to walk because I'm here !" Jensen said with anger. He was about to say something more when Kavya kept her hand on his to calm him down. He looked at Kavya and she was asking him to calm himself down. Jensen suddenly stopped talking.

" He is taking care of himself J ! In his way." Kavya said. Jensen didn't understand. " What ?" Kavya asked. Kavya then again continued and said , " It's not like your way or high way ! People have their own things. They like their own things. You can't force people. He likes doing cardio. Let him do cardio !" Kavya said. " You do cardio ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! Daddy !" Alan said mocking. " I'm sorry !" Jensen said finally.

They had their breakfast and Jensen and Kavya went back to their room for shower. " J , the local market !" Kavya said. Jensen squinted his eyes at the mention of the market and then jumped on the bed with his face down on the pillow. " Oh No ! I'm too tired today ! Next time for sure !" Jensen said. 

" Puullleeeaseee !" Kavya said poking him on the shoulder. Jensen groaned in frustration and said " No..no..no...Don't give me those puppy eyes !". " Fine ." Kavya said and got up from the bed. " I don't like you !" Kavya said again. This time Jensen pulled her back. " J ! If you are planning to replace my shopping with this...it's not a good idea !" Kavya said as she tried to release herself from his embrace. But alas her strength was not even comparable to Jensen. Jensen kissed his lips brushing her hair from her face. At first Kavya was resistant but then she gave in. " Okay tell me what do you want to buy ?" Jensen asked. " There's this shop that has hand made and hand dyed clothes. Isn't it exciting to hear ?" Kavya said with her eyes full of excitement. " Is it ?" Jensen asked raising his eyebrows and then again resuming the kiss. " Yes ! It is !" Kavya said in between the gentle kisses. When Jensen kissed her forehead, Kavya said " Thank you J ! For bringing me here ! I was getting so bored inside the apartment !". Kavya said with her face on Jensen's chest. Jensen didn't say anything and just held her tighter.

( Afternoon )

" Will you please slow down ?" Jensen said to Kavya as he was trying to pace up with her. He had almost 3-4 bags in his hands. " You gave me only 90 minutes. So you gotta hurry up !" Kavya said as she kept walking. " I so should have stayed at home !" Jensen said irritatingly. " Oo I would have ! If you hadn't given me the puppy eyes again !" Jensen said as they finally reached the clothing store , Kavya was so excited to see. " Oo this is it !" Kavya said as she switched off the navigation. " Finally !" Jensen said and gave a sigh of relief. A little air conditioning would do good to him now !

The store was kinda feminine for him. But so it was for the other guys who seemed to occupy a distant spot. But Jensen couldn't stand there as well. He wouldn't risk being spotted. So he chose another place that he found was safe for him. He was keeping an eye on Kavya from distance. While she was busy in doing her thing , he took out his mobile and called Jared. They were talking when he suddenly saw Kavya asking for his opinion.

Kavya had held 2 long tops on her either side. One was pink in color and the other was yellowish green. " Which one ?" She mouthed. Jensen didn't like both of them. So he signalled with his hand that both were Okayish. Kavya put them back, Both of them and then she started searching for a better one. There were too many. It was getting confusing the more variety she saw. The ones she would pick , Jensen would reject them straight away. Jensen put his mobile phone away and searched for Kavya in the store. He finally found her still confused. And then his eyes fell on this beautiful tie dye dress. It was kinda hidden behind a lot of clothes so it was not visible clearly. Jensen went near the rack and pulled it out. It was a floor length hand died dress with intricate lace works. 

" Kavya ?" He called her out. Kavya came near him. " Try this one out !" He said and pushed Kavya to the trial room. He knew it was a little different from what Kavya would have bought for herself but he wanted to see her in this dress. Kavya went into the trial room and tried the dress out. It was beautiful there was no doubt to it. But would she look good in this type. Would she be comfortable ? That was the question. As soon as Kavya wore it , it looked beautiful. She looked different in such kind. A little more girly . A little more beautiful. The sleeves were single strap made with delicate laces and they looked awesome. Kavya, with a shy walk and a shy smile came out of trial room and waved towards Jensen. He came near her and smiled. She looked too damn gorgeous in that. Some other ladies were staring at her. The same girl came and said , " Its just made for you ! You look perfect !". Kavya blushed on hearing that.

Jensen came near her and said , " This looks gorgeous !". Kavya smiled and said , " But it's expensive ! I don't think I need this thing right now !" Kavya said in a low voice. Though the dress was not branded and all that but that hand made thing and the delicate laces made it quite expensive. " Do you like it ?" Jensen asked in her ear. " Yes ...but !" Kavya was saying when Jensen cut her off. " Then get it !" He said. " Are you sure ?" Kavya asked. It wasn't like Jensen couldn't afford it or even her. She had a decent salary. But her mind was still in knots to purchase such an expensive dress without any reason. Jensen raised his eyebrows at her to which she did the same. Kavya also raised her eyebrows. Both of them laughed at that a little loudly gathering attention. Jensen then pushed Kavya into the trial room to get changed. " Your 90 minutes are ending !" Jensen said. " Okay !" Kavya said giving him the dress through closed doors only so that he can do the billing.

Jensen went near the billing counter. The girl was young but seemed chatty. Do all the girly stores have women this talkative ? Jensen thought to himself. As his number came he kept the dress and gave his card. " That's a nice choice Mr. Ackles !" The girl said. Oopps busted ! Jensen thought. Jensen just smiled. " Don't worry ! I won't bust you !" The girl said typing something on the computer. " Oohh ! Thank God... Sometimes it's so refreshing to get treated like a normal person !" Jensen said. The girl smiled. " Hey ! What's that ?" Jensen asked as pointed towards an advertisement that was stuck on a board there. " Oh That ! That's just new around here. The hot air balloon ride. Not very far from here. I haven't been there personally but the people who did go ! They loved it to every bits !" The girl said. Was it just a mere co-incidence , Jensen thought. " Here !" The girl said as she handed him a another copy of advertisement. She then underlined a particular phone number and said , " That's my sister ! If you wanna go unidentified , she can help you. She even promised me free ride on the last day." The girl said. Jensen took the paper with him and said , " Thank you ! It's very nice of you !" Jensen said as he was done with the whole billing.

( Evening )

Donna , Alan and Kavya were sitting on the porch looking towards Jensen with curiosity. He was on his phone continuously. One call after another. And if he was not calling he was probably messaging someone. And when he was not messaging he was coming near their table to write down some contacts. Kavya read the names which Jensen wrote , all of them were unknown. Not only to her but to Alan and Donna also. And this wasn't the end , He wasn't standing in one place. Constantly roaming from one end of back yard to another. Kavya , Donna and Alan were looking so funny as they had their coffee mugs in their hand but their neck was moving from right to left and then again back to right.

" Whatever happened to him ! It's not my fault !" Kavya said sarcastically. " Should we be worried ?" Alan asked. " I don't know !" Donna said. Finally after what felt like ages , Jensen came and sat with them with plastered smile on his face. It was not like he just smiled. He was continuously smiling. The smile just won't go away from his lips. " I can't stop smiling ? Can I ?" Jensen asked still smiling. " No ! Anything you wanna tell us ?" Kavya asked. Jensen kept his cup on the table and pulled out a paper from his wallet. " Yes !" He said putting the paper on the table. " We are going here , tommorow !" Jensen said. Alan looked at the pamphlet followed by Kavya.

" We ? Here ? Tommorow ?" Kavya asked with shock clearly visible in her eyes. " Yeah ! Mom Dad ? You wanna come ?" Jensen asked. Donna cleared her throat at that. " Why's no one excited. I expected a little happiness from you at least ?" Jensen said pointing towards Kavya. " I had to convince you to let me come here ! And now you are planning adventures ?" Kavya asked. " It's not an adventure. It's just a hot air balloon ! And besides I'll be there !" Jensen said. " I am not leaving you alone ! So.." Jensen said again. " And what's with the calls and the messages and the texts and the contacts you have been writing ?" Kavya asked still not showing excitement. " Oh that...I just wanna be safe. You know like , I don't want to have fan moments. So I was working on that." Jensen said. " We just roamed around the market without any problem and you think you'll get disturbed with few people miles above the ground ?" Kavya asked. " You are scaring me J !" Kavya said. " Am I ? Don't be ! It'll be fine !" Jensen said.

Kavya knew something was different about him. All of a sudden tommorow's plan , and then worrying about the people. It was very unlikely of him. And to top it all he was continuously humming some or the other songs. He only did that when he was under some stress or to take his mind off things. Kavya asked one or two times but he just shooed her away. So Kavya let it be for a while. Kavya was still folding some clothes when she heard her phone ring. It was Gen. " Hey !" Kavya said. " Well hello there ! How's the mini vacation going ?" Gen asked. " It's good ! We roamed around a little today !" Kavya said. " J bought me this beautiful dress ! Wait I'll show you. Can you switch to video call ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah sure ! Just wait a moment !" Gen said. " Someone's getting a lot of pampering !" Gen said as they both saw each other on face time. " Yeah ! Actually I am being pampered a lot ! " Kavya said as she turned the camera to show her the dress. " Oh ! My ! God ! It's so pretty...." Gen said. " Yeah ! Isn't it ? It's his choice !" Kavya said. " Look at that , Kavya bringing out all the Romeo things from Jensen ! That guy is Seriously head over heels for you !" Gen said. " So tell me ? How are you guys doing ?" Kavya asked. " Did ya talk to Meg ? I didn't get the opportunity to call her !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! We talked. She reached safely ! Everything's fine here." Gen said. She was saying something again when Jared came from behind and said , " Gen which one do I pack ?".

" Hey Kavya !" Jared said immidiately throwing the clothes in his hands away. " Hey Jared ! You guys going somewhere ?" Kavya asked. Jared and Gen looked at each other. " Umm ! No ! I mean yes ! Jared's going over to his parents ! I can't because the kids have school and all that !" Gen said. " Gen ! Tommorow's weekend and Monday is a holiday ! So you know you can go !" Kavya said speaking logically. Gen pursed her lips at the loss of words and said , " Yes ! I can... We can but we won't ! Because...cause...I've got that blog thing going on ...and I've got some meetings related to it !" Gen said finally having some answers. " Oukay !" Kavya said barely convinced. " Jared ? Why don't you go ? We need to have some girly conversation !" Gen said pushing Jared away. " Okay ! Okay !" Jared said. " Anyways Miss you guys ! See you soon !" Jared's retreating figure said.

" So !" Gen said. " What are you guys doing tomorrow ?" Gen asked. Kavya told her about the sudden plan that Jensen had made. " Do you know It's a perfect opportunity to wear that dress !" Gen said. Kavya looked with wide eyes towards the dress and then towards Gen ! " This dress ? Tommorow ?" Kavya asked. " It's a party dress !" Kavya said in shock. " I was thinking of jeans actually !" Kavya said. " Oh no no no no...just no !" Gen said in complete disbelief. " Don't !" Gen said again. " Wear that dress ! Will you ?" Gen said getting a little angry. " Oukay ! It might look a little odd. But if it matters that much to you...I will !" Kavya said not exactly what was about that dress.  
" Anyways ! Jared told me the story when you first met Jensen !"Gen said. Kavya laughed at that. " And I must say , you must be the first girl that dared to not give her number to Jensen !" Gen said. " In my defense ! He was a complete stranger , And he was a dick back at my hospital there ? Did Jared mention that ?" Kavya asked. Gen laughed and said , " Yeah ! He did. But see how beautifully things panned out. See where you are sitting ! Did you expect this ?" Gen said. " Umm ! Actually no ! But unexpected things are what that change our lives !" Kavya said with a smile. " Btw , how come this topic came into being ?" Kavya asked. " Oo nothing ! Jared just said that Kavya and Jensen will be completing eight months of their first meet !" Gen said. Yeah it was true , though it was not an official date but it was a day to be remembered. They talked a little bit more and then called it for the day. 

Kavya went outside the room to see what Jensen was doing. He was again a conference call in the living room. Kavya could see it from the stairs. So she let him be. Little did she know that Jensen as doing all this just to avoid anymore questions from her. Kavya without saying anything went back into the room. She made the bed , took her medicines and fell asleep in a jiffy. Jensen came up half hour later and was satisfied to see Kavya asleep. He laid on his side and tried to fell asleep. His anxiety was getting the best of him. But then in sleep Kavya put her one hand on Jensen's chest. That made Jensen look at her. He went near her and kissed her forehead. " J ?" Kavya asked in a sleepy groan. " Sshhh ! Just sleep ! Okay !" Jensen said and finally both of them went to sleep.

( Next afternoon )

" I hope this doesn't look stupid !" Kavya said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress they bought yesterday. She was looking beautiful but this was bit inappropriate for this little adventure. Not a bit but this was a major miscalculation. Kavya came out and even Jensen looked shocked. " You wearing this ?" He asked shocked. " Oo ! I was going with jeans and tee but Gen was hell bent that I should wear this one. I don't know why ?" Kavya said. Jensen himself was wearing off whitish jeans with a sunny yellow colored button down shirt. " You chose Yellow ?" Kavya asked in surprise. Jensen laughed , " Look at us ! Both wearing something out of our league ! At least we have matching outfits. We look like a couple !" Jensen said. " Oh ! Yeah !" Kavya said as they walked down the stairs.

" You sure you don't wanna come Mom and Dad ?" Jensen asked. " No..you kids have fun !" Donna said. Alan came from inside the room and handed a handkerchief to Jensen. " What's that for ?" Jensen asked. " You are sweating ! If you continue at this pace , you'll be dehydrated even before you reach there !" Alan said. Kavya looked at Jensen wiping his face. " You okay ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! Yeah !" Jensen said. " Your hands are also trembling !" Kavya said. " Everything is fine ! Everyone is healthy ! Now lets go !" Jensen said as he pulled Kavya outside. Alan winked towards Jensen and thankfully that went unnoticed by Kavya.

The drive was around half hour. As soon as they parked the car and Kavya removed her seatbelt she could see Jensen taking deep breathe. " You okay ! J ?" She asked again. Jensen looked at her and said " Yeah ! C'mon let's go !". They both went near a little stall that had 2-3 people that were selling tickets. Jensen gave them the pass and a man was guiding them to their destination. Kavya stopped in between and when Jensen noticed that he asked , " Kavya ?". He had to shout a little as he was little ahead of her. Kavya walked towards him hearing his voice. " What happened ?" He asked. " I think...I think...I saw cliff there !" Jensen's face went white. " But it can't be. I know he and Jared are going to Dallas to visit Jared's parents !" Kavya said as she remembered tha last night's conversation with Gen. Jensen exhaled with relief and they both moved forward. He took out his mobile and typed , " Hide you asses ! You idiots !" And he sent it to multiple people.

Finally their ride was here and Jensen helped Kavya on it. There were few people with family on this one. " There !" He said pointing towards a secluded corner. All the people that were present on this were looking outside. " Does this look funny to you ?" Kavya asked. " What !" Jensen asked. " We are still on land and these guys are enjoying scenery like they are 100 feet above !" Kavya said as they moved towards their corner. " Don't worry about them !" Jensen said. Kavya placed her hand on the railing and boy she was excited for this. " You excited ?" Jensen asked. " Very much !". In minutes they started the gas burner and Kavya felt that they were being lifted away from the ground.

Kavya held the railing tighter and looked in awe as the view unfolded around her. It was early evening. The sky was in the shades of pink and orange and there were large trees scattered in the areas in between brown colored barren lands below. Jensen stood exactly behind her engulfing her by keeping his large arms besides her on the railing. " This is soooooo fun !" Kavya said as she was having the time of her life. " Look at that view ! It's so beautiful !" Kavya said pointing towards something. " It's the best view in the world !" Jensen said not looking towards nature but looking towards Kavya. Kavya blushed a little and then again went back to enjoy her ride. 

After about 30 minutes , Kavya thought that this would probably end now. So she looked towards Jensen who was still standing behind her. She looked upwards and a little backwards and gave a gentle peck on his lips. " Thank you J ! For this !" . With one hand still on the railing , Jensen held Kavya's waist with his other hand , palm resting on her stomach. He looked straight towards the nature and gave her a kiss on forehead. " This journey has just begun !" Jensen said. " What do you mean ?" Kavya asked. Jensen made her turn towards him and asked for her hand. Kavya easily gave her right hand and Jensen took her in the centre.

" What's happening J ? You are sweating again ?" Kavya said. " Ssh !" Jensen said as he kissed her on her lips and was on his knee. " Oh My God !" Kavya said. Her heart beat was erratic on seeing what Jensen was exactly doing. Jensen took Kavya's hands in his and started saying ,

" It's been 8 months and believe me I've been planning this moment all along ! I'm shit scared and that's okay. The day when I asked you for your phone number , I know it was rash and unplanned and a risk. But it was the best thing I ever did. And because of that little risk , one thing led to another. The past few months were no joy ride for sure. And I don't want to lie , life wouldn't be rosy all the time." Jensen said and took a long pause to look at Kavya. She was still in a little bit of surprise.

" There will be moments where it will be too much. There will be moments when you question your purpose. But through it all there's one thing I promise that'll never happen ; doubting who you took this journey with. I don't want to be just with you anymore.I want to be the only constant with you; now and forever ! For this crazy ride !" 

Kavya had a small tear escaping her eyes as she heard what Jensen said. She then saw Jensen pulling something from the pocket and within seconds , Jensen opened the velvet box and grabbed Kavya's hand again. 

" So Dr. Kavya Ray ? Will you marry me ?" Jensen asked finally and he took a deep breath. Kavya placed her both hands on her face as she couldn't even imagine what had just transpired. Jensen was still on one knee waiting for an answer. She just didn't have the words after all this surprise. Finally she nodded and said , " Yes ! A million times yes !". 

As soon as Kavya said yes , " Woah !" Somebody shouted from the background. Kavya looked around to see who it was. There was Jared , Gen , Cliff , Donna , Megg . Everyone that was dear to her. Kavya was shocked on seeing them. , " What are you guys doing here ?" She asked. " C'mon Jensen put the ring on her Already !" Jared said. Jensen smiled and then grabbed her delicate hands and put the ring on it. He then got up from his place and kissed Kavya cupping her face in both his hands. " This was so amazing ! Thank you J !" Kavya said in a low voice in Jensen's embrace.

Alan and Donna came from behind and hugged both Jensen and Kavya. " I'm so happy for you son !" Alan said. " Thanks Dad !" Jensen said as he hugged his father. He was real close to his father. " Smile guys !" Genevieve said and then she clicked a family photo. After that she and Meggs came and gave Kavya a bear hug ! " You guys hid everything from me !" Kavya said. " Oh ! Jensen had this planned out since days. We just helped a little bit here and there !" Meggs said. This made Kavya look at Jensen who was now hugging his friend Jared followed by Clif. She sure one lucky girl.

" This worked out so perfect !" Gen said. " Yeah !" Kavya said still on a high. " Now all that's left is to plan a wedding !" Gen said that made Kavya blush.  
" Is this one good ?" Gen asked Meggs. " Yeah ! It's perfect !" Meggs said. It was the photo that Gen clicked when Jensen was sliding a ring on Kavya's fingers. She posted that photo on Instagram and captioned it by saying , " When the family is complete !" . It was a beautifully captured pic. There was sunset over the mountains in the background and then there were these two beautiful people. It was just perfect. Seconds later the fandom exploded.

Kayva then heard Jared's voice. Jared asked for her hand and Kavya obliged. He then took her to Jensen and gave her a little push so that she fell onto Jensen. " Show some love guys !" Jared said as Jensen helped Kavya in his embrace. She could feel their photos being clicked so she buried herself in the crook of his neck. " I love you J !" Kavya said. " I love you so much more , soon to be Mrs. Ackles " Jensen said giving her a kiss on forehead.  
Mrs Ackles ! What a journey it had been...


	32. Author's Note

Hey guys ! 

This is just a note for telling y'all that the second part of this story has been posted.

You all can see it on my profile by the name " The wedding book !"

Thank you in advance for checking it out....


End file.
